Yunjae: Jebal, Only Look At Me
by mr. xand
Summary: Kesalahan fatal itu seperti apa? Haruskah ditebus dengan siksaan seumur hidup? Lihatlah aku walaupun hanya 1 kedipan mata kalian saja.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Jebal, Only Look At Me

Cast : Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Kim Hyun Joong

Jessica (Kim) Jung

Tiffany (Kim) Hwang

Kim Jong Hyun

Choi Siwon

And OC dan akan ada yg menyusul

Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Family/Romance/Drama

Rate : T maybe T+

Warning : GS for uke

Disclaimer : all the characters are not mine, they belong to management, parents, families, and God.

Summary : Kesalahan fatal itu seperti apa? Haruskah ditebus dengan siksaan seumur hidup? Lihatlah aku walaupun hanya 1 kedipan mata kalian saja.

**Jebal, Only Look At Me**

**-Prologue-**

"Ahgassi, ini ramyun pesanan anda, silahkan dinikmati"

"Gamsahamnida ahjumma, ini uangnya ambilah dengan kembaliannya"

Kusantap ramyun pedas ini dengan pikiran penat, pedasnya cabai pada ramyun ini tidak akan bisa menghilangkan stres dan beban yang kupendam selama 25 tahun aku hidup. Namaku Kim ahh tidak Jung tidak..tidak..Kim ya Kim Jaejoong. Bingung? Sebenarnya sebentar lagi aku akan menikah dengan CEO salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Korea yang memiliki banyak cabang di beberapa region di dunia, Jung Yunho, CEO Jung corp. Bolehkan aku merubah margaku sekarang.

"Slurrpp..eh? ah sudah habis"

Karena banyak berpikir aku tidak sadar bahwa ramyun yang kusantap sudah habis. Aku pun pergi menuju taman kota yang sudah sepi malam ini. Terang saja sekarang sudah pukul 11 malam. Aku duduk di salah satu kursi taman, menyesap teh hangat yang kubeli, melihat berbagai lampu hias di taman ini sambil melamun.

_**Kim Hyunjoong, seorang bisnisman dan dermawan sejati di Korea mengangkat Kim Jaejoong yang merupakan General Manager muda berbakat di Seoul International Hotel sebagai anak angkatnya. Kim Jaejoong yang selama ini diketahui yatim piatu di adopsi oleh HyunJoong kemarin siang. Dan kabarnya ia akan dijodohkan dengan putra sulung Jung Corp yaitu Jung Yunho.**_

Cih. Berita sebulan yang lalu itu membuatku semakin muak. Tidakkah tua bangka itu malu akan kenyataan? Aku anak angkat? Anak yatim piatu? Lalu siapa yang membuat ummaku hamil dan melahirkan aku? Tentu saja si HyunJoong brengsek itu.

Katakanlah aku anak durhaka detik ini, tapi dalam 25tahun ini? Aku selalu menurutinya bahkan menjadi budak penggali hartanya. Aku tinggal bersama mereka selama ini tapi tak pernah aku bisa berkumpul layaknya keluarga. Bagaimanapun juga aku masih anak kandung hyunjoong. Bahkan ia berbohong pada keluarganya dan mengatakan aku adalah anak pungutnya. Aku lelah menerima setiap siksaan fisik dan batin dari keluarga yang sok terhormat itu, aku lelah terus berpura-pura karena tidak dianggap. Tapi apa dayaku? Aku hanya manusia biasa yang miskin. Miskin kasih sayang.

_**-flashback-**_

_**Jaejoong, 3tahun**_

"_umma..hiks..hikss..oaaa umma..."_

"_Diam kau anak sialan! Minggir kau! Dengar Hyerin, kau itu sudah jatuh miskin, appamu sungguh bodoh dalam dunia bisnis, dan kau pun sama bodohnya mau saja termakan omonganku"_

"_Sialan kau HyunJoong, apa salahku? Aku mencintaimu tapi ini balasanmu hah?"_

"_bisnis itu kejam Hyerin, aku hanya memanfaatkanmu! Dan sekarang aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang aku mau"_

"_brengsek! Aku tidak berani bersumpah apapun, yang jelas Tuhan tahu apa yang akan menjadi balasan untukmu. Dan ingat kau tetap pria rendah penggila harta. Hidupmu bahkan lebih rendah dari semut"_

"_berani kau mengataiku HAH? Sialan, pergilah menuju ajalmu!" _

_PLAK_

_SREETT_

"_umma!...oaaa..oaaa...hiksss.."_

"_Ahh ANDWAE HYUNJOONG-ah..argggghhhhhh..."_

_DUG_

_DUG_

_DUG_

_BRUGGHH_

"_umma..hikkssss...umma cangan catoh..hikksss appa...ummmaa..."_

_**Jaejoong, 5tahun**_

"_Holeee..Kang ahjumma, lihat Joongie cudah cantik kan?"_

"_Ne nona muda, kau terlihat cantik dan manis"_

"_hehe tentu ahjumma, ini kan hali peltama joongie cekolah, appa dan umma pacti cenang"_

"_heh joongie, ciapa yang kau makcud appa eoh? Kau itu tidak punya appa dan umma!"_

"_NE! kata appa, kau itu pembawa cial. Umma mu meninggal kalena kamu joongie"_

"_ANIYA! Aku macih punya appa dan umma benalkan ahjumma?"_

"_itu appa dan umma milikku dan fanny unnie, bukan milikmu joongie"_

"_meleka bohong kan ahjumma, joongie macih punya umma dan appa"_

"_mianhe nona muda, ibu nona muda sudah meninggal"_

"_kau dengalkan joongie? Dasal gila"_

"_aku tidak gila sica, fanny! Joongie tidak gila! Joongie macih punya umma dan appa! Hiks...hiks..."_

_**Jaejoong, 8tahun**_

"_hey joongie, kau ingin dianggap anak oleh appa dan umma kami kan?"_

"_NE! joongie mau, tapi joongie harus berbuat apa?"_

"_Kau tahu? Umma mu itu berhutang pada appaku"_

"_hutang? Bukankah harta umma joongie, hyunjoong appa yang mengambil?"_

"_ckckck. Kau itu! Pokoknya kalau kau mau dianggap oleh keluargaku, kau harus menuruti semua perintah kami!"_

"_Baiklah sica! Joongie akan menuruti kalian semua"_

_**Jaejoong, 17tahun**_

"_Dan siswa teladan tahun ini ialah, Kim Jaejoong. Chukahamnida Kim Jaejoong-ssi kau berhasil menjadi siswa teladan selama 3tahun di Shinki High School, bahkan dari kau SD sudah menjadi murid berprestasi, silahkan naik ke podium untuk memberi pidato"_

_TAP._

_TAP._

_TAP._

"_Annyeong. Kim Jaejoong imnida huft..."_

"_Untuk kesekian kalinya saya berdiri disini. Saya berjuang sendiri. Tanpa ada keluarga, sahabat dan teman. Hanya cacian, makian dan kekerasan yang menemani perjuangan saya. Saya tidak tahu perjuangan saya selama ini akan berakhir seperti apa. jwosonghamnida jika ada yang tersinggung. Gamsahamnida, annyeong"_

_TAP._

_TAP._

_TAP_

"_YA! Pidato macam apa itu? Pantaskah murid teladan mencemooh orang huh?"_

"_harusnya aku tidak berhenti membully mu Kim Jaejoong sialan"_

"_cih ternyata murid teladan itu hanya memakai topeng"_

"_anak yatim piatu seperti dia apa hebatnya sih?"_

_**Jaejoong, 20tahun**_

"_Jaejoong-ssi, apa kau tidak lelah? Kau seharian kerja di perusahaan appamu dan sekarang kau dikampus, ini sudah malam Jaejoong-ssi"_

"_aniya Siwon songsaengnim. Minggu depan aku ujian skripsi aku ingin yang terbaik nanti"_

"_kau itu mahasiswa jenius Jaejoong-ah, jangan kau paksakan hidupmu"_

"_kenapa kau perduli oppa? Kau bahkan orang luar"_

"_aku prihatin dengan kondisimu Jaejoong-ah, kau jangan mau diperbudak terus"_

"_kau kasihan melihatku? Aku tidak butuh dikasihani oppa, semua sudah kututup rapat-rapat. Siksaan apa yang menghampiriku nanti, akan kutunggu. Inilah jalanku"_

"_kau jangan munafik Jae! Aku tahu perasaanmu"_

"_karena kau tau itu lalu kau berbelas kasihan padaku? Haha ironis sekali hidupku"_

"_JAE! JAEJOONG-ah jangan pergi aku belum selesai bicara! Aiisshhh..."_

"_Mahasiswa dengan gelar yang fantastis, dan menyandang cumlaude yang tinggi. Ahh harusnya dia senang akan hal itu. Tapi dia hanya duduk sendiri, dipojokan tanpa ada yang menemani. Bahkan disaat acara wisudanya sekalipun"_

"_Ya! Siapa kau? Menyindirku eoh?"_

"_Annyeong nuna, aku Kim Jonghyun mahasiswa tingkat 2. Kau tak mengenalku?"_

"_ani, pentingkah itu untukku?"_

"_ne itu sangat penting, karena mulai sekarang aku dongsaengmu nuna, aku akan menjadi sandaranmu. Annyeong"_

"_Kim..Jong..Hyun..? apa maksudmu? Ya! jangan pergi..hey.."_

_**-flashback end-**_

Memori kejadian yang terjadi selama aku hidup terus berputar di otakku. Aku ingin menangis saat ini juga. Tapi apa yang aku bisa? Aku lelah hanya untuk mengeluarkan air mata, menangisi hidup yang sepi ini. Menjalani hidup yang kejam dan penuh siksaan.

Jangan tanya berapa luka yang ada di tubuhku.

Jangan tanya seberapa dalam luka hatiku.

Jangan tanya sesering apa aku mengeluh.

Dan jangan tanya berapa kali aku menangis..

Menangisi hidupku..

Menangisi garis takdir...

TBC

Ehhaaiii. Naneun Xand imnida! Bangapseumnida readerdeul. I'm namja or yeoja think by yourself ok. I think i'm yeppo but i feel my attitude look like namja, like Yun daddy? I don't know.

So this is my first fanfiction in this forum. I hope you all like with my story. RnR please...

This part just prologue, aahh i think it is long prologue, right?

Oke, next part is chapter 1, so wait for the next story...

See ya..


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Jebal, Only Look At Me

Cast : Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Kim Hyun Joong

Jessica (Kim) Jung

Tiffany (Kim) Hwang

Kim Jong Hyun

And OC dan akan ada yg menyusul

Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Family/Romance/Drama

Rate : T maybe T+

Warning : GS for uke

Disclaimer : all the characters are not mine, they belong to management, parents, families, and God.

Summary : Kesalahan fatal itu seperti apa? Haruskah ditebus dengan siksaan seumur hidup? Lihatlah aku walaupun hanya 1 kedipan mata kalian saja.

**Jebal, Only Look At Me**

**-Chapter 1 –**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Aku melangkah memasuki sebuah rumah, ya rumah yang kutinggali selama aku hidup. Rumah mewah atau istana? Aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas aku tidak merasakan apa yang disebut kemewahan. Mungkin kalian masih bingung tentang masa laluku? Oke akan kuceritakan setelah aku berbaring di ranjang ku.

.

.

Huft. Entah berapa kali aku mengeluh hari ini. Aku lelah. Aku merindukan kasur yang menurutku sudah empuk ini dan aku segera menyamankan tubuhku untuk berbaring. Kalian pikir, karena aku sudah di adopsi oleh Hyunjoong jadi aku bisa tinggal selayaknya orang kaya? Tidak. Kamarku tidak jauh beda dengan kamar pembantu dirumah ini. Segala kebutuhan yang aku butuh aku biayai dari gajiku sendiri yang tergolong tinggi karena aku seorang General Manager di salah satu perusahan milik Kim Corp, Seoul International Hotel. Dan aku selalu memakai kendaraan umum setiap berangkat kerja.

.

.

Aku mensyukuri hidup yang bisa ku manage sendiri, tapi itu hanya sisi baik hidupku. Bukan sisi kelam. Sisi kelamku ialah, setiap hari aku selalu bangun subuh, tak perduli aku tidur jam berapa saat malam, lalu aku membereskan rumah ini dan bergegas ke kantor. Di kantor pun jam kerja ku lebih banyak daripada presiden direkturnya sendiri, siapa lagi yang membuat jadwal itu kalau bukan hyunjoong. Jadwal pulang kantor yang tidak menentu tidak dijadikan alasan oleh keluarga hyunjoong untuk tidak menyuruhku mengurus pekerjaan rumah. Lalu untuk apa pembantu? Hey pembantu yang ada di rumah ini hanya supir, tukang kebun dan juru masak. Sisanya aku yang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Urusan rumah tangga memang istri Hyunjoong yang mengaturnya, Kim Jung Min.

.

.

Urusan kantor? Tentu saja si hyun joong brengsek itu yang mengatur. Dia mungkin hanya setor muka ke kantor, selebihnya pekerjaan yang seharusnya dia kerjakan harus aku kerjakan. Bahkan saat meeting antar perusahaan pun aku yang mewakilinya. Tetapi apa hasil yang kudapat? Gajiku yang tinggi itu kadang dipotongnya, sedangkan staff lain dia beri bonus. Tenaga dan pikiranku dikurasnya habis-habisan, jika ada wawancara yang menanyakan bagaimana perusahaan Kim Corp bisa berkembang pesat dari waktu ke waktu, dia selalu menjawab _"itu semua aku dan putriku Tiffanny yang bekerja keras". _What the? Tidak sadarkah dia bahwa semenjak aku bergabung dengan Kim Corp akulah yang berjasa memajukan perusahaan ini sehingga bisa membuka berbagai cabang? Sekali lagi kutekankan bahwa **aku hanya budak penggali harta Kim Hyun Joong saja.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Bukankah aku mempunyai 2 saudara perempuan? Cih. Itu hanya status keluarga saja. Tiffanny. Orang-orang mengenalnya karena ia puteri pertama Hyunjoong. Menurut orang-orang dia itu cantik, cerdas dan pintar, serta mempunyai kemampuan dalam menjalankan perusahaan dengan baik. Ckckck itu kata 'mereka'. Sedangkan menurutku dia itu cantik tapi hasil operasi, cerdas? Silahkan saja ajak dia untuk berdebat paling tidak jawaban dia hanya 'eu a eu' dan jangan lupakan kata-kata sadisnya dari bibir yang 'kata orang' itu seksi. Pintar? Okelah dia lulusan universitas ternama tapi apakah itu murni? Tentu saja ada 'hal-hal' yang ia lakukan supaya lulus. Punya kemampuan menjalankan perusahaan dengan baik? Apakah hanya berdandan, mengajak lelaki lain ke kantor, membentak karyawan yang tidak bersalah, suka clubbing dll itu bisa di sebut menjalankan perusahaan dengan baik? Buka mata kalian.

.

.

Jessica. Dia adik Tiffanny. Dia adalah model terkenal, tapi yah sekali lagi menurutku ia terkenal karena ada 'sesuatu', bukan karena kecantikan alami dari tubuhnya. Tentu saja dia serupa dengan kakaknya, cantik dengan operasi. Dia itu yeoja cerewet, manja, suka mengatur bahkan tak segan-segan tidur bersama lelaki lain. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Hyun joong selalu bilang bahwa jesicca itu gadis baik, polos dan penurut sehingga banyak yang memuji kealimannya. Heg! Telingaku sakit mendengarnya.

.

.

Lalu bagaimana dengan ummaku? Ummaku meninggal saat aku berumur 3 tahun, waktu itu umma dan appaku si hyunjoong brengsek itu bertengkar hebat. Mereka memang belum menikah sehingga mudah saja bagi hyunjoong untuk meninggalkan umma, tapi umma tetap mempertahankannya karena ia tak mau kalau aku besar tanpa seorang appa. Umma memang berpacaran dengan hyunjoong, tetapi itu adalah kedok hyunjoong supaya mendapatkan harta dari Shin haraboeji. Dia bahkan membuat umma hamil diluar nikah dan berpura-pura bertanggung jawab, 3 tahun setelah aku lahir barulah umma menyadari bahwa hyunjoong haya mengincar harta haraboeji. Harta haraboeji pun jatuh ke tangan hyunjoong. Semua tanpa tersisa. Dan disitulah awal kehancuran keluarga umma. Shin halmoni yang memang sudah meninggal duluan disusul dengan Shin haraboeji dan terkahir umma. Dia jatuh dari tangga karena di dorong hyunjoong. Shin Hyerin ditipu. Ummaku ditipu.

.

.

"Hah~ menangis lagi rupanya" kuusap cairan bening yang keluar dari kedua mata doe ku. Mengingat peristiwa itu memunculkan 2 tekad dalam diriku. Yang pertama aku harus bisa mengambil kembali apa yang menjadi milik umma dan haraboeji dulu dan yang kedua adalah membalas dendamku pada hyunjoong dan keluarganya. Cukup 25tahun ini aku tersiksa.

.

.

Tanpa terasa sekarang sudah pukul 3pagi. Aku pun beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka. Malam ini aku tidak tidur memang jadi lebih baik aku beres-beres rumah saja, bagaimanapun ini rumahku, walaupun secara tidak langsung. Aku mulai menyapu, mengepel dan mencuci bajuku dan keluarga hyunjoong. Setelah itu aku menyetrika baju yang Tiffany dan Jessica taruh di tempat setrikaan. Inilah rutinitasku pagi ini.

.

.

"nona Jaejoong, anda ingin sarapan apa?"

"tidak usah memasak untukku Kang ahjumma, nanti keluarga yang tamak itu akan memarahimu"

"tidak apa-apa nona, lagipula aku akan memasak untuk pembantu yang lain"

"baiklah, apapun yang kau masak akan aku makan ahjumma"

.

.

Setelah berkata, aku pergi menuju kamar dan bersiap-siap ke kantor. Setelah siap akupun bergegas ke pantry kecil di dapur dan sarapan bersama pembantu lainnya. Mungkin bisa dihitung dengan jari berapa kali aku makan di rumah ini, karena aku selalu berangkat ke kantor pagi-pagi sekali dan sarapan bahkan selalu makan diluar.

.

.

Masih jam 6, sedangkan kantor bukan jam 8. Tapi aku harus sudah berangkat karena memakai kendaraan umum. Budaya workaholic sudah melekat pada diriku, jadi itu tidak masalah.

"pagi dunia, temani hari-hari ku ne" aku merentangkan tangan dan mengadahkan kepalaku melihat matahari yang mulai bersinar ditambah hawa sejuk yang belum terkena polusi sambil tersenyum, bermaksud meminta Tuhan memberikan 1 hari yang bisa membuatku senang sepenuh hati. Sekarang aku sedang menunggu bis untuk mengantarku ke halte selanjutnya.

"Cih. Pagi-pagi sudah bertingkah aneh, dasar gila"

Mwo? siapa yang berkata itu padaku? Ku torehkan kepalaku ke sebelah kiri, oh ternyata dia orangnya. Calon suamiku!

"Ah, masih pedulikah kau padaku Mr. Jung yang terhormat? Tidakkah itu membuang energi mu eum?" aku berkata tanpa melihat wajahnya.

"Ck. Kau itu, selalu membuat orang kesal. Aku rasa hyunjoong sangat sial untuk menganggapmu sebagai anaknya"

.

DEG.

.

Sial? Benarkah itu? Apa aku lahir kedunia ini juga sebuah kesialan bagi umma? Umma...mianhamnida.

"bukan urusanmu Yunho-ssi, lagipula kau yang memulainya kan? Kau ini pintar tapi babo juga"

"Ya! Neo! Aisshh jincha, kau adalah yeoja aneh yang pernah kutemui. Dan sialnya aku harus menikahimu. Damn it!"

"kau pikir aku mau dengan mu? In your dream Yunho-ssi" aku pun masuk kedalam bus yang sudah datang, meninggalkannya dengan sejuta perasaan kesalnya. Tumben dia kekantor sepagi ini, tanpa mobil pula.

Kim Corp's Tower 07.55am

"selamat pagi GM-nim, jadwal anda sudah saya letakkan dimeja beserta file-file yang harus anda tandatangani, dan jangan lupa jam 9 nanti kita akan meeting dengan seluruh staf inti perusahaan dan setelah makan siang anda ada meeting dengan Jung Corp"

"Ne gomawo, kau kerjakan tugasmu dengan baik"

Kupingku panas mendengar ocehan sekertarisku, itu adalah sepenggal jadwalku hari ini. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku langsung berkutat dengan dokumen perusahaan di tanganku.

.

-skip time-

.

Makan siang! Tapi aku tidak bernafsu. Aku lebih memilih tidur saja, 1jam mungkin cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa kantukku yang kutahan dari kemarin. Setelah berpesan pada sekertarisku untuk membangunkanku nanti, akupun tidur di sofa ruang kerjaku. Aku terlelap.

.

-skip time-

.

Setidaknya dengan tidur tadi aku sudah tidak pusing lagi. Aku pun bergegas menuju Jung Corp bersama sekertaris dan hyunjoong sialan itu. Meeting dan meeting. Aku lelah, untuk tandatangan sebuah dokumen saja aku harus berpikir ekstra apalagi meeting dengan petinggi perusahaan. Konsentrasiku harus penuh. Tapi sepertinya efek pusing itu datang lagi. Saat aku sedang menyimak Jung Yunho yang mempresentasikan laporannya, aku tetap memaksa diri untuk mencatat hal-hal yang sekiranya perlu dan belum kupahami.

Tes.

Tes.

Ada noda di kertas catatanku. Apa ini darah? Kuseka hidungku dan benar itu memang darah! Oh Tuhan jangan sekarang kumohon.

Srak.

Breeet

"Permisi aku mau ke toilet sebentar" peduli amat mereka memperhatikan tingkahku yang kurang sopan, apalagi si Yunho itu. Kepalaku semakin pusing dan berat, mimisanku belum berhenti. Kuremas kertas sobek yang ada darahku tadi, mengalihkan rasa sakitku Aku bergegas ke toilet dan masuk salah satu bilik di dalamnya. Kututup closet dan kududuki. Kuambil beberapa tissue toilet dan kudongakkan kepalaku supaya mimisanku berhenti.

.

.

Tuhan, kau marah padaku? Mengapa kau tidak mengabulkan permohonanku hari ini? Dan setelah aku berdoa aku merasa semua gelap...

TBC/END?  
.

.

.

.

.

Pendek ya? hehe sengaja..ini cerita lanjut apa kagak itu terserah readers ne..

balesan review:

Jung Hana:: angst yg nyesek? oke di coba ne...nantikan ff ini selalu #pd don't forget to review

Kimberly:: okeoke ini udah ada update'an..review lagi ne

VoldeMIN vs KYUtie:: mian ini masih GS..gomawo udah kasih tau ne,, emang kata temen2 author ini forum lg bermasalah makanya banyak yg alihin ff mreka ke blog org lain/ pribadi...reviewna ditunggu

xxruuxx:: namanya jg angst pastilah yg mewek semua ceritanya..jaemma udah terikat kontrak dng author jd hrus mau author apa2in(?)..hehe reviewna ditunggu


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Jebal, Only Look At Me

Cast : Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Kim Hyun Joong

Jessica (Kim) Jung

Tiffany (Kim) Hwang

Park Yoochun

Kim (Park) Junsu

Kim Hyuna

And OC dan akan ada yg menyusul

Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Family/Romance/Drama

Rate : T maybe T+

Warning : GS for uke

Disclaimer : all the characters are not mine, they belong to management, parents, families, and God.

Summary : Kesalahan fatal itu seperti apa? Haruskah ditebus dengan siksaan seumur hidup? Lihatlah aku walaupun hanya 1 kedipan mata kalian saja.

.

.

.

.

**Jebal, Only Look At Me**

**-Chapter 2 –**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

-Jaejoong pov-**  
**

"euunnghh.." badan dan kepalaku sakit. Ahh ternyata aku masih di toilet. Aku pingsan apa tertidur ya? Entahlah. Yang pasti rasa sakit itu terus datang. Ku angkat tangan kiriku dan melihat jam yang ada di pergelangan tanganku tertera jam 5 sore.

"Mwo? aku kan ada rapat, bagimana rapatnya? Pabo Jaejoong kenapa bisa tertidur...atau pingsan? Whatever, sekarang aku harus ke ruang rapat."

Aku keluar dari bilik dan merapihkan sebentar penampilanku di cermin. Keluar dari toilet aku langsung menelepon sekertarisku, dan katanya rapat sudah selesai barusan dan dia menungguku dibawah. Omo aku telah lama meninggalkan rapat penting itu tanpa alasan pula.

.

.

Saat aku bergegas menuju pintu lift untuk turun, aku bertabrakan dengan Yunho, aiisshh ini darurat kenapa dia harus muncul.

"kalau jalan lihat-lihat! Kau itu punya mata tidak sih? Kemejaku kotor bersentuhan denganmu!" marahnya.

"mianhae yunho-ssi, aku tidak sengaja" persetan dengan harga diri yang kuturunkan hanya untuk minta maaf padanay, aku buru-buru sekarang. Si hyunjoong tua bangka itu pasti menungguku juga. Aishh siapkan alasan Kim Jaejoong.

Seketika rasa panik dan sakit menggerogoti tubuhku.

"Liftnya lama sekali sih? Lift kantormu rusak ya Jung Yunho?" ucapku sambil menekan tombol lift dengan tidak sabaran

"Mwo apa kau bilang? Bahkan pintunya saja belum tertutup. Dasar tidak sabaran"

"NE! AKU TIDAK SABAR UNTUK KELUAR DARI NERAKA YANG MENJEMPUTKU SEBENTAR LAGI. PUAS KAU!"

Refleks kubentak ia, memang dia tidak ada sangkut pautnya tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku meninggalkan Yunho yang masih bengong menatapku, mungkin masih mencerna ucapanku.

Lebih baik aku turun lewat tangga darurat. Lantai 5 menuju lantai 1, lelah juga aku berlari tapi aku lebih lelah kalau menghadapi tua bangka itu.

.

.

.

.

"GM-nim, anda dari mana saja? Para klien membutuhkan presentasi anda tadi!"

"mianhae hah..hah..Taeyeon..hah..apahh kauhh bisahh mengantikanku tadi? Hah..hah.."

"tenanglah dulu GM-nim, tadi ada Presdir yang mempresentasikan laporan anda"

"cih tua bangka itu? Aku lebih senang kau yang mempresentasikan laporanku dari pada dia"

"mianhae GM-nim itu kehendak presdir"

"gwaenchana taeyeon-ah, sekarang dimana dia?"

"presdir sudah pulang duluan GM-nim, dan saya dititipi ini oleh presdir"

Kuambil secarik memo dari tangan taeyeon dan kubaca. Tidak jauh beda dari memonya yang dulu-dulu, selalu menyuruhku untuk lembur. Yasudahlah aku pasrah saja.

"Taeyeon-ah mana tas dan laporanku?"

"ini GM-nim, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"ani. Pulanglah, aku harus kekantor lagi"

"ke kantor lagi? Tapi ini sudah waktunya jam pulang GM-nim. Biar kutemani dan kubantu ya"

"andwe, kau pulang saja ini urusanku. Ah ya tolong kau pesankan fast food untukku dan kirim keruanganku jam 7 nanti. Hati-hati dijalan"

"tapi GM-nim..." daripada dia terus mengoceh aku bergegas pergi, mencari bus kota yang menuju arah kantorku. Hyunjoong sialan untuk apa dia menyuruhku mengerjakan laporan keuangan yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh manajer keuangan?

.

.

-skip time-

.

.

Sudah jam 12 malam. Aku masih berkutat dengan dokumen keuangan ini. Aku memang menyukai profesi ku ini tapi tidak begini juga kan caranya? Aku memang General Manager disini tapi tugasku bukan menyusun laporan anak buahku sendiri! Tugasku hanya mengaudit laporan dan memantau kinerja anak buahku!

Hah~

Sudah seminggu ini aku tidak bisa tidur normal, aku sangat ngantuk dan lelah.

Lihatlah kondisi ruanganku, ruangan seorang General Manager.

Sampah makanan kubiarkan begitu saja sehingga baunya menusuk hidung. Kopi yang entah sudah berapa cangkir kuminum, laptop yang stand by, jas kerja yang jatuh ke lantai dan beberapa dokumen yang berserakan menghiasi ruang kerjaku.

Saat melamun pun kepalaku terasa sakit lagi, tanpa terasa air mataku menetes.

" Hiks..umma..hiks..bogoshiposo..hiks..umma mwohanya? (umma sedang apa?)..aku sedang menangis umma..menangisi diriku sendiri"

Beban ini sudah tak kuat kutahan lagi, aku menelungkupkan kepalaku di meja. Menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

"hiks..hiks..umma selalu janji hiks..hiks..selalu menemani hiks..joongie..hiks.."

"tapi hiks..hiks..kenapa umma pergi? Hiks..hiks..joongie lelah umma..hiks.."

"joongie kesepian..hiks..hiks..bahkan..hiks..yunho pun..tak mau hiks..melindungi joongie hiks..hiks...umma.."

"umma..hiks..kenapa..tidak membawa joongie pergi? Hiks..hiks..ARRGGHHHH"

Kehempaskan semua yang ada diatas meja ini. Aku tak tahan lagi dengan perlakuan hyunjoong. Aku tidak tahan lagi dengan beban yang kutanggung sendiri. Tapi aku harus bertahan untuk bisa merebut apa yang menjadi milik umma.

"Geokjeongma umma (jangan khawatir umma) Joongie akan rebut yang seharusnya milik Haraboeji, milik umma, milik keluarga kita!"

Kuambil jas kerja dan tas ku. Pikiranku kalut sekarang. Aku berlari dari kantor sampai rumah. Tidak peduli kakiku lecet dan luka. Yang penting luka hatiku harus terbalaskan.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya aku dirumah.

.

BRAKK!

.

"KIM HYUN JOONG! KELUAR KAU BRENGSEK! DASAR MUKA TAMAK!"

"YA! KIM JAE JOONG KAU BISA DIAM TIDAK SIH? DASAR KAU MURAHAN SEPERTI UMMAMU"

"MWO? KAU YANG MURAHAN JESSICA. DASAR YEOJA SOK ALIM! PADAHAL DILUAR SANA KAU ADALAH B**CH"

"KIM JAE JOONG JANGAN MENGATAI ANAKKU! KAU DAN IBUMU LAH YANG B**CH"

"EOH? Itu yang kau pikir huh? ITU YANG KAU PIKIR TUAN KIM HYUN JOONG TERHORMAT? HARTA SIAPA YANG KAU REBUT SELAMA INI HUH? BAHKAN KAU LEBIH MURAHAN DARI PE****R DILUAR SANA" marahku pada hyun joong.

.

PLAK

.

PLAK

.

"Jaga ucapanmu Kim Jae Joong. Jangan pernah kau hina suamiku lagi"

"haha kau tak sadar nyonya Kim yang terhormat? Lelaki seperti apa yang kau nikahi? Ku beritahu, DIA ADALAH LELAKI PENGGILA HARTA! BAHKAN DIA MENGHAMILI SEORANG WANITA ATAU LEBIH? AKU TAK TAHU ITU. YANG JELAS HANYA UNTUK MENDAPATKAN HARTA DAN KEKAYAAN! Kau masih setia membela suami mu HAH?"

PLAK

.

BRUGGH

.

CTAR

.

CTAR

.

CTAR

.

"ARGGHHHH APPO!...UMMAAAAA...hiks..hiks..hikss.."

"rasakan ini Kim Jae Joong! Kau memang hina seperti ummamu! Aku menyesal mengadopsi dan mempunyai anak sepertimu"

.

BRUGH

.

BRUGH

.

PLAK

.

PLAK

.

CTAR

.

CTAR

.

CTAR

.

"ARRGGGHHH..NEOMU APPASO! Sakittthhhh...hiks..hikss..hentikan.."

"hentikan eoh? Kau mau aku menghentikan ini? Baik akan kuhentikan" ucap situa bangka hyun joong itu. Cih najis aku melihatnya.

"ji hoon-ah! JI HOON-ah!"

"Ne sajangmin, mianhae. Ada apa?"

"seret perempuan hina ini ke kamar mandi. Siram dia dengan air dingin dan kunci dia dikamar mandi. Ppalliwa!"

"ne sajangnim. Cepat ikut aku! CEPAT!"

"aarrrggghh..appo...akkuuhhh takk kuuaatthhh hah..hah..uhuk..uhuk..berja...uhuk..lannhhh.."

.

Aku muntah darah.

.

Aku mimisan lagi.

.

Pipiku pasti lebam juga karena tamparannya.

.

Kulit Kakiku pasti sobek karena cambukannya.

.

Punggungku pasti retak karena pukulannya.

.

.

_Umma..apa kau melihat kami disini? Melihat kelakuan orang yang kau cintai dulu? Yang kau bela dulu? Bahkan yang membunuhmu dulu. Apa kau menangis di surga umma? Apa kau sakit melihatku tersiksa di sini? Apakah ini rencana umma dan Tuhan? apa umma tahu bagaimana takdirku? Sangat menyedihkan kan umma? Tolong bisikkan pada Tuhan aku lelah menjalani ini. Aku hanya membela yang benar. Tolong katakan pada Tuhan, tubuhku sudah tak sanggup lagi. Mereka bilang kau hina umma. Ani. Bagiku kau tetap mulia umma. Tidak ada cela darimu. Kau sudah berjuang mengandung dan melahirkanku. Kau selalu melindungiku. Bahkan saat terakhir menuju ajalmu kau melindungiku agar tidak jatuh dari tangga. Kau yang menggendongku, sengaja kau jatuhkan aku agar tak jatuh dari tangga bersamamu. Apakah seperti ini nasib orang hina sepertiku?_

_.  
_

_Aku lelah._

_.  
_

_Aku sakit._

_.  
_

_Aku tak kuat lagi._

_.  
_

_Umma...datanglah sekarang..jemput aku..mataku sudah terpejam sekarang..aku siap umma...datanglah..._

_.  
_

_.  
_

-Jaejooong pov end-

.

.

.

.

-Author pov-

Mirotic Club 01.30 am

JEP.

AJEP AJEP.

AJEP AJEP.

Dentuman musik yang begitu keras menggema disetiap sudut salah satu club malam terbesar di Seoul. Hingar bingar kehidupan malam seolah menjadi candu bagi para penikmatnya untuk melepaskan penat dari tubuh mereka.

Para pasangan-entah berpacaran atau tidak- bebas bercumbu di sofa-sofa diskotik ini. Bahkan ada yang lebih parah dengan bermain di kamar hotel. Aroma khas parfume wanita yang menyengat bisa membuat para pria -yang berstatus suami- menjadi objek amarah sang istri saat pulang kerumah. Terlihat sang DJ yang terlihat antusias membangkitkan gelora nafsu dari pengunjung club malam, dan sang bartender yang unjuk kebolehan meracik minuman-minuman keras yang entah mengapa terasa nikmat bagi pecandunya.

.

Tapi lihatlah pada salah satu meja yang ada di club ini. Hey itu CEO muda nan tampan kita, Jung Yunho! Sepertinya dia sedang tidak bernafsu dengan keadaan sekitar. Ada pikiran eoh?

"Yo what's up bro! Long time no see, do you remember me?" ucap pria bersuara husky setelah menepuk salah satu bahu Yunho. Yunho pun menolehkan wajahnya melihat orang yang menyapanya

"Yoo..yoochun-ah? Ini kau?"

"Yeah, it's me hyung^^ . Kau tega melupakan aku yang tampan ini "

"Ahh bukan itu maksudku chun-ah, hanya memastikan. Ayo duduk, kau datang sendiri?"

"Ani, aku datang bersama Junsu, dia sedang ke toilet"

"Pengantin baru eoh? Hehe bagaimana Junsu? Apa memuaskan, aku tahu karaktermu Park Yoochun-ssi"

"Ya! Hyung! Aku malu tahu, ne memang Su-ie sangat sangat sangat memuaskan...dan...menggairahkan"

"Syukurlah dia memenuhi kriteriamu, setidaknya kau tidak akan kembali menjadi dokter playboy :p"

"Hyung! Isshh, jangan ungkit masa lalu! Lalu bagaimana dengan pernikahanmu dan Jaejoong nuna? Sepertinya dia tidak kalah dengan Su-ie ku"

"Jangan kau ungkit dia didepanku Chun, atau kau mau aku memprovokasi rumah tanggamu?"

"Ah ne ne, mianhae! Kau selalu mengancam saja bisanya heumb "

"Chunnie oppa ^^ eehh? kenapa cemberut oppa?" Junsu datang dan duduk diseblah Yoochun, tak lupa ia memeluk lengan Yoochun mesra.

"Tanyakan saja pada pria itu" tunjuk Yoochun pada Yunho yang duduk disebrang mereka.

"Yunho oppa! Annyeong aku sudah lama tidak melihatmu terakhir saat kau datang ke pernikahan kami, kau semakin tampan oppa hehe"

"Jincha? Ahh memang pesona Jung Yunho selalu memukau, bahkan bagi seorang istri dokter Park sekalipun"

"Jangan jadi provokator hyung, aku kan sudah minta maaf"

"Chunnie jangan cemberut ne, kau tidak ingat dengan Yunjae?"

"Yunjae?"

"Ne Yunho oppa, Yunjae adalah salah satu pasien anak di rumah sakit tempat kami bekerja, dia sebenarnya pasien Chunnie. Chunnie kan dokter jantung"

"Memang apa yang dikatakan anak itu?"

"Dia bilang _'Uchun uicanim~ jangan cembelut ne, bibil uicanim kaia bibil woody wood pekel monyoongggg cekali tapi cuka nucuk-nucuk bibil Cu-ie umma. Bibil Cu-ie umma kan cuman punya Unjae ceolang'_ Yunjae bilang seperti itu oppa! Hahaha kau harus lihat ekspresinya Chunnie saat diledek"

"Su-ie chagi jangan bahas hal itu!"

"Hahaha ternyata kau itu dokter yang meracuni pikiran anak kecil Chun, bukannya membuat anak itu sembuh"

"Ne oppa! Yunjae juga bil-"

"Yunho chagiya! Mianhae aku terlambat cup cup cup emmhh" seorang yeoja menghampiri Yunho dan menciumnya 'paksa'

"Yaikksss oppa siapa yeoja murahan itu?" marah Junsu melihat adegan itu

"Tenanglah Su-ie, dia itu...dia itu Hyuna..euu pacar Yunho hyung"

Junsu yang mendengar itu langsung berdiri dari sofa, lalu ia menghampiri Yunho yang sedang berciuman panas dengan seorang yeoja yang diketahui bernama Hyuna. Dia tarik rambut Hyuna sehingga menyebabkan Hyuna jatuh ke lantai. Rok mini yang ia kenakan tersingkap, membuat Yoochun yang melihat adegan itu hanya menelan ludah.

"Yeoja jalang! Jangan sentuh-sentuh Yunho oppaku! Dia akan menikah jadi jangan berani dekati dia! Arraso?" bentak Junsu sambil menunjuk wajah Hyuna, Yunho hanya melongo menyaksikan perbuatan Junsu yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adik tersebut sesekali ia bersihkan saliva disekitar bibirnya. pengunjung yang melihat hanya berbisik-bisik menyaksikan adegan tersebut.

"hey yeoja sok imut, aku ini pacar Yunho dan sebentar lagi aku yang akan menikah dengannya"

"MWO? Yunho oppa? Apa maksud semua ini? Kau akan menikah dengan Jaejoong unni kan? Bukan dengan yeoja jalang ini!"

"Dia pacarku Junsu. Dan perlu kau ingat aku tidak mencintai Jaejoong"

"Tapi oppa, sebentar lagi kau akan menikah dengannya. Tunggu kau bilang tidak mencintainya? Lalu kenapa kau mau saja menikah dengan Jae unnie?"

"Kau tahu? Bisnilah dibalik semua ini. Jadi jangan berharap apapun dari pernikahanku nanti"

"Mwo? hiks..oppa jahat! Kau bukan oppaku! Hiks...Chunnie ayo pergi" Junsu menarik tangan Yoochun. Yoochun hanya diam saja dan mengikuti Junsu.

Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa, memejamkan mata untuk merilekskan tubuh.

"Oppa~ aku tahu bagaimana caranya supaya kau tidak pusing akan masalah ini" rayu Hyuna yang kini sudah berada dipangkuan Yunho. Tangannya membelai dada Yunho, bermaksud menggoda.

"Hmmm?" bingung Yunho

"Making Love oppa, kkaja! Aku tak tahan"

Yunho tersenyum dan langsung menggendong Hyuna menuju kamar hotel yang masih satu gedung dengan club malam tersebut.

.

.

Kim Jaejoong's room 03.30 am

"Aucchhh..appoohhh..pelanhhh ahju..hikss..hikkss mahh...aarrggghhh"

"mianhae nona, saya akan pelan-pelan"

"hiks..hiks..kenapa ahjumma..hikss..menolong..hikss joongie? Biarkan hiks..hiks..jongie mati..argghhh"

"Mi mianhae nona Jaejoong, saya tidak sengaja. Saya reflek mendengarkan perkataan nona tadi"

"gwaen..chanaahhh..arrgghh..sudahlah ahjumma..biarkan saja"

"nona, sekarang tidurlah. Kau harus istirahat untuk menyembuhkan lukamu"

"Ne, aku akan istirahat ahjumma. Kau kembalilah ke kamarmu, istirahatlah juga"

Kang ahjumma pun pergi meninggalkan kamar Jaejoong. Membawa sekantong plastik yang berisi kapas yang berlumuran darah Jaejoong. Plastik-plastik bekas membungkus perban dan plester. 2 botol antiseptik kecil. Beberapa handuk dan sebaskom air hangat yang tentu sekarang sudah dingin dan berwarna merah.

.

Sepeninggal Kang ahjumma, Jaejoong pun menenggelamkan kepalanya dibantal. Terang saja posisi tidurnya sekarang telungkup. Kedua betis belakangnya penuh luka akibat cambukan yang diberi hyun joong. Sehingga hampir semua betisnya ditutupi oleh perban yang telah diberi antiseptik. (bayangin aja posisi tidur si moon geun yong yang abis disiksa bapaknya di bagian kaki di drama Cinderella step sister)

Punggungnya pun seakan tak sanggup menahan berat badan jika ia tidur dengan posisi terlentang, siapapun laki-laki yang masuk kekamarnya pasti akan tergoda dengan punggung dengan kulit putih mulus itu, terlihat pas jika berada dalam pelukan. Tapi sekarang tidaklah terlalu mulus. Karena ada beberapa garis luka dibagian pinggang yang juga terkena cambukan, serta lebam dibagian punggung atas.

Jangan tanya bagaimana kondisi wajah Jaejoong. Kedua sudut bibir yang sobek akibat tamparan keras itu masih sedikit merah dan mulai membiru. Bagian pipi kanan yang bengkak serta pelipis yang sedikit terluka. Dikeningnya tertempel plester penurun panas, Jaejoong sempat demam karena 2jam lebih berada dikamar mandi dengan tubuh basah kuyup. Mata doe yang selalu bersinar itu kini meredup. Seperti tenggelam diantara genangan air mata dan terlihat mengecil karena lelah menangis. Lingkaran hitam dibawah mata juga turut meredupkan pancaran mata Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Deongdaemun street (ngarang) 07.30am

"aiisshh aku terlambat..auuucchhh..tahan joongie..tahan.."

Yeoja yang mengeluh itu ialah Jaejoong. Ia bersikeras menuju kantornya, dia ingin bekerja walau keadaannya memprihatinkan. Dia tak tahan jika berada lama di dalam rumah yang baginya merupakan neraka tersebut. _Bekerja lebih baik daripada disiksa_, batinnya.

Kemeja putih dengan kerah dibalut jas kerja hitam khusus wanita menutupi tubuh atasnya yang luka. Celana kain yang simple, dengan lingkaran yang cukup besar menutup kaki rampingnya yang masih dibalut dengan perban. Masker khusus untuk orang penderita flu atau batuk ia kenakan. Rambut hitam legamnya ia biarkan terurai, dengan poni panjang yang sengaja ia tata untuk menutup pelipisnya yang luka. Sekilas ia seperti orang yang sakit. Terang saja! Semalam ia menerima siksaan dari keluarga Hyun joong dan siksaan itu menimbulkan luka yang membekas, jadi Jaejoong menutupi tubuhnya agar tidak ada orang yang melihat luka-lukanya tersebut. Dia benci melihat tatapan prihatin orang padanya.

Saat itu Jaejoong sedikit tertatih berjalan, ia terlambat bangun. Mau lari tapi kakinya seakan kebas terkadang seperti mati rasa. Mau sedikit santai, tapi ia tak mau terlambat ke kantor. Keadaan membuat Jaejoong serba salah.

Saat berhenti dipersimpangan jalan, menunggu lampu hijau bagi pejalan kaki yang hendak menyebrang, Jaejoong melihat seorang anak kecil yang berlari membawa balon dari arah belakangnya. Anak itu tak sadar jika ia sudah ditepi jalan, ia terus berlari sambil menangis, seperti dikejar seseorang.

Jaejoong yang melihatnya pun refleks mengejar anak yang sekarang sudah berada ditengah jalan, ia juga tak memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ia juga tak peduli luka pada tubuhnya. Yang ia pedulikan keselamatan anak itu.

Jaejoong memanggil anak itu, selagi kendaraan tidak terlalu banyak yang melintas.

"Adik kecil jangan lari! kau bisa tertabrak! Hey tunggu kakak"

"hiks..hikss..umma jahat...hikss"

"adik kecil jangan lari Kyyaaaaa..."

"ummaaaaa..."

"JAE!"

"JAE!"

.

.

.

TBC/END

Haiya! sorry for long story, typo(S), cerita makin ngawur dll.  
kenapa ada duo iblis tapi gak ada ahra? karena xand males kalo ahra yg ngeggoda Yunho hyung. jadi xand pake hyuna 4minute aja ne :)

Oh ya xand mau pergi dengan cara yang **"KEJI"** hehe karena ada beberapa alasan xand jadi gak betah di FFn. jadi xand mau **HIATUS/BERHENTI/MENGHILANG/HIBERNASI(?) dari FFn.**

Kalo ada yang mau ff ini dilanjut, xand lagi** nyari tempat untuk menampung ff xand**. karena xand gak mau pake blog pribadi dulu.

kalo ada yang mau sharing langsung ke fb xand aja yoo ** alexander jung**

sorry gak bisa bales reviewna, bukannya apa tapi xand dikejar hansip hehe lagi dikejar waktu dink..

oke thanks to ::** rivisofayy, meyfa, CassieCiel, VoldeMIN vs KYUtie, yolyol, Kimberly, gdtop, jung hana, breaken**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Jebal, Only Look At Me

Cast : Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Kim Hyun Joong

Jessica (Kim) Jung

Tiffany (Kim) Hwang

Park Yoochun

Kim (Park) Junsu

Kim Hyuna

And OC dan akan ada yg menyusul

Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Family/Romance/Drama

Rate : T maybe T+

Warning : GS for uke

Disclaimer : all the characters are not mine, they belong to management, parents, families, and God.

Summary : Kesalahan fatal itu seperti apa? Haruskah ditebus dengan siksaan seumur hidup? Lihatlah aku walaupun hanya 1 kedipan mata kalian saja.

.

.

.

**Jebal, Only Look At Me**

**-Chapter 3 –**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Saat berhenti dipersimpangan jalan, menunggu lampu hijau bagi pejalan kaki yang hendak menyebrang, Jaejoong melihat seorang anak kecil yang berlari membawa balon dari arah belakangnya. Anak itu tak sadar jika ia sudah ditepi jalan, ia terus berlari sambil menangis, seperti dikejar seseorang._

_Jaejoong yang melihatnya pun refleks mengejar anak yang sekarang sudah berada ditengah jalan, ia juga tak memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ia juga tak peduli luka pada tubuhnya. Yang ia pedulikan keselamatan anak itu._

_Jaejoong memanggil anak itu, selagi kendaraan tidak terlalu banyak yang melintas._

"_Adik kecil jangan lari! kau bisa tertabrak! Hey tunggu kakak"_

"_hiks..hikss..umma jahat...hikss"_

"_adik kecil jangan lari Kyyaaaaa..."_

"_ummaaaaa..."_

"_JAE!"_

"_JAE!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Author pov**

.

Suasana jalan raya yang biasanya ramai lancar oleh kendaraan yang berlalu lalang itu mendadak menjadi ricuh dan macet. Bagaimana tidak, 2 korban kecelakaan tabrak lari itu masih saja menjadi tontonan publik tanpa ada niatan dari masyarakat untuk menolong mereka.

.

Seorang yeoja yang melihat kejadian itu langsung dengan mata kepalanya sendiri masih merasakan efek shock membuatnya seakan seperti manusia tanpa nyawa, tidak bisa menggerakan anggota tubuhnya.

.

Di lain tempat tak jauh dari kerumunan tersebut, sesosok namja hanya mematung dengan tatapan kosong memandang kerumunan tersebut setelah tadi ia reflek berteriak di dalam mobil saat melihat orang yang seharusnya dijaga olehnya itu tertabrak hanya untuk menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil. Tangannya masih bergetar kecil diatas setir mobil yang ia pegang, tak disadarinya pula setetes air mata mengalir indah dari matanya. Namja itu pun segera sadar dari dunianya dan perlahan membuka pintu mobil dan berlari menghampiri kerumunan tersebut.

.

"Jae noona, irreonabwa! Ppali irreonabwa! Sadarlah noona" namja tersebut membawa tubuh Jaejoong kepelukannya, menepuk-nepuk pipi Jaejoong agar tersadar.

"nngghh..neohhhmmuhhh appaaahhh...aarggghhh" rintih Jaejoong saat ia membuka matanya perlahan

"noona, jangan tidur. Jangan tutup matamu kita kerumah sakit sekarang ne jebal" namja itu masih saja menepuk pipi Jaejoong, sesekali tangannya yang berada dibawah tengkuk Jaejoong mengelap darah yang keluar dari sisi kiri kepala Jaejoong dengan sapu tangan agar tidak banyak darah yang keluar.

"Noona! Jangan tidur! Buka matamu!"

.

Suara teriakan dari sang namja lantas menyadarkan sosok yeoja yang tengah shock tadi. Air matanya pun meluncur begitu deras dan ia berlari cepat, tak perduli tubuhnya menabrak kerumunan orang-orang tersebut, yang terpenting ia harus menyelamatkan kedua orang yang berarti bagi hidupnya.

.

Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Yunjae.

.

"Jae-ah, bangun aegy ini umma! Yunjae-ah bangun sayang!" sama seperti namja tadi, yeoja yang ternyata Junsu itu menepuk-nepuk keras pipi Yunjae.

"Jun..su..ie..uhukk..uhukk..bawahhhh..anakhhh..uhuk..uhukk..ituuhh..ppalliiwaahhh..uhukk.."

"Jae unnie, bertahanlah kita kerumah sakit sekarang. SIAPAPUN TOLONG BANTU KAMI MEMBAWA MEREKA KERUMAH SAKIT ITU PPALI!" Junsu berteriak meminta tolong, dan orang-orang yang ada disana pun membantu Junsu memapah Yunjae dan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

-Seoul Internasional Hospital-

Drrttt

Drrttt

"Yoboseyo?"

"..."

"Ne umma, sepertinya aku terlambat pulang kerumah, aku telah menemukan'nya' umma"

"..."

"ani, saat pulang dari bandara, aku melihatnya kecelakaan dijalan"

"..."

"MWO? haruskah itu? Kita tidak mungkin membuatnya menderita kan? Aku tak tega umma"

"..."

"tapi umma, bukankah orang-orang suruhan appa tel-"

.

CKLEK

.

KRIET

.

BRAK

.

Percakapan namja yang menolong Jaejoong tadi terputus saat melihat Junsu keluar dari ruang perawatan yang ditempati Jaejoong. Namja itu pun memutuskan line teleponnya dan menghampiri Junsu. Raut wajah Junsu yang lemas karena berbagai pikiran membuat namja itu mau tak mau membayangkan hal negatif

tentang Jaejoong.

.

"ehem Junsu-ssi, bagaimana kabar Jae noona? Dia baik-baik saja kan?"

"...hiks..hiks...Jae unnie dia..dia..hikss...hikss..."

"Junsu-ssi waeyo? Apa yang terjadi cepat katakan!" namja itu semakin panik saat Junsu menangis tanpa sadar ia menggoyangkan bahu Junsu keras, berbagai bayangan Jaejoong muncul dikepalanya.

"Su-ie!" suara milik Yoochun menggema di sepanjang lorong lantai 4 rumah sakit itu. Yoochun yang masih lengkap dengan jas putih serta masker dan stetoskop yang menggantung dileher itu menghampiri Junsu yang menangis di atas kursi tunggu. Matanya melirik namja yang berdiri dihadapan Junsu. Tidak peduli seberapa lelahnya ia hari ini. Dengan peluh yang masih mengucur, Yoochun menghampiri Junsu dan memeluknya.

"Su-ie ada apa chagi? Kenapa menangis?"

"Yoo..yoochun hyung..." lirih namja tadi setelah melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Junsu

"Jonghyun, ada apa? kenapa Su-ie menangis?"

"Tadi..tadi Jaejoong noona kecelakaan karena menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil"

"hiks..hiks...chunie..jae unnie..hiks..hiks..."

"ada apa sayang? Bagaiman keadaan Jae noona? Kau yang memeriksa dia kan?" pertanyaan Yoochun perlahan membuat Junsu tenang. Yeoja itu lalu mengelap air matanya kasar dan menghela nafas, menetralkan pikiran dan hatinya

"Tadi, setelah aku mengobati luka-luka akibat kecelakaan Jae unnie, aku sengaaj membuka bajunya karena aku pikir siapa tahu ada luka di bagian yang tertutupi baju. Tapi yang aku lihat...hiks..yang aku lihat tubuh Jae unnie penuh dengan lebam dan memar Chunnie..hiks..hiks..dan..dan aku yakin itu hasil kekerasan..hiks.."

Junsu menjelaskan panjang lebar. Yoochun pun memeluk tubuh Junsu kembali, mencoba menenangkan istrinya yang sedang kalut. Jonghyun yang mendengar hal itu perlahan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Yoochun dan Junsu tanpa pamit.

"Sudahlah chagi, uljimara. Kita berdoa saja supaya Jae noona cepat sadar. Oh ya apakah anak kecil yang disebut Jonghyun tadi adalah Yunjae?"

"ne, Jae unnie menyelamatkan Yunjae tapi terlambat..hiks..hiks..YA! KAU KAN DOKTERNYA YUNJAE KENAPA DISINI? DIA KAN MASIH DIOPERASI KAU eempphhhhh"

"Su-ie! Ini rumah sakit. Tenanglah sedikit" Yoochun langsung membekap mulut Junsu saat Junsu membentaknya keras. Setelah yakin Junsu tenang ia pun melepaskan bekapannya.

"kau lupa kenapa aku pergi kerja duluan darimu? Itu karena aku ada operasi transplantasi jantung. Dan baru selesai tadi. Tenanglah Su-ie Yujae sudah ditangani dokter jantung yang lain." Setelah itu hening melingkupi mereka.

.

Sementara itu di basement rumah sakit, Jonghyun masih setia diam dibalik kemudinya tanpa ada niatan untuk pergi. Ia masih termenung memikirkan sesuatu. Di ambilnya sebuah gulungan kertas foto yang terikat rapih dengan pita merah dari dalam dashboard mobil. Di tariknya pita itu dan terpampanglah sebuah foto. Foto keluarga besar dengan gaya jaman dulu, sesaat Jonghyun tersenyum menatap foto itu. Diambilnya smartphone dari saku jaketnya

"Yoboseyo, aku ingin kau melakukan tugas yang aku berikan padamu kemarin dengan rapih"

Setelah memastikan perintahnya pada sang anak buah, mobil Jonghyun pun melesat membelah jalanan kota Seoul.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author pov end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jaejoong pov**

.

"ngghhh..ahh...sakit.." aku melenguh kesakitan saat tersadar dari tidurku. Kukerjap-kerjapkan kedua mataku untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk melalui retina mataku. Baru aku sadar bahwa kini aku berada dirumah sakit, selang infus dan selang merah dari kantung darah tertancap rapih di punggung tangan dan lenganku.

"umma? Umma cudah cadal?"

Umma? Nuguya? Apa aku 1 kamar dengan orang lain? Tapi rasanya hanya aku yang sendiri dikamar rawat ini. Ku gerakan kepalaku kekanan dan kekiri tapi tak ada ranjang orang lain disini selain ranjangku

"umma, unjae dicini dibawah.." suara anak itu menginterupsi kegiatanku. Aku bangun perlahan berusaha untuk duduk. Aku meringis saat punggungku menyentuh tumpukan bantal yang sudah kususun untuk bersandar

"umma gwaenchana? Ini cemua calah unjae..hiks..kalau caja unjae tidak nakal umma pacti gak cakit hiks..hiks.."

"uljima adik kecil, aku tidak apa-apa, oh ya siapa namamu? Kamu pasti tersesat kan? Aku bukan ummamu"

.

CKLEK

.

"Jae unnie, kau sudah sadar?" perhatianku teralih saat Junsu masuk keruanganku. Ia pun tersenyum dan memelukku pelan, setelah berpelukan dia emnggendong anak kecil yang tadi bersamaku kedalam pangkuannya dan duduk dipinggir ranjangku.

"unnie, apa yang kau rasakan? Adakah sesuatu yang membuatmu kesakitan?"

"ani su-ie, unnie sudah baikan kok" kujawab dengan senyum agar junsu tidak khawatir

"oh ya su-ie sudah berapa lama unnie tidak sadar?"

"unnie koma sudah 10hari unnie"

"MWO? ahh auucchh..se..sepuluh hari?"

"unnie tenang saja ne, kecelekaan kemarin membuat kepala unnie bocor dan kehilangan banyak darah(?) sehingga harus dioperasi, mian sekarang kau harus pakai tudung kepala karena rambutmu kucukur semua. Tapi nanti setelah jahitannya kering dan sembuh benar kau boleh memakai obat penumbuh rambut kok"

.

Aku terkejut mendengar penuturannya, jadi sekarang aku botak? Hiks..hiks..umma..cobaan apa lagi yang kau dan Tuhan rencanakan? Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan seorang anak tapi kenapa ini balasannya? Aku tulus menyelamatkan anak itu tapi kenapa aku yang menderita. Kenapa aku tidak mati saja sekalian dari pada menanggung beban terus-menerus? Kuusap air mata yang mulai mengalir.

"Su-ie, apakah ada yang tahu keberadaanku?"

"aniya unnie, hanya aku, yoochun dan jonghyun yang tahu"

"jonghyun? Ahh ya aku ingat. Kemana dia sekarang?"

"dia sedang ada pekerjaan unnie, dia minta maaf karena belum bisa menjengukmu" aku hanya tersenyum. Lalu kuperhatikan raut wajah anak kecil yang ternyata tertidur dipangkuan Junsu

"Su-ie dia siapa? Kenapa dada bagian kirinya menggembung?"

"ah dia adalah Yunjae, Kim Yunjae. Dia anak yatim piatu. Dulu dia tinggal dipanti asuhan tapi pihak panti menyerahkan Yunjae kesini untuk ditangani. Yoochun adalah dokternya jadi mereka dekat sekali tapi lama-kelamaan Yunjae juga dekat denganku dan sering memanggiku umma"

"umma? Tapi tadi dia juga memanggilku umma"

"haha dia mungkin merasa dekat sekali dengannmu unnie, dia selalu begitu bila dekat dengan seseorang"

"lalu kenapa dengan dada kirinya?"

"emm sebelum aku bercerita, bolehkan yunjae tidur diranjangmu? Kondisinya masih lemah"

"baiklah, kemari" kugeser sedikit tubuhku untuk memberi ruang tidur bagi yunjae, reflek ku elus-elus lembut rambut hitamnya yang lebat, dia menggeliat kecil. Lucu sekali membuatku tertawa.

"Su-ie ceritakanlah, kenapa juga anak ini bisa sampai dijalan waktu itu"

_._

_._

**_Flashback_**

"_Annyeong yunjae-ah ^^, loh? Kenapa buburnya tidak dimakan sayang?"_

"_gak mau! Unjae maunya dicuapin cama uchun appa. Tapi uchun appa gak dateng-dateng hufftt"_

"_aegy, appa pagi-pagi sekali sudah harus bekerja, ada orang yang butuh pertolongan appa, jadi appa tak sempat jenguk yunjae disini. Yunjae tega orang yang mau appa tolong kesakitan karena Yoochun appa Yunjae tahan disini?"_

"_ani..ani umma, ne unjae akan makan bubulnya tapi umma yang cuapin unjae ne?"_

"_haha iya aegy, sini umma pangku"_

_._

_._

"_yunjae-ah, bagaimana? Kau senang bermain ditaman ini kan?"_

"_ne umma! Tapi kenapa unjae halus pake kulci loda? Unjae kan jadi gak bica tangkap kupu-kupu"_

"_nanti yunjae kelelahan karena lari sayang, lebih baik disini ne"_

"_tapi unjae mau tangkap kupu-kupu umma"_

"_aniya, yunjae harus tetap disini, jangan melawan umma, arraseo?"_

"_tapi umma..."_

"_ini umma belikan balon untuk yunjae, peganglah"_

"_hiks..kupu-kupu..kupu-kupu..UNJAE MAU CALI KUPU-KUPU!"_

_SRAK_

_DUG_

_TAP_

_TAP_

_TAP_

"_YUNJAE! Jangan lari kejalan sayang tunggu umma!"_

"_hiks..hikss..umma jahat...hikss"_

"_Yunjae jangan lari..."_

"_ummaaaaa..."_

"_JAE!"_

**_Flashback end_**

**_._**

"Setelah kejadian itu Yunjae koma dua hari tapi dihari ketiga ia mendapatkan donor jantung dan akhirnya Yunjae bisa menjadi anak yang tumbuh normal kelak. Dan Yoochun sengaja meletakkan plastik elastis berbentuk masker itu didada kiri untuk menutupi luka Yunjae agar tidak tersenggol oleh Yunjae."

"malang sekali nasib anak ini" tanganku masih setia mengelus rambutnya, dadanya naik turun beraturan menandakan nafasnya normal.

"unnie, lusa adalah pernikahanmu dengan Yunho oppa, apakah kau yakin menikah dengannya?"

"ne su-ie, pernikahan sudah didepan mata, jika dibatalkan akan merusak reputasi keluarga Jung dan Kim"

Aku menjelaskan dengan senyum getir. Entahlah apakah pernikahan itu berarti atau tidak untuk keluarga Jung dan Kim. Aku tidak perduli, hanya berstatus istri dari Jung Yunho saja sudah membuatku senang.

Mungkin jika cintaku dibalas oleh Yunho juga akan membuatku senang dan bahagia.

Mungkin jika aku mempunyai anak dari Yunho akan membuatku serasa wanita sempurna.

Mungkin jika aku bisa mempertahankan rumah tangga sampai kakek nenek akan membuatku merasa bisa mendidik anak-anakku dengan baik kelak.

Mungkin jika permintaan terakhirku dikabulkan Yunho akan membuatku bersyukur bahwa sampai akhir hidupku ada yang memperhatikanku.

Tapi itu semua hanya kata **MUNGKIN **yang aku harapkan.

.

.

.

.

At morning

"noona! Apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini? Lukamu belum sembuh benar"

"unnie, kyaa sejak kapan rambutmu cepat tumbuh?"

"tenanglah su-ie, ini hanya wig untuk menutup kepalaku saja. Dan yoochun aku ingin pulang hari ini, besok adalah hari pernikahanku dengan yunho"

"tapi noona luka mu belum sembuh, jangan memaksakan diri"

"ne unnie, aku takut terjadi apa-apa nanti"

"nan gwaenchana, lagipula su-ie sudah memberikan aku resep obat jadi tak masalah"

"lukamu tak bisa dianggap sepele noona, lagi-"

"umma! Jae umma! Unjae kangen cama umma"

"yunjae sayang, sini umma gendong"

TAP

TAP

TAP

HUUPP

"hihihi umma neomu yeppo, emuachh"

"gomawo sayang, yunjae juga sanggggaatt tampan"

"oh karena ada jae umma, su-ie umma jadi yunjae lupakan. hufftt ayo chunnie kita keluar saja"

"anniiii..unjae juga cayang cama cu-ie umma cama uchun appa kok jangan pelgi umma, appa"

"hehe aniya sayang, tadi umma cuman bercanda"

"isshhh apoyo cu-ie umma, jangan cubit-cubit unjae"

"nah yunjae, sekarang jae umma mau pergi dulu ne. yunjae baik-baik disini sama su-ie umma dan chunnie appa"

"jae umma kok pelgi? Nanti yang temenin unjae tidul ciapa?"

"tenang yunjae, kan ada appa"

"tapi apa ngolok telus seling elus-elus pantat unjae waktu unjae tidul dilumah appa, kan geli"

"hahaha tenang aegy, ada su-ie umma, kita tidur berdua ne"

"ne! unjae mau tidul ama cu-ie umma, appa weekkk"

"hahahahaha yasudah yunjae, umma pergi dulu ne"

SREK

TAP

TAP

TAP

"chunnie appa gendong"

HUPP

"yunjae jangan nakal ne, ingat pesan umma semalam. Junsuie, Yoochun-ah aku pamit dulu ne"

"ne ahati-hati dijalan Jae noona"

"itu pasti Yoochun-ah"

"umma celing-celing jenguk unjae ne"

"iya sayang umma janji"

"unnie kami akan datang ke pernikahanmu besok"

"eu..a..ahh ne gomawo, annyeong"

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari ruangan rawat yang selama ini kutempati. Dengan sekali langkah melewati batas pintu itu, maka drama hidupku dimulai kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END? up to readers...

mianhae ne kalo xand updatenya lama..oh ya ini ff emang sengaja gak dipublish di fb dan hanya disini, tapi untuk kedepan mungkin bakal pindah rumah hehe.

SORRY FOR TYPO(S), CERITA NGAWUR, JUDUL GAK SESUAI, ANGST GAGAL, HUMOR GAGAL DLL.

AUTHOR MINTA SARAN DAN KRITIK NE :)

SORRY GAK BISA BALES REVIEW TAPI GOMAWO YANG UDAH REVIEW SEMOGA DAPET PAHALA.

SILENT READERS TANGGUNG DOSA AUTHOR :P


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Jebal, Only Look At Me

Cast : Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Kim Hyun Joong

Park Yoochun

Kim (Park) Junsu

Kim Yunjae

And OC dan akan ada yg menyusul

Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Family/Romance/Drama

Rate : T maybe T+

Warning : GS for uke

Disclaimer : all the characters are not mine, they belong to management, parents, families, and God.

Summary : Kesalahan fatal itu seperti apa? Haruskah ditebus dengan siksaan seumur hidup? Lihatlah aku walaupun hanya 1 kedipan mata kalian saja.

.

.

.

**Sebelumnya, ada yang nanya Yunjae itu anak siapa. Kim Yunjae itu anak yatim piatu yang ditinggal dipanti asuhan sejak bayi, tapi dia mengidap penyakit jantung dan akhirnya pihak panti menyerahkan Yunjae ke rumah sakit tempat Yoochun dan Junsu bekerja. Yunjae itu pasien Yoochun sehingga lama-kelamaan Yunjae dekat dengan Yoochun begitupula dengan Junsu. Karena merasa nyaman jadilah Yunjae manggil mereka umma dan appa. Kenapa Yunjae manggil Jaejoong dengan umma? Sudah dijelaskan di chap kemarin tapi diperjelas lagi karena Yunjae merasa bersalah akibat kecelakaan yang menimpa Jaejoong dan dia juga sangat menyayangi Jaejoong.**

**Untuk yang nanya siapa Jonghyun, ntar ada penjelasannya kok.**

**Sorry for typo, cerita ngasal, isi-judul berbeda, angst gagal, humor gagal.**

**Oke happy read...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jebal, Only Look At Me**

**-Chapter 4-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jaejoong pov**

Hari ini aku keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku bingung harus kemana dulu terlebih besok adalah hari pernikahanku dengan Yunho, aku belum sempat menyiapkan alasan yang logis jika keluargaku dan Yunho menanyaiku kenapa aku tiba-tiba hilang seminggu kemarin. Kulihat jalanan dari kaca taxi ini, rupanya masih jauh dari rumah, aku pun menyandarkan tubuhku pelan disandaran jok mobil, saat aku mulai memejamkan mata ponsel murahanku bergetar.

DRRRTT

DRRRTT

"yoboseyo"

"..."

"mianhae yunho-ssi, aku..aku...kemarin aku..ada pekerjaan di Pulau Jeju..ne di pulau jeju"

"..."

"n..ne aku akan segera kesana"

PLIP

"pa tolong putar balik, kita ke Xien qi butik"

"baik nyonya"

.

.

.

.

**Xien Qi Boutique**

.KLIRING

KLIRING

"selamat datang dibutik kami, ada yang bisa kami bantu" suara lonceng tadi menyadarkan pelayan yang ada dibelakang meja kasir itu, lalu ia menghampiriku.

"eu aku ada janji dengan Jung Yunho disini, bisakah kau mengantarkanku padanya"

"ne, mari kesebelah sini nyonya"

Aku mengikuti pelayan tadi berjalan kesebuah ruangan, mungkin ruangan fitting baju. Dan ternyata benar. Disana banyak digantung pakaian pengantin pria dan wanita, bahkan ada yang berserakan di atas sofa dan meja.

"selamat datang Jaejoong-ssi, Tuan Yunho sedang ketoilet tapi ia berpesan anda bisa memilih sendiri gaunnya"

.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk mendengar penjelasan darri seorang wanita yang kuyakini dia adalah pemilik butik ini. Aku pun berjalan-jalan melihat gaun-gaun yang terpajang diruangan ini. Indah sekali, aku ingin sekali memakai gaun-gaun indah itu, aku ingin menjadi ratu walau semalam saja, aku ingin orang melihatku seperti melihat malaikat yang cantik dan bahagia, aku ingin Yunho terpesona padaku, aku ingin berfoto dengan seyum bahagia bersama Yunho dan aku ingin-ingin yang lain tapi itu hanya sebatas keinginan.

.

Saat aku memandang gaun-gaun itu, tiba-tiba aku teringat bahwa luka-luka ditubuhku masih membekas banyak, sedangkan gaun-gaun itu kebanyakan terbuka dibagian pundak dan gaun-gaun itu tanpa lengan. Aku bingung besok adalah hari pernikahanku, tidak mungkin aku memaksa mereka membuat gaun tertutup dalam satu malam. Aku pun mulai keringat dingin dan gelisah, umma ottokhae?

"nyonya? Apa anda menemukan kesulitan?"

"eh? Eu..bisakah kau memberikan contoh gaun yang tertutup untukku?"

"ne sebentar nyonya" wanita itu langsung keluar ruangan bersama beberapa pegawainya, tak lama mereka datang membawa beberapaa gaun ditangan mereka.

"nyonya, hanya segini koleksi gaun tertutup milik kami, tapi ini semua sebenarnya bukan untuk dijual gaun ini adalah gaun untuk model majalah dengan tema jaman dulu"

.

Aku hanya menatap gaun itu, sebenarnya berat hati juga memakai gaun yang sederhana tapi aku bukan tipe yang ingin sesuatu serba mewah. Ini pernikahanku, setidaknya aku ingin ada sesuatu yang indah dalam pernikahanku nanti. Tapi mengingat kondisi tubuhku aku jadi mengurungkan niat untuk membeli gaun-gaun modern itu.

CKLEK

.

BLAM

.

"anda sudah kembali Tuan Yunho"

"hem. Jaejoong mana gaun yang kau pakai nanti?"

"nyonya belum mencoba tuan, tapi sepertinya nyonya tertarik dengan koleksi gaun sederhana kami yang ini" jelas wanita itu sambil menunjukan beberapa gaun yang dibawanya tadi. Kulihat Yunho menatap aneh gaun-gaun itu. Aku hanya bisa menundukan kepala dan menggigit bibir gelisah, oh Tuhan alasan apa yang harus kuberikan, bagaimanapun aku tak mungkin memakai gaun yang terbuka.

"Cih. Rendah sekali seleramu Jaejoong, kau pikir ini pernikahan apa? dasar kampungan"

"mian Yunho-ssi tapi aku maunya gaun itu" jelasku sambil mendongakkan kepalaku takut-takut menghadapnya, sekilas kulihat para pelayan dan wanita itu memandang aneh kearah kami.

"apa alasanmu?"

"itu..itu..anu Yun, aku alergi seafood, dan kemarin tak..tak sengaja aku makan, se..sehingga tubuhku jadi banyak bercak merah" jelasku dengan kepala tertunduk. Tuhan semoga alasanku kali ini bisa diterima nalar manusia.

"maaf tuan, dari cerita nyonya ini saya rasa gaun yang seperti ini cocok untuknya, gaun ini tertutup dan itu bisa menutupi bekas alergi ditubuh Jaejoong-ssi, itu usul saya tuan bagaimana?"

"yasudah, kau coba gaun itu cepat!" aku tidak mau membuat Yunho marah lagi, lalu akupun masuk kekamar ganti dan mencoba gaun tadi. (BAYANGKAN GAUN YANG DIPAKAI ISTRINYA PRINCE WILLIAM YA PEMIRSAH, XAND LUPA NAMANYA)

.

.

SRAK

.

SRAK

.

TAP

.

TAP

Setelah gorden dibuka oleh pelayan tadi, aku berjalan pelan kearah Yunho yang sedang melihat majalah "Yun..." panggilku dan ia pun menoleh. Dia mendongak dan melihatku tapi tatapan matanya sama sekali tidak menunjukan bahwa dia terpesona padaku, tapi tatapan matanya terkesan dingin dan err memandang jijik mungkin. Aku tak tahu.

"cih, buruk sekali. Sudah cepat beli yang kau mau aku tunggu dimobil"

Aku hanya bisa menunduk, menyembunyikan air mataku yang menggenang dipelupuk mataku yang sudah siap untuk jatuh ini. Aku masuk kembali keruang fitting dan mengganti bajuku. Setelah selesai aku berjalan kemeja kasir untuk membayar tapi ternyata Yunho sudah membayarnya. Terimakasih Yunho..

.

.

.

**Yunho and Jaejoong's Wedding Day, 7.00am**

Hari ini adalah pernikahanku dengan Yunho, semalam aku menginap dihotel, ini suruhan Jung umma dan aku sangat bersyukur setidaknya aku tidak perlu pulang dan berhadapan dengan keluarga HyunJoong.

"selamt pagi nyonya, saya adalah perias anda yang disuruh nyonya Jung, mari saya rias wajah dan rambut anda" dua orang perias pengantin itu datang kekamarku yang memang hanya ada aku disini. Ia menawarkan jasanya kepadaku atas suruhan Jung umma. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya

"bisakah anda berdua keluar, saya ingin merias diri saya sendiri"

"tapi nyonya, nanti anda akan kerepotan"

"tidak saya bisa mengatasinya, percayalah"

"eeeuu baiklah nyonya, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu"

.

Mereka pun pergi dari kamarku. Kututup pintu dan berjalan ke ranjangku. Aku hanya tertegun memandang gaun, sepasang sepatu dalam box, mutiara dan tudung kepala yang ada diatas tempat tidur. Sejenak aku berbalik menghadap kaca rias kudekati kaca itu dan berdiri diam memandang tubuhku. Tatapanku terpaku pada kemeja yang kukenakan.

.

Kubuka perlahan kancing kemeja yang kupakai, terpampanglah dua payudaraku tapi bukan itu yang menjadi fokusku. Kuturunkan sampai sepinggang kemejaku dan berbalik untuk melihat punggungku yang terlihat dikaca. Luka lebam itu masih tersisa bahkan warnanya masih kontras dengan kulitku, padahal itu sudah kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Apakah pukulan dan cambukan itu terlalu keras? Entahlah aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana membedakan pukulan yang keras dan ringan pada tubuhku ini.

Setelah selesai dengan punggungku yang miris, tatapanku tertuju pada kedua betisku. Aku pun duduk dikursi rias dan mengecek keadaan betisku. Syukurlah lukanya sudah sembuh dan nodanya sudah hilang setidaknya ada beban yang berkurang dari tubuhku. Aku tersenyum tapi saat aku mendongak ke kaca, aku melihat wig yang ada dikepalaku.

Kusentuh wig itu dan kutarik pelan, dan detik itu pula air mataku jatuh. Aku botak.

"hiks..hiks...umma..wae hiks..hiks..bahkan dihari pernikahan joongie..hiks..hiks...joongie tak bisa hiks..hiks..tersenyum lepas hiks..hiks.. umma.."

Aku hanya bisa menangis tersedu-sedu, kutaruh wig itu didadaku, kupeluk erat, miris sekali hidupku. Aku tak bisa merutuki kehidupanku pada Tuhan, suratan takdir eoh? Aku tak percaya. Aku lelah dengan semua ini.

.

CKLEK

.

BLAM

.

"Joongie, kenapa kau suruh me- OMONA! Ada apa denganmu nak?" itu suara Jung umma, akupun cepat-cepat memakai wig ku tapi terlambat. Tangan Jung umma sudah ada diatas tanganku menghalangi tanganku yang akan menutup kepala botakku.

"Joo..jongie..i..ini se..semua.."

"NE! kau tak lihat kepalaku umma? Aku botak. Kau juga tak lihat punggungku eoh? Banyak luka. Kau masih berniat menjadikanku menantu keluarga terhormatmu?"

Aku hanya bisa memandang Jung umma dari kaca. Mataku yang sudah basah air mata ini tetap tak bisa menutupi kekecewaan dan kemarahanku. Kecewa karena keadaan. Marah pada keadaan.

"Joo..jongie..bukan begitu maksud umma, umma hanya kaget bahwa ternyata lukamu parah sampai seperti ini" jelasnya sedikit menahan isak tangis, dipeluknya bahuku dari belakang, hangat. Aku tak kuat menahan tangisku lagi, aku hanya bisa mencurahkan isi hatiku dihadapan Jung umma saat ini.

"umma tahu semuanya joongie, umma tahu. Bahkan kejadian yang menimpamu kemarin juga umma tahu. Kau tenang ne, umma akan ada dibelakangmu bersama dengan Hyerin umma"

"Hyerin umma? Umma mengenal ummaku?"

"ne chagi, umma adalah sahabat masa muda ummamu"

"jung umma hiks..hiks..aku rindu ummaku..hiks...hiks..." seketika itu juga aku semakin menangis tersedu-sedu bahkan untuk bernafas saja terasa sesak. Kupeluk erat tubuh Jung umma.

"sssttt tenanglah chagi, ada umma disini. Sudah jangan menangis lagi nanti kau jelek dihadapan Yunho"

Aku hanya tersenyum pada Jung umma, tidak mungkin kan aku menceritakan hubunganku dengan Yunho. Dengan adanya Jung umma yang mendukungku itu sudah cukup membuatku senang.

.

.

TENG

.

TENG

.

TENG

.

CKLEK

"Pengantin wanita datang" ucap seorang pelayan gereja yang turut serta dalam pernikahanku hari ini. Dentingan suara piano pun mengalun lembut diiringi dua orang singer gereja. Aku berjalan masuk perlahan kedalam gereja, disebelah kananku ada Hyunjoong yang mendampingiku, bagaimanapun dia masih waliku saat ini. Aku berjalan tersenyum bahagia inilah yang aku tunggu-tunggu, sejak tahu aku dijodohkan dengan Yunho, aku sangat menanti saat-saat seperti ini, walaupun hanya satu pihak yang bahagia, walaupun hanya satu pihak yang menyimpan cinta ini.

"_wah, Jaejoong-ssi cantik sekali dengan gaun itu"_

"_walaupun sederhana tapi terlihat mewah dipakai Jaejoong-ssi"_

"_benar-benar seperti negri dongeng"_

"_aku seperti melihat pangeran dan putri"_

.

Samar-samar kudengar bisikkan dari para tamu undangan yang datang ke gereja ini. Dan sekarang aku tiba dihadapan Yunho yang sangat tampan dengan tuxedo hitamnnya, rambutnya pun sudah dicukur pendek, benar-benar menambah kesan manly dan tampan disaat yang bersamaan. Hyunjoong pun melepaskan kaitan tanganku dilengannya

"Aku titip Jaejoong padamu, terserah kau apa yang mau kau perbuat padanya" ucapnya dingin dan tak lupa ada seringai kemenangan diwajahnya. Tanganku yang tadi digenggam HyunJoong pun diraih Yunho dan aku langsung mengaitnya dilengan kiri Yunho. Dia pun tersenyum pada HyunJoong, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Mungkin tamu yang datang mengira bahwa itu adalah senyum hangat, entahlah bahkan aura iblis masih saja berkeliaran ditempat suci ini.

.

.

Setelah acara pemberkatan nikah, kami langsung bergegas menuju tempat resepsi pernikahan kami. Foto-foto prewedding yang aku dan Yunho laukan beberapa waktu lalu dipajang juga menyambut para tamu. Semua terlihat menikmati pesta ini, tapi tidak dengan pengantin. Aku memang bahagia tapi itu tidak sepenuhnya karena bagaimanapun akulah pihak yang merasakan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, sedangkan Yunho hanya memasang wajah datar dan sesekali tersenyum palsu pada tamu yang memberi ucapan selamat.

Kami pun berpisah, aku menghampiri seorang pria yang melambai kepadaku disisi ruangan dekat sebuah meja yang berisi gelas-gelas minuman. Laki-laki itu setidaknya bisa menghiburku walaupun dulu sangat sebentar sekali, tapi kurasa dia sekarang sudah kembali. Aku tersenyum hangat dan memeluknya sebentar.

"Jonghyun-ah akhirnya kau datang! Bogoshipoyo dongsaeng" seruku riang

"nado bogoshipo noona, chukhae ne untuk pernikahanmu, semoga kau bahagia" balasnya senang dan menepuk pelan pundakku

"jonghyun-ah gomawo ne, kau telah menyelamatkanku waktu itu" ucapku serius

"itu memang kewajibanku noona, melindungi noonaku yang paling cantik ini" ujarnya sambil menjawil hidungku gemas

"aww appo isshh dasar dongsaeng menyebalkan huufftt" ku gembungkan pipiku dan ku kerucutkan bibirku, aku sedang kesal.

"ya! Sikap apa itu? Seorang pengantin tidak boleh cemberut, ayo tersenyum" aku tak bisa mengelak permintaannya itu, ia selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum. Jung umma dan Joonghyun benar-benar warna dalam hidupku. Ah tidak lupa Jung appa juga ^^.

"noona mianhae ne, aku pergi terlalu lama habisnya appa senang sekali menyuruhku mengurusi perusahaan di Singapore" ucapnya dengan nada imut.

"ckck, kau ini, nan gwaenchana dongsaeng-ah lagipula aku dengar perusahaan yang kau tangani itu berkembang baik, kau brilian saeng" pujiku padanya, aku sangat mengaggumi kepandaiannya, benar-benar duplikatku hehe. Dan setidaknya dia tidak tahu apa yang menjadi bebanku selama ini.

"noona jangan memujiku berlebihan, kau tahukan aku akan sombong jika dipuji oleh noona tersayangku ini"

"hahaha ne kau pangeran yang sombong, tapi aku sayang padamu hihihi" seruku menjawab omongannya. Tapi dibalik senyumku aku merasakan perasaanku tidak enak, apa yang akan terjadi?

**Jaejoong pov end**

.

.

.

**Yunho pov**

Aku sedang berbincang-bincang ringan dengan rekan-rekan bisnisku, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama saat tiba-tiba iris mataku menangkap sosoknya yang sedang bercengkrama dengan seorang pria. Mereka tersenyum dan sesekali berangkulan dan berpegangan tangan. Apa-apaan yeoja itu bermesraan benar-benar tidak tahu tempat, niat sekali dia ingin mempermalukanku didepan umum. Kuhampiri ia dan namja itu.

.

"hahaha ne kau pangeran yang sombong, tapi aku sayang padamu hihihi" ucap Jaejoong saat aku berada dibelakang punggungya, ia tidak menyadari aku ada dibelakangnya. Emosiku memuncak saat mendengar ia berkata seperti itu, entahlah aku saja bingung kenapa seperti ini, mungkin aku merasa emosi karena ia mengucapkan itu saat banyak orang disini dan untungnya aku yang mendengar bukan orang lain, jika tidak malu lah aku, sepertinya aku emosi karena itu, ya karena hal itu.

.

EHEM

.

"bisakah kau menjaga mulutmu saat ini Jaejoong?" ucapku datar dan dingin

Kulihat tubuhnya menegang setelah aku menegurnya dari belakang. Cih mulai takut karena berselingkuh eoh? Dasar jalang. Dia pun membalikkan badannya padaku, raut wajahnya seperti orang ketakutan, sekilas kulihat juga namja yang berbicara dengan Jaejoong tersenyum meremehkanku. Emosiku semakin naik.

"Yu..yunho ini..ini..bukan seperti yang kau..kau bayangkan, kumohon percayalah" ujarnya ketakutan, aku hanya menyeringai mendengar ucapannya. Kuraih pinggangnya dan kupeluk, kubisikan kata-kataku ditelinganya

"kau memang orang yang tak pantas dipercayai, karena kau adalah wanita murahan" ujarku dingin, tubuhnya kembali menegang tak lama bergetar, menahan tangis mungkin

"yun..sebegitu rendahkah aku dimatamu? Ini bukan seperti yang kau lihat"

"kau pikir aku percaya? Bahkanw anita murahan diluar sana masih lebih baik daripadamu"

"aku bukan mereka! Kau yang seharusnya jaga ucapanmu!" bentaknya namun dengan nada pelan karena tidak ingin tamu undangan mengetahui pertengkaran kami. Aku masa bodo dengan pembelaannya, kulepas pelukanku dan menatap kearah lain.

Kudengar sedikit tawa meremehkan dari namja disebelah Jaejoong

"noona, aku pergi dulu ne, kalau kau butuh aku akan kau telfon saja aku, annyeong"

"ne Jonghyun-ah hati-hati" balas Jaejoong sambil melambaikan tangan

Setelah namja itu pergi aku menatap wajah Jaejoong. Mataku dan matanya saling bertemu, aku memang tidak ahli dalam membaca bahasa tubuh manusia tapi yang jelas aku melihat berbagai pancaran dari matanya, dominan pancaran redup. Tidak tidak kau harus ingat seperti apa Kim Jaejoong itu Jung Yunho! Dia yang menghancurkan kebahagiaanmu.

"Cih. Dua percakapan itu saja sudah menjelaskan bahwa kau benar-benar murahan" ucapku dingin dan mengintimidasinya

"terserah kau sajalah, tidak akan ada yang mau mendengarkanku. Silahkan kau pikir yang lain-lain tentangku jika itu membuatmu merasa puas"

Apa-apaan wanita itu, berkata demikian dan berlalu meninggalkanku. Benar-benar rendah!

**Yunho pov end**

.

.

.

.

TBC/END?.

.

.

**Chapter 4 dataaaannnngg. Oh ya Xand mau bikin polling nih karena banyak ide yang bertebaran dikepala Xand, jadi Xand mau tau tanggapan readers tentang ide-ide Xand, nanti ide yang terbanyak direquest akan Xand jadikan penentu cerita ff ini. Sebelumnya Xand mau ngasih clue cerita, supaya nanti readers bisa memilih cerita mana yang cocok dengan clue yang Xand kasih. Oke dibawah ini adalah pollingnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebuah peristiwa membuat Jaejoong harus koma lebih dari 1 bulan. Dari kejadian itu Yunho benar-benar shock akan apa yang menimpa Jaejoong karena ia merasa ikut terlibat dalam penderitaan Jaejoong. Saat menemani hari-hari Jaejoong yang koma dirumah sakit Yunho pun mulai menyadari arti penting dari keberadaan Jaejoong dihidupnya, begitupula dengan Yunjae yang mulai ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri. Jaejoong pun sadar dari komanya tapi ia mulai merasakan sesuatu terhadap Yunho.**

**Pertanyaannya::: Adegan seperti apa yang pantas bagi Yunho untuk menyadari bahwa Yunho mulai mencintai Jaejoong? Dan Jaejoong bisa kembali memaafkan Yunho?**

**1. Yunho mabuk-pulang kerumah marah-marah-menyiksa Jaejoong-memaksa Jaejoong untuk tidur dengannya-lalu Jaejoong hamil-babynya lahir-tapi Jaejoong meninggal-cerita langsung END**

**.**

**2. Yunho pergi dinas+selingkuh diam-diam-Yunjae ikut tapi Jaejoong tidak-sebuah kejadian menimpa Yunjae-Yunjae kritis-Jaejoong marah-Yunho frustasi-Sadarnya Yunjae membawa harapan bagi Yunho-muncul kebahagiaan dalam keluarga mereka-cerita END**

**.**

**3. Yunho dan Jaejoong saling mencintai-Jaejoong hamil-Yunho selingkuh lagi-mereka cerai-sesuatu terjadi antara Jaejoong dan Yunho-Yunho salah paham-Jaejoong coba menjelaskan-Yunho tetap cuek-Jaejoong dan baby meninggal-Yunho menyesal-cerita END**

**.**

**4. Jaejoong diculik-Yunho malah selingkuh-Jaejoong kritis lagi-Yunho mencari Jaejoong-Yunho malah ketemu Yunjae-Sebuah peristiwa menimpa Yunho-Tapi tetap tidak bertemu Jaejoong lagi-Yunho meninggal-cerita END**

**.**

**5. Jaejoong hamil-Yunho selingkuh-Jaejoong diceraikan Yunho-Jaejoong hidup sebatangkara-sebuah peristiwa menimpa Jaejoong dan Yunho-Jaejoong meninggal Yunho selamat-Yunho menyesal-Yunho bunuh diri-cerita END**

**.**

**Gimana? Intinya sama aja sih ANGST! Tapi kan ada kebahagiaan walaupun dikiiiiit. Ehehe.**

**Kalaupun kalian sudah ikut polling, kalian juga bisa ikut menyumbangkan ide cerita, dan ide cerita yang paling menarik serta unik akan xand masukan dalam ff ini. dan perlu di ingat bahwa hasil polling ini tidak berarti akan dimasukan di chap selanjutnya, tapi itu hanya sebuah alur saja...**

**otte? kalo ada masalah bisa hubungi xand lewat fb Alexander Jung/Alexander Hotmantua ato pm aja ya..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA, XAND BUTUH SARAN DAN KRITIK**

**SILENT READERS TANGGUNG DOSA AUTHOR :P**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**balasan review:::**

**rara: jeje menderita dari orok ya? kasian ya? #plak hehehe emm maunya gimana ya? jeje disiksa ampe kawin? hehe ikutin aja poling diatas ne dan jangan lupa review lagi**

**gdtop: ini udah update, reviewnya lebih panjang lagi ne, author butuh saran kritik. jangan lupa ikut pollng diatas ne**

**julie yunjae: ne gomawo chingu, ini udah diperbaiki lagi kok masalah dialognya. oh ya heechul is jaejoong punya chingu kah? ne ntar kalo mau pindahan xand bakal bilang2. jangan lupa ikut polling di atas dan review ne**

**noname: xand belum nemu kontrakan baru chingu, ehehe review nya ditunggu ya. jeje gak mau disiksa? ikut polling diatas aja ya**

**meirah.1111: gimana ya? jeje dikasih kebahagiaan gak nih? hehe ikut polling ya, jangan lupa review chap ini ne. ntar xand kasih tau info lebih lanjut soal kepindahan xand**

**leeteuk semox: kurang panjangkah? bagaimana dng yg chap ini? penjelasan yunjae ada di atas ya chingu, kalo mau ceritanya kagak angst ikut polling diatas ne dan jangan lupa reviewna..**

**shimshia63: wah wah udah minta epilog? ini masih menuju konflik chingu. jangan lupa utk review lagi dan ikut polling diatas ne **

**jung hana cassie: pasti dikasih xand kasih tau utk reader setia xand, jng lupa review dan ikuti polling di atas ne**

**yolyol: waahh iya tuh siapapun yg buat jeje menderita harus dihabisi xD terserah chingu mau ending serita kaia gimana, jangan lupa review dan ikuti polling diatas ne...**

**GAMSAHAMNIDA UTK READERS SETIA DAN MAU REVIEW**

**SEKALI LAGI YANG JADI SILENT READERS TANGGUNG DOSA AUTHOR :P**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Jebal, Only Look At Me

Cast :

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Park Yoochun

Kim (Park) Junsu

Kim Hyuna

Kim Yunjae

And OC dan akan ada yg menyusul

Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Family/Romance/Drama

Rate : T maybe T+

Warning : GS for uke

Disclaimer : all the characters are not mine, they belong to management, parents, families, and God.

Summary : Kesalahan fatal itu seperti apa? Haruskah ditebus dengan siksaan seumur hidup? Lihatlah aku walaupun hanya 1 kedipan mata kalian saja.

.

.

.

**Sebelumnya, ada beberapa yg harus xand sampaikan untuk readers nih::**

**Pertama, Xand itu NAMJA ya bukan YEOJA. Untuk masalah postingan yg ada di prolog itu bukan xand yang tulis, karena aslinya author ff ini ada dua, dan author satunya lagi berinisial DC, jadi kadang-kadang kita gantian ngetik dan berbagi ide.**

**Kedua, dengan adanya penjelasan yg pertama jangan pernah panggil Xand dengan kata UNNIE/EONNIE/ONNIE kecuali manggil author yg satu lagi, yaitu DC tadi. Terserah panggil Xand apa yang penting panggilan untuk NAMJA.**

**Ketiga, ada yang PM _'Xand orang korea ya? Asli gak?' _banyak yg nanya Xand kaia gitu, jadiyang liat foto Xand di fb banyak yg ngira Xand itu orang korea, asli apa palsu dll. Dan yg benar Xand itu ORANG INDONESIA tapi keturunan Batak-Chinese dan karena sekarang demam korea jadi Xand dikira orang Korea =..='**

**Keempat, Xand masih straight ya, alasannya kenapa ada ff yunjae itu karena ada temen yang non-kpop ngasih liat foto2 editan beberapa member boyband yang diedit jadi cewe, nah kebayang terus tuh muka Jaejoong yang diedit, kebetulan Xand dan temen Xand demen nulis fiksi jadi disalurkanlah ide2 diotak kami berdua. Karena yang Xand tahu kalo Yunjae itu pairnya Yunho jadi kita bikin ff Yunjae ini. Tapi Xand juga termasuk Cassie.**

**Kelima, INGAT genre ff ini genderswitch ya, soalnya kalo yaoi Xand malah geli sendiri.**

**Keenam, gomawo untuk yang review, tapi kalau bisa pake tulisan jangan disingkat-singkat ya, kata temen Xand yang banyak review itu mayoritas cewe, dan Xand kurang ngerti sama bahasa/tulisan cewe yg disingkat-singkat *bow**

**Ketujuh, POLLING MASIH BERLAKU PEMIRSAH!**

**Kedelapan, sorry for typo(s), cerita ngawur, judul-cerita gak sesuai dll.**

**Kesembilan, jangan ada bashing setelah penjelasan Xand dari nomor 1-5**

**Kesepuluh, silahkan dinikmati hidangan ff nya, mian kalau ada yang ampe nangis *bow again**

**.**

.

.

.

**Jebal, Only Look At Me**

**-Chapter 5-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author pov**

Pesta resepsi pernikahan itu masih berlangsung, semua tamu menikmati sajian yang ada dan bercengkrama dengan kenalan mereka masing-masing. Tampak pula keluarga Kim dan Jung menyapa kolega dan kenalan mereka. Di salah satu sisi ada pasangan Yoosu yang sedang menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

.

"isssh appa! Unjae gak cuka dijodoh-jodohin, Unjae macih kecil appa" ucapan Yunjae yang menurut Yoochun itu sangat menggemaskan, tidak membuat Yoochun menyerah untuk menggoda sang anak asuh. Ia eratkan kembali gendongan Yunjae di dadanya.

"wae? anak kecil itu kan cantik dan manis, Yunjae menyesal kalau tidak kenalan dengannya" Yoochun mencoba menurunkan sifat playboy, yang menurutnya itu adalah sifat wajar untuk dimiliki para namja.

"macih cantik Jae umma! Ah Cu-ie umma juga manis. Mehrong :p" anak itu malah memeletkan lidahnya kearah Yoochun, Yoochun semakin gemas sendiri pada Yunjae, ia pun menggelitiki tubuh Yunjae, tak ayal tawa kebahagiaan mereka mengundang tatapan-turut gembira-dari para tamu yang ada disekitar mereka.

"oppa, sudah jangan menggoda Yunjae, nanti dia kecapean" lerai Junsu yang sudah tiba dengan sebuah botol dot khusus anak balita (bukan dot baby ya pokonya yg mirip gelas gitu). Sebelumnya, Junsu memang pergi keparkiran dan masuk kemobilnya dan Yoochun untuk menyeduh susu bagi Yunjae, tak lupa beberapa butir obat sudah dimasukan kedalamnya agar larut.

"umma..mau cucu.." rengek Yunjae yang mulai kelelahan, Junsu pun dengan sigap memberikan botol itu pada Yunjae dan menyeka keringat Yunjae yang mulai muncul.

"Junsu chagi, Yoochun-ah annyeong" sapaan itu terlontar dari Ms. Jung yang datang bersama suaminya menghampiri Junsu dan Yoochun.

"ah, annyeong ahjumma ahjussi bogoshipo~" balas Junsu riang sambil memeluk hangat Ms. Jung, Yoochun hanya tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan kepada orang tua tersebut.

"Junsu, apa anak kecil ini bernama Yunjae yang kau ceritakan tempo dulu?"

"ne ahjumma, dia adalah Yunjae"

"aiggoo neomu kiayawa..kau cute sekali sayang" ucap Ms. Jung gemas melihat Yunjae yang masih asik meminum susunya, Yunjae hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya lucu.

"Yunjae, kenalkan ini Jung haraboji dan Jung halmoni" Yunjae hanya menatap saja kedua orang itu tanpa berniat membalas ucapan Yoochun. Yunjae kemudian melepas botol susunya yang sudah habis lalu menyerukkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Yoochun.

"mian ahjumma ahjussi, Yunjae selalu jarang bicara dan langsung tidur jika sudah minum susu. Tapi percayalah dia adalah anak yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain." Yoochun menjelaskan, kedua orang tua itu hanya tersenyum.

"Junsu-ah, kau bilang bahwa Yunjae memanggil Jaejoong dengan umma kan?" tanya Mr. Jung.

"nde ahjussi, Yunjae juga menyayangi Jae unnie"

"kalau begitu ikuti rencana kami..."jelas Mr. Jung membuat ketiga orang dewasa tersebut menatap heran padanya.

.

.

.

.

Pesta pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah selesai digelar sejak beberapa jam lalu. Pengantin pun dipersilahkan kehotel untuk mengganti baju sebelum pulang kerumah baru yang sudah disediakan orangtua Yunho untuk mereka tempati.

Dan sekarang mereka sudah tiba dirumah itu, rumah yang cukup besar untuk dihuni oleh sepasang pengantin baru, tapi apa daya itu adalah pemberian dari orang tua Yunho sehingga kedua pengantin itu tidak bisa menolak keinginan orang tua mereka.

.

"Joongie, Junsu dan Yoochun tadi menitipkan Yunjae pada umma. Mereka bilang mereka ada seminar kedokteran sebulan kedepan sehingga tidak bisa meninggalkan Yunjae sendiri. Dan ternyata besok umma dan appa harus ke Gwangju karena nenek Yunho sakit itu sebabnya dia tidak datang hari ini. Jadi umma mau menitipkan Yunjae disini, gwaenchana?" Jelas Ms. Jung panjang lebar.

Jaejoong, menatap ragu pada Yunho, meminta persetujuan untuk menjaga Yunjae dirumah mereka.

"Tidak usah khawatir Yun, Yunjae tidak akan mengganggu malam pengantin kalian" seru Mr. Jung mencairkan suasana, dan dibalas hanya dehaman oleh Yunho.

"baiklah umma, Yunjae titipkan saja disini, kami akan merawatnya" ujar Jaejoong tersenyum lalu mengambil alih gendongan Yunjae dari pangkuan Mr. Jung

"aigoo gomawo chagi, kau memang menantu yang baik. Nah ini barang-barang Yunjae. Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu ne" seru Ms. Jung girang

"ne, kami pulang dulu. Nikmatilah malam kalian berdua"

.

BLUSH

.

Ucapan dari Mr. Jung itu membuat semburat merah tipis dikedua wajah Jaejoong, Jaejoong hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya dan membungkuk tanda salam pada kedua mertuanya. Kedua orang tua Yunho pun pergi meninggalkan rumah, dan tersisalah pengantin baru itu dirumah tersebut. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kamar utama yang ada dilantai dua rumah itu. Yunho jalan duluan dengan gaya angkuhnya, dan Jaejoong berjalan dibelakang sambil menggendong Yunjae dan menggenggam 2 tas besar milik Yunjae. Saat sampai didepan pintu kamar..

"YA! Kenapa kau mengikutiku eoh? Ini kamarku bukan kamarmu!" tegas Yunho saat mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong mengikutinya dari belakang

"mi..mian Yun, tapi kata Jung umma, kamar kita ada disini" jelas Jaejoong dengan wajah tertunduk dan takut.

"kita? KITA KATAMU? Jangan harap kau dan aku sekamar"

"tapi yun, aku dan Yunjae harus tidur dimana? Barang-barangku ada didalam semua" Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Yunho.

.

DEG

.

_Perasaan itu lagi, kenapa perasaan aneh itu muncul?_, batin Yunho sesaat setelah melihat kedua mata Jaejoong.

"yang menjadi suami itu aku, bukan kau, dan sebagai istri kau harus menuruti semua perintah suamimu" tegas Yunho dengan wajah menahan kesal.

"tapi Yun, bagaimana kalau umma tahu kalau ki-"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian, masalah umma itu urusan belakangan. Cepat kau bereskan barangmu dan pindahkan kekamar yang dibawah"

"itu kamar untuk pembantu Yun!" Jaejoong tidak terima akan perlakuan Yunho, ia berpikir walau sebenci apapun Yunho pada Jaejoong setidaknya Jaejoong bisa diperlakukan lebih manusiawi, apalagi mereka telah menikah. Tapi Jaejoong tidak menyangka bahwa dia juga diperlakukan tidak jauh beda dengan dirumah Hyunjoong, apakah ini arti dari senyuman Yunho dan Hyunjoong saat sebelum pemberkatan nikah dimulai? Entahlah.

"lalu kau ingin memakai kamar yang ada disebelahku eoh? Jangan harap! Ini rumahku, rumah keluargaku! Kau hanya menumpang disini" bentak Yunho dingin, ia semakin kesal karena Jaejoong tidak menuruti permintaannya cepat.

"baiklah, permisi Yun, aku mau mengambil barang-barangku" ujar Jaejoong pelan, ia lebih memilih mengalah daripada harus berdebat terus dengan Yunho. Ia hanya ingin merasa bahwa dirinya nyaman dengan adanya pernikahan ini, melupakan penderitaan selama 25tahun dia hidup, melupakan kejadian buruk yang ia alami tapi nyatanya Tuhan berkehendak lain. Perlakuan Yunho sama saja seperti menabur garam diatas luka yang menganga, perih dan sakit.

.

Jaejoong kemudian merebahkan tubuh Yunjae perlahan di salah satu sofa yang berada diruang santai di lantai dua itu. Ia benarkan posisi tidur Yunjae agar tidak terjatuh lalu masuk kekamar Yunho membereskan barang-barangnya.

Yunho hanya mengawasi Jaejoong yang sedang menyusun barang-barangnya dari depan pintu kamar. Ia perhatikan gerak-gerik Jaejoong, terlebih saat Jaejoong akan berdiri tegak setelah membungkuk sebelumnya, ia merasa bahwa Jaejoong sulit sekali berdiri tegak, seperti menanggung tas ransel berisi batu didalamnya. Tapi hal itu tidak meruntuhkan tekad Yunho untuk membuat Jaejoong menderita.

Jaejoong yang membuatnya harus menikah dengannya.

.

Jaejoong yang membuatnya merasa ditekan orang tua.

.

Jaejoong yang membuatnya merasa tidak disayangi kedua orang tuanya.

.

Jaejoong yang membuatnya terjebak dalam pernikahan konyol ini.

.

Jaejoong yang membuatnya tidak bisa menikahi Hyuna.

.

Dan pada intinya, sumber masalah terbesar bagi Yunho adalah Jaejoong, pikir Yunho.

.

.

Setelah selesai membereskan dan menata kembali barang dikamar pembantu yang ditempati Jaejoong, Jaejoong langsung merebahkan tubuhnya. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul tengah malam. Seharusnya sepasang pengantin melakukan aktifitas malam pertama atau langsung beristirahat merilekskan tubuh dari acara pernikahan seharian.

Tapi tidak dengan Jaejoong. Ia dudukan kembali tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur dan membetulkan posisi Yunjae tidur, setelah itu ia melihat kesekeliling ruangan. Kamar pembantu ini tidak jauh beda ukurannya dengan yang ada dirumah Hyunjoong. Bahkan Jaejoong hanya menata beberapa baju penting dilemari seperti pakaian kantor dan pakaian sehari-hari, lalu menata beberapa buku, alat tulis, kaca mata, beberapa alat makeup dan laptop dalam satu meja. Sisanya ada dalam kardus yang ia letakkan dibawah tempat tidurnya. Tak lupa pakaian dan keperluan Yunjae pun ia keluarkan seperlunya.

Ia hanya menatap miris ruangan itu. Ia tundukkan kepalanya diantara tangan dan kedua lutut yang ditekuk. Ia menangis sesenggukan malam ini. Sampai akhirnya ia tertidur memeluk Yunjae dengan perasaan yang selalu terpendam.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Jaejoong bangun terlalu pagi, bahkan saat bintang-bintang masih ada diatas langit. Mungkin sudah suatu kebiasaan baginya untuk bangun subuh, padahal ia hanya tidur beberapa jam saja sejak semalam. Ia pun menguap dan meregangkan otot-ototnya untuk merilekskan tubuh.

Setelah selesai ia beresi kamar dan memastikan tidur Yunjae tidak terganggu, ia melangkah keluar untuk mandi. Dan aktifitas Jaejoong membereskan rumahpun dimulai. Saat sedang menyapu dan mengepel sekaligus (maksudnya kalo Jaejoong nyapu 1 ruangan, ruangan itu langsung dipel biar gak cape) Jaejoong termenung, haruskah ia membersihkan kamar Yunho atau tidak, batinnya bergelut. Dan Jaejoong memutuskan membersihkan kamar Yunho, toh masih terlalu subuh bagi tuan muda Jung untuk bangun.

.

CKLEK

.

DEG

.

Apa yang kau pikirkan saat pasanganmu menolak tidur bersamamu dimalam pengantin kalian tetapi malah tidur bersama orang lain, bahkan usia pernikahanmu belum genap seminggu. Sakit. Itulah yang dirasakan Jaejoong. Ia hanya terpaku memandang sebuah ranjang king size itu dengan dua orang tanpa busana berpelukan diatasnya.

**Author pov end**

.

.

.

**Jaejoong pov**

Appo..neomu appaso..kenapa kau tega padaku Yun? Kau bahkan memilih tidur dengan orang lain tapi tidak denganku. Apa kau jijik padaku? Apa kau merasa terhina berada didekatku? Hiks..hiks..kuseka air mataku yang mulai berjatuhan, tangis pertamaku dipagi ini. Oh Tuhan tidak adakah hari tanpa tangis bagiku?

Aku pun mengendap-endap berjalan kekamar Yunho, kuambil selimut yang ada dilantai lalu dengan perasaan miris aku menyelimuti mereka yang ada diatas ranjang. Bagaimanapun naluriku sebagai wanita membuatku merasa tersakiti. Tapi aku tak mau berlama-lama diruangan ini hanya untuk menangisi nasibku. Ku ambil baju-baju yang berceceran dilantai lalu kusapu dan kupel ruangan ini dengan bunyi sepelan mungkin.

Setelah selesai aku keluar kamar, dan kutarik nafas dan kuhembuskan perlahan. Satu kebahagiaanku telah hilang. Ani. Ini adalah kebahagiaanku yang kesekian yang telah hilang. Kugenggam erat sapu yang ada ditanganku.

_Joongie hwaiting! Ini adalah awal untuk membuktikan kedua tekadmu untuk membalas dendam pada orang-orang yang menyakitimu. dan tambahkan satu nama lagi Joongie, Jung Yunho. _Ucapku semangat dalam hati.

.

.

"JAEJOONG! MANA SARAPANNYA?" suara Yunho menggema dirumah ini. Aku yang sedang memandikan Yunjae pun terlonjak kaget. Kuselesaikan dengan cepat dan hati-hati memandikan Yunjae, setelah itu kukeringkan tubuhnya dan kulilitkan tubuhnya dengan handuk. Kugendong ia menuju kamarku.

"Yunjae sayang, tunggu umma disini ne, jangan lakukan hal apapun tanpa ijin umma. Arraseo?" perintahku sambil menaruh selimut diatas pundaknya agar tidak kedinginan.

"ne, allaceo umma hihi" balasnya girang, kukecup keningnya dan aku bergegas menuju ruang makan.

.

"dari mana kau HUH? KAU TAK LIHAT INI JAM BERAPA?"

"mianhae Yun, aku sedang memandikan Yunjae tadi"

"aku butuh sarapan bukan butuh alasan! 15 menit sarapanku harus sudah ada dimeja ini" perintah Yunho dingin. Sekilas kulihat wanita yang berada disamping Yunho hanya tersenyum mengejek menatapku.

.

Aku langsung menuju dapur dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka, sebenarnya aku menyiapkan empart porsi. Tapi 2 porsi untukku dan Yunjae akan aku simpan ditempat tersembunyi, siapa tahu Yunho akan membuangnya dan tidak memberiku dan Yunjae makan jika mengetahui hal tersebut.

Tanganku dengan cekatan mengolah beberapa bahan makanan menjadi sebuah sandwich yang nikmat dan bergizi, setelah selesai aku mengantarnya kemeja makan.

"Ini sarapannya Yun, kau ingin minum apa?" tanyaku pelan

"Kopi saja, dan jangan terlalu manis" balasnya dengan nada datar. Aku menganggukan kepala dan mulai berjalan kedapur

"YA! Kau tak lihat wanita disebelahku? Kenapa kau tak menawarinya?" bentaknya padaku, otomatis aku menghentikan langkahku. Mendengar perkataanya, seketika itu pula bayangan Yunho dan wanita itu yang tidur bersama melintas diotakku. Kuberanikan diri membalik badanku menghadap mereka berdua.

"perlukah wanita ini kutawari?" ujarku menantang.

BRAK

.

SRETT

.

PLAK

.

"NEO! SOPANLAH PADA PACARKU!"

Tamparan dan bentakkan Yunho kudapatkan hari ini. Bahkan kursi makan yang ia duduki pun terjatuh karena dirinya tiba-tiba berdiri. _Tuhan semoga Yunjae tak mendengar keributan ini_.

Yunho lebih membela wanita yang bahkan lebih pantas disebut jalang ini. Air mataku pun turun. _Sakit Yun, perlakuanmu bukannya mengobati lukaku, tapi memperparah lukaku, batin dan fisikku tersiksa Yun, tapi kau tak mau menolongku sedikitpun, kau sama kejammnya dengan mereka_.

"KAU! Cepat pergi, aku muak melihatmu!" usirnya padaku, akupun lansung bergegas kekamarku.

TAP

.

TAP

.

TAP

.

Sebelum membuka pintu, kuseseka air mataku dan kubenarkan penampilan serta suaraku agar Yunjae tidak curiga.

.

CKLEK

.

"umma! Umma..tadi Unjae dengal ada yang jatoh, itu apa umma? Pacti monctel ya? Hiii~ Unjae takut umma, peluuukk~" Yunjae turun dari tempat tidur dan langsung memelukku. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuannya, setidaknya dialah penghiburku.

"Yunjae tidak malu ya kalau tidak pake handuk? Tuh lihat gajahnya kelihatan" ujarku menggodanya, seketika itupun dia sadar bahwa handuk dan selimutnya lepas saat berlari menghampiriku.

"kyaaa umma, jangan liat gajah Unjae! Ishhh umma nappeun" dia bisa malu juga ternyata haha tapi tak apa justru itu membuatnya lucu.

"kajja kita pakai baju..kajja..kajja.." aku menutup pintu dan menuntun Yunjae keatas tempat tidur. Sebelum kupakaikan dia baju, ku olesi dulu bekas jahitan didada kirinya dengan krim, ternyata Junsu menuliskan cara-caranya di sebuah kertas didalam box obat-obatan Yunjae, jadi aku tidak kerepotan. Sesekali Yunjae meringis sakit, tapi aku selalu memotivasinya agar dia kuat. Dan memang Yunjae mencoba untuk bertahan dan tidak merengek kesakitan.

.

.

Saat ini aku sedang sarapan bersama Yunjae. Yunjae berada dipangkuanku dan akupun menyuapinya. Sesekali ia berceloteh dengan aksen cadelnya dan itu membuatku tertawa. Setelah selesai, aku kedapur dan membuatkan susu untuk Yunjae tak lupa aku haluskan beberapa butir obat tablet dan kularutkan kedalam susu. Junsu ternyata benar-benar mempersiapkan semuanya. Cha! Sudah selesai sekarang kembali kekamar. Saat melewati ruang makan...

TAP

.

TAP

.

"ahh~ Yunhhh...mmhhh..."

.

GLUK

.

Aku mendengar suara desahan yeoja, sepertinya yeoja tadi belum pulang dari rumah ini. Biarlah. Aku tidak perduli dengan mereka. Aku pun berjalan kembali menuju kamar.

TAP

.

TAP

.

"berhenti disitu"

TAP

.

TAP

"KIM JAEJOONG KUBILANG BERHENTI DISITU!" teriakan Yunho mau tidak mau membuatku berhenti melangkah. Aku pun membalikkan badan menghadapnya. Ruang makan ini memang bersebelahan dengan sebuah mini bar dan hanya terpisahkan oleh sebuah meja pantry kecil. Entah sejak kapan mereka berada disitu yang jelas sebelum masuk kedapur tadi aku tak melihat mereka berada disitu.

"wae Yunho? Kau menyuruhku berhenti hanya untuk melihat permainan laknat mu huh?"

"ne, kau benar, untuk apa kau ada dirumah ini kalau hanya menumpang, berjasalah sedikit Jaejoong. tapi bukan itu tujuanku" ucapnya, sesekali yeoja yang ada disebelahnya membelai dada Yunho, bermaksud menggodanya. Ku eratkan genggaman botol susu ditanganku mendengar perkataannya.

"apa maksudmu Yunho-ssi?"

"cih. Jangan bodoh. Kau tak lihat kamarku berantakan huh? Cepat bereskan"

"kenapa kau mengatai dan menyuruhku? Kau bahkan tak mengijinkanku untuk masuk kamarmu, jadi kau bersihkan saja sendiri. Aku tak sudi membersihkan kamar bekas kau dan yeoja jalang itu bercinta" aku membela diri sendiri.

"KAU! KAU BERANI MEMBANTAH UCAPANKU?" ujarnya marah. Dia melepas rangkulannya pada tubuh yeoja itu dan menghampiriku.

PLAK

.

PLAK

.

GREP

.

"ahhhh..leppasshhh...yunnhhh..seeehhh..sshhaaakkkhhh"

"apa? lepas katamu? kau pikir kau siapa HUH?" cekikan Yunho semakin menguat dileherku, bernafas saja aku mulai sulit apalagi memberontak atas tindakannya.

"Yunnnhhh...jeeeehhh...bhhaallllhhh..."

"kau yang membuat semua kekacauan dalam hidupku Jaejoong. Jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

.

BRUGHH

.

"aawwww...appooohh..hah..hah..hah..."

.

BRUGHH

.

"yunnhh..hentikannnhhh...kumohoonnnn..."

PLAK

.

PLAK

.

BRUGHH

.

"appo huh? APPO? Ini hukuman untukmu Jaejoong. Kau harus belajar jangan membantah ucapanku!" dia semakin kuat membanting tubuhku ke meja makan, sesekali pipi ku ditamparnya.

"Yunhhh...hiks...hiks...sakiiittthhh...hikss...hentikann..."

"kau sudah memancing amarahku dua kali hari ini Jaejoong, terima hukumanmu"

.

BRUGHH

.

"UMMA!/YUNHO!" teriakan dua orang itu seolah menghentikan perlakuan Yunho padaku. Sekilas kulihat dengan ekor mataku yeoja itu menghampiri Yunho dan memeluknya agar tidak menyerangku lagi. Tatapanku beralih pada Yunjae yang menangis didepanku, ia memelukku dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Kutenangkan dirinya dalam pelukanku. Tapi dia tiba-tiba melepas pelukanku dan..

PLUK

.

PLUK

"appa jahat, kenapa appa pukul umma Unjae? Hiks..hikss.." Yunjae memukul kaki Yunho dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"umma Unjae umma yang baik, tapi kenapa appa pilih ahjumma monctel itu hiks..hikss" raungnya lagi, kulihat nafas Yunho yang memburu menahan amarah, tangannya siap melayang memukul Yunjae, dengan sigap kupeluk tubuh Yunjae didadaku dan menutup pandangan serta telinganya.

"ANDWE YUN!/ YUNHO JANGAN!"

.

BRUGHH

.

Sekali lagi aku terkena pukulan Yunho, kali ini dipunggungku. Sakit..sakit sekali..umma..neomu appaso...Tuhan apa lagi ini? Bekas pukulan Hyunjoong masih terasa sakit tapi...ahh sudahlah aku lelah terus berkeluh kesah.

"hiks...hiks..umma...hiks.." Yunjae masih saja menangis di pelukanku, aku hanya bisa menunduk dan mendekapnya agar ia tidak ketakutan.

"ssshhh..hiks..hiks..tenanglah chagi..hiks..umma disini...ssshhhh" ku elus kepala Yunjae agar tenang, dan tak lama hanya isakkan kecil yang terdengar. Aku masih menunduukkan kepalaku, tak berani melihat Yunho.

"Yun, kalau kau marah pada yeoja itu pukul saja dia, tapi tidak dengan anak kecil itu" kudengar suara yeoja yang ada disebelah Yunho berbicara.

"tapi Hyuna, anak kecil itu sudah lancang memukul dan mengira aku appanya" elak Yunho. Ternyata nama yeoja itu adalah Hyuna.

"dia masih kecil Yun, jangan diberi kekerasan. Apa kau juga mau mengasari anak-anak kita kelak eum?" aku merasa kalimat yang dilontarkan Hyuna bukan sebuah bujukkan yang menandakan bahwa ia cinta anak-anak, tapi ucapan Hyuna terdengar seperti mencari perhatian Yunho.

"ani, aku tidak akan berlaku seperti itu pada anak-anak kita nanti. Kau selalu saja mengerti perasaanku baby. Kajja kita kehotel, tinggalkan saja orang-orang kampungan ini disini"

TAP

.

TAP

.

TAP

.

BLAMM

.

Pintu dibanting itu menandakan Yunho dan yeoja itu keluar dari rumah ini. Akupun perlahan mulai bangkit berdiri, kulihat Yunjae dalam gendonganku dan ternyata ia tertidur. Syukurlah setidaknya ia tidak akan melihatku yang akan terus-terusan menangis nanti.

Setelah bisa berdiri tegak aku pun membawa Yunjae ke kamar, kubaringkan ia di ranjang dan kuselimuti. Kucium keningnya dan kuseka perlahan kedua pipi chubbynya.

"maafkan umma sayang, seharusnya kau tidak ada ditempat ini"

Setelah memastikan Yunjae benar-benar terlelap, aku kembali keruang makan. Membersihkan susu Yunjae yang berceceran dan meja makan yang sedikit tergeser dari posisi semula.

Semua seperti kaset flm yang terus berulang kali berputar

.

Semua seperti embun, kebahagiaan didalam kedinginan

.

Semua seperti semut yang terinjak, tidak bersalah tapi menanggung sakit

.

Bahkan lebih baik mati dengan cara perang dari pada cara seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

.

.

.

**Chap 5 datang permisah! POLLING MASIH BERLAKU DAN KEDUDUKAN DARI MASING-MASING POLLING MASIH IMBANG NIH, BERDASARKAN QUICK COUNT(?) BANYAK YANG MILIH POINT 1 DAN 2, BAIK ITU DI FFN ATO D FB XAND LANGSUNG. jadi habis baca ff ini jangan lupa langsung baca polling trus di review ne. Oh iya, Xand sudah menemuka kontrakan baru, jadi ada kemungkinan Xand akan pindah, dan sepertinya ff ini akan diberi password, jadi kalaupun nanti ff ini pindah rumah dan terpaksa harus diberi password, kalain bisa menagihnya di fb ato pm Xand ya. **

.

.

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA, XAND BUTUH SARAN DAN KRITIK**

**SILENT READERS TANGGUNG DOSA AUTHOR :P**

**.**

**.**

**Ini pollingnya permisah..**

**Sebuah peristiwa membuat Jaejoong harus koma lebih dari 1 bulan. Dari kejadian itu Yunho benar-benar shock akan apa yang menimpa Jaejoong karena ia merasa ikut terlibat dalam penderitaan Jaejoong. Saat menemani hari-hari Jaejoong yang koma dirumah sakit Yunho pun mulai menyadari arti penting dari keberadaan Jaejoong dihidupnya, begitupula dengan Yunjae yang mulai ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri. Jaejoong pun sadar dari komanya tapi ia mulai merasakan sesuatu terhadap Yunho.**

**Pertanyaannya::: Adegan seperti apa yang pantas bagi Yunho untuk menyadari bahwa Yunho mulai mencintai Jaejoong? Dan Jaejoong bisa kembali memaafkan Yunho?**

**1. Yunho mabuk-pulang kerumah marah-marah-menyiksa Jaejoong-memaksa Jaejoong untuk tidur dengannya-lalu Jaejoong hamil-babynya lahir-tapi Jaejoong meninggal-cerita langsung END**

**.**

**2. Yunho pergi dinas+selingkuh diam-diam-Yunjae ikut tapi Jaejoong tidak-sebuah kejadian menimpa Yunjae-Yunjae kritis-Jaejoong marah-Yunho frustasi-Sadarnya Yunjae membawa harapan bagi Yunho-muncul kebahagiaan dalam keluarga mereka-cerita END**

**.**

**3. Yunho dan Jaejoong saling mencintai-Jaejoong hamil-Yunho selingkuh lagi-mereka cerai-sesuatu terjadi antara Jaejoong dan Yunho-Yunho salah paham-Jaejoong coba menjelaskan-Yunho tetap cuek-Jaejoong dan baby meninggal-Yunho menyesal-cerita END**

**.**

**4. Jaejoong diculik-Yunho malah selingkuh-Jaejoong kritis lagi-Yunho mencari Jaejoong-Yunho malah ketemu Yunjae-Sebuah peristiwa menimpa Yunho-Tapi tetap tidak bertemu Jaejoong lagi-Yunho meninggal-cerita END**

**.**

**5. Jaejoong hamil-Yunho selingkuh-Jaejoong diceraikan Yunho-Jaejoong hidup sebatangkara-sebuah peristiwa menimpa Jaejoong dan Yunho-Jaejoong meninggal Yunho selamat-Yunho menyesal-Yunho bunuh diri-cerita END**

**.**

**Gimana? Intinya sama aja sih ANGST! Tapi kan ada kebahagiaan walaupun dikiiiiit. Ehehe.**

**Kalaupun kalian sudah ikut polling, kalian juga bisa ikut menyumbangkan ide cerita, dan ide cerita yang paling menarik serta unik akan xand masukan dalam ff ini. dan perlu di ingat bahwa hasil polling ini tidak berarti akan dimasukan di chap selanjutnya, tapi itu hanya sebuah alur saja...**

**otte? kalo ada masalah bisa hubungi xand lewat fb Alexander Jung/Alexander Hotmantua ato pm aja ya..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry review kalian gak bisa Xand bales satu2, tapi melihat antusiasme para reader untuk ff ini apalagi dengan adanya polling Xand jadi semangat. ide-ide yang readers berikan membantu Xand juga, dan ide-ide kalian kreatif. **

**Special Thanks To:**

**Ryani::meirah. 568::ZzzzZZ::no name::Yewook kim::jung hana cassie::tati joana::Shanez Pricillia::JaeKing::Kira itu Jung Dabin Naepoppo::EvilmagnaeMin:: ::yolyol::Jae In-ssi::nadfeev:: rie yunnie bear::dewi90 ::Yui::KishiZhera::Kim_Aizh::lee ae rin::anjulia**

**.**

**.**

**sekali lagi, JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA, XAND BUTUH SARAN DAN KRITIK**

**SILENT READERS TANGGUNG DOSA AUTHOR :P**


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Jebal, Only Look At Me

Cast : Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Kim Hyun Joong

Kim Hyuna

Kim Yunjae

Kim Jong Hyun

Jung Yong Hwa

And OC dan akan ada yg menyusul

Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Family/Romance/Drama

Rate : T maybe T+

Warning : GS for uke

Disclaimer : all the characters are not mine, they belong to management, parents, families, and God.

Summary : Kesalahan fatal itu seperti apa? Haruskah ditebus dengan siksaan seumur hidup? Lihatlah aku walaupun hanya 1 kedipan mata kalian saja.

.

.

.

**Haduh...masih aja ada yang manggil Xand eonni, pengen cubit pipi yg manggil kaya gitu. Xand itu namja. XAND ITU NAMJA. MAU BUKTI?#stres Tapi gapapa lah, siapa tau itu panggilan untuk author 1 lagi.**

**Yg cewe2 pada nangis ya baca ff ini? Waduh ampunn deh ya, bukan niat bikin anak orang nangis, tapi kan Xand cowo jd gak sensi perasaannya, lagian menurut Xand ini belum terlalu angst+sadis-sadis amat kok#digetok.**

**Ternyata banyak juga ya yg nyumbang ide, padahal Xand gak kepikiran juga loh dengan ide yg ada diotak para penyumbang(?). Tapi gomawo ne udah ikut berpartisipasi.**

**Sorry jika banyak typo, cerita ngawur, gak sesuai judul, garing, basi, busuk, dll.**

**Langsung aja ye, chocodot**

.

.

.

.

**Jebal, Only Look At Me**

**-Chapter 6-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author pov**

Pagi itu tepat usia seminggu pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong. tidak ada perkembangan dari hubungan keduanya, yang ada cacian dan kekerasan yang selalu menghiasi hubungan mereka berdua.

Saat ini Jaejoong sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk sang tuan muda Jung beserta pacarnya, Hyuna. Jaejoong sedikit merasakan perasaan lega, setidaknya kesehatan Yunho bisa terjamin karena Yunho mengijinkan Jaejoong memasak untuknya, sehingga Yunho tidak perlu makan diluar. Tapi berbanding terbalik dengan Jaejoong dan Yunjae. Justru mereka yang setiap hari harus makan diluar, karena Yunho tak mengijinkan Jaejoong untuk makan dirumahnya walaupun Jaejoong yang memasak. Dan perlu diketahui, ada cctv didapur Yunho, sehingga ia bisa memantau kegiatan Jaejoong didapur, terkecuali untuk minum mungkin diperbolehkan. (Yunho hyung keren ya, ngalahin sasaeng fans yoochun yg naro cctv di parkiran)

.

.

"Umma, hali ini Unjae ikut umma kekantol ne? asyiiikkk" girang Yunjae saat Jaejoong memakaikannya baju, apalagi itu baju baru yang dibelikan Jaejoong kemarin saat mereka jalan-jalan. Ya hari ini Jaejoong kembali bekerja setelah cuti 1 minggu untuk pernikahannya, bukan untuk bulan madu.

"Ne chagi, Yunjae senang? Tapi nanti saat dikantor jangan nakal ne?" amanat Jaejoong. Yunjae hanya menganggukan kepalanya antusias seraya tersenyum.

"Umma, baju Unjae bagus ya? Unjae jadi keliatan kelen" seru Yunjae setelah Jaejoong memakaikan baju. Anak itu berlari menghampiri lemari yang terdapat kaca dipintunya. Celana jeans panjang untuk anak-anak dengan atasan kaos hitam bergambar power ranger, serta sepatu putih membuat Yunjae merasa anak yang paling tampan.

Jaejoong yang melihat keceriaan anak angkatnya itu hanya tersenyum.

"Yunjae, umma ke kamar mandi dulu ne, jangan pergi kemana-mana. Arraso?" Yunjae hanya menganggukan kepalanya imut. Jaejoong keluar kamar membawa baju kantor dan sebuah kotak ditangannya. Ia masuk kamar mandi dan mandi.

.

Setelah selesai, Jaejoong kemudian mengolesi gel penyembuh luka pada bekas-bekas memar yang ada ditubuhnya, sesekali ia meringis, sesekali juga ia kesal karena tangannya tak bisa menjangkau luka yang harus diolesi gel. Setelah selesai ia pun keluar.

"nggghhh...ammmhhh..aarrggg...fasstteerrrhhh..."

"sssshhh...hyuunnaahhh...seeemppiittthh"

Jaejoong yang mendengar erangan dari kedua orang yang bercinta dilantai atas itu hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, dan berusaha menulikan gendang telinganya agar hatinya tak sakit mendengar erangan nikmat insan yang sedang bercinta itu. Tapi tetap saja...

Nyuuuttt~

Sakit

Perih

Jaejoong hanya bisa meremas ujung bajunya untuk meredakan rasa sakit hatinya itu. Tetesan air mata yang mulai meluncur dihapusnya kasar dengan tangannya. Ia pun langsung bergegas menuju kamarnya dan Yunjae.

.

.

Setelah berberes-beres dan menyiapkan kebutuhan Yunjae, Jaejoong pun menuntun Yunjae keluar kamar, sedikit kesulitan karena tas laptop ia sampirkan disalah satu bahunya, lalu sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk memegang tas tangan pribadi dan tas keperluan Yunjae. Sebelah tangannya lagi tentu saja digenggam oleh tangan mungil Yunjae.

Saat akan menuju pintu keluar, Jaejoong dan Yunjae bertemu dengan Yunho dan Hyuna yang merangkul lengan Yunho manja didekat tangga. Terlihat dari penampilan mereka saja sudah tak pantas dilihat oleh anak kecil. Hyuna yang hanya memakai kemeja putih polos kebesaran milik Yunho dan itu hanya menutupi sampai setengah pahanya, dan Yunho yang hanya memakai celana training dan topless, dan rambut berantakan khas pasangan yang habis bercinta.

"Appa! Annyeong, bogochippo appa" seru Yunjae kegirangan melihat Yunho. Ya, setelah kejadian seminggu lalu saat Yunho menyiksa Jaejoong, Jaejoong tidak memperbolehkan Yunjae keluar kamar tanpa didampingi dirinya, alhasil Yunjae selalu terkurung dikamar. Dan saat ini adalah kali ketiga mereka bertemu dirumah ini, setelah pertemuan pertama mereka dipesta pernikahan.

"Heh bocah, tidak usah sok sopan padaku, lagipula aku bukan appamu" sahut Yunho dingin dan memandang jijik Yunjae.

"Waeyo? Appa kan menikah dengan umma Unjae, jadi appa itu appa Unjae, benalkan umma?" tanya Yunjae kepada Jaejoong

"Eh? Itu..."

.

PRANG

.

Ucapan Jaejoong terpotong saat sebuah vas bunga kecil jatoh dari meja telepon yang ada didekat tangga. Yunho yang melempar vas tersebut setelah mendengar penuturan Yunjae.

"Kau hanya bocah kecil yang penyakitan. Dan aku tak sudi menganggapmu anak apalagi membiarkanmu memanggilku appa!" bentak Yunho pada Yunjae, Hyuna yang terbengong melihat kejadian itu tanpa sadar melepas rangkulannya pada lengan Yunho. Jaejoong pun mematung melihatnya, kedua tas dalam genggamnya pun terjatuh. Perlakuan Yunho tadi mengingatkan Jaejoong pada kejadian saat Jaejoong kelas 5 SD, persis dengan kejadian hari ini. Bedanya, saat itu tak ada yang menggenggam tanganya seperti ia menggenggam tangan Yunjae seperti sekarang. Saat itu hanya ia sendiri yang menghadapi murka Hyunjoong.

DUK

.

BRUGH

.

"UMMA! Hikss..hikss appo..." teriakan Yunjae membuat Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya, ia kaget melihat Yunjae yang sudah jatuh terlentang memegangi kepalanya. Yunho tadi memukul kening Yunjae keras dan menyebabkan Yunjae jatuh sehingga bagian belakang kepalanya menubruk lantai dan menghasilkan bunyi yang cukup keras.

"YUNJAE! Chagiya gwaenchana? Mana yang sakit? Uljimara sayang ada umma disini..sstttt...sssttt.." Jaejoong memeluk Yunjae protektif, sesekali dielus dan ditiupnya kepala Yunjae agar sakitnya berkurang. Yunjae menangis sesegukan dipelukan Jaejoong. dibenamkannya wajahnya diceruk leher Jaejoong, memeluk leher ummanya kuat.

"Yunho-ssi, maaf jika perkataan Yunjae membuatmu emosi, tapi tidak seharusnya kau berbuat seperti itu pada anak kecil!" Jaejoong mulai emosi pada Yunho.

"Diam kau Jae! Sejak kehadiranmu ditambah anak itu hidupku jadi kacau"

"Aku terima perlakuanmu padaku tapi tidak untuk anak ini. Harga diri anak ini bahkan jauh lebih tinggi daripada harga dirimu yang hanya bisa memukul anak kecil"

"NEO! Kau mau minta kuhajar lagi HUH?" Yunho semakin emosi, diraihnya telepon wireless dan siap-siap untuk menghantamkannya ke kepala Jaejoong sebelum sebuah tangan mencegahnya.

"Sudahlah sayang, jangan kotori tanganmu hanya untuk menyiksa wanita murahan ini. Lebih baik suruh mereka pergi saja" seru Hyuna setelah menurunkan perlahan tangan Yunho yang memegang telepon wireless tadi. Tangannya pun mengusap-usap pelan dada Yunho.

"Hhhh..kau benar sayang, tanganku akan kotor jika menyentuhnya, menyentuh kepala anak itu saja sudah membuat tanganku gatal. Kkaja kita sarapan saja" Ujar Yunho sambil merangkul pinggang Hyuna dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Yunjae. Hyuna melihat kearah Jaejoong dan tersenyum sinis lalu membalas rangkulan Yunho disisinya dan berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Mata Jaejoong penuh dengan kilatan berbagai perasaan, sedih, kecewa, marah, frustasi dan putus asa. Tapi demi Yunjae semua itu ia pendam. Ia hapus air matanya dan menenangkan Yunjae yang masih menangis sesegukan. Ia ambil tas yang jatuh dan berjalan keluar untuk bergegas Seoul Hotel.

.

.

TOK

TOK

CKLEK

"Permisi GM-nim, ini pesanan yang Anda minta tadi" suara Taeyeon, sekertaris Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kepintu masuk ruang kerjanya. Ia pun menyuruh Taeyeon masuk.

"Ah cepat sekali, kerja yang bagus Taeyeon-ssi. Kau boleh keluar sekarang, gomawo"

"ne GM-nim jika Anda memerlukan bantuan saya lagi, Anda bisa menghubungi saya. Permisi" ujar Taeyeon setelah meletakkan beberapa bungkus plastik diatas meja yang ada diruangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong langsung membuka tempat makanan yang didalamnya ada bubur khusus anak-anak untuk sarapan Yunjae. Setelah itu ia membuka plastik yang lain dan mengambil sebuah buku cerita tentang kehidupan para hewan dihutan.

"Yunjae sayang, sini umma pangku kita sarapan dulu ne" Yunjae yang sedang sibuk memutar-mutar asal rubriknya hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu ia berlari kecil menghampiri ummanya yang ada dibalik meja kerjanya. Bagaimanapun kejadian tadi pagi dirumah masih membekas diotaknya dan membuatnya murung.

Jaejoong memangku Yunjae dan mulai menyuapinya, tak lupa diberikannya buku cerita itu dan membiarkan Yunjae hanya melihat gambar-gambarnya saja, mengingat ia masih dibawah 5 tahun jadi ia belum bisa membaca.

"ahihihi umma, lihat halimaunya ketawa hihi mulutnya lebal ya" akhirnya Yunjae tertawa kembali, hal itu membuat Jaejoong senang

"Iya sayang, harimaunya lucu seperti anak umma. Tapi kalau Yunjae lagi makan jangan sambil bicara dan tertawa ne, nanti makanannya tumpah. Nanti Tuhan tidak sayang sama Yunjae"

"Eh? Kenapa Tuhan tidak sayang sama Unjae? Unjae kan udah jadi anak baik" seru Yunjae sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya bingung.

Jaejoong meletakkan bubur Yunjae diatas meja dan membenarkan posisi Yunjae dipangkuannya, dielusnya kepala Yunjae sayang.

"Yunjae harus bisa bertanggung jawab kalau Yunjae melakukan sesuatu, apalagi saat makan, Yunjae jangan bicara dan tertawa, tapi Yunjae harus bersyukur karena Yunjae bisa makan makanan yang Tuhan kasih. Yunjae mengerti?" sejenak Yunjae tertegun mendengar perkataan ummanya dan berpikir.

"ne! Unjae mengelti umma, Unjae halus beltanggung jawab ne? kalau begitu Unjae mau makan lagi tapi tidak bicala dan teltawa. Aaaaaa..." Yunjae mematuhi perkataan Jaejoong dan ia meletakkan bukunya lalu meminta Jaejoong menyuapinya makan lagi.

.

.

"Yonghwa ahjussi, otthokae? Untuk mengumpulkan semua bukti-bukti itu memakan waktu yang lama" Keluh seorang namja muda pada namja yang sudah berumur 50tahun. Keduanya berada didalam mobil yang baru saja menjemput sang namja tua dari stasiun kereta api.

"Tenanglah Jonghyun-ah, walaupun itu akan memakan waktu lama, setidaknya ada hal-hal yang bisa kita lakukan" balas namja tua itu tenang sambil membaca dokumen yang ada ditangannya. Jonghyun sang namja muda dan Jung Yonghwa sang namja tua, appa dari Jung Yunho. Jonghyun merasa sedikit kesal karena ayah Yunho terlihat tenang berbeda dengan dirinya yang panik setengah mati.

"Ne, aku berusaha tenang tapi jika melihat Jae nuna aku selalu tidak tenang. Apalagi kelakuan anakmu yang tidak ada bedanya dengan kelakuan Hyunjoong brengsek itu." Seru Jonghyun dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi, tapi buru-buru dia sadar akan ucapannya

"Mianhaeyo ahjussi, aku tak bermaksud membentak dan menjelek-jelekan Yunho hyung" sesal Jonghyun, tapi itu tetap tak menutup rasa panik dari pancaran matanya

"aku mengerti perasaanmu anak muda. Kau ingat, bukan hanya Hyunjoong yang harus kita selesaikan tapi juga Yunho. Dan yang menjadi prioritas utama kita adalah Hyunjoong bukan Yunho, jadi bersabarlah akan ada masanya nanti" Yonghwa menepuk pelan bahu Jonghyun, diapun sama khawatirnya dengan kondisi Jaejoong tapi ia harus tenang agar jalan keluar yang dipilihnya dapat terlaksana dengan baik.

"Ne ahjussi. Lalu sampai sejauh ini apa yang sudah ahjussi lakukan?" tanya Jonghyun yang mulai tenang.

"Ahjussi sudah menyuruh anak buah ahjussi untuk mengawasi data-data keuangan Hyunjoong dan perusahaan Kim, walaupun perusahaan Kim nanti jatuh ketangan Jaejoong, tidak menutup kemungkinan Hyunjoong meninggalkan hutang karena dia mengambil semua uang perusahaan dan membuat Jaejoong yang harus membayarnya. Percuma saja jika seperti itu"

Jonghyun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela luar melihat pemandangan pohon-pohon yang ada di sepanjang trotoar.

"Kau sendiri Jonghyun, apa yang kau selidiki?" tanya Yonghwa dengan pandangan lurus kedepan. Jonghyun pun menolehkan wajahnya melihat Yonghwa

"Naega? Tidak ada ahjussi hehehe" ucap Jonghyun cengengesan.

.

PLETAK

.

"Awww appo ahjussi, jangan jitak kepala jeniusku" rintih Jonghyun mengusap-usap kepalanya akibat jitakan Yonghwa

"Kau ini, kau yang panik dan ingin semua cepat beres tapi kau yang hanya diam dan tertawa tanpa dosa seperti itu didepan orang yang lebih tua darimu? Dimana sopanmu anak kecil? Huh? Dimana? Cepat katakan!" Yonghwa memukul kembali Jonghyun dengan dokumen yang ada ditangannya.

"Aww ne! ne! ne! ampun ahjussi. Jangan pukul aku lagi." Yonghwa pun menghentikan pukulannya pada Jonghyun.

"Ahjussi, sebenarnya aku menyuruh anak buahku untuk menjadi pembantu dirumah Hyunjoong. Dan ternyata ia menemukan ini ahjussi" ucap Jonghyun memperlihatkan sebuah foto yang ada di smartphonenya kepada Yonghwa.

Yonghwa yang yang melihat foto itu langsung terdiam membisu. Ia kaget. Tapi tak lama kemudian senyuman tersungging diwajahnya.

"Kae memang bocah ingusan yang berguna Jonghyun-ah" bangga Yonghwa dan mengacak-acak rambut Jonghyun sayang.

"YA AHJUSSI RAMBUTKU!"

.

.

.

Kim Hyunjoong's house

"Sialan! Kemana kotak-kotak itu! Aiiisshhh Jung min kemari kau!" teriak Hyunjoong setelah mengacak-acak lemari kamarnya. Jung Min yang ada di dapur pun sontak bergegas kekamarnya mendengar teriakan suaminya itu.

CKLEK

"Yeobo ada ap- omo, kenapa berantakan sekali. Yeobo ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Dimana kotak-kotak itu kau simpan huh? DIMANA?" Jungmin ketakutan mendengar bentakan suaminya, pasalnya selama ini Hyunjoong hanya membentak Jaejoong, tidak pernah membentaknya ataupun anak-anaknya.

"Kotak apa maksudmu yeobo, bicara yang jelas" tenang Jungmin pada suaminya.

"aaiisshh" Hyunjoong pun duduk diatas ranjang, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Jungmin ikut duduk disamping suaminya dan menggenggam erat tangan Hyunjoong. Hyunjoong menoleh dan menatap dalam mata Jungmin.

"Kau ingat Jungmin kotak yang kuperlihatkan padamu saat malam pengantin kita dulu..."

.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hyunnie~ kau sedang apa yeobo?" seru Jungmin manja seraya memeluk Hyunjoong dari belakang._

"_Hanya sedang menikmati bintang malam ini sayang" jawab Hyunjoong tangan kanannya mengelus tangan Jungmin yang ada diperutnya. Dia pun membalikan badannya menghadap Jungmin dan menunjukan kotak yang ada di tangan kirinya._

"_Yeobo ini kotak apa?" tangan Jungmin pun menyentuh tutup kotak itu, tapi dicegah oleh tangan Hyunjoong._

"_Bukalah sayang, tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan teriak" Hyunjoong memperingatkan, dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Jungmin. Jungmin pun membuka kotak itu.._

"_Ya Tuhan...Yeo..yeobo..ini..ini..apa..maksudnya..ini bukan kau kan? Benarkan itu bukan kau sayang? JAWAB AKU!" Hyunjoong hanya terdiam mendengar teriakan tidak percaya Jungmin. Ia ingin membalas pertanyaan Jungmin tapi istrinya malah menangis terisak-isak._

"_Hyunnie, jelaskan hiks..hiks..ini bukan kau kan sayang, hiks..hiks..ini hanya rekayasa orang yang membencimu kan? Jawab aku...hiks..hiks.." Jungmin memukul-mukul dada Hyunjoong, mendesak suaminya untuk menjelaskan maksud yang ada difoto tersebut. Tapi Hyunjoong hanya diam seribu bahasa._

_._

_Cukup lama untuk membiarkan Jungmin lelah karena menangis, Jungmin pun hanya bisa membenamkan kepalanya didada bidang Hyunjoong, Hyunjoong membalas pelukan Jungmin dan mengelus kepalanya sayang menenangkan Jungmin yang masih terisak pelan._

"_Mianhae Minnie, aku sebenarnya tidak ingin ini terjadi dalam kehidupan kita dimasa depan. Dan aku juga tidak ingin kau dan anak-anak kita terlibat kelak."_

"_Hiks..hiks..tapi tidak harus hiks..hiks..seperti gamabar hiks..difoto itu kan. Aku taku takut Hyunnie.." pelukan Jungmin semakin erat pada tubuh Hyunjoong._

"_Mianhaeyo, tapi ini kulakukan untuk masa depan kita..sekarang kau tenanglah." Ucap Hyunjoong, ia pun melepaskan pelukan Jungmin dan menatap lurus kedua mata Jungmin yang memerah._

"_Selama kotak ini ada digenggaman kita, semua akan baik-baik saja sayang. Jangan khawatir" Hyunjoong pun mencium Jungmin untuk menenangkan istrinya tersebut._

_**Flashback end**_

.

"Jadi...maksudmu kotak itu hilang? Andwe..itu tidak mungkin yeobo. Kau pasti lupa menyimpannya. Aku akan membantumu mencari kotak itu" Jungmin panik saat mengingat kembali apa isi kotak yang Hyunjoong maksud. Saat akan berdiri tangan Hyunjoong mencegahnya.

"Jangan gegabah Minnie, aku yakin orang dalam dirumah ini yang mengambilnya. Kita tidak boleh membuat mereka curiga dengan apa yang kita cari. Jadi tenanglah biar aku yang mengurusnya" Hyunjoong pun berjalan keluar kamar meninggalkan Jungmin dengan sejuta perasaan resah.

.

.

In other side..

DRRRTT

DRRRTT

Smartphone Jonghyun bergetar, membuat sang pemilik mendengus sebal saat acara menonton dvd dewasanya terganggu. Ia pun membuka tombol kunci dan membaca sebuah pesan yang masuk.

_Tuan, Hyunjoong-ssi sudah tahu bahwa kotak yang ia simpan hilang, dan sekarang ia sedang menemui anak buahnya untuk menyelidiki siapa yang mengambil kotak itu._

Jonghyun pun tersenyum licik melihat hasil kerja anak buahnya. Ia pun mengetik pesan agar anak buahnya itu berhati-hati dan segera menghapus pesan-pesan yang berhubungan dengan dirinya.

Setelah itu ia menelepon anak buahnya yang lain

"Cari informasi sedetail mungkin dari isi kotak itu. Kutunggu secepatnya"

KLIK

Jonghyun mematikan line telepon tersebut dan meneruskan acaranya yang tertunda.

.

.

"umma~ umma~ Unjae bocen..Chindong ahjussi gak bica diajak main petak umpet hufft" Yunjae berlarian menuju meja kerja Jaejoong dan memanyunkan bibirnya, menghampiri sang umma yang ada dibalik meja yang masih saja berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen dihadapannya.

"umma~ peluk~" manja Yunjae saat melihat Jaejoong tidak merespon. Jaejoong terlalu serius meneliti laporan akhir bulan yang dikerjakan anak buahnya.

Perkataan Yunjae yang tidak direspon pun membuat Yunjae untuk meninggalkan sang umma dan berlari keluar ruangan Jaejoong. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih dua puluh menit tapi Jaejoong dan Yunjae belum pulang. Sehingga membuat Yunjae lebih memilih bermain bersama karyawan hotel yang bersedia dititipkan oleh Jaejoong.

.

Saat ini disalah satu loby hotel milik Kim Corp, Yunjae bercanda bersama beberapa resepsionis hotel, setelah Shindong, salah satu satpam hotel menolak bermain bersama Yunjae karena harus berjaga.

Sesekali Yunjae tertawa saat resepsionis itu menggelitiki tubuhnya, tapi pandangannya tak sengaja bertemu dengan sosok pria yang baru saja melewati pintu masuk hotel. Yunjae yang melihatnya pun langsung menegang dan ingin segera turun dari meja resepsionis.

"Ahjucci..ahjucci antal Unjae ke luangan umma ppali ahjucci" rengek Yunjae sambil menarik-narik baju sang resepsionis pria. Resepsionis itu pun hanya bisa bingung melihat tingkah Yunjae, dan tak berpikir lama ia pun menuruti perintah Yunjae dan menggendong anak itu menuju ruangan Jaejoong. Mereka pun menuju lift, tapi lift yang ditunggu sangatlah lama terbuka, Yunjae yang semakin panik segera meminta resepsionis itu untuk menaiki tanda darurat menuju lantai 3.

Setelah sampai dilantai 3 khusus karyawan inti hotel, Yunjae pun meminta diturunkan dan menyuruh resepsionis pria tadi kembali bekerja, ia yang sudah hafal letak ruangan ummanya langsung berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Sesekali tangannya menyentuh dada kirinya dan meringis kesakitan tapi ia tidak perduli. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah ummanya.

Namun naas bagi Yunjae, pria yang dilihatnya dipintu masuk hotel tadi ternyata sudah sampai duluan dan keluar dari lift. Yunjae yang lelah berlari hanya bisa memperlambat larinya karena dada sebelah kirinya berdenyut keras.

Pria yang ternyata adalah Jung Yunho itupun masuk keruangan Jaejoong dengan mendobrak pintunya.

**Author pov end**

.

.

**Jaejoong pov**

Aku yang sedang membereskan mainan Yunjae kedalam tas untuk bersiap-siap pulang terkejut saat mendengar suara dobrakan pintu yang keras. Kulihat kearah pintu masuk dan..oh Tuhan untuk apa Jung Yunho datang?

"Yu..yun..ada apa kau datang kemari?" tanyaku gugup saat ia ada dihadapanku.

"Ada apa kau bilang eum? Cih bagus sekali aktingmu nona Kim Jaejoong" decihnya dihadapanku. Aku hanya bisa tertunduk mendengar ucapannya. Terlebih tangannya mencengkram erat kedua tanganku, aku bisa merasakan kedua tanganku yang mulai kebas karena aliran darah ditanganku tersumbat.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Mitshumoto sehingga ia menarik investasinya dari perusahaanku? Kau bisa menjelaskannya padaku kan yeoja jalang" hinanya padaku. Tunggu, Mitshumoto? Bukankah dia investor jepang yang sedang diincar beberapa perusahaan besar di Seoul?

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa Yun, sungguh. Aku hari ini hanya dikantor tidak ada rapat ataupun bertemu klien" aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi kuyakin itu hanya sia-sia bagi Yunho. Aku semakin menundukan kepala saat ia semakin mendekatkan badannya padaku membuat ku semakin terpojok didinding belakangku. Nafasnya menderu menahan amarah.

"KAU! Tidak usah berpura-pura Kim Jaejoong. Kau yang meghasut Mitshumoto untuk menarik investasinya dari perusahaanku dan menyuruhnya untuk berinvestasi di perusahaan Kim kan? Kau dengan sengaja menjelek-jelekan perusahaan Jung dihadapannya. Tidak kusangka selain yeoja murahan kau juga licik Kim Jaejoong"

Apa katanya? Menghasut? Seumur-umur aku tidak penah menghasut orang, apalagi untuk menarik perhatian investor jepang itu untuk menanamkan modalnya di Kim Corp. Aku berani bersumpah bukan aku pelakunya.

"CUKUP YUNHO! Bukan aku yang melakukan itu, kenapa kau menuduhku sembarangan? Jika kau merasa bahwa tuduhanmu benar mengapa kau tidak bertanya pada Mitshumoto langsung huh? Kau itu memang pria yang hanya mengandalkan badan bukan otak!"

PLAK

.

PLAK

"Kau sudah berani eoh? Berani membentak seorang Jung Yunho? KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA? Sekarang cepat katakan apa yang kau katakan pada Mitshumoto?" setelah tamparannya dikedua pipiku, Yunho menekan keningku sehingga kepalaku terhimpit antara tangannya dan dinding. Aku kesakitan, terlebih luka operasi itu ada dibelakang kepalau dan belum sepenuhnya sembuh.

"Hiks..hiks..ampun Yun..aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa..hiks.."

"Kalau kau juga belum mengaku, aku tak segan-segan membuatmu menjadi mayat dikantormu Kim Jaejoong" desisnya tajam, aku hanya bisa menutup kedua mataku ketakutan. Seketika itu pula aku merasakan sesuatu yang menempel dimulutku. Benda itu adalah bibir Yunho, bibir itu melumat bibirku kasar dan menggigit bibirku keras, bisa kurasakan rasa zat besi dari darah yang mengalir dibibirku. Ia terus melumat bibirku brutal.

Aku hanya bisa sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuhnya tapi tangannya yang bebas mencengkram kedua tanganku dan tangannya yang ada dikepalaku semakin menekan kuat kepalaku kedinding.

"mpphhhh Yunhhh...leppassshhh..."

"jeebbaallhhh Yunhhh...sesaakkkhhhh..."

"aarggghhh Yunhhh...jebaalll...leppassshhh..."

Kurasakan Yunho mencengkram kepalaku dan mulai menjambak rambutku. Andwe dia tidak boleh melihatnya. Tidak boleh, lakukan sesuatu Jaejoong. seketika aku melihat Yunjae yang masuk ruanganku dengan nafas terengah-engah dan mencengkram dada kirinya kuat. Aku harus menghampiri Yunjae sebelum Yunho menjambak rambutku terlalu keras. Kutendang selangkangan Yunho yang masih saja melumat bibirku ganas.

BRUGH

.

SRAK

.

TAP

.

TAP

Setelah lepas dari cengkramannya aku berlari menghampiri Yunjae, tidak perduli dengan erangan kesakitan Yunho. Tapi dugaanku meleset Yunho menjambak kembali rambutku dan..

"ANDWAE!/UMMA!"

Tamatlah riwayatmu Kim Jaejoong, identitasmu terbongkar. Yunho melihat semuanya, bahkan Yunjae anakmu pun melihatnya.

Ruangan ini seketika hening. Yunjae melihat diam kearahku dengan nafas yang masih belum beraturan dan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya. Bisa kurasakan Yunho hanya diam mematung memandangi kepalaku dari belakang.

"Jae umma, hiks..hiks..hhh..hhh...umma...hhh..." deru nafas Yunjae tak berarturan dtambah ia sedang menangis hebat sekarang, pernafasannya menjadi tersumbat. Tapi aku juga hanya bisa menangis.

Aku jatuh terduduk dan menangis. Menangis meratapi nasibku.

Kenapa Tuhan memberikanku takdir seperti ini.

Kenapa Tuhan memberikanku orang yang kucintai tapi ia tidak mencintaiku.

Kenapa Tuhan memberikanku kondisi tubuh yang seperti ini.

Kenapa Tuhan membiarkan dia menindasku juga.

Kenapa Tuhan membiarkan dia selalu menyakitiku.

Kenapa Tuhan membiarkan dia mengetahui kondisiku.

.

Hiks...hiks... aku hanya bisa terduduk, menundukan kepalaku dan menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Aku tak kuat lagi. Aku lelah. Tapi ada Yunjae yang butuh pertolonganku, ada Yunaje yang butuh perlindunganku. Kau harus kuat Kim Jaejoong, demi putramu.

Hiks..hiks..kuberanikan diri untuk berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhku menghadap Yunho yang ada dibelakangku. Kulihat sebelah tangannya memegang wig ku yang tadi dijambaknya.

"Kau lihat aku Yun? KAU LIHAT KEPALAKU HUH? Apa perasaanmu? Puas? Senang? Atau kau semakin jijik padaku HUH?"

.

PLAK

.

"UMMA!/YUNHO!"

.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

**aigoo apa ini? akhirnya ditengah2 sakit karena dikutuk Jaejoong bisa juga selesein ff abal2 gini. Xand minta kesadarannya untuk review ya readers.**

**Untuk masalah polling Xand jadi bikin DUA polling lagi karena hasilnya imbang eung. dipilih lagi ya, karena kemungkinan hasil polling akan dimulai di chapter depan. Dan diresapi lg alurnya.**

**.**

.

**Ini pollingnya permisah..**

**Sebuah peristiwa membuat Jaejoong harus koma lebih dari 1 bulan. Dari kejadian itu Yunho benar-benar shock akan apa yang menimpa Jaejoong karena ia merasa ikut terlibat dalam penderitaan Jaejoong. Saat menemani hari-hari Jaejoong yang koma dirumah sakit Yunho pun mulai menyadari arti penting dari keberadaan Jaejoong dihidupnya, begitupula dengan Yunjae yang mulai ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri. Jaejoong pun sadar dari komanya tapi ia mulai merasakan sesuatu terhadap Yunho.**

**Pertanyaannya::: Adegan seperti apa yang pantas bagi Yunho untuk menyadari bahwa Yunho mulai mencintai Jaejoong? Dan Jaejoong bisa kembali memaafkan Yunho?**

**1. Yunho mabuk-pulang kerumah marah-marah-menyiksa Jaejoong-memaksa Jaejoong untuk tidur dengannya-lalu Jaejoong hamil-babynya lahir-tapi Jaejoong meninggal-cerita langsung END**

**.**

**2. Yunho pergi dinas+selingkuh diam-diam-Yunjae ikut tapi Jaejoong tidak-sebuah kejadian menimpa Yunjae-Yunjae kritis-Jaejoong marah-Yunho frustasi-Sadarnya Yunjae membawa harapan bagi Yunho-muncul kebahagiaan dalam keluarga mereka-cerita END**

**Dipilih ya, soalnya Xand gak mau ntar angst yang menurut Xand masih kurang eh malah membuat readers banjir air mata :) ehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan Review::**

**meirah.1111: wah? masih utuh? bagus dong, kan bisa go green..waduh hati2 loh kalo udah denger kata 'kebal' hehe. ikuti polling dan review ne**

**Kim Seo Jin aka Kimmy: ne Kimmy-ssi gomawo udah baca, review jangan ketinggalan ne, jangan lupa ikut polling juga.**

**Jaechaa: wah mati gak mati itu kehendak author chingu, liat nanti aja ne makanya ditunggu nih polling menurut chingu yg bagus yg mana dan jangan lupa review**

**EvilmagnaeMin: oke happy ato sad ending itu liat ntar ye, kan author yg berwenang xD. ayo ikutan polling**

**Ryani:kalo kagak bawa selingkuhan gak rame ntar ceritanya chingu, kalo Jaejoong gak disiksa bakal garing ceritanya, kalo gak bisa bikin readers nangis berarti bukan angst lagi donk. oke harap dicermati lagi pilihannya, ikuti polling dan review lg ne**

**lee ae rin: iya yunho hyung seenak dengkul aje ye mukul jaejoong. wah no.1 itu ekstrim ya? hmm kaianya itu ide cerita udah pasaran deh chingu. kan skarang ada baby sitter jd gak masalah donk kalo jae meninggal#plak. oke ikut polling dan review lagi ne**

**no name: tugas yunjae di rumah yunho-jaejoong? ya bersih2 lah. gak deh haha. dia hanya sebagai penghibur utk jaejoong kok. makanya ditunggu ya chp slanjutnya, jng lupa polling lagi dan review.**

**tati joana: minta jae happy walopun bentar ya? di chap ini udah bisa liat jae ketawa kan? polling lg dan jng lupa review ne**

**KyuKyuSomnia: ne salam kenal KyuKyuSomnia, wah cenat-cenut? berarti xand hebat donk? hehe. tenang aja ada kok ntar adegan yunho hyun tersiksa, kan polling itu hanya berupa alur. kalau mau kasih masukan gimana yunho hyung disiksa juga gpp. kalopun jae meninggal kan masih bisa hantuin yunho hehe. ne gomawo atas pujiannya, itu jadi motivasi untuk xand. jangan lupa review dan polling ne**

**Jae in: ne jangan nangis ye..ikuti polling dan review jg**

**seo-ie: annyeong seo-ie, kan genrenya aja angst jadi harus yg sedih2 donk, kalo soal happy ato sad ending itu liat nanti aja ya. kalopun yunho dan jaejoong meninggal kan mreka bisa ketemuan di alam lain :) gamsahamnida. jangan lupa review dan polling ne**

**ikkimassu: wahaha saia baru nyadar ini fic ngandung kdrt, gomawo udah ingetin *kasih tissue. nah jng lupa review dan polling ya chingu**

**Kira itu Jung Dabin Naepoppo: yunho ganas? ikan kali..haha oh iyadong pasti ntar ada saatnya mreka2 menyesal akan perbuatanya ma jaejoong. sorry twitt oppa d hack jd males deh. kalo mau contact lewat fb aja ya. jng lupa review dan polling**

**jung hana cassie: emang itu curhatan haha. latian ama polisi dulu deh biar makn siap mental. susuobat? gak tau deh ya dibolehin ap kagak, tapi kalo disini mah diboleh2in aja. oke smoga di chp ini k jg bisa nangis ya. jng lupa review dan polling lg. gomawo utk idenya**

**JaeKing: ne gwaenchana Jaeking-ssi. yah kalo gak kejam gak seru donk, kagk ada angst. oke ini udah diusahain update cepet. polling dan review lg ne**

**QueenDeeBeauty: waduh jangan nangis donk, aigooo. angstnya kerasa banget ya? gomawo pujiannya akhirnya gak sia2 jg bs bikin angst. padahal xand bikinnya sambil ketawa2 bayangin muka jaejoong yg 'cantik' hehe. ikut polling lagi ya, siapa tau brubah pikiran, dan jangan lupa review  
**

**yolyol: wahh jangan diinjek yunho hyung, sepatu yolanda kan bau xD. mau main cast juga? jdi nenek sihir yg nyiksa hyuna author bolehin kok. olo ito, anon hu paboa tu hamu horas :) jng lupa review dan polling**

**Cisa: aku LAKI LAKI alias NAMJA Cisa-ssi...hehe gomawo ne jangan lupa review dan polling **

**Julie YunJae: ne nado annyeong dongsaeng, oke ntar kita bantai yunho hyung rame2 ne. jangan lupa polling lagi ya dan review jg. ne oppa gak bakal pindah ke fb**

**Echa: ne selamat datang dan salam kenal echa-ssi. wah langsung dikebut ya? keluar air mata juga. mian ne kalo ampe bikin nangis. jangan lupa polling dan review ya**

**DYNAmite's: ne oppa/hyung trima kelabilan(?) tapi utk chp ini ikut polling ya dan jng lupa review**

**Kim_Aizh: disini masih menderita gak? kan jaejoong udah ketawa krn yunjae hehe. ng lupa review dan polling ya**

**Yui: liat ntar ya endingnya kaia gimana. iya pasti ntar yunho hyung dibantai dulu. jng lupa review dan pollingnya**

**yunjae always: hah? nc? waduh. iya ntar mungkin akan ada ide yg bikin mreka sehidup semati. ntar diusahain ya kalo mau romantis2an. jng lupa polling lg dan review ya.**

**dame-an: ini udah dipost secepat mungkin. ayo ke pengadilan nuntut keadilan utk jaejoong. oh ya gomawo utk idenya ntar xand pertimbangkan. jng lupa polling dan review ya**

**Haiiro-Sora: wah silent reader? hmm, baguslah udah tobat. gomawo utk semangatnya, kalo jae gak disiksa gak seru saeng. aduuhhh jangan nangis beneran donk. jng lupa review dan polling ya**

**shiRan-chan: eh yg jalang siapa? hyuna? so pasti #didemo. jng lupa review dan polling**

**SparkSomnia: ne salam kenal. jng lupa review dan polling lg ya**

**LEETEUKSEMOX: iya ane namja, mau bukti?, sama xand jg gak bisa bayangin jaejoong botak. oke kalo reader setia menunggu 100chp pun jadi haha. wah takdirnya jae y harus meninggal, bukan baby. eh? ntar jari2 ane putus donk. iya gak bakal pindah ke fb kok tenang aja. gamsha udah mau jadi fans xand. jng lupa review dan polling lg ya...**

**.**

**.**

**sekali lagi, JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA, XAND BUTUH SARAN DAN KRITIK**

**SILENT READERS TANGGUNG DOSA AUTHOR :P**


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Jebal, Only Look At Me

Cast : Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Kim Hyun Joong

Kim Yunjae

Kim Jong Hyun

Jung Yong Hwa

And OC dan akan ada yg menyusul

Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Family/Romance/Drama

Rate : T maybe T+

Warning : GS for uke

Disclaimer : all the characters are not mine, they belong to management, parents, families, and God.

Summary : Kesalahan fatal itu seperti apa? Haruskah ditebus dengan siksaan seumur hidup? Lihatlah aku walaupun hanya 1 kedipan mata kalian saja.

.

.

Chapter berapa ini? Oh iya chap 7 ya sekarang.

Yossshh readers, Xand udah dapet pollingnya nih, dan yang unggul adalah polling nomer 2! Berbahagialah reader yang menantikan adanya kebahagiaan di tengah ato akhir ff ini. Tapi jangan salah ya, mungkin polling nomer 2 mengandung unsur angst yang lebih mendalam daripada polling nomer 1. Who knows? Makanya baca dan review ampe akhir ya...gomawo yang sudah review, polling, dan memberikan ide di 2 chap sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

**Jebal, Only Look At Me**

**-Chapter 7-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pace Maker : Alat Pacu Jantung**

**ICCU ( Intensive Cardiac Care Unit ) : adalah ruangan khusus untuk penyakit jantung yang butuh penangan dan pengawasan intensive misalnya orang dengan Gagal jantung dll yang berhubungan dengan jantung.  
**

**ICU (Intensive Care Unit) : adalah ruangan untuk semua penyakit yang membutuhkan penganan dan pengawasan intensive (kira2 yang udah gawat atau sekarat lah) misalnya orang yang udah ga sadar.**

**EKG/Elektrokardiograf : berupa monitor yang bisa menyajikan data-data berupa detak jantung per menit, aktivitas denyut jantung (itu lho yang kayak grafik), kadar oksigen dalam darah kita, bisa juga menyajikan data tekanan darah (tensi). **

**Irama Sinus : yang ini ribet jelasinnya. kudu liat gambar. silahkan googling aja ya chingu**

**.**

**.**

**Jaejoong pov**

_Hiks...hiks... aku hanya bisa terduduk, menundukan kepalaku dan menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Aku tak kuat lagi. Aku lelah. Tapi ada Yunjae yang butuh pertolonganku, ada Yunaje yang butuh perlindunganku. Kau harus kuat Kim Jaejoong, demi putramu._

_Hiks..hiks..kuberanikan diri untuk berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhku menghadap Yunho yang ada dibelakangku. Kulihat sebelah tangannya memegang wig ku yang tadi dijambaknya._

"_Kau lihat aku Yun? KAU LIHAT KEPALAKU HUH? Apa perasaanmu? Puas? Senang? Atau kau semakin jijik padaku HUH?"_

_._

_PLAK_

_._

"_UMMA!/YUNHO!"_

_._

_._

_Tamparan Yunho mendarat kembali di pipiku. Perih dan sakit Yun..sangat sakit..apa yang membuatmu emosi hari ini? Jebal, percayalah pada kata-kataku Yun, aku tidak melakukan tindakan kotor dalam bisnis. Aku hanya disini seharian. Aku hanya bekerja sendirian. Aku tak melakukan apapun Yun..._

Tak kuhiraukan pertengkaran yang ada disekitarku. Tubuhku lemas, dan mataku lelah hanya untuk terbuka, dan seketika semuanya terasa gelap.

.

.

**Author pov **

_PLAK_

_._

"_UMMA!/YUNHO!"_

Teriakan itu berasal dari dua orang beda generasi. Yang berteriak adalah Yunjae dan Ms. Jung. Yunjae yang saat itu hanya bisa diam menangis menatap pertengkaran umma dan -yang dianggapnya- appa semakin merintih kesakitan. Hatinya sakit melihat ummanya disiksa oleh sang appa, dan dada sebelah kirinya juga tak kalah bereaksi kuat akibat dia berlari-larian dikantor dan bajunya mulai terasa basah, belum lagi luka operasinya belum sembuh total. Nafasnya terengah-engah melihat ummanya yang jatuh terduduk dihadapannya, menatap matanya.

Yunjae ingin sekali meraih tubuh itu, tapi setelah dilihatnya keadaan ummanya yang botak, ia hanya bisa diam. Ingin bergerak memeluk saja sangat sulit. Hingga tatapannya melihat secara langsung ummanya yang berteriak marah tetapi ditampar kembali oleh appanya. UMMA. Hanya kata itu yang bisa ia teriakan.

.

Dua jam sebelum kejadian itu berlangsung, Ms. Jung datang bersama sahabatnya yang berasal dari luar negri. Sahabatnya sedang membutuhkan penginapan selama menjalankan tugasnya di Korea. Ms. Jung pun langsung merekomendasikan salah satu hotel milik Kim Corp. Mereka masuk hotel itu, melepas rindu, berbincang hangat, dan akhirnya berpamitan.

Saat didalam lift yang membawanya turun ke lantai dasar, Ms. Jung teringat bahwa ia belum menemui anak dan menantunya. Jung Yonghwa yang lebih dulu pulang dari Gwangju pun belum mengatakan bahwa ia bertemu dengan anak dan menantunya. Jadi Ms. Jung berniat memberikan surprise bahwa dirinya juga sudah kembali dari Gwangju. Ia lalu bertanya pada karyawan hotel dimana letak ruangan Jaejoong, setelah mengetahuinya ia langsung bergegas menuju ruangan Jaejoong.

Saat keluar dari lift, kedua telinganya mendengar suara-suara rintihan dari salah satu ruangan yang ada di lantai tiga tersebut. Mengingat lantai tiga sudah sepi karyawan dan ruangan yang menyala hanya satu, Ms. Jung langsung berlari kecil menghampiri ruangan tersebut. YUNHO. Hanya kata itu yang bisa terlontar dari mulutnya.

.

PLAK

.

"Apa yang ada diotakmu Jung! Kenapa kau menampar Jaejoong? JAWAB AKU!" Ms. Jung langsung menampar Yunho setelah berteriak mengetahui perbuatan anaknya pada Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya terpaku setelah ditampar oleh ummanya. Ia diam. Kepalanya tertunduk dan melihat Jaejoong yang ada dibawahnya. Tangannya yang memegang wig pun terlihat gemetaran. Diangkatnya wig itu dan ditatapnya dengan pandangan nanar. Tapi emosi dengan cepat mendominasi dirinya. Ia lempar kasar wig itu kemuka Jaejoong yang terlihat lemas seperti mau pingsan.

"Yang ada diotakku? Aku ingin memusnahkan yeoja murahan ini dengan caraku, itu yang ada diotakku umma!" bentak Yunho berani pada ummanya sambil menunjuk Jaejoong. Ms. Jung shock mendengar penuturan anaknya tersebut. Anak yang dibanggakannya, yang selalu bersikap lembut padanya, yang dikenalnya selalu menghargai wanita selama ini, yang selalu membahagiakannya, berubah menjadi sosok Jung yang lain.

"Jangan pernah kau berucap Jaejoong itu murahan Yunho. Dia tidak seperti itu!" Ms. Jung menatap Yunho, ada perasaan marah, kecewa dan sedih.

"Kenapa umma lebih membelanya huh? KENAPA HANYA DIA YANG UMMA DAN APPA BELA? Aku yang anak kalian, bukan DIA" marah Yunho pada ummanya, ia pun tak sadar sedikit melayangkan tendangannya pada kaki Jaejoong yang sudah tergelatak pingsan dilantai tapi tak disadari keduanya.

"Kau tidak tau masalah yang sebenarnya Yunho, kau sebagai suami seharusnya lebih bisa menjaganya bukan menyakitinya" Ms. Jung mencoba sabar, karena ia tidak mau anaknya semakin emosi jika ia juga menekan perasaan Yunho.

"Umma, sejak dia dijodohkan denganku, aku jadi tak bebas menikmati hidupku umma. Aku tak mendapat perhatian umma dan appa lagi. Aku menjadi terkekang karena perintah appa. Aku terpaksa menyakiti Hyuna, orang yang kucintai hanya untuk mengikuti perjodohan konyol yang kalian buat tanpa persetujuanku. TIDAKKAH KALIAN MENGERTI PERASAANKU HUH?"

.

BLAM

.

Setelah meluapkan emosinya, Yunho pun berjalan keluar dan membanting pintu keras. Ms. Jung hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya menangis, saat melihat kebawah ia baru sadar Jaejoong sudah pingsan. Ia berjongkok dan menyangga tubuh Jaejoong dipangkuannya, ia tepuk-tepuk pipi Jaejoong supaya sadar, namun nihil. Dilihatnya tangannya sendiri yang ada dibelakang kepala Jaejoong, ada noda darah. Pikirannya kalut melihat apa yang ada dihadapnnya, dengan tangan gemetar diambilnya ponsel yang ada di saku mantelnya, menunggu jawaban di seberang, Ms. Jung menolehkan kepalanya keseluruh ruangan Jaejoong, dan yang ia dapati adalah Yunjae juga pingsan dengan nafas yang tidak stabil dan darah yang mulai keluar dari bajunya.

"Seoul International hotel lantai tiga, dua ambulans ppaliwa!" bentak Ms. Jung panik.

Ia hanya bisa menangisi dua orang yang ia sayangi.

"Mianhae Hyerin-ah, aku bukan ibu yang baik untuk putrimu"

.

.

.

Suara dua sirine ambulans yang terdengar dari gerbang rumah sakit itu sontak membuat beberapa karyawan UGD yang berjaga langsung mempersiapkan diri mereka. Para dokter langsung berlari keruang UGD dan para perawat yang ada membantu perawat lain yang ada di dalam ambulans. menurunkan kedua brankar yang diisi oleh dua pasien yang sama-sama pingsan. Masker oksigen melingkupi hidung kedua pasien tersebut. Lumuran darah dalam perban yang ada dikepala salah satu pasien pun segera diganti sebelum ditangani oleh para dokter, begitupula dengan darah yang mengalir hebat dari dada pasien yang satu lagi.

Lorong rumah sakit itu langsung terasa ricuh saat kedua pasien itu datang bersama ambulans.

Membuat suara hening menjadi berisik.

Membuat suasana tenang menjadi tegang.

.

**.**

**.**

**Yunjae's Operating Room **

"Dokter jahitannya tebuka!"

"Dokter anak ini mulai kehilangan banyak darah"

"Dokter detak jantungnya melemah"

"Dokter pernafasan anak ini tersumbat"

Teriakan para suster dan dokter muda itu membahana diruang operasi yang ditempati Yunjae. Mereka memberitahukan informasi tersebut kepada seorang dokter senior spesialis jantung setelah mengecek kondisi yang terjadi pada Yunjae.

"Kau cepat bius anak itu dengan dosis yang sedikit tinggi!"

"Kau cepat ganti oksigen anak ini dengan yang baru!"

"Kau suntikan infus pada punggung tangannya!"

"Kau cepat ambil sampel darah anak ini dan cepat carikan donornya!"

"Kau siapkan elektrokardiograf untuk anak ini!"

"kau siapkan alat-alat operasi dan pace maker untuk antisipasi pada anak ini. PPALI!"

Perintah sang dokter senior spesialis jantung bernama Kang Yong Lee pada anak buahnya. Bagaimana dokter berumur lima puluh tahun ini tidak kalut, disisi lain dia juga memang seperti itu jika sudah menangani pasien gawat darurat, tapi disisi lain perkataan Yoochun padanya tempo hari memang terbukti benar dan berputar-putar dikepalanya.

Dia masih ingat bagaimana Yoochun yang khawatir, memohon-mohon padanya untuk menggantikan Yoochun mengikuti seminar kedokteran selama 1 bulan, dan memohon supaya Junsu istrinya juga digantikan oleh dokter yang masih satu bidang dengan Junsu. Dia tahu bahwa Yoochun dan Junsu sangat menyayangi Yunjae, dan sudah menganggap seperti anaknya sendiri. Tapi dokter senior itu tetap menolak. Hingga akhirnya Yoochun menyerah dan menyuruhnya untuk melakukan yang terbaik jika sesuatu terjadi pada Yunjae. Dan itu terbukti benar.

Dokter senior itu pun langsung menjalankan tugasnya, setelah semua yang dibutuhkannya tersedia diatas meja operasi.

.

Ketegangan semakin menjadi diruang operasi tersebut. Para asisten dokter sibuk menuruti perintah sang dokter senior, ada yang mengelap keringat, memperhatikan EKG, memberikan alat yang diperlukan dokter, memeriksa selang infus dan darah. Semua sibuk.

Dokter senior itu sebenarnya bingung, jantung yang telah didonorkan pada Yunjae itu sebenarnya adalah jantung yang sehat, memang setelah operasi tranplantasi jantung, daya tahan tubuh Yunjae akan berkurang tapi itu hanya untuk beradaptasi dengan anggota tubuh baru, bukan sampai membuatnya merasakan meja operasi seperti ini lagi. Mungkin pendarahan akibat jahitan operasi yang terbuka membuat Yunjae menjadi lemah, pikir dokter Yong Lee.

Dengan pikiran yang bercabang-cabang, dokter itu mencoba berkonsenstrasi penuh kembali.

"Dokter! Irama jantung pasien..."

Seketika itu juga dokter senior yang hampir akan merobek kembali kulit dada kiri Yunjae untuk dibuka, terhenti kegiatannya mendengar seruan salah satu dokter juniornya. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada monitor EKG meneliti baik informasi apa yang ada didalamnnya. Memfungsikan sebaik mungkin matanya untuk membaca deretan garis dan angka, serta menajamkan telinga untuk mendengar irama detak jantung pasien dari EKG tersebut. Semua yang ada diruangan itu tegang menanti apa yang akan terjadi

.

DEG

.

DEG

.

DEG

Irama Sinus

"Thanks GOD! Irama sinus! Kita tidak jadi operasi. Cepat beri aku alat-alat untuk menjahit luka Yunjae!" perintah dokter senior itu senang.

Semua orang yang ada di ruang operasi itu bernafas lega. Ya, mereka senang karena akhirnya Yunjae tidak dioperasi lagi, walau bagaimanapun hampir semua perawat dan dokter di rumah sakit ini mengetahui siapa Yunjae. Yunjae tidak jadi operasi karena ada kemajuan dalam detak jantungnya. Setelah memastikan jantung Yunjae sehat dokter Yong Lee pun melakukan penjahitan kembali, memperbaiki jahitan yang sempat terbuka sebelumnya. Setelah itu ia periksa pernafasan Yunjae, dan ternyata sesak nafas Yunjae disebabkan hidungnya tersumbat oleh ingus akibat menangis dan faktor kelelahan.

.

.

**.**

**Jaejoong's Operating room**

"MANA DOKTER JUNSU?"

"di..dia sedang seminar kedokteran selama satu bulan, dok"

"DOKTER KANG?"

"dia..ada operasi di rumah sakit lain"

"AIISSH APA TIDAK ADA DOKTER LAIN DISINI? PASIEN HARUS DITANGANI!"

"mian..kami..kami..sudah menghubungi dokter..dokter..Kim"

"cepat beri pertolongan pertama pada pasien dan pastikan kondisinya stabil sampai dokter Kim datang!" perintah seorang dokter senior lain yang ada diruangan Jaejoong. walaupun ia seorang dokter senior, tapi untuk menangani kasus Jaejoong ia tidak bisa karena itu bukan bidangnya, ia hanya bisa membantu sementara sampai dokter spesialis bisa menangani Jaejoong.

.

.

**In other side**

Di kursi tunggu depan ruang operasi Jaejoong, Ms. Jung terlihat menangis tersedu-sedu dipelukan suaminya, Jung Yong Hwa. Ia meracau merutuki sikap kasar Yunho pada Jaejoong dan Yunjae. Mr. Jung pun hanya bisa diam dan mengelus lembut punggung istrinya. Didalam pikirannya banyak berbagai rencana yang entah mengapa seperti terlalu memenuhi isi otaknya, sehingga ia sulit untuk memilih rencana yang harus dijalankannya setelah kejadian ini.

Jonghyun yang memang saat itu sedang mengadakan pertemuan bersama Mr. Jung ikut ke rumah sakit. Ia juga semakin cemas dengan keadaan Jaejoong, bagaimanapun juga ia tak mau terjadi apa-apa terhadap nuna kesayangannya itu, terlebih saat dua gambar dalam dua foto terlintas dalam pikirannya, foto yang ada di dashboard mobilnya dan di dalam kotak milik Hyunjoong.

TAP

TAP

TAP

" Jonghyun-ah, Yonghwa hhhh..hhh.." sebuah teriakan menggema di sepanjang lorong UGD. Jonghyun yang sedang berdiri bersandar pada dinding mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Ia tersenyum sebentar dan menghampiri sang appa.

"APPA! Ppali masuk keruang operasi! Jae nuna membutuhkanmu appa" tidak sabar Jonghyun. Ia menarik lengan appanya sampai kedepan pintu ruang operasi, sebelum masuk dokter Kim yang notabene adalah appa Jonghyun melihat Mr. Jung dan Ms. Jung yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Aku akan berusaha untuk'nya', doakan yang terbaik" ketiga orang tersebut menganggukan kepala mereka, dan seketika itu juga dokter Kim memasuki ruang operasi Jaejoong.

Ketiga orang itu mengerti siapa yang dimaksud dengan 'Nya' oleh dokter Kim.

'Nya' itu adalah Hyerin

'Nya' itu adalah Jaejoong

.

.

Kembali kedalam ruang operasi, semua orang yang sibuk menangani Jaejoong menghela nafas lega karena dokter Kim datang. Satu-satunya dokter spesialis otak yang masih bisa dihubungi setelah sebelumnya dua dokter spesialis otak yang dihubungi tidak bisa hadir karena tugas.

Dokter Kim segera mensterilkan diri dan memakai sarung tangan, jas operasi, masker, dan topi operasi. Sebelum mendekati ranjang Jaejoong, ia berdoa terlebih dahulu agar operasinya lancar.

"Dokter stok darah untuk golongan darah pasien habis"

"Cepat cari pendonor yang tepat dari manapun"

"Dokter pasien mengalami pendarahan otak kembali"

"Cepat ambil gunting operasi dan peralatan lain"

"Dokter pasien mulai kehilangan kesadaran"

"Pantau EKG, dan siapkan pace maker"

Suara nyaring yang berasal dari monitor EKG, suara derap langkah perawat yang hilir mudik, suara gesekan gunting dan kulit dan suara-suara mengerikan lainnya terus mendominasi ruang operasi Jaejoong.

Peluh yang ada di kening dokter Kim pun segera dilap oleh sang asisten. Memang seperti inilah suasana ruang operasi, tegang dan mencekam tak perduli siapapun itu yang sedang berbaring diatas meja operasi.

Dokter dan perawat lain menganggap operasi kali ini adalah operasi biasa yang sama dengan operasi yang mereka tangani sebelumnya, tapi tidak dengan dokter Kim. Ada beban yang harus ditanggungnya.

Menyelamatkan sang keponakan.

Menyembuhkan sang keponakan.

Membantu sang keponakan.

Menepati janji pada sang kakak ipar.

Dan..

Membalas dendam sang kakak ipar serta keponakan.

**Author pov end**

.

.

**Jonghyun pov**

Aku dan Jung ahjumma ahjussi masih setia menunggu dengan cemas didepan dua pintu ruang operasi. Yunjae dan Jaejoong nuna ada dimasing-masing pintu itu. Aku frustasi, pikiranku kalut. Banyak hal yang hari ini membuatku menjadi seperti pembuangan sampah karena banyak mendengar berita-berita yang membuatku ingin melepas otakku saja supaya tidak lelah berpikir. Tapi itu mustahil.

Saat mendengar penuturan Jung ahjumma mengenai insiden yang menimpa Jae nuna dan Yunjae. Aku semakin kesal dan marah terhadap Jung Yunho. Tidak, aku juga marah terhadap Hyunjoong. Amarahku semakin memuncak setelah mengetahui bahwa kondisi Jae nuna sekarang sangat kritis karena pendarahan otaknya.

Sejenak aku teringat dengan foto yang ada di dashboard mobilku, mengingatnya sama saja dengan memicu emosiku. Foto kenangan keluarga besar yang bahagia. Keluarga Shin. Shin haraboji dan Shin Halmoni adalah kakek-nenekku dan Jae nuna. Pada masa mereka dulu, mereka adalah orang terpandang. Shin Hyerin adalah anak pertama dari Shin haraboji dan halmoni. Sedangkan ummaku Shin Hyelim adalah adik dari Hyerin ahjumma.

Hyerin ahjumma mencintai seorang pria yang bernama Kim Hyunjoong, ia benar-benar mencintai namja itu dengan tulus. Bahkan Hyerin ahjumma rela meninggalkan keluarga Shin hanya untuk Hyunjoong brengsek itu. Keluarga Shin dengan tegas menolak kehadiran Hyunjoong dalam hidup Hyerin ahjumma. Tetapi Hyerin ahjumma tetap pada pilihannya, dan hal itu juga berakibat fatal bagi kesehatan Shin halmoni. Kesehatannya drop dan akhirnya meninggal. Bertahun-tahun Hyerin ahjumma meninggalkan keluarga Shin tanpa kabar.

Selama meninggalkan keluarga Shin, kata ummaku Hyerin ahjumma tinggal bersama Hyunjoong, hingga akhirnya hamil. Hyerin ahjumma pun memaksa Hyunjoong untuk menikahinya. Tapi Hyunjoong sengaja mengulur-ulur waktu agar tidak terikat pernikahan dengan Hyerin ahjumma. Kebetulan pada saat itu perusahaan Kim milik Hyunjoong hampir bangkrut, dan Hyunjoong yang pada dasarnya tidak suka dengan yang namanya 'miskin' mencoba merayu Hyerin ahjumma dengan segala tipu-rayunya. Sebenarnya perusahaan Kim yang dikelola Hyunjoong itu juga merupakan milik keluarga Shin, hanya saja appa Hyunjoong yang merupakan tangan kanan kepercayaan Shin haraboji bisa dipercaya mengelola perusahaan itu bersama anaknya. Appa Hyunjoong memang baik, tapi tidak dengan Hyunjoong.

Hyerin ahjumma terjebak dalam permainan Hyunjoong. Semua harta peninggalan Shin haraboji yang ditujukan pada Hyerin ahjumma dirampas oleh Hyunjoong, bahkan harta yang dikhususkan untuk yayasan yang dikelola keluarga Shin pun ikut jatuh ketangannya, terkecuali harta milik ummaku, Hyelim.

Setelah beberapa tahun, memang Hyerin ahjumma dan Hyunjoong masih tinggal bersama sampai Jaejoong nuna tumbuh menjadi anak batita. Tapi saat Hyerin ahjumma meminta kembali pada Hyunjoong untuk menikahinya karena semua harta sudah jatuh ketangan Hyunjoong, Hyunjoong malah mengelak dan berniat untuk meninggalkannya. Sampai akhirnya peristiwa mengenaskan itu menimpa Hyerin ahjumma.

.

PRANK

.

Kutinju keras kaca kecil yang ada di tengah pintu ruang operasi ini. Hatiku sakit mengingat cerita ummaku tentang keluarga Shin. Aku tak tega melihat Jaejoong nuna tersakiti, terlebih lagi kini Yunjae ikut menjadi korban. Kukepalkan tanganku lagi dan kutonjok kaca yang ada dipintu satu lagi.

PRANK

TAP

TAP

CKLEK

"JONGHYUN-AH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" teriakan Jung ahjussi menyadarkanku atas perbuatan yang telah kulakukan. Aku jatuh terduduk, menangis. Tidak perduli dengan tanganku yang terluka dan berdarah. Tidak perduli dengan amarah Jung ahjussi. Tidak perduli dengan tatapan perawat dan dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi Yunjae.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kaca pintu ini pecah?" salah satu dokter bertanya pada Jung ahjussi

"Ah Jwosonghamnida uisanim, keponakanku sedang frustasi saat ini. Bisakah kalian menanganinya, akan kuganti kerugian rumah sakit ini." Jelas Jung ahjussi dengan penuh wibawa.

"baiklah, untung saja operasinya udah selesai. Suster cepat tangani orang ini. Dan kalian tolong bantu pengobatan selanjutnya pada Yunjae" suruh dokter yang tadi bertanya pada Jung ahjussi pada bawahannya.

Setelah dokter itu masuk kembali kedalam ruang operasi, semua kembali normal meskipun ketegangan masih melingkupi. Tanganku digenggam oleh seorang perawat dan dipapahnya aku untuk berdiri. Saat berdiri kulihat sebuah tirai ditengah-tengah ruang operasi yang terbuka. Mataku menatap lurus ke meja operasi yang memperlihatkan tubuh Yunjae yang terbaring lemas dengan berbagai peralatan medis pada tubuhnya, sorot mataku mengamatinya.

Disitu ada anak yang kuanggap saudaraku walaupun belum bertemu.

Disitu ada anak kecil yang terkulai lemas.

Disitu ada anak kecil yang berjuang mempertahankan hidup atau matinya.

Dan disitu pula..dihadapan tubuh anak kecil itu

Aku Kim Jonghyun bersumpah, akan membunuh Hyunjoong sialan itu.

Dan akan kuhajar Jung Yunho itu.

Karena mereka berdualah, hidup Yunjae dan Jaejoong nuna menderita.

Hanya aku yang mengerti arti tatapan mataku saat ini.

Ingat Hyunjoong hidupmu ada di tanganku.

**Jonghyun pov end**

**.**

**.**

**Author pov **

Setelah Jonghyun dibawa oleh suster untuk ditangani, Mr. Jung dan Ms Jung pun menghampiri dokter yang menangani operasi Yunjae.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan cucuku? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Ms. Jung harap-harap cemas

"Tenanglah nyonya, Yunjae adalah anak yang kuat. Dan perlu diketahui jantung Yunjae masih sehat tidak ada gejala apapun yang mengganggu. Kami tidak jadi melakukan operasi, tapi kami hanya menjahit kembali luka operasinya yang terbuka" jelas dokter itu tenang.

Ms Jung dan Mr. Jung yang mendengarnya pun hanya bisa berpelukan hangat, batin mereka terasa lega atas penuturan sang dokter

"Oh ya tuan, nyonya walaupun tidak jadi operasi, kami tetap akan menempatkan Yunjae diruang khusus ICCU untuk beberapa waktu sampai ia bisa dipindahkan keruang inap biasa" Mr. Jung pun mengangguk mendengar ucapan dokter itu.

"Lakukan yang terbaik untuk cucuku dokter, kupercayakan ia padamu" setelah itu, dokter dan beberapa perawat pun pergi dari ruang operasi, hanya seorang petugas cleaning service yang membersihkan pecahan kaca dan seorang perawat yang masih tinggal untuk mengecek keadaan Yunjae.

.

.

Ada sedikit perasaan lega bagi Ms. Jung dan Mr. Jung setelah mengetahui keadaan Yunjae. Kini mereka mencemaskan keadaan Jaejoong. Lampu ruang operasi milik Jaejoong belum juga mati. Padahal ini sudah tiga jam sejak kepindahan Yunjae ke ruang ICCU untuk perawatan intensif. Karena ruang ICCU harus steril, maka pasangan suami istri itu lebih baik menunggu keadaan Jaejoong. Jonghyun yang sudah diobati pun datang menghampiri suami istri tersebut.

"Ahjumma, ahjussi ada perkembangan apa?" tanya Jonghyun setelah mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi sebelah Ms. Jung.

"Jonghyun-ah, gwenchana aegi? Apa kau terluka parah?" tanya Ms. Jung khawatir sambil membelai rambut Jonghyun sayang. Perlu diketahui hubungan Keluarga Jonghyun dan Jung Yong Hwa sangat erat, sehingga Ms. Jung juga menganggap Jonghyun sebagai anaknya sendiri.

"Gwenchana ahjumma, tolong jawab pertanyaanku tadi" ujar Jonghyun pelan.

"Yunjae tidak jadi operasi Jjong, tapi ia ada di ICCU sekarang untuk mendapatkan perawatan intensif. Dan Jaejoong sampai sekarang belum selesai dioperasi" jelas Mr. Jung.

Jonghyun hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapi penjelasan Mr. Jung. Ia menundukan kepalanya melihat tangan kanannya yang diperban. Setelah menatap lama tangannya, Jonghyun mengeluarkan smartphonenya yang ada di saku jaket sebelah kiri. Diketikkannya sebuah pesan singkat untuk anak buahnya.

SEND

"_Kim Hyunjoong, ini masih permulaan"_ desisnya dalam hati.

.

.

Dua jam setelah kedatangan Jonghyun tadi, barulah pintu ruang operasi milik Jaejoong terbuka. Dan keluarlah seorang pria paruh baya seumuran Yonghwa dengan peluh dikening dan kemejanya yang terlihat saat ia melepas jas operasi dan menyerahkannya pada sang asisten. Sang dokter yang ternyata appa Jonghyun menghela nafas lega dan mengucap terimakasih pada Tuhan yang telah membantunya.

Jonghyun bergegas menghampiri sang appa, tanpa membiarkan appanya beristirahat sejenak.

"Appa Jaejoong nuna otte? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Apa kondisinya semakin parah? Kau pasti bisa menyelamatkannya kan appa?" tanya Jonghyun beruntun. Sang appa hanya tersenyum mengelus kepala Jonghyun.

"Nuna mu baik-baik saja Jjong, operasinya sudah selesai walaupun sekarang masih kritis" jelas sang appa.

"Kim.." panggil Mr. Jung pada dokter Kim

"Jung..mari kita bicarakan ini diruanganku" ajak dokter Kim pada tiga orang yang telah menunggu Jaejoong tadi.

.

"Aku sudah mendengar hal yang terjadi pada Yunjae, Jung. Dan itu tidak jauh beda dengan yang dialami Jaejoong" ucap dokter Kim setelah meminum air mineral dalam gelas yang diberi Jonghyun.

"Apa maksudmu Kim?" tanya Mr. Jung

"Jahitan operasi yang belum sembuh total terbuka dengan paksa, dan dari analisisku sepertinya jahitan itu sempat ditekan atau terbentur oleh benda keras. Keadaan Jaejoong yang memang sedang dalam modus stres membuat syaraf otaknya menegang. Sehingga menimbulkan Trauma kepala." Jelas dokter Kim

"Trauma kepala? Apa maksud appa?" tanya Jonghyun

"Trauma kepala, itu adalah pendarahan yang dapat terjadi di dalam otak karena luka. Biasanya menyerang pasien yang berusia dibawah lima puluh tahun. Pada kecelakaan pertama yang ditangani oleh dokter Junsu, Jaejoong hanya mengalami kepala bocor dan kehilangan banyak darah sehingga harus dioperasi agar pendarahannya berhenti. Tapi setelah operasi, jahitannya tertutup oleh rambut palsu yang ada dipakai Jaejoong sehingga jahitan tersebut tidak mendapatkan udara, mungkin juga ada zat-zat kimia seperti hairspray yang terkandung dalam rambut palsu tersebut sehingga menyebabkan jahitan dibelakang kepala Jaejoong melembab dan terkontaminasi bakteri. Selain itu faktor tekanan yang kukatakan tadi juga mempengaruhinya, dan terjadilah trauma kepala." Dokter Kim menghela nafas sejenak.

"Dalam beberapa kasus, trauma kepala bisa menunjukan gejala-gejala stroke, bahkan hilang ingatan. Tapi setelah diteliti kembali, tidak ada hal serius yang mengancam Jaejoong. mungkin benda keras yang mengenai kepalanya itu hanya menekan bukan memukul, sehingga yang terjadi hanya luka luar." Jelas dokter Kim panjang lebar.

"Lalu..hiks..lalu dimana Joongie sekarang?" taya Ms. Jung yang dari tadi diam mendengarkan.

"Jaejoong ada di ruang ICU. Dan kusarankan, sebaiknya setelah Jaejoong sadar jangan biarkan dia memakai rambut palsu, karena jahitannya membutuhkan waktu lama untuk kering. Kalian bisa memberikan tudung kepala yang bisa menutupi kepala Jaejoong sampai batas jahitan operasi" saran dokter Kim pada tiga orang yang ada didepannya.

"Baiklah Kim, terimakasih atas pertolonganmu. Kami permisi dulu" pamit Mr. Jung

"Cheonmaneyo Jung, itu sudah tugasku" senyum dokter Kim. Pasangan suami istri itupun pergi meninggalkan Jonghyun dan dokter Kim berdua.

"Appa, aku sudah memikirkannya" seru Jonghyun serius menatap sang appa dihadapannya.

"Memikirkan apa Jjong? Mencari calon istrimu eum?" canda dokter Kim sambil memeriksa berkas-berkas pasien yang akan dioperasinya besok.

"Aiisshh appa! Aku serius. Aku akan menghancurkan Hyunjoong secepatnya!" terang Jonghyun. Dokter Kim menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya dan menatap putra tunggalnya.

"Bagaimana caranya Jjong? Kau tak lupa bagaimana kuatnya dia untuk dihancurkan?"

"Jika dia bisa menjadi seorang iblis yang licik, maka aku akan menjadi raja iblis yang tidak punya perasaan untuk menindasnya"

"Baiklah, appa dukung keputusanmu, dan jangan lupa bicarakan ini dengan umma dan Jung ahjussi. Mian appa tidak bisa membantu terlalu jauh"

"Gwenchana appa, kau hanya tunggu hasilnya saja" Jonghyun pergi meninggalkan ruangan dokter Kim setelah berpamitan.

Ia masuk kedalam mobilnya dan pulang, berniat memberi tahu sang umma dan Mr. Jung akan rencananya.

.

.

.

**Kim Corp 8.30 am**

"SIAL! Kenapa Seoul Hotel dan perusahaan yang ada dipulau Jeju bisa pindah tangan atas nama Kim Jaejoong? perusahaan itu milikku! Bukan miliknya! Siapa yang telah menjebakku HUH?" geram Hyunjoong pada sang sekertaris. Dilemparkannya dokumen-dokumen yang tadi dibacanya.

"Mianhaeyo sajangnim, tapi dari hasil analisa pengacara Jang memang Anda sendiri yang menandatangi pemindahan kekuasaan itu diatas materai, dan Anda sendiri yang menandatangi copy-annya."

"Itu tidak mungkin..itu tidak mungkin. Pasti Jaejoong sialan itu yang sudah menjebakku." Kilah Hyunjoong.

"Kapan surat itu ditandatangani?" tanya Hyunjoong was-was

"Sehari setelah nona Jaejoong menikah sajangnim"

"APA? Kalau sehari setelah pernikahan Jaejoong, berarti bukan Jaejoong pelakunya, karena aku tahu apa yang Yunho lakukan pada Jaejoong. kalau bukan Jaejoong..LALU SIAPA?" bentak Hyunjoong. Sekertarisnya pun hanya menggeleng kepala takut.

Hyunjoong mulai frustasi, pasalnya Seoul Hotel/Seoul Internasional Hotel dan cabang perusahaan Kim yang ada dipulau Jeju itu merupakan dua aset penyumbang dana terbesar bagi Kim Corp dan Hyunjoong. Jika satu dari keduanya mengalami guncangan financial, maka lima puluh persen pemasukan yang akan masuk kekantong Hyunjoong berkurang. Apalagi sekarang, dua aset tersebut menjadi atas nama Kim Jaejoong. lama-lama Hyunjoong terancam jatuh miskin.

"Selidiki siapa yang-"

.

BRAK

.

Seorang pemuda yang ternyata Jonghyun masuk kedalam ruangan Hyunjoong. Ia yang sudah mendengar pembicaraan Hyunjoong dan sang sekertaris sebelumnya, langsung memotong ucapan Hyunjoong.

"Aku yang melakukannya Hyunjoong-ssi"

"Siapa kau? Apa hubunganmu dengan masalah ini?"

"Aku Kim Jonghyun. Aku yang menjebakmu untuk menandatangi surah pindah kuasa itu." Jonghyun berkata dengan tenang, sementara itu wajah Hyunjoong terlihat kaget dan marah sekaligus

"Sajangnim, saya ingat. Tuan ini waktu itu yang pernah menawarkan kerjasama dengan perusahaan kita, dan saat akan teken kontrak, ada sebuah dokumen yang tidak sajangnim baca tapi langsung sajangnim tanda tangani" sekertaris itu rupanya mengingat kejadian dimana Jonghyun menawarkan kerjasama pada Hyunjoong yang ternyata sudah direkayasa.

"See? Ternyata sekertarismu lebih pintar darimu Hyunjoong-ssi. Oh ya, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Mulai was-was karena takut jatuh miskin eoh?" senyum kemenangan terukir dibibir Jonghyun, tapi itu belumlah kemenangan yang sebenarnya.

"Kau anak ingusan beraninya menjebakku huh? Apa hubunganmu dengan anak sialan itu? Kau diperdaya olehnya?" bentak Hyunjoong sambil berdiri dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Hyunjoong

"Kau yang sialan. Bukan Kim Jaejoong. dan ingat Kim Hyunjoong yang terhormat, ini adalah awal kehancuranmu" desis Jonghyun tajam, lalu meninggalkan ruangan Hyunjoong yang terlihat semakin frustasi.

.

Sesampainya dimobil. Jonghyun pun menelepon anak buahnya

"Ini aku Jonghyun, kirimkan semua hasil analisis foto dan isi kotak itu kepadaku dan Jung Yong hwa besok, sebelumnya kau cetak ulang foto-foto yang ada dikotak itu dan kirimkan dengan cara yang 'tidak wajar' ke rumah Kim Hyunjoong." Perintah Jonghyun pada sang anak buah. Setelah itu ia bergegas pergi meninggalkan Kim Corp.

.

.

.

**Jung Corp, after lunch**

TOK

TOK

Sekertaris Yunho mengetuk pintu ruangan milik Yunho. Terdengar suara Yunho yang memperbolehkannya masuk. Sekertaris itu masuk keruangan Yunho bersama seorang staff kepercayaan yunho. Setelah mengantarkan staff tersebut, sekertaris itupun pergi.

"Lee-ssi informasi apa yang kau dapatkan mengenai Mitshumotto?" tanya Yunho tak sabar setelah memperbolehkan staffnya duduk.

"Sajangnim, Mitshumotto mulai memutuskan kerjasamanya dengan kita pada saat ada rapat besar dengan beberapa perusahaan tempo hari. Tapi itu masih lima puluh persen, sehingga saat itu kita masih punya kendali atas Mitshumotto" jelas staff itu. Yunho tampak berpikir.

_Kalau hal itu terjadi saat ada rapat besar, itu tandanya Mitshumotto mulai memutuskan kontrak saat rapat itu juga dihadiri Kim Corp. Dan memang benar ada Jaejoong saat rapat itu, tapi ditengah rapat dia keluar ruangan. Tak lama Mitshumotto juga keluar ruangan, jadi benar dugaanku bahwa si Jaejoong sialan itu yang telah menarik Mitshumotto dari tanganku_. Terka Yunho dalam hati.

"Berarti benar yang kukatakan bukan? Bahwa Kim Jaejoonglah penyebab Mitshumotto menarik investasinya dari perusahaan kita?"

"Aniyeyo sajangnim, memang saat rapat itu Mitshumotto sudah menarik lima puluh persen investasinya tapi itu bukan suruhan Kim Jaejoong melainkan Kim Hyunjoong. Hyunjoong menghasut Mitshumotto agar sisa lima puluh persen saham yang ada di Jung Corp segera ditarik kembali dan dialihkan pada Kim Corp. Saat itu memang nona Jaejoong keluar dari rapat tapi ia menuju toilet, sedangkan Mitshumotto keluar untuk menelepon seseorang lalu Hyunjoong menghampirinya dan mereka berbincang sebentar." Jelas staff itu.

"Dari mana kau tahu itu? Kau juga ikut rapat bukan?" tak terima Yunho.

"Ada beberapa sumber terpercaya yang memberikanku informasi sajangnim"

Yunho termenung mendengar penuturan staff kepercayaannya. Terkaannya selama ini bukanlah terkaan berdasarkan bukti, tapi terkaan berdasarkan rasa benci. Bukan berarti dengan hadirnya Jaejoong saat rapat itu maka Jaejoong lah pelaku yang menyebabkan Mitshumotto menarik investasinya kan?

Yunho pun mulai dihantui rasa bersalah. Setelah menyuruh staff itu untuk keluar, Yunho beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah dinding kaca yang menampilkan view kota Seoul di siang hari.

_Jadi...bukan Jaejoong pelakunya? _Batin unho.

Ia merenung. Mengingat kejadian semalam dikantor Jaejoong. ia yang datang marah-marah, memfitnah Jaejoong, menampar Jaejoong, memukul Jaejoong, menyudutkan tubuh lemah itu kedinding, mencaci makinya, bahkan mencium bibirnya paksa. Dan ternyata tindakannya itu hanya menyakiti seseorang yang tidak bersalah sama sekali.

Bagaimana Jaejoong menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya pun tak Yunho beri kesempatan.

Tubuh lemah yang masih saja sempat memikirkan anak yang bukan lahir dari rahimnya Yunho biarkan terjatuh tanpa menolongnya.

Bagaimana reaksi Jaejoong saat luka dan kondisi kepalanya diketahui oleh Yunho pun tidak Yunho perdulikan.

Merenungi apa yang terjadi selama satu minggu usia pernikahan mereka, yang terjadi hanyalah pertengkaran, cacian, dan kekerasan.

Hatimu terbuat dari apa Jung muda?

Kemana pikiran logismu Jung muda?

Tidakkah kau mempunyai perasaan secuil pun padanya Jung muda?

Jung muda, kau hanya termakan rasa egoismu.

.

"ARRGGGHHHHH"

.

SRET.

.

BRAK

.

PRANK

.

Yunho jatuh terduduk setelah sebelumnya menyingkirkan semua benda yang ada di atas meja kerjanya. Semua hancur berantakan.

Ia pun mulai menangis,

Menangisi tindakan gegabahnya,

Menangisi perbuatannya yang melukai orang lain,

Menangisi kekecewaan sang umma padanya.

dan...

Menangisi perasaannya pada Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

Review please...don't be silent reader. Mau puasa loh..ntar malah gak dapet pahala karena jd silent reader..

.

.

.

Apaan nih? Xand pan spesialis ngitung duit, bukan kedokteran. Sorry ya kalo ada anak kedokteran/ipa yang baca ff ini. Dengan segenap kebaboan Xand, Xand minta maap kalo ada salah penjelasan. Xand murni ngarang sendiri. hehe

Gimana ff nya? makin gaje ya? ini udah Xand panjangin loh. dan untuk polling Xand akan pakai nomor 2 ya, karena banyak yang milih. Dan perlu diingat bahwa itu hanya sebagai **alur**, dan nanti bagi yang sudah memberikan ide, akan Xand kondisikan dng cerita ini ya.

Oke udah **FIX** ya **JAEJOONG** gak jadi **MATI**.

.

.

Special thanks to::

**Imcherlonntan, Ryani, nana, Kim_Aizh, Kim Ji Hee, jung hana cassie, dame-an, Lee Min Ah, meirah.1111, Jae in, KyuKyuSomnia, yunjae always, Kim Seo Jin aka Kimmy, yolyol, angelwinevil, cisa, Echa, Julie YunJae, Snacky, Guest, NamaNggakPenting, achan09, tati joana, JaeChaa, Gaemgyu, kyukyu, Who I Am, kohaku, anjulia , EvilmagnaeMin, Guest, LEETEUKSEMOX, shiRan-chan, Jung JiYool, Kira itu Jung Dabin Naepoppo, Jung JiYool, DYNAmite's, mugiwara eimi, farihadaina, lee ae rin, Kang Ji Ae, Yui, Kim Rye Na, seo-ie, kim laila.**

.

.

Review kalian Xand baca kok, salam kenal untuk yang baru review.

inget ya silent readers tanggung dosa author :P


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Jebal, Only Look At Me

Cast : Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Kim Yunjae

Kim Jong Hyun

Jung Yong Hwa

Kim Hyuna

Jessica (Kim) Jung

And OC dan akan ada yg menyusul

Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Family/Romance/Drama

Rate : T maybe T+

Warning : GS for uke

Disclaimer : all the characters are not mine, they belong to management, parents, families, and God.

Summary : Kesalahan fatal itu seperti apa? Haruskah ditebus dengan siksaan seumur hidup? Lihatlah aku walaupun hanya 1 kedipan mata kalian saja.

.

.

**-This chapter a special gift for my dear friend's birthday Xand and also for the reader's birthday in July-**

**by: DC**

.

.

.

**Jebal, Only Look At Me**

**-Chapter 8-**

**.**

**sorry for typo(s)**

**.**

**Author pov**

TOK

TOK

"Permisi tuan, saya membawakan laporan yang Anda minta, didalamnya juga sudah ada barang bukti. Silahkan Anda cek dahulu"

Hari itu tepat tiga hari setelah kejadian yang menimpa Jaejoong dan Yunjae. Mereka berdua masih dirawat intensif dirumah sakit, walaupun hanya Yunjae yang baru sadar sedangkan Jaejoong masih menikmati tidur panjangnya. Dan seseorang yang mengetuk pintu tadi merupakan salah satu anak buah Jonghyun yang telah ditugaskan oleh Jonghyun untuk menyelidiki barang-barang yang Jonghyun ingin tau artinya, kotak rahasia milik Hyunjoong.

Saat ini Jonghyun sedang membaca setiap detail yang tertuang dari semua laporan yang disusun anak buahnya beberapa hari ini, karena ternyata pekerjaan itu harus molor dari waktu yang diberikan Jonghyun. Waktu tenggang yang diberikan Jonghyun pada anak buahnya membuat senyum Jonghyun semakin puas, karena hasil kerja anak buahnya luar biasa bagus, Jonghyun sendiri tidak menyangka.

"Bagus sekali pekerjaan kalian. Apa kalian sudah mengirim foto-foto itu kerumah Hyunjoong?" tanya Jonghyun setelah membaca laporan tertulis anak buahnya.

"Belum tuan, rumah Hyunjoong tampak sepi sejak hari dimana tuan memerintahkan kami, kata pembantunya mereka sedang berlibur ke Pulau Jeju" jelas sang anak buah.

"Cih. Berlibur eoh? Mungkin berlibur untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum mati" Jonghyun bermonolog sendiri sambil melihat-lihat isi yang ada didalam kotak milik Hyunjoong.

.

Hening

.

Saat melihat berbagai isi kotak, ada satu foto yang menarik perhatian Jonghyun. Ia pun mengambil foto tersebut dan menatap dalam-dalam foto itu. Senyum licik pun terukir di bibirnya.

"Lakukan apa yang menurutmu pantas dilakukan bagi kedua orang ini" perintah Jonghyun seraya menyerahkan dua foto close up milik dua orang yang ternyata adalah Jessica dan Tiffanny.

"Baik tuan kami permisi dulu" anak buah Jonghyun pun pamit membawa dua foto yang diberikan Jonghyun tadi. Jonghyun kembali menatap kotak yang ada dihadapannya itu dan menutupnya perlahan

TRAP

"Tunggu ajalmu Kim Hyunjoong" desis Jonghyun setelah kotak itu tertutup rapat.

.

.

.

"halmoni~cakit hiks...hiks..." suara keluhan dan tangisan itu diucapkan Yunjae yang sedang terbaring diruang inapnya sendiri setelah kemarin ia sadar dan dipindahkan dari ICCU.

"Ssssshhh.. sabar sayang, jangan dipegang nanti akan parah. Yunjae gak mau sembuh?" perintah Ms. Jung halus sambil mengelus surai hitam lebat milik Yunjae. Yunjae hanya menggeleng lemah, sekarang hanya isak tangis kecil saja yang terdengar.

Dari tadi Yunjae selalu mengeluh tentang luka operasinya yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Sebenarnya luka itu tidak mengalami gangguan dari luar, tapi dari dalam. Denyutan jantungnya yang menurut Yunjae terlalu keras, membuatnya selalu berdebar-debar. Saat Yunjae terbangun, tak lama ingatannya mengenai peristiwa dikantor Jaejoong kembali mengusik pikirannya. Mengingat hal itu sama saaj meningkatkan denyutan dalam jantungnya. Itulah yang membuat Yunjae merintih.

Setiap denyutan kencang yang terasa, terlintas wajah Jaejoong.

Setiap denyutan kencang yang terasa, terdengar tangis Jaejoong.

Setiap denyutan kencang yang terasa, batinnya memanggil nama Jaejoong, walaupun bukan anak kandung, tapi kasih sayang Jaejoong melebihi ibu yang melahirkannya kedunia ini.

"Jagoan halmoni kenapa diam sayang? Sudah baikkan?" tanya Ms. Jung melihat reaksi Yunjae yang diam setelah sebelumnya menangis kesakitan.

"Ne, gwenchana halmoni, Unjae hanya lindu umma" mata sendu milik Yunjae hanya bisa menatap langit-langit kamar inapnya.

Ms. Jung tampak menghela nafas pelan "Jaejoong umma masih belum bisa ditemui sayang, halmoni juga rindu dengan Jaejoong umma, makanya Yunjae harus berdoa untuk kesehatan Jaejoong umma ne? supaya Jaejoong umma cepat sembuh." terang Ms. Jung. Yunjae yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk lemah walaupun dia tidak mengerti ucapan yang terlontar dari Ms. Jung, yang ia tangkap hanya berdoa untuk kesembuhan Jaejoong.

Melihat itu Ms. Jung mengjaknya berdoa dan setelahnya menyuruh Yunjae untuk tidur lagi.

.

.

.

_Semilir angin yang berhembus, membuat bunga-bunga yang ada ditaman itu bergerak lembut. Rerumputan hijau yang terawat membentang luas melapisi tanah yang ada dibawahnya. Taman bunga impian itu seakan terwujud nyata dalam pandangan Jaejoong._

_Ia menikmati kicauan merdu burung-burung yang terbang di udara, wangi bunga-bunga yang sedang mekar, warna-warni bunga yang menyegarkan mata dan udara bersih yang bertiup._

_Seragam khas rumah sakit, topi rajut yang menutupi kepala dan kulit pucat itu tak melunturkan niatnya untuk berdiri ditengah taman bunga itu._

_Jaejoong merentangkan tangannya, menutup mata dan tersenyum, menikmati semua ciptaan Tuhan yang ada disekelilingnya. Sampai sebuah suara lembut menginterupsi kegiatannya menikmati alam, melunturkan senyum di bibirnya._

"_Jaejoong-ah~~"_

_Jaejoong mencari-cari asal suara itu tapi fokus matanya belum juga menemukan sosok yang memanggilnya._

"_Jaejoong-ah~~ umma disini sayang~"_

_._

_DEG_

_._

_Jaejoong terpaku mendengar kalimat yang masuk ke gendang telinganya. __**Umma**__. Hanya dengan satu kata itu sukses membuat kristal-kristal bening mulai berjatuhan dari mata indahnya. Jaejoong kembali mencari keberadaan sosok yang menurut pikirannya adalah ibunya. Sampai badannya berbalik kebelakang, kedua iris mata doenya menatap lurus satu objek dihadapannya, melihat seorang yeoja yang duduk manis dengan gaun selutut sederhana yang bewarna putih ditubuhnya. Rambuh hitam legam yang panjang terurai manis membingkai wajah pucatnya. Sosok yang tersenyum itu...Shin Hyerin._

_._

_TAP_

_._

_TAP_

_._

_TAP_

_._

_GREP_

.

"_hiks...hiks...hiks...umma...hiks...hiks...bogoshipo..hiks.."_

_Sosok indah yang memanggilnya tadi hanya bisa memeluk lembut tubuh Jaejoong, mengusap pelan punggung Jaejoong. Bibir manis yeoja polos itu mulai melantunkan lagu yang menenangkan hati sang buah hati. _

"_hiks...hiks...umma...joongie hiks..mau ikut..." isak Jaejoong lemah ditengah-tengah sang yeoja yang sedang bernyanyi._

_._

"_hiks...hiks.. joongie..hiks mau hiks..hiks..tinggal hiks..sama..umma hiks..hiks.." luncuran air mata itu semakin deras saat yeoja yang memeluk Jaejoong mencium lembut kening Jaejoong._

.

"_hiks..joongie ingin hiks..ikut umma hiks..hiks.." pelukan keduanya semakin erat._

.

"_joongie lelah umma hiks..hiks.." keluh Jaejoong saat sang umma menyanyikan reff lagu yang sering menjadi penghantar tidur Jaejoong sewaktu kecil._

.

"_joongie hiks..mau..ketemu Tuhan saja..hiks..hiks.." rintih Jaejoong yang masih mendengar reff lagu yang terlantun._

.

"_semua jahat pada joongie hiks..semua benci joongie hiks..hiks.." isakan yang mulai lemah itu samar-samar tertutupi suara merdu dari yeoja yang memeluk Jaejoong._

.

"_hiks..hiks..umma...umma...joongie sayang umma..." suara serak itu semakin memelan ditengah suara merdu yang masih bernyanyi._

.

"_hiks..umma...hiks..." tepat saat matanya tertutup, saat itu pula sang yeoja polos itu mengakhiri lagunya. Yeoja itu hanya tersenyum sedih sambil memeluk erat putri tunggalnya._

"_Tidurlah sayang dalam pelukan umma, umma akan melindungimu" suara itu menenangkan bagi sang anak yang semakin pulas tertidur dalam pelukannya._

_._

_._

_Sinar terik sang surya tak membuat dua ciptaan Tuhan yang indah itu terganggu, angin berhembus ringan menemani keduanya. Pelukan hangat sang ibu membuat sang anak mengukir senyum bahagia._

_Pelukan itu seolah menjadi tameng untuk dirinya._

_Pelukan itu seolah menjadi jaket tebal untuknya._

_Pelukan itu seolah menjadi sumber paling utama dalam kebahagiannya. Membuat beban yang terpikul diatas pundaknya hilang begitu saja._

_Menikmati waktu tanpa kata-kata setelah sang anak, Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya bukan membuat kedua orang itu canggung. Tetapi melalui pelukanlah rasa bahagia itu tersampaikan._

"_Umma, Joongie rindu umma. Joongie ingin ikut umma saja ne, bersama dengan umma lagi" pinta Jaejoong pada ummanya, Hyerin._

_Hyerin hanya bisa mengelus lembut punggung putri cantiknya. Sesekali mengecup kening Jaejoong dengan perasaan sayang._

"_Perjalananmu masih panjang nak, umma akan sangat sedih jika putri cantik umma menyerah pada keadaan" jawab Hyerin lembut tapi sarat akan nada ketegasan._

"_Tapi Joongie lelah umma, Joongie tersiksa. Semua orang menyalahkan Joongie hiks..hiks.." isakan itu kembali terdengar dari bibir ranum Jaejoong. Hyerin hanya tersenyum, melepas pelan pelukan hangatnya pada tubuh Jaejoong, mengajak Jaejoong untuk berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Jaejoong untuk berjalan._

_Mereka berjalan menyusuri padang rumput segar itu, sampai akhirnya mereka tiba disebuah sungai dengan air yang jernih mengalir tenang, suara gemericik air yang turun dari air terjun kecil yang ada tak jauh dari posisi mereka berdiri mengisi atmosfer kesunyian yang ada ditaman itu._

_Hyerin melepas genggaman tangannya dan Jaejoong, kedua tangannya ia tangkupkan di pipi Jaejoong yang mulai tirus itu untuk menghadapnya._

"_Joongie dengar umma" belaian dipipi dan ucapan lembut itu menyihir manik mata Jaejoong untuk menatap ummanya penuh._

"_Kau tidak sendirian sayang, akan ada banyak orang yang menemanimu, memberimu kebahagiaan, kehangatan dan kasih sayang. Orang-orang itulah yang akan menggantikan umma untuk memberi kebahagiaan untukmu nak" jelas Hyerin memandang Jaejoong._

"_Kapan umma? Joongie lelah, selama ini Joongie menantikan mereka tapi..."_

"_Ssstt, ingat pesan umma sayang, Joongie jangan pernah menyerah pada keadaan, Joongie harus sabar ne" kata-kata bijak Hyerin mampu membuat hati Jaejoong tentram. _

"_Ne umma, Joongie akan berusaha untuk umma" tekad Jaejoong dihadapan ummanya. Mereka kembali berpelukan cukup lama, tapi Hyerin melepas kembali pelukan itu. _

_Ia elus kembali pipi putrinya._

"_Wajah ini, harus bisa membingkai senyum indah milik putri umma yang cantik"_

_Kedua ibu jari Hyerin kemudian mengelus kelopak mata Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong menutup matanya untuk menikmati sentuhan sang ibu._

"_Kedua mata ini harus bisa memancarkan kembali cahaya tubuh dari putri umma"_

_Jari telunjuk kanannya turun perlahan menelusuri garis hidung Jaejoong_

"_Hidung ini harus bisa bernafas untuk kebahagian putri umma"_

_Lalu kedua ibu jari Hyerin mengusap pelan bibir merah ranum milik Jaejoong_

"_Bibir ini harus bisa tertawa bahagia, dan harus mengucapkan kata terimakasih atas kebahagiaan putri umma nanti"_

_Mata Jaejoong kembali terbuka, menatap dalam manik mata milik Hyerin. Tangan Hyerin beralih ke tudung kepala Jaejoong, membuka perlahan topi itu. Lalu mengusap-usap kepala Jaejoong lembut. Sebelah tangannya yang tak memegang topi ia letakan dengan lembut tepat diatas luka operasi Jaejoong._

"_Kepala ini, harus bisa menyimpan semua memori kebahagiaan milik putri umma"_

_Mendengar perkataan Hyerin membuat Jaejoong tak kuasa untuk menahan tangisnya. Ia peluk tubuh Hyerin untuk kesekian kalinya, melepas rasa rindu dan sakit yang ada didalam dirinya hanya untuk mengambil pancaran-pancaran kebahagiaan yang bersinar dari tubuh ummanya._

"_Dan tubuh ini...harus menjadi topangan kebahagiaan milik putri umma"_

"_hiks...hiks..umma...hiks...hiks..."_

_Tangis Jaejoong semakin keras. Ia sadar bahwa walaupun berada dialam yang berbeda dengan ummanya, ummanya juga ikut menangis dan sangat mengaharapkan kebahagiaan untuknya. _

_Setelah berpelukan cukup lama Hyerin melepaskan pelukan mereka, memasangkan kembali tudung kepala Jaejoong dengan perlahan lalu tangan hangatnya mengusap lembut pipi Jaejoong yang basah karena air mata._

"_Ingat Joongie..." tangan Hyerin menuntun kedua tangan Jaejoong untuk memegangi dada Jaejoong_

"_Hati ini akan selalu menyimpan rasa bahagia putri umma, tak ada rasa yang lain, hanya rasa kebahagiaan"_

_Jaejoong mengangguk mendengar perkataan Hyerin. Hyerin pun mencium kening Jaejoong lembut, cukup lama._

"_Jaejoongie~ umma akan selalu bersamamu nak. Tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Joongie harus ingat, didepan mata Jonggie, kebahagiaan akan menanti Joongie. Arraso?" ujar Hyerin lembut._

"_Ne..arrasoyo umma" patuh Jaejoong._

_Hyerin mulai berjalan mundur perlahan, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menangis memanggilnya kembali. Kaki Jaejoong mengejar langkah ummanya tapi anehnya seberapa cepatpun ia berlari bayangan ummanya tak bisa diraihnya, sampai akhirnya ada sebuah cahaya menyilaukan tepat berada dibelakang Hyerin. Perlahan namun pasti tubuh Hyerin terangkat keatas, bersama cahaya menyilaukan yang mengelilinginya hingga pandangan mata Jaejoong tak bisa melihatnya kembali. _

_Jaejoong menangis menutup wajahnya dan bergumam bahwa ia akan mengingat pesan-pesan ummanya._

"_hiks...hiks..umma...hiks...hiks..."_

"_hiks..ann..anyeong umma..hiks..hiks.."_

_._

_GREP_

.

"_Sshhhh... jangan menangis sayang, aku ada disini bersamamu"_

_._

_DEG_

_._

_DEG_

_._

_Orang itu memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dari belakang, menyandarkan dagu tegasnya di salah satu bahu Jaejoong. Suara bassnya membuat jantung Jaejoong berdebar kencang, bahkan ia sendiri seperti terhipnotis untuk tidak menangis setelah mendengar kata-kata seorang namja dibelakangnya._

_Pelukan itu semakin erat dan hangat._

"_Tidak sekarang kita bisa berbahagia sayang~"_

"_Semua rintangan yang ada didepan matamu dan mataku harus kita lalui"_

"_Aku memang belum tersadar akan ketulusan cinta dan dirimu sayang~"_

"_Tapi ijinkan aku untuk menyadarinya perlahan"_

"_Menyadari setiap perbuatan burukku terhadapmu"_

"_Menyadari setiap perbuatan tulusmu terhadapku"_

"_Sampai pada akhirnya, kebahagiaan yang kuberikan dapat mengisi hati sepimu sayang~"_

"_Aku berjanji pada diriku dan dirimu sayang~"_

_._

_CUP_

_._

_Namja yang ada dibelakang Jaejoong mengecup lembut salah satu pipi Jaejoong. ciuman itu seperti sebuah segel yang mengikat dan mengunci kata-kata serta janji namja itu terhadap Jaejong._

_Jaejoong segera membalikkan tubuhnya saat pelukan erat dipinggannya melonggar. Mencari namja yang memeluknya tadi, tapi nihil, namja itu tak ada dibelakangnya. Ia edarkan pandangannya keseluruh taman bunga yang entah mengapa menjadi gelap. Awan-awan hitam tebal dengan cepat menutupi seluruh taman itu dari cahaya matahari. _

_Jaejoong menangis kembali dan meneriakkan kedua nama yang ada dalam otaknya_

_._

"_HYERIN UMMA! YUNHO! KAJIMAAAA!"_

_._

_CTAR_

_._

_CTAR_

_Kedua suara petir itu membuat Jaejoong jatuh terlentang tak sadarkan diri diatas padang rumput itu._

.

.

.

TUT

TUT

CKLEK

"Pasien ICU lantai 4, Kim Jaejoong kejang-kejang segera panggil dokter kemari!"

Teriak salah satu suster pada line telefon yang menghubungkan ruang ICU dengan ruang jaga para dokter dan suster. Untung saja saat itu ada seorang suster yang sedang bertugas mengontrol tiga pasien diruang ICU lantai empat tersebut, yang salah satunya adalah Jaejoong.

Tubuh Jaejoong kejang-kejang, entah reaksi apa yang terjadi dalam tubuhnya. Sambil menunggu dokter, suster itu memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Jaejoong.

.

Diluar ruang ICU, suara derap langkah sepatu dokter dan suster membuat suasana hening seketika mencekam. Jonghyun dan Mr. Jung yang baru saja keluar dari lift langsung kaget melihat dokter dan dua suster yang membawa peralatan medis itu masuk kedalam ruang ICU. Tanpa berpikir panjang mereka mengikuti dokter dan suster itu ke ruang ICU, sampai seorang suster mencegah mereka.

"Maaf tuan, ruangan ini harus steril"

"Kami hanya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi sus!" bentak Jonghyun panik

"Pasien Kim Jaejoong mengalami kejang-kejang, harap biarakan dokter untuk konsentrasi menangani pasien" penjelasan suster itu membuat Jonghyun dan Mr. Jung terdiam.

BLAM

Sampai akhirnya suara pintu ICU yang tertutup menyadarkan mereka.

"Ahhh..ahjussi..Jae nuna.." lirih Jonghyun

"Tenanglah Jjong, semua akan baik-baik saja, sekarang kita keruangan Yunjae" Mr. Jung menuntun Jonghyun yang terdiam.

.

.

"Halaboji~~ bogochipo~" riang Yunjae melihat kedatangan Mr. Jung dan Jonghyun yang ada dibelakangnya. Mr. Jung terpaksa tersenyum agar Yunjae tak menyadari raut muka tak tenangnya, tapi ternyata Ms. Jung menyadari hal itu.

"Yunjae sayang, kenalkan ini Jonghyun ahjussi" perkenalkan Ms. Jung pada Yunjae. Yunjae yang sedang makan siang hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya dan mengedip-gedipkan matanya lucu, pipinya yang tembem bergerak mengunyah makanan

"nugu halmoni?" makanan yang belum semua tertelan terlempar kemana-mana karena Yunjae bicara, membuat ketiga orang dewasa itu tertawa.

"Aku Jonghyun, sepupu laki-laki Jaejoong nuna, ummanya Yunjae. Panggil aku hyung ne? jangan ahjussi" saat berkata ahjussi, Jonghyun memberikan deathglarenya pada Ms. Jung namun dibalas deathglare pula oleh Ms. Jung sehingga membuat nyali Jonghyun ciut.

"NE! Jonghyun hyung~" nada ceria terkuar dari bibir Yunjae saat mengucapkan nama Jonghyun. Entahlah apa yang membuatnya ceria setelah bangun dari tidurnya tadi, mungkin mimpi yang menyenangkan.

"Nah chagi, halmoni pergi dulu sama haraboji ne, Yunjae disini sama Jonghyun hyung. Arraso?"

"Aniya, Unjae macih kangen cama halaboji" rengek Yunjae

"Haraboji ada urusan sebentar, nanti pulangnnya haraboji belikan robot power ranger ne?" tawar Mr. Jung. Yunjae pun mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Mr. Jung setelah di iming-imingi hadiah. Kedua pasang suami istri itupun pergi meninggalkan Jonghyun yang mulai menyuapi Yunjae makan.

.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Ms. Jung langsung setelah keluar dari kamar inap Yunjae. Mr. Jung yang ditanya hanya tersenyum tipis

"Ternyata kau benar-benar mencintaiku terlalu dalam eoh? Perubahan raut mukaku saja kau sadari" balas Mr. Jung sambil duduk dikursi tunggu, Ms. Jung pun ikut duduk disamping suaminya. Menatap bosan pada Mr. Jung karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab dengan baik.

"Tadi saat melewati ruang ICU, suster bilang Jaejoong kejang-kejang. Dan sekarang masih ditangani" Jelas Mr. Jung saat suasana hening mulai menyelimuti.

"APA? Kenapa kau baru katakan sekarang? Kau pikir kejang-kejang itu adalah hal biasa huh?" Ms. Jung mulai emosi karena ia baru tahu bahwa Jaejoong kejang-kejang. Ia segera berdiri dan berlari ke ruang ICU tapi tangan Mr. Jung menahan lengannya.

"Dokter sudah menanganinya sayang, kau tenanglah"

"Kau hiks..didalam sana ada menantu kita hiks..tidakkah kau kasihan? Hiks..lepaskan!" Ms. Jung melepaskan cengkraman Mr. Jung dilengannya dan berlari menuju ruang ICU. Tidak diperdulikannya lagi Mr. Jung yang berteriak dan mengjarnya, fokusnya saat ini hanya satu yaitu Jaejoong.

.

TAP

.

TAP

.

TAP

.

CKLEK

Tepat saat Ms. Jung sampai didepan pintu ruang ICU, saat itu pula pintu itu terbuka dan keluarlah seorang dokter.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong?" Ms. Jung mengcengkram kedua lengan dokter itu, seperti isyarat pada dokter itu untuk cepat menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Pasien sudah sadar, dan akan dipindahkan keruang inap biasa. Ia kejang-kejang karena reaksi tubuhnya yang mulai menunjukan aktivitas. Anda bisa menemuinya nanti nyonya" dokter itu menjawab lembut, bisa dirasakannya cengkraman kuat pada lengannya mulai mengendur.

Mr. Jung yang baru tiba langsung merangkul hangat bahu istrinya, membisikkan lembut kata-kata yang dapat menenangkan istrinya.

Dokter yang menangani Jaejoong pamit, dan tak lama beberapa perawat membawa brankar Jaejoong keluar ruang ICU menuju kamar Yunjae, kamar yang sudah disediakan khusus Mr. Jung agar Jaejoong dan Yunjae satu kamar.

**Author pov end**

.

.

.

**Jaejoong pov**

Aku merasakan ada genggaman di tanganku, tapi aku enggan untuk membuka mata. Saat ini aku serasa seperti disebuah labirin yang tak kunjung kutemui jalan keluarnya. Hanya berputar-putar dan menemui jalan buntu.

Tadi aku bermimpi dimana aku berada di taman, bertemu dengan umma dan berpisah dengan umma. Mimpi itu membuatku senang dan sedih sekaligus. Aku bisa bertemu dengan umma dan memeluk tubuhnya kembali. Setelah lama berpisah aku bisa merasakan peluk hangatnya walau dalam mimpi, tapi itu cepat sekali berakhir bagiku yang ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi dengan ummaku.

Tangan yang menggenggam tanganku tadi semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan seperti ada cairan yang menetes membasahi punggung tanganku. Sepertinya ukuran tangan itu lebih kecil dari punyaku. Mungkinkah itu Yunjae? Aku tak tahu, yang jelas walaupun aku sudah sadar tapi aku tetap tak mau membuka mataku. Aku lebih menikmati sisa biusan yang ada didalam tubuhku saat ini.

Biarlah aku tidur lama untuk sementara waktu.

Aku terlalu takut, takut jika mataku menangkap sosoknya.

Sosok Jung Yunho yang juga meninggalkanku walaupun didalam mimpi.

**Jaejoong pov end**

.

.

.

**Author pov**

"Argghh sakit Yun! Lepas!"rintih seorang yeoja saat tubuh seorang namja mencoba merasuki tubuh yeoja itu dengan kasar. Tak dihiraukannya penolakan sang yeoja. Hyuna, yeoja itu mau tak mau mengalah dan mencoba menikmati permainan diatas ranjang mereka.

Cukup lama untuk membuat Yunho menyudahi permainan panas mereka, dan sekarang mereka duduk bersandar dikepala ranjang dengan tubuh Hyuna yang memeluk manja tubuh Yunho. Hanya selimut putih yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka.

"Yun, kau kasar sekali, ada apa denganmu chagi?" tanya Hyuna dengan nada manja dan menggoda.

"Nothing" jawab Yunho singkat dan dingin. Hyuna mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Yunho. Tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Kau ada masalah heum? Apa masalah dengan wanita murahan itu?"

"Yeah, kau benar. Kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu masih mengganggu pikiranku" Jawab Yunho. Ia rapatkan kembali tubuh Hyuna pada tubuhnya dan menciumi pucuk kepala Hyuna

"Kau tahu Yun? Itu semua adalah permainan busuk yang yeoja itu lakukan kepadamu. Kau tak ingat bagaimana dia yang telah merebut perhatian umma dan appamu darimu heum? Dan kau juga tak ingat, bahwa karena yeoja itu, pernikahan kita jadi batal" Yunho yang mendengar perkataan Hyuna mulai diliputi rasa bersalah terhadap yeoja yang ada dipelukannya itu. Ia cium bibir Hyuna lembut dan mengucapkan kata cinta yang hanya dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman oleh Hyuna. Senyuman bahagia atau...err mungkin senyum meremehkan lebih tepatnya.

"Kau hanya termakan rasa bersalahmu Yun, bukankah kau dendam terhadapnya? jangan jadi lemah Jung Yunhoku" Hyuna mencoba mendoktrin Yunho.

"Kau tau, tak ada yang bisa mengerti diriku selain dirimu chagi. Let's play again babe"

Dan permainan panas mereka pun dimulai kembali.

.

.

"Hey lihat yeoja itu bukankah dia yang bla..bla..bla..."

"Yeoja itu benar-benar tak tahu malu bla..bla..bla.."

"Kupikir dia yeoja yang baik ternyata bla..bla..bla..."

Salah satu toko yang ada disebuah mall elit milik Kim Corp mendadak penuh sesak. Orang-orang yang ada didepan toko pakaian itu bukan sedang berburu barang diskon, tapi sedang mengamati seseorang yang mereka gosipkan.

Jessica Kim yang berjalan keluar dengan gaya angkuhnya, menatap heran pada massa yang ada didepan toko tersebut. Segera ia lepas kacamata hitam mahal miliknya dan tersenyum

"Annyeonghaseyo, ada apa Anda semua didepan toko ini?" tanya Jessica dengan nada yang dibuat seramah mungkin

"Cih. Selama ini kau hanya memakai topeng. Menjijikan"

"Ne! Kau itu sudah membohongi publik. Dasar murahan"

"Kau tak pantas dicontoh. Aku menyesal telah membuat anak-anakku menganggumimu"

"Kau tak ada bedanya dengan yeoja murahan yang ada diluar sana"

Cacian-cacian itu diucapkan oleh beberapa ibu-ibu yang memang sengaja menunggu Jessica keluar dari toko pakaian itu. Jessica yang mendengar cacian tersebut berusaha tenang dan tetap menampilkan senyuman alimnya. Berusaha agar identitas sebenarnya tidak terbongkar.

"Maaf, tapi maksud Anda semua apa? saya tidak mengerti"

PLUK

.

PLUK

Pertanyaan Jessica tidak dijawab oleh kerumunan orang disitu. Tapi ia dilempari telur dan tomat oleh seorang nenek yang sepertinya baru belanja di supermarket yang ada di mall itu.

"Berhentilah tersenyum sok alim anak muda. Seluruh Korea bahkan sudah tahu kau itu tidak suci lagi. Jadi jangan kotori pandangan mata kami dengan perilaku sok alimmu" ucap sang nenek itu, dan kembali melemparkan telur dan tomat ke tubuh Jessica.

Gerombolan orang-orang yang ada disanapun, entah darimana mendapatkan telur dan tomat juga ikut melempari badan Jessica sampai bau busuk menguar disekeliling yeoja itu. Tas, jam tangan, kacamata, baju dan rambutnya menjadi kotor dan bau. Jessica yang diperlakukan seperti itu langsung mengamuk.

"YA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? KALIAN MENYAKITIKU!"

"PEREMPUAN PEMBOHONG SEPERTIMU PANTAS DISAKITI"

.

PLUK

PLUK

.

"AKU TIDAK BERBOHONG"

"KAU PEMBOHONG SEKALIGUS YEOJA MURAHAN"

.

PLUK

PLUK

.

"AKU BUKAN YEOJA MURAHAN!"

"OH YA? LALU APA INI?"

.

TRAP

.

Perang argumen antara Jessica dan nenek yang melemparinya tomat dan telur tadi terhenti saat nenek itu melemparkan sebuah majalah yang jatuh tepat dikaki Jessica.

Jessica menunduk dan mengambil majalah itu. Matanya melotot setelah membaca headline dan melihat cover majalah yang ada ditangannya, ia pun berteriak histeris.

"ANDWE! INI TIDAK MUNGKIN! INI BUKAN AKU, PASTI ADA YANG MENJEBAKKU!"

"Tidak usah berkilah, semua orang kini tau siapa dirimu sebenarnya Jessica Kim sang putRi alim terhormat" ejek nenek tadi yang membuat Jessica kembali mengamuk.

"INI TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

"INI BUKAN AKU!"

"ADA YANG MENJEBAKKU!"

Jessica menjerit histeris didepan toko tadi. Ia sobek-sobek majalah yang ada ditangannya dan melempar kesembarang arah. Aroma telur pun semakin menguar membuat orang-orang enggan untuk melewati kawasan itu. Sampai akhirnya satpam mall menyeretnya dengan paksa.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

BEHAHAHA APA INI? *remas butt junchan

Yapp ini author DC *baru nongol, salam kenal readers. Ini author buat sebagai hadiah untuk Xand yang baru aja ultah, juga buat para reader yang ultah dibulan July. Happy Birthday ya'all.

Author gak tau ini fic bagus apa gaje, karena nulisnya bener-bener gak konsen. dan utk chap 8 kmaren itu sebenarnya DC yg nulis hehe, cuman DC masih malu2 meong gitu kalo ketemu readers :) jd pake nama Xand akhirnya

Ini ff mau ending dengan paksa ato mau dipanjangin? semua terserah readers, maka dari itu jangan lupa Review ya, kritik dan saran author dan Xand terima.

.

.

balasan review oleh DC:

**Guest**: iya chingu, ini sampe skarang masih tbc, tau dah ntar. lebih tega liat jaema disiksa dr pada yunpa ching xD. Review yaa

**gdtop**: gomawo chinguya..iya ntar kita liat sampe mana yunpa menderita ne. malaikat pelindungnya udah pada bertaburan tuh ching :D makanya review lagi chingu

**yolyol**: banting aja hapenya ching :D behaha sampai menguras emosi toh? thanks eda. iya Jaemma emang anak kandung hyunjoong cuman kagak diakuin hyunjoong. ini udah diusahain update eda :D jangan lupa review lg eda

**mugiwara eimi**: koma ato kagak itu liat entar ya, yg penting kan jae udah fix gak metong. jae gak punya penyakit parah kok chingu, dia mimisan cuman krn kelelahan aja, kcuali muntaber baru dah dia punya penyakit. hehe iya author juga emang berharap polling 2 chingu hurrayy*tumpengan. Review lg ya

**Kira itu Jung Dabin Naepoppo:** iya, author menghendaki mreka sembuh chingu..kalo hyunjoong emang mulai menderita ching, tapi yunpa kan belom noh liat dia masih nc'an xD. Jaema gak mati itu yg bener chingu. Review lg ya

**tati joana**: huh? masih kurang panjang? butt saia udah panas loh ching ketik chp 8-9 XD. penasaran ya? update terus ne dan jangan lupa review.

**JaeChaa: **raja iblis sesungguhnya tetep changdolla ching..iya yunpa mau pamer kekuatan otot kali ke jaemma makanya nampar mulu :( waahh sayangnya d chp ini yunpa belum sadar ching. review lagi ya

**achan09**: makin kece kaia wajah DC ama Xand kah? hehe. ayo siapin popcorn buat liat hyunjong menderita. Reviewnya ditunggu chingu :)

**Imcherlonntan**: *kumpulinbunga* yunppa masih aja oh-ah-oh ama hyuna ching, jadi belum insaf. update terus ya. iya yunjae dipisah ato kagak itu liat ntar ye.. ne hwaiting chingu :D review ditunggu

**kyuminchiyunjae**: masa sih segitu jahat? *digiles sadarnya ntar kalo dah dicipok jaemma xD. iya jaemma dan yunjae udah sadar noh. Cerai? ntar yg kawinin jaemma sapa ching? jong lebih suka yg kalem2 ching haha. review lagi ya

**dame-an**: iya hukum karma emang berlaku ching. jhaaa tapi gomawo ya ternyata chingu ngerti juga. ya enggaklah kasian amat hidup jaemma sendirian di dunia. behaha saia juga maunya gitu ching, noh nona jessica udah kena. yunpa belom sadar chiing, oke gomawo masukannya. Review lagi ya

**KyuKyuSomnia**: hiks..jangan nangis chingu :'( iya yunpa emang pabbo *eh. yunpa belum mulai sadar ching. ini udah update. jangan lupa review lagi yo

**meirah.1111**: jincha? saia dapet ilham adegan d rmh sakit waktu lg di wc ching xD. sapa juga yg mau betah tinggal d RS ching. iya trimakasih juga utk om google. lebih bewarna? pelangi donk ching, wah aku gak nyangka ternyata ada unsur detektif juga ya? baru nyadar saia. chapter ini bikin nangis gak ching? review lagi ya

**Echa**: hehe tau aja nih chingu *colekdagu. behaha terimalah pembalasan jaemma ya yunpa *smirk. ne neraka buat hyunjoong akan segera datang. review lagi ya

**Ryani**: mungkin2 aja chingu. iya yunpa jahat amat nyakitin jaemma. jonghyun jadi pahlawan bertopeng ya ching? jung corp bangkrut? ntar gaji saia jd author sapa yg bayar? hehe review lg ya

**Guest and ****Eikaru**: ne ini udah update. Review lagi ya

**Kang Ji Ae**: jaemma emang fix gak mati. tapi gak tau dah yg lain *kabur. Review lagi ya ching

**farihadaina**: tapi kan udah sadar ching. namanya juga tuntutan peran. yunppa belum sadar :(. update terus ya, jangan lupa review lagi.

**yunjae always**: eoh? yunho pabbo? emang! *plak. kasihan ya uri jaemma disiksa yunpa. hehe sabar ching ntar juga jaemma bakal ketawa puas. review lagi ya

**Don'tknowme**: beliin yunpa otak2 dulu gih biar punya otak. oke update terus ya jangan lupa review.

**Guest**: emmm gimana ya? liat ntar aja ya. iya jaemma harus bisa bales dendam! jangan lupa review lagi ya

**Haiiro-Sora**: ayo baca chap yg ketinggalannya chingu. jadi ci chp 8 itu jonghyun teringat cerita ummanya jonghyun ttg keluarga shin. nah jonghyun marah deh apalagi melihat kondisi jaemma, krn itu dy bikin rencana balas dendam. review lg ya kalo ada yg belum dimengerti.

**vely**: nado annyeong vely-ssi, silahkan baca dan review, review kamu kami baca kok. iya jaemma kan terbuat dari otot baja tulang besi ato otot besi tulang baja *lupakan. review lagi ne

**Snacky**: baru mulai ching, nyadarnya mah masih lama. iya jaemma gak jadi mati. review lagi ya

**lee ae rin**: jonghyun emang bae orangnya ching. polling 2 hanya happy ending ching, ingat hanya ENDING yg happy! kalo ceritanya tentu aja ANGST *plak. mau baby? ntar ya kalo jaemma mau diajak nc ama yunpa xD. review lagi ya

**shiRan-chan**: hyunjoong emang nyamuk yg kudu dibasmi ching. yunppa masih belum sadar ching :( kalo yunpa ama jaemma diem2an ntar jaemma galau lg. jangan lupa review ya

**Kim ryokie**: oke ntar kita bikin menderita ching, tapi ntar kasian jaemma donk udah gak jadi mati tapi yunppa yg mati. kal umma bahagia ama yunjae, jd perawan tua donk xD? ini udah update ching. endingnya liat ntar ya. jangan lupa review lg

**Echie**: ucupcupcup jangan sedih ne :D walah? beneran nangis ching? review lagi ya

**jung hana cassie**: iya emang gak jadi mati ching. tapi gak jamin happy ending :) review lagi ya

**min neul rin**: annyeong, ne ini udah update. jangan lupa review lagi ya

**youngsu0794**: ne gwenchana, mian ne kalo bikin ampe nangis beneran. namanya juga f angst, jadi ya ada kdrt deh haha. ne beli dulu gih ke minimart tissunya xD review lagi ya

**NamaNggakPenting**: author 22nya anak ekonomi yg hobinya ngitung duit ching xD. gomawo tepuk pramuka eh tangannya. iya yg juara adalah polling 2. ayo2 siapin tongkat baseball. review lagi ya chingu

**Guest**: author gak janji ching. update terus ya dan jangan lupa review

**Who I Am**: wah? belum terlalu ngeh? padahal yg lain udah pada mewek/nangis tuh ching. typo? harap maklumlah ya..oke ini udah update review jangan lupa ya

**LEETEUKSEMOX**: behaha aneh napa anak ipa gak ngerti alat2 rumah sakit? kalo yg semok2 pasti tau ye? kalo masa lalu jaemma ama hyunjoong kan udah digambarin d prolog*walaupun samar, jd yg digambarin masa kini aja. jaemma emang gak mati, tapi yunpa masih belum sadar2 juga, eothokhae? iyee ini udah di caps+bold, nama paling mentereng nih. ini udah update. review lagi ye

**Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami**: ne ini udah dikurangin(?) angstnya. review lagi ya

**dianavl21**: baca juga chap2 sebelumnya ya chingu. wah nyesek ya? saia malah seneng ching *digetok. review lagi ya

**Kim_Aizh**: yunho masih mulai sadar ching, sadarnya masih lama. iya, jjong itu sepupu nya jaemma. iya jaemma terselamatkan dan gak metong. review lagi ya ching

**Han Hui Ju**: gomawo atas pujiannya Ju-ssi, DC dan Xand sangat tersanjung. review lagi ya

**irengiovanny**: ne gwaenchana chinguya. ini udah update review lagi ya.

**Xiahtic4Cassie: **hehe iya chingu. lha masa yunpa yg manly dibikin nangis bombay? adduh mian neching kalo abis baca bisa menimbulkan efek samping(?) iya polling no.2 yg kepilih chingu. yup jaemma emang gak mati. oke ini udah update. review lagi ya

**gery miku**: ne gomawo miku-ssi :D iyoo ini udah update, review lagi ya

**haecha lee**: nado annyeong lee-ssi. wah kasian, author sangat menghargai review kamu kok. oke request diterima. wah hiv/aids? eemmm liat ntar ya. behahaha ne hwaiting. review lagi ya

**rivisofayy**: oke kita liat sampai mana yunpa nyesel ya. review lagi ya chingu.

**SparKSomniA0321**: yunho emang gila *plak. jangan lupa review lagi ya

**Chan Nuriza** : iya kita senasib seperjuangan chingu, sama2 suka angst. ini GS chingu. Oh iya dong, jaemma gituloh. gomawo Nuriza-ssi, salam kenal dari DC dan Xand. semua komment kamu kita baca dan bales didalem hati kok :)) jangan lupa review ;agi ya

**nyanil joongie**: ayok2 nari hulahup. waah gomawo udah sumbang ide chingu, sebisa mungkin kita tampung idenya. jangan lupa review lagi ne.

**Aoi Ko Mamoru:** iya ini udah update, jangan lupa review lagi ya.

.

.

Silent Readers bukan hanya tanggung dosa Xand, tapi juga dosa DC :p

Jangan lupa REVIEW ya..kritik, saran, dan ide kami baca.

bubai...


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Jebal, Only Look At Me

Cast : Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Kim Hyun Joong

Kim Yunjae

Kim Jong Hyun

Jung Yong Hwa

And OC dan akan ada yg menyusul

Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Family/Romance/Drama

Rate : T maybe T+

Warning : GS for uke

Disclaimer : all the characters are not mine, they belong to management, parents, families, and God.

Summary : Kesalahan fatal itu seperti apa? Haruskah ditebus dengan siksaan seumur hidup? Lihatlah aku walaupun hanya 1 kedipan mata kalian saja.

.

.

**Jebal, Only Look At Me**

**-Chapter 9-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author pov**

PRAK

Suara tabloid yang dihempas tepat keatas sebuah meja kaca itu menggema mengisi keheningan yang tercipta disebuah rumah. Rumah keluarga Kim lebih tepatnya. Orang yang melempar tabloid tadi tentu saja Hyunjoong yang sedang berada dalam modus kemarahan yang tinggi. Membaca sebuah headline tabloid dengan tulisan merah yang besar, dan foto seorang yeoja dan namja dengan gambar yang tak layak konsumsi bagi kalangan masyarakat dibawah umur membuat Hyunjoong serasa dihantam palu godam.

Ah, jangan lupakan juga tayangan dvd yang sedang menyala dihadapannya saat ini. Tepatnya dvd itu berisi tentang video yang mempertontonkan adegan dewasa yang dilakukan Jessica, putri kesayangannya.

Disebelahnya ada istrinya, Jung min yang menangis terisak dan Tiffanny yang menundukkan kepalanya. Tadi siang saat Jung min pulang dari arisan para istri-istri konglomerat, ia mendapatkan sebuah kiriman paket yang diserahkan pembantunya. Tapi, belum sempat ia membuka paket itu, Hyunjoong yang baru pulang juga, lebih dulu mengalihkan dunianya dengan cumbuan-cumbuan mesra. Sehingga Jung min membiarkan paket itu tergeletak diatas meja.

Dan malam harinya saat Tiffanny pulang dari 'kantor', ia yang penasaran dengan paket yang tergeletak di atas meja itu langsung membuka paket dan terkejut melihat isinya. Ia memanggil Hyunjoong dan Jung min untuk keluar dari kamar, dan menyerahkan paket itu kepada Hyunjoong. Dan yeah, tak perlu waktu lama untuk mengetahui apa isi dari paket itu.

"Yeobo..hiks..itu bukan putri kita kan? Hiks..hiks..Sicca tak mungkin hiks..hiks.." Jung min menangis meremas ujung roknya.

"Tenanglah Jung min! Aku juga tak yakin itu putri kita! Fanny kemana adikmu eoh?" bentak Hyunjoong.

"A..aku..mian appa, aku tak tahu" Tiffanny hanya bisa tertunduk.

"Aish kemana anak itu?! Fanny benar kau tak tahu siapa pengirim paket itu?" tanya Hyunjoong.

"Ani appa, pembantu kita juga mengatakan paket itu sudah ada didepan rumah kita saat dia membersihkan taman. Dan..dan.." ucapan Tiffanny terputus, ia tak tahu harus mengatakan sesuatu itu atau tidak pada Hyunjoong.

"Dan apa Tiffanny? Jangan berbelit-belit!" desak Hyunjoong.

"Dan..satu Korea sudah..sudah tahu hal ini appa" Tiffany tetap tak berani memandang wajah Hyunjoong, ia tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Emosi Hyunjoong semakin meningkat setelah mendengarkan penuturan anak pertamanya itu. Kilatan marah itu terpancar jelas dari kedua matanya. Sekilas ia melihat tabloid dan dvd yang masih menanyangkan adegan putrinya tersebut.

Kedua tangan terkepalnya semakin bergetar hebat. Ia ambil sebuah vas dari kaca krystal yang ada ditengah meja yang siap untuk dilemparkannya kelantai sebagai pelampiasannya.

"Yeobo!/ Appa!" seru Jung min dan Tiffanny melihat Hyunjoong yang siap melempar vas itu. Jung min berdiri dan berusaha menahan tangan Hyunjoong.

KRIET

BLAM

Seorang yeoja masuk kedalam rumah Hyunjoong saat tangan Hyunjoong hendak melempar vas itu kelantai.

"A..ap..appa.." Lirih seorang yeoja setelah menutup pelan pintu utama rumah tersebut. Yeoja itu yang ternyata adalah Jessica melihat dengan jelas sang ayah yang emosi dengan tangan yang sedang memegang vas tetapi tangannya ditahan oleh ibunya, dan Tiffanny hanya bisa menangis diam dibelakang ummanya.

PRANG

Vas krystal itu akhirnya dilempar tepat didepan kaki Jessica. Tiffanny segera menghampiri Jessica dengan langkah hati-hati. Ia peluk adiknya yang tengah shock itu. Dengan penampilan yang berantakan , mata sembab, rambut kusut, serta tubuh yang mengeluarkan bau tak sedap sebenarnya membuat Tiffanny sedikit ilfeel dengan Jessica, tapi situasi membuatnya untuk tidak jauh-jauh dengan sang adik.

"JELASKAN SEMUA PADAKU JESSICA!" bentakan Hyunjoong semakin membuat ketiga yeoja yang ada disana semakin menangis. Jung min yang merasa tubuhnya semakin lemas langsung mendudukan tubuhnya disofa. Tangannya menyentuh tangan Hyungjoong dengan pelan, seperti isyarat agar Hyunjoong mau menenangkan dirinya dan duduk disampingnya.

Tiffanny yang mulai tenang kini menggiring Jessica untuk duduk berhadapan dengan orangtua mereka.

Kesunyian ruangan, deru nafas menahan emosi dan suara isak tangislah yang saling mendominasi ruangan itu.

"Hiks..hiks..appa..mianhae..aku tidak tahu hiks..kenapa video itu hiks..tersebar" Jessica memberanikan diri untuk buka suara terlebih dulu, menjelaskan masalah yang tengah mereka hadapi.

"Jadi maksudmu, kau memang pelaku yang ada di video itu huh?" tanya Hyunjoong dengan nada tinggi sambil berdiri.

Jessica hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar dipelukan Tiffanny. Suara tinggi Hyunjoong semakin membuat nyalinya ciut.

PLAK

"Dasar anak tak tahu diri! Kenapa kau lakukan itu huh? Kau berniat membuat namaku hancur? Berniat membuat keluargamu hancur? KATAKAN!"

PLAK

"Dasar anak bodoh! Reputasi yang sudah kubangun susah payah kau hancurkan begitu saja? KURANG APA AKU SEBAGAI APPAMU JESSICA?"

PLAK

"Kau mencoreng nama baik keluarga Kim dimasyarakat. Mereka tahu bahwa kau itu anak yang alim dan sopan, tapi ini kelakuanmu yang sebenarnya HUH? JAWAB AKU!"

PLAK

PLAK

Tamparan dan cacian Hyunjoong tak bisa dihentikan oleh Jung min maupun Jessica. Mereka hafal betul bagaimana jika Hyunjoong emosi. Tiffanny hanya bisa memeluk dan mengelus pelan pipi bekas tamparan Hyunjoong pada Jessica dan membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan adiknya.

Sedangkan Jung min ia ikut beridiri dan mengelus-elus dada Hyunjoong agar tenang.

"Hhh...hhh...Junghh minnhhh.." Ternyata kejadian ini membuat dada Hyunjoong terasa sesak, terlihat dari dadanya yang seperti terpompa dengan cepat dari dalam dan terdengar suara sesak nafasnya. Ia bahkan tak sanggup berdiri, Jung min yang mengelus dadanya tadi pun langsung menghapus air matanya dengan kasar dan membantu Hyunjoong berjalan menuju kamar mereka meninggalkan Tiffanny dan Jessica.

Saat berjalan pun cengkraman tangan Hyunjoong pada tangan Jungmin semakin keras, sehingga membuat Jung min merintih kesakitan tapi ia tetap memapah tubuh Hyunjoong yang semakin lemas. Sesampainya dikamar, Jung min segera merebahkan tubuh Hyunjoong ketempat tidur dan memberinya sebuah pil untuk meredakan nyeri dadanya.

"Yeobo..tenangkan dirimu chagi, dan minum obat ini" perintah Jung min lembut. Hyunjoong pun meneguk pil dan air putih yang disorokan Jung min. Tak berapa lama efek obat itu bekerja, membuat dada Hyunjoong sekarang bernafas dengan tenang. Jung min yang menyelimuti tubuhnya pun tersenyum dan mengelus pipi suaminya.

"Yeobo..apakah ini awal kehancuran kita?" tanya Jung min pelan. Hyunjoong hanya bisa menggenggam erat tangan Jung min yang mengelus pipinya itu.

"Mengapa kau berkata demikian sayang? Semua baik-baik saja, ini hanya suatu kejadian yang memang tidak terprediksi dan tidak berkaitan dengan masa lalu kita" Hyunjoong berusaha menenangkan istrinya

"Tapi kotak itu hilang, dan sekarang..hiks..Jessica hiks..menjadi korban hiks.." tangis Jung min kembali pecah.

"Ssssttt tenanglah chagi, tetaplah berada disampingku dan kita lalui ini semua bersama ne? sekarang tidurlah disampingku" Jung min menanggukan kepala mendengar perkataan suaminya. Ia pun merebahkan dirinya untuk tidur di sebelah Hyunjoong dan memeluk suaminya sebelum merapatkan selimut untuk menghangatkan tidur mereka.

.

.

"Hiks..hiks..unnie, bagaimana ini? Appa marah besar padaku" tangis Jessica dikamarnya. Yeoja itu kini tengah duduk diranjangnya, memeluk boneka barbie kesayangannya. Tiffanny yang berdiri dihadapannya hanya mendecih tak peduli.

"Cih. Itu urusanmu, siapa suruh kau teledor" ucap Tiffanny.

"Kau kenapa tak membela dongsaengmu sendiri unnie? Hiks..kau tega padaku!"

"Darah raja tega memang mengalir pada tubuh kita Sicca sayang, jadi jangan terlalu berlebihan"

Jessica terdiam mendengar perkataan unnienya itu. Sedikit senyum meremehkan mulai tersungging dipipinya, ditatapnya lekat-lekat wajah kakaknya.

"Kau berniat membawaku 'bermain' kan unnie?" tanya Jessica.

"Tentu saja baby, cepat bersihkan tubuhmu!"

Jessica pun masuk kekamar mandi, sementara Tiffanny mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang yang mau diajak 'bermain' dengannya dan Jessica.

.

.

.

CKLEK

"Ciluk baa..."

"..."

Wajah ceria milik Yunjae langsung muram saat tak ada sahutan dari Jaejoong untuk menyambut kedatangannya. Saat tengah malam seperti ini memang tak ada pihak keluarga yang menjaga mereka, tapi bodyguardlah yang menjaga pintu kamar inap mereka. Tadi Yunjae merengek pada salah satu bodyguard untuk mengantarnya membeli susu, dan saat kembali Yunjae ingin memberi kejutan untuk Jaejoong, tapi ternyata Jaejoong masih tertidur dalam biusannya.

"Umma! Kenapa umma tidul teluc cih? Unjae kan kangen huufftt.." Yunjae mempoutkan bibirnya sambil berjalan keranjang Jaejoong. Saat akan menaikinya Yunjae kesulitan, tapi bodyguard yang mengantarnya tadi langsung sigap menggendong Yunjae keatas ranjang Jaejoong.

"Tuan muda ingin tidur disamping umma?" tanya boduguard itu setelah membantu Yunjae.

"Huum, Unjae ingin tidul dicamping umma, ahjuci keluar caja. Gomawo ahjucci"

Bodyguard itupun keluar dari ruang inap Yunjae dan Jaejoong. saat ini memang hanya selang infus dan selang oksigen saja yang melekat ditubuh Jaejoong, sehingga membuat Yunjae tidak terlalu sulit untuk memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang semakin hari semakin kurus.

"Umma..bogochipo~" lirih Yunjae sambil memeluk Jaejoong, sedikit demi sedikit matanya meneteskan air mata.

"Umma ileonabwa(ireonabwa), Cu-ie umma cama Uchun appa belum pulang, Unjae kecepian huhuhu" adu Yunjae pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang sebenarnya sudah terbangun sejak kedatangan Yunjae hanya terdiam tanpa sedikit pun membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Tapi, mendengar suara Yunjae yang mulai bergetar dan akan menangis, Jaejoong pun membuka kedua matanya perlahan.

Tangan Jaejoong yang tidak terinfus mengelus pelan surai hitam tebal milik Yunjae, membuat Yunjae yang mulai menangis tersentak kaget dan mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Umma! Umma cudah bangun? Holleeee~" girang Yunjae mendapati ummanya tersenyum kearahanya.

"Ne baby umma sudah bangun, Yunjae kangen umma?" tanya Jaejoong pelan tanpa melepas elusan dirambut Yunjae.

"Eum..eum..Unjae kangeeennn cekali cama umma hihi"

Dan malam itu pun diisi dengan canda tawa Yunjae dan Jaejoong yang melepas rasa rindu mereka.

.

.

PRAK

"Apa ini?" suara dingin Jonghyun menggema memenuhi ruang kerjanya.

"Jweosonghamnida tuan, maafkan kami jika tugas yang Anda berikan tidak kami kerjakan sesuai dengan keinginan Anda dan membuat Anda tidak puas." salah satu dari 3 anak buah Jonghyun membungkuk maaf mewakili teman-temannya.

"Ne, aku memang tidak puas dengan kerja kalian kalau hanya segini saja" ujar Jonghyun dingin.

"Maksud tuan apa?" tanya anak buah itu

"Kalian baru menghancurkan Jessica saja, bukan keluarga Kim seutuhnya"

"Maksud tuan nona Jaejoong juga?" tanya anak buah itu lagi

"Bodoh! Tentu saja dia tidak termasuk! Semua anggota keluarga Kim harus hancur terkecuali Jaejoong. dan aku mau semuanya berjalan dengan rapih".

"Baik tuan, kami akan melaksanakannya, kami permisi dulu" anak buah Jonghyun pergi meninggalkan ruangannya.

Jonghyun pun mengambil kembali laporan anak buahnya yang tadi ia lempar ke meja kerjanya. Dia menyeringai senang begitu mengetahui bahwa Jessica sudah menjadi korban pertama dalam misinya.

"Jessica si anak alim, menarik sekali dirimu. Cih" decihan disertai seringai kemenangan menghiasi wajah tampan Jonghyun. Ia pun berjalan ke sebuah brangkas yang terdapat diruangannya dan membuka brangkas itu.

"Kotak ini sangat bermanfaat sekali, terimakasih Hyunjoong ternyata kau merekam peristiwa hidupmu disini, dan tunggulah aku. Aku akan membawa kotak ini kehadapanmu kelak."

Jonghyun pun menutup kotak itu dan menyimpannya kembali ke brangkas.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan, tepatnya di ruang kerja Mr. Jung yang ada dikediaman Jung, terdengar suara perdebatan antara ayah dan anak.

"Aniya appa! Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menceraikan yeoja itu setelah ia sadar. Kau tau dengan jelas bukan bahwa aku tidak mencintainya!" bentak Yunho pada sang appa.

"Dimana otak mu Jung? Bukankah kau penyebab ia berada di rumah sakit sekarang ini huh? Bertanggung jawablah jika kau benar-benar seorang pria!" tembak Mr. Jung. Perkataan Mr. Jung tak urung membuat Yunho diam.

"Ne, aku mengaku salah. Tapi tidakkah kau berfikir bahwa dengan kehadirannya hubunganku dengan Hyuna jadi bermasalah? Kami saling mencintai appa, dan semuanya hampir hancur saat yeoja itu datang dan terpaksa harus kunikahi. Aku hanya mencintai Hyuna appa!"

PRAK

Mr. Jung menaruh cerutunya kasr ke atas asbak. Wajah tegasnya terlihat tegang setelah mendengar penuturan anak yang selalu menjadi kebanggaannya.

"Jaga ucapanmu Jung. Kau saja yang tolol untuk tidak membuka matamu. Lihat Hyuna itu siapa, dia tak pantas untukmu! Hanya Jaejoong yang pantas untuk menadi menantu keluarga Jung!"

"Terserah appa untuk setuju atau tidak. yang jelas aku akan tetap menceraikan Jaejoong dan menkahi Hyuna, yeoja yang kucintai. Permisi"

Yunho pun keluar dari ruangan Mr. Jung dengan tangan terkepal menahan emosi. Mr. Jung yang ada diruangannya hanya bisa menyeringai melihat reaksi anaknya yang mati-matian membela hubungan cintanya dengan Hyuna.

"Sampai kapanpun kau hanya kuanggap bocah ingusan Jung Yunho" desis Mr. Jung

.

.

.

Semakin hari, keadaan Jaejoong dan Yunjae semakin baik. Kini Mereka berdua 'dipaksa' tinggal di kediaman keluarga Jung. Ms. Jung beralasan bahwa ia sudah mengetahui semua hal yang terjadi pada Jaejoong, tentunya setelah mengalami beberapa pemeriksaan dokter dan juga penjelasan dari mulut Junsu, yang sempat ditelefon Ms. Jung beberapa waktu lalu.

Di kediaman keluarga Jung, Jaejoong benar-benar merasakan sentuhan lembut danhangat sebuah keluarga. Ms. Jung selalu menemani masa-masa pemulihannya pasca operasi. Begitu pula Mr. Jung, walaupun Yunjae bukan cucu kandung tapi ia sudah amat menyayangi anak itu setulus hatinya.

Jung Yunho? Ahh, setelah mengatakan akan bercerai dengan Jaejoong ia belum kembali ke rumah keluarga Jung. Ia beralasan 'sibuk di kantor'. Tapi tuan Jung tak bisa ditipu bukan? Ia tahu dengan jelas apa saja yang dilakukan Yunho diluar sana. Bahkan surat cerai yang sudah tiga kali Yunho kirimkan pada Jaejoong selalu berhasil sampai ditangannya dan dengan sukses ia sobek.

Dan mungkin Yunho mengetahui hal itu sehingga ia jadi malas untuk pulang. Walaupun tak pulang, toh ada Hyuna sang 'pacar idaman' yang selalu menemaninya.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan kejadian yang menimpa Jessica tempo hari? Kejadian tentang kasus skandal asusilanya yang pada akhirnya membuat dirinya di cemooh oleh seluruh penduduk korea, bahkan mungkin 'fans'nya di luar negeri pun turut mencemoohnya. Tapi memang dasar otak iblis bukan? Disenggol sedikit saja tak masalah baginya, selama ia masih bisa menikmati kekayaan orangtuanya, ia tak masalah dengan perbuatan dan perkataan orang diluar sana.

Ya, berikanlah sedikit waktu untuk nona muda ini menghirup nafas segar sejenak, sebelum...

BRAK

"Kami dari kepolisian pusat Seoul, telah mengepung Anda Jessica Kim. Harap angkat tangan Anda dan segeralah menyerahkan diri"

Oh, ternyata nona Jessica kita ini sedang bersantai disebuah spa kecantikan ternama yang ada di Seoul. Bisa kalian bayangkan, saat dirimu sedang di pijit relaxasi tiba-tiba polisi datang mengepung dan siap menangkapmu? Hal itu lah yang terjadi pada Jessica.

"YA! APA-APAAN KALIAN? KALIAN TIDAK SOPAN! INI MELANGGAR PRIVASI ORANG!" bentak Jessica pada beberapa polisi yang ada diruangan tersebut.

"Tidak usah mengulur waktu nona Kim. Anda kami tangkap atas tuduhan kasus asusila. Dan sebaiknya Anda mempertanggung-jawabkannya di pengadilan nanti." seorang pimpinan tim polisi tadi langsung menyuruh anak buahnya untuk memborgol tangan Jessica. Jessica pun meronta dan histeris.

"LEPASKAN! AKU TIDAK BERSALAH! KALIAN JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENANGKAP ORANG! AKAN KUTUNTUT KALIAN! KYYAAA LEPASKAN!" amukan Jessica itu tidak digubris oleh para polisi. Untung saja kaki Jessica yang dipijit jadi mereka tak perlu repot-repot menunggu Jessica mengganti baju.

"LEPASKAN AKU. AKU TIDAK BERSALAH! LEPASKAN" teriakan Jessica semakin keras setelah keluar dari spa. Ternyata di depan spa sudah banyak orang yang menunggu Jessica untuk ditangkap, mereka menghujat, menghina, bahkan meludahi Jessica yang digiring ke mobil polisi.

"Dasar artis sok suci, ternyata kelakuan mu bejat bla bla bla"

"Cih, dasar sampah masyarakat bla bla bla"

Berbagai cacian diterima Jessica sampai akhirnya ia masuk mobil polisi.

.

.

.

Hiyaaa mian update lama, hilang berbulan-bulan..ini DC ya...

mian juga review readers belum bisa di bales..tapi GOMAWOYO udah review..

fanfiction skarang jadi bikin bingung buat post chapter mian itu jg salah satu faktor yg bikin lama update..

Review lagi ya readers...


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Jebal, Only Look At Me

Cast : Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Kim Yunjae

And OC dan akan ada yg menyusul

Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Family/Romance/Drama

Rate : T maybe T+

Warning : GS for uke

Disclaimer : all the characters are not mine, they belong to management, parents, families, and God.

Summary : Kesalahan fatal itu seperti apa? Haruskah ditebus dengan siksaan seumur hidup? Lihatlah aku walaupun hanya 1 kedipan mata kalian saja.

.

.

**Jebal, Only Look At Me**

**-Chapter 10-**

**.**

**.**

Tawa dan canda sekarang menghiasi kediaman keluarga Jung yang semula memang sepi penghuni. Ya, dengan hadirnya Jaejoong dan Yunjae itu merupakan suatu anugerah bagi Ms. Jung yang notabenenya selalu kesepian saat ditinggal tugas oleh Mr. Jung.

Layaknya kehidupan antara seorang mertua, menantu, dan cucu yang bahagia seperti itulah kehidupan yang dijalani oleh Jaejoong di kediaman Jung. Jangan pikirkan masalah yang sedang terjadi toh sekarang Jaejoong dan Yunjae bisa hidup normal.

"Umma, bisa kita bicara berdua?" sebuah suara datang menginterupsi kegiatan hangat ketiga orang yang sedang berkumpul di taman belakang tersebut.

"Ada apa Yun? Disini saja kita bicara" jawab Ms. Jung pada Yunho yang telah mengganggu kegiatan mereka.

"No, it's privacy umma, you know what I mean." Ucap Yunho dingin sembari melihat kearah Jaejoong yang tengah memangku Yunjae. Tatapan dingin dan sinis itu tetap membuat hati Jaejoong sakit melihatnya.

Yunho pun meninggalkan taman itu duluan menuju kamarnya dengan gaya angkuhnya. Ms. Jung yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela napas sambil tersenyum pada Jaejoong dan Yunjae kemudian menyusul Yunho kekamarnya.

.

.

"Ada apa Yun? Tumben kau pulang ke rumah" tanya Ms. Jung setelah mendudukan diri di atas ranjang, sebelah Yunho.

"Aku sedang tak ingin membahas itu umma. aku ingin bicara tentang appa." Cegah Yunho sebelum Ms. Jung menanyakan hal yang macam-macam.

"Appa? Appa waeyo?"

"Appa menyuruhku untuk mengurus perusahaan yang ada di Singapore umma, karena ada masalah internal dengan para pemegang saham yang ada disana. Apa umma mengijinkan?"

Ms. Jung yang mendengar penuturan Yunho hanya diam berpikir kemudian tersenyum pada Yunho, mungkin terlihat seperti senyum yang sinis.

"Ckck kau ini. Untuk masalah seperti ini kau meminta restu ku hah? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan selama ini diluar sana? Apa kau masih memikirkan restu ku? Bukankah selama ini kau selalu bertindak semaumu Yunho? Seperti seorang raja dengan kekuasaan yang tak bisa ditentang hah?" Suara Ms. Jung mulai terdengar keras menggema dikamar Yunho. Yunho hanya diam menatap lurus jendela yang ada dihadapannya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan ungkit hal yang tak berguna umma! ini tentang perusahaan kita!" sadar tak sadar Yunho membentak Ms. Jung

"Hhhh~ dasar anak keras kepala. Kau tahu Yun, tindakanmu hari ini benar-benar konyol menurut umma. Untuk pekerjaan kau meminta persetujuanku, tapi untuk urusan wanita kau tak pernah menyetujui keputusan wanita yang melahirkan dan merawatmu. Aku tak habis pikir nak." Ucap Ms. Jung lirih tetapi terngiang jelas ditelinga Yunho.

"UMMA!" Yunho reflek membentak ummanya sambil berdiri. Ms. Jung pun berdiri dan menatap anaknya tajam.

"Kau akan kuijinkan mengurus perusahaan yang ada di Singapore asal kau menuruti syarat yang akan umma berikan dua jam sebelum kau berangkat ke bandara nanti." Setelah berkata Ms. Jung pun meninggalkan Yunho yang hanya diam mendengar titah ummanya.

"Haaiissstt!" kesalnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut.

.

.

Kamar yang diberikan oleh keluarga Jung untuk Yunjae dan Jaejoong sangat luas. Jadi Jaejoong memilih untuk sekamar berdua dengan Yunjae. Dan lihatlah aktifitas ibu dan anak yang sangat dekat itu sekarang.

Terlihat Jaejoong sedang duduk memangku Yunjae dalam dekapan hangatnya diatas tempat tidur dan Yunjae yang ada didepannya sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, tanda ia sedang kesal.

"Aniya chagi, bukan begitu caranya. Tapi dilipat seperti ini" intruksi Jaejoong pada Yunjae.

Ya, Jaejoong sedang mengajari Yunjae melipat baju-bajunya sendiri. Dengan perasaan kesal karena tak berhasil, Yunjae semakin melipat asal-asalan bajunya walaupun sudah di ajari Jaejoong.

"Issshh umma!"

GREP

Yunjae melempar baju itu sembarangan dan berbalik memeluk leher Jaejoong erat. Menenggelamkan wajah imutnya di ceruk leher Jaejoong.

"Umma cucah~" rengeknya manja pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus punggung Yunjae dengan sayang.

"Chagiya, itu tidak susah sayang, Yunjae saja kurang teliti dan memperhatikan perintah umma. Kita coba lagi ne?" tawar Jaejoong.

"ngghh ani..Yunjae mau dipeluk umma caja"

"Nanti kalau halmoni tahu Yunjae gak bisa melipat baju Yunjae sendiri, halmoni gak mau ajak Yunjae liburan loh." Jaejoong berusaha menakut-nakuti Yunjae. Seketika itu pula Yunjae langsung mengakkan badannya dan menatap Jaejoong dengan perasaan takut.

"Andwe! Unjae mau libulan! Kajja kajja umma bantu Unjae kajja" ucapnya semangat dan membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Jaejoong lalu mengambil baju yang sempat ia lempar tadi, meminta bantuan Jaejoong yang ada dibelakangnya untuk mengajarinya kembali.

.

.

Hari ini Yunho berangkat menuju Singapore, dan seperti yang ummanya bilang bahwa ia harus memenuhi satu syarat ummanya. Disinilah Yunho sekarang, dikediaman keluarga Jung.

"Umma, apa syarat umma? aku harus segera ke bandara sekarang." Yunho mulai tak sabar, mungkin karena diburu waktu. Ms. Jung hanya tersenyum hangat menanggapi Yunho.

"Yunjae chagi ayo nak, Yunho appa sudah menunggu" panggilnya pada Yunjae yang masih ada dikamarnya bersama Jaejoong. Sedangkan Yunho yang duduk dihadapan ummanya hanya bisa memelototkan matanya kaget mendengar ucapan Ms. Jung

"Mwo? Apa maksud um-

"Halmonie~ Unjae cudah ciap! Kajja Kajja" ajaknya semangat. Dibelakangnya ada Jaejoong yang membawa tas baju Yunjae.

"Aigoo cucu halmonie sangat tampan ne, oh ya Yunjae suka tas power rangers yang haraboji belikan?" tanya Ms. Jung saat Yunjae sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan memegang tas punggung kecilnya.

"Eung..eung..ini baguc cekali halmonie~gamsahamnida" terimakasih Yunjae sambil membungkukkan badanya, anak yang sopan.

"Umma apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa anak dan yeoja itu membawa tas?" Tanya Yunho.

"Ini syarat dari umma Yun, kalau kau mau pergi ke Singapore kau harus membawa Yunjae juga. Dia butuh liburan" ujar Ms. Jung tenang

"Umma! aku ke Singapore untuk pekerjaan bukan liburan. Bagaimana mungkin umma menyuruhku untuk membawa anak kecil dan yeoja itu juga?!"

"Hanya Yunjae yang ikut Yun, dan umma yakin pekerjaanmu tidak selalu 24 jam disana, luangkan waktumu untuk liburan bersama Yunjae ne?"

Yunho geram mendengar perintah ummanya. Hey memang Yunho tidak 24 jam bekerja nanti tapi ia sudah berencana untuk meluangkan waktu untuk urusan pribadi, Hyuna sudah menunggu teman. Dan rencananya harus gagal karena harus menjaga Yunjae? Don't think too much it's simple.

"Tapi umma-

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Yun. Ini amanat umma. jaga dan ajak Yunjae liburan disana."

Yunho pun hanya pasrah mendengar perintah ummanya. Ia pun berdiri dan mengambil barang-barangnya, siap berangkat.

"Cha~ Yunjae hati-hati ne disana kalau ada apa-apa bilang saja sama appa ne?" ujar Ms. Jung

"Ne halmoni~ annyeong halmonie~" nenek dan cucu itupun berpelukan, lalu Yunjae memluk Jaejoong.

"Chagi, disana jangan nakal ne, turuti semua perintah appa. Yunjae juga jangan buat apa repot dan marah, jangan lupa minum obat ne chagi, arraseo?" nasihat Jaejoong ditelingan Yunjae.

"Ne umma, Unjae tidak akan nakal. Unjae juga akan minum obat. Annyeong umma."

CUP

CUP

Yunjae mencium pipi Ms. Jung dan Jaejoong lalu membenarkan tas power ranger punggungnya. Ms. Jung dan Jaejoong ikut mengantar mereka ke mobil.

"Yunho, ini barang-barang keperluan Yunjae, tolong dibantu ne" ujar Jaejoong lembut

"Hm." Yunho hanya membalas malas

Yunho dan Yunjae pun memasuki mobil dan kemudian mobil itu berjalan, supir yang mengantar mereka hanya diam merasakan aura tak enak dari sang tuan muda Yunho.

.

.

Setelah turun dari mobil, Yunho acuh tak acuh pada Yunjae. Ia sibuk dengan handphone dan barang bawaanya. Sementara Yunjae sibuk berlari mengejar Yunho dengan menggeret tas baju yang kebetulan bisa didorong.

"Appa, tunggu Unjae" suara Yunjae menghentikan langkahnya, dan melihat kebelakang bahwa jaraknya cukup jauh dengan Yunjae. Karena masih mempunyai rasa 'iba' ia pun menunggu Yunjae menghampirinya.

Saat Yunjae sudah ada dihadapannya, Yunho pun membiarkan Yunjae berjalan di hadapannya, bagaimanapun anak kecil rawan hilang ditengah keramaian bukan?

Setelah melewati berbagai pengecekan, mereka akhirnya tiba di dalam pesawat. Pramugari pun sibuk memberikan intruksi keselamatan dan ada beberapa pramugari yang berkeliling mengecek apakah _safety belt_ telah terpasang untuk semua penumpang.

Seorang pramugari yang berhenti di hadapan Yunjae mengernyit bingung dan dibalas dengan tatapan polos tak mengerti Yunjae.

"Adik kecil, kenapa _safety belt_nya tidak dipakai?" tanya pramugari itu sambil menunjuk safety belt yang ada dikursi Yunjae.

"Eung...itu..itu.." Yunjae pun melirikan matanya ke arah Yunho yang duduk disamping jendela, mendengarkan musik dan membaca koran, seolah tak perduli dengan sekitar. Pramugari itu hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

"Noona pasangkan ne jagoan." Ucapan pramugari itu diangguki oleh Yunjae yang hanya menatap bingung.

.

.

Pesawat Korean Airlines tujuan Singapore itu kini sedang mengudara. Tampak beberapa penumpang menikmati aktifitas yang dilakukannya. Tapi tidak dengan Yunjae, ia hanya sibuk melihat apapun sejauh pandangan matanya menangkap. Yunho? Ah iya masih setia dengan earphone dan koran, tak memperdulikan Yunjae.

Tangan Yunjae hanya sibuk meremas satu sama lain, entahlah untuk menghilangkan rasa apa, tapi yang jelas saat pramugari yang melewatinya tersenyum padanya ia pun balas tersenyum, anak yang ramah.

Dan tibalah mereka di Singapore, supir yang sudah disediakan untuk menjemput mereka kini sedang membantu Yunjae disalah satu bilik toilet pria. Yunjae mual karena jetlag, dan sebenarnya saat hampir mendarat Yunjae sudah menahan rasa mualnya, tapi ia takut jika Yunho akan marah jika ia muntah sembarangan.

"Ahjuci~" lirih Yunjae setelah memuntahkan rasa mualnya. Sang sopir yang juga warga korea itu hanya menatap prihatin Yunjae. Setelah beres mereka pun kembali ke mobil dimana Yunho sudah menunggu dengan wajah dingin dan angkuhnya.

"Apakah kita langsung ke apartemen tuan?" tanya supir itu.

"Hm."

Mobilpun melaju menuju apartemen milik keluarga Jung yang sengaja dibeli di Singapore. Dan tibalah mereka diapartemen Yunho, barang-barangpun sudah terletak dikamar. Tapi itu barang Yunho, lalu barang Yunjae? Oh ini adalah apartemen milik Yunho pribadi, bukan milik keluarga Jung, jadi yaaa kamarnya hanya ada satu, untuk Yunho.

Yunho sudah masuk ke dalam kamar, sedangkan Yunjae hanya diam duduk di depan ruang tv, melihat sekeliling ruangan.

"Hmm~ apaltemen appa baguc cekali, Unjae cuka hihihi" komentarnya. Merasa tak nyaman dengan baju yang ia kenakan, ia pun membuka tas dorongnya dan mncari baju untuk tidur. Setelah menemukannya ia pun mengelilingi apartemen Yunho untuk mencari kamar mandi. Hey tadi Yunho sudah mewanti-wantinya untuk tidur di sofa, jadi Yunjae pasti sudah mengerti maksud Yunho itu apa, anak yang penurut.

.

.

Siaran bola yang sedang tayang itu tak sepenuhnya menarik perhatian Yunho, karena ia sibuk bersms ria dengan sang kekasih –Hyuna-.

TAP

TAP

Kriiett

Suara derap langkah dan koper yang dibuka itu menarik perhatian Yunho yang duduk disofa. Ekor matanya melihat Yunjae yang duduk dikarpet sedang melipat baju yang telah digantinya tadi dan memasukannya kedalam koper. Setelah selesai, ia punmenatap siaran yang ada di tv, tidak sadar bahwa Yunho ada di belakangnya melihatnya.

Antara mengerti dan tidak mengerti Yunjae tetap saja menonton siaran itu, saat jam berdentang menunjukkan angka 9 tepat, Yunjae pun bergegas membuka tas punggungnya. Ia ambil kotak bekal yang disiapkan Jaejoong dan mulai memakannya.

"Apa yang kau makan?" tanya Yunho

"Eh? Appa! Unjae makan bekal buatan umma. Kata umma kalau Unjae mau makan obat, haluc makan naci dulu."

Yunho hanya diam memerhatikan tingkah Yunjae.

"Appa mau? Masakan umma enak loh~" Yunjae menawarkan.

"Ani. Makanlah" Jawabnya.

Yunho pun kembali diam tak perduli, sms Hyuna lebih menarik perhatiannya. Setelah Yunjae selesai makan, ia pun membuka kotak yang berisi obat yang tentunya sudah dipersiapkan Jaejoong dengan cermat, jadi Yunjae mudah untuk mengkonsumsinya.

.

.

Jika dihitung waktu, ini sudah terhitung 2 jam sejak Yunjae mengkonsumsi obatnya. Dan ada efek kantuk dari obat tersebut, tapi dia belum tidur. Mengapa? Karena Yunho masih ada di ruang tv bersamanya.

"Eung..appa.." suara Yunjae membuat Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dari tv.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dingin.

"Eung..eung..Unjae mau bobo" pintanya lirih namun masih dapat dengar Yunho. Tangan kanan Yunjae mengucek-ngucek mata kanannya dengan bibir yang dimajukan, anak yang imut. Dan hal itu membuat Yunho sempat terpana.

"Tidurlah dikamar." Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Yunho.

"Eung..Yunjae gak bisa tidul kalau gak dipeluk, appa peluk Yunjae ne?"

"Ani. Kau itu anak laki-laki, tidur sana sendiri! Dan ingat jangan panggil aku appa, karena aku bukan appamu!" suara Yunho mulai meninggi dan itu membuat Yunjae sedikit takut, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kka! Tidur sana!" Titah Yunho sedikit kasar.

Yunjae pun meninggalkan Yunho di ruangan tv dan berjalan perlahan menuju kamar Yunho. Dengan membawa robot power ranger yang dibeli oleh Mr. Jung.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, dan Yunho juga mulai mengantuk. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan mematikan semua lampu dan bergegas menuju kamar tidurnya. Saat membuka pintu ia melihat Yunjae yang tertidur lelap diatas ranjangnya dengan badan yang memeluk lutut dan power rangernya.

Yunho menaiki tempat tidurnya dan merebahkan dirinya disamping Yunjae. Dilihatnya wajah anak itu dengan seksama dan ternyata ada bekas jejak air mata dipipi gembulnya. Reflek, Yunho pun membelai pipi anak itu dan menghapus jejak air mata itu dengan perlahan.

"Euumm umma...dingin~" lenguh Yunjae dalam tidurnya.

Tak tega melihat posisi tidur dan gumaman Yunjae, Yunho pun membenarkan posisi tidur anak itu dan membawanya kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Dan merekapun semakin lelap dalam pelukan mereka.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, Yunho mendapati Yunjae sedang berjongkok di depan pantry apartemennya. Yunho yang sudah hendak pergi ke kantor pun dibuat bingung.

"Ada apa kau disitu? Cepat berdiri"

"App- Yunho ahjucci, Unjae mau cucu"

"Susu? Ummamu tidak ada disini. Tak usah minum susu."

"Eung..tapi Unjae gak tau haluc dapet ail panac dali mana. Biacanya umma yang bikin Unjae cucu"

"Ck! Kau ini menyusahkan saja bisanya. Cepat berdiri, dan sinikan susunya" Yunho pun mau tak mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membuatkan Yunjae susu.

"Ini! Cepat habiskan dan jangan banyak omong." Yunho menyodorkan botol susu pada Yunjae.

"Aaahh Yunho ahjucci cucunya macih panac" teriak Yunjae karena susu yang terecap lidahnya sangat panas, beda dengan yang dibuat oleh Jaejoong.

"Itu urusanmu!" Yunho pun mengambil tas kerjanya dan menuju pintu keluar. Saat hendak membuka _handle_ pintu, ia melihat Yunjae kembali yang kini sedang membuka tutup botol susunya agar ada udara yang membuat susunya cepat dingin.

"Hey kau! Cepat ambil tasmu dan ikut aku ke kantor." Titah Yunho tanpa memperdulikan tatapan bertanya Yunjae. Yunjae pun hanya menurut dan segera menutup botol susunya dan mengambil tas power rangernya, mengikuti perintah Yunho.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di Seoul, South Korea...

Klik

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Jonghyun-ah! Ini gawat!"

"Mwo? Gawat apa ahjuma?"

"Jaejoong...jaejoong..dia.."


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Jebal, Only Look At Me

Cast : Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Kim Yunjae

And OC dan akan ada yg menyusul

Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Family/Romance/Drama

Rate : T maybe T+

Warning : GS for uke

Disclaimer : all the characters are not mine, they belong to management, parents, families, and God.

Summary : Kesalahan fatal itu seperti apa? Haruskah ditebus dengan siksaan seumur hidup? Lihatlah aku walaupun hanya 1 kedipan mata kalian saja.

.

.

**Jebal, Only Look At Me**

**-Chapter 11-**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu di Seoul, South Korea...

Klik

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Jonghyun-ah! Ini gawat!"

"Mwo? Gawat apa ahjuma?"

"Jaejoong...jaejoong..dia.."

"Jaejoong nuna kenapa ahjumma? Cepat katakan padaku!"

"Dia pergi kerumah Hyunjoong, jonghyun-ah"

.

.

Jung's Family Construction Company. Disini Yunho berada sekarang, ah bersama Yunjae tentunya. Inilah kantor cabang perusahaan keluarga Jung yang akan ia urusi selama berada di Singapore.

"Welcome to Jung's Family Construction Company Mr. Yunho Jung, how are you today?" sapa manajer perusahaan Jung di Singapore sekaligus sahabat karib Yunho.

"Nothing special, dan tak usah formal terhadapku hyung, aku bukanlah seperti appa yang harus kau beri sapaan formal seperti itu, panas telingaku mendengarnya".

Ya, kini Yunho sedang disambut oleh manajer perusahaan Jung yang ada di Singapore, Choi Seung Hyun dan beberapa staf penting perusahaan lainnya. Karena hari ini adalah hari pertama Yunho memulai kerja kerasnya untuk menstabilkan kembali perusahaan Jung di Singapore.

"Kau tetap tak berubah, ckckck hey ingat disini tugasmu adalah membantu perusahaan ini stabil kembali, bukan bersenang-senang dengan kekasihmu, arra?" peringat Seung Hyun.

"Seperti kau tidak saja hyung. Sudahlah jangan bahas itu."

Mereka pun tertawa, dan Yunho melanjutkan sapaannya kepada staf yang hadir dihadapannya, setelah selesai Yunho, Seunghyun dan Yunjae pergi menuju ruangan Yunho selama di Singapore.

"Yun, siapa nama anak kecil ini?" tanya Seunghyun melihat Yunjae yang sedari tadi mengekor Yunho.

"Dia bukan siapa-si.."

"Annyeonghaceyo, coneun Jung Unjae imnida, bangapceumnida ahjjuci~" perkataan Yunho terpotong oleh Yunjae yang memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Mwo? Jung Yunjae? Dia anakmu Yun? Kaget Seunghyun.

"Aniya! Hey anak kecil jangan seenaknya memakai marga keluargaku! Kau itu bukan darah dagingku!" bentak Yunho.

"Enngg, tapi Jung hallaboji bilang kalau malga Unjae cekalang adalah Jung. Mian app- ahjucci" Yunjae hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Seunghyun yang melihatnya hanya bungkam.

"Sudahlah Yun, tak baik membentak anak kecil, aku tak akan mengungkit masalah pribadimu, oke? Tenanglah" sahut Seunghyun.

Yunho yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju jendela yang menampilkan view kota Singapore. Dan Seunghyun pun memanggil asistennya.

"Cha! Jagoan kecil, sekarang kau ditemani oleh Lee noona ne? Tenang saja dia juga orang korea. Mainlah sepuasmu ne?" tawar Seunghyun. Yunjae hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan membungkuk hormat pada Seunghyun. Sekilas ia lirik ke arah Yunho yang masih memunggunginya, kemudian mengikuti asisten Sunghyun keluar ruangan.

"Hey Jung, ayo kerja!" ajak Seunghyun, Yunho yang sedari tadi diam pun mau tak mau mengikuti perkataan Seunghyun.

.

.

Tok

Tok

"Ya! Jangan bertamu pagi-pa.." perkataan Tifanny yang membuka pintu utama keluarga Hyunjoong itu pun terhenti. Ia kaget melihat Jaejoong yang ada dihdapannya kini.

"Annyeong fanny-ah, apa kabarmu?" spaa Jaejoong.

"Ya! Yeoja jalang! Mau apa kau kemari huh?!"

"Yeoja jalang? Bukankah itu sebutanmu Tifanny-ssi?" senyum sinis Jaejoong.

"Sebutan itu hanya untuk kau! Kau yang murahan!"

"Oh ya? Benarkah? Bukankah kau yang sering tidur dengan banyak pria eoh? Selalu menggoda mereka? It's right my sista"

Tifanny yang mendengar tuduhan Jaejoong pun geram dan hendak menampar Jaejoong tapi..jaejoong menahan tangannya.

"Ku peringatkan untuk keluargamu, aku bukanlah Kim Jaejoong yang lemah. Tunggulah karmamu!" ucap Jaejoong dingin sekaligus menghentakkan tangan Tifanny sehingga membentur sisi pintu dengan keras. Jaejoong yang tak perduli pun langsung meninggalkan rumah itu.

.

.

TBC

.

Protes karena kependekkan silahkan. Author rada kecewa tapi banget(?) karena reviews makin naik chapter makin sedikit. Kalo reviews na dikit ya bakal pendek2 ceritanya dan gak menutup kemungkinan diupdate lama..apalgi ampe berhenti ditengah jalan. So kalo mau tetep diupdate cepet Author minta kesediaan readers untuk reviews ne, beri masukan dan kritik juga, itu untuk membangun semangat author.

.

See ya..


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Jebal, Only Look At Me

Cast : Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Kim Yunjae

Choi Seung Hyun

And OC dan akan ada yg menyusul

Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Family/Romance/Drama

Rate : T maybe T+

Warning : GS for uke

Disclaimer : all the characters are not mine, they belong to management, parents, families, and God.

Summary : Kesalahan fatal itu seperti apa? Haruskah ditebus dengan siksaan seumur hidup? Lihatlah aku walaupun hanya 1 kedipan mata kalian saja.

.

.

**Jebal, Only Look At Me**

**-Chapter 12-**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong berjalan keluar dari rumah Hyunjoong dengan wajah yang tenang sampai saat dipersimpangan komplek perumahan, ada sebuah mobil yang berhenti tepat didepan Jaejoong. Kaca bagian pengemudi di mobil itu pun terbuka.

"Jae nuna! Kau dari rumah Hyunjoong?" tanya pengemudi itu yang ternyata adalah Jonghyun. Jaejoong hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman, kemudian ia masuk kedalam mobil Jonghyun.

"Kau ada waktu Jjong-ah? Bagaimana dengan Mirotic cafe? Ada waktu?" ajak Jaejoong pada Jonghyun agar ia mau meluangkan waktu sejenak.

"Tentu nuna, let's go"

.

.

Jonghyun dan Jaejoong saat ini sedang menikmati hangatnya racikan kopi di cafe itu, belum ada pembicaraan serius sampai sebuah deringan ponsel Jonghyun memecah keheningan mereka. Sebuah pesan singkat masuk, Jonghyun pun membacanya, lalu ia tersenyum.

"Jae nuna, ada kabar gembira untukmu"

"Kabar gembira? Kabar apa Jjong?" tanya Jaejoong seraya meletakkan gelas kopinya di meja.

"Jung ahjussi berhasil merebut cabang Kim corp yang ada di Jepang, dan sekarang perusahaan itu sudah atas nama nuna!" ucapnya antusias.

"Jinchayo? Sekarang benar-benar milikku? Terima kasih Tuhan, setidaknya ini adalah jalan untuk menghancurkan mereka" senang Jaejoong, tak lupa tangannya menggenggam tangan Jonghyun sebagai bentuk ungkapan berbagi rasa senang.

"Ne! Berterimakasilah pada ahjussi, berkatnya kita bisa merebut perusahaan yang ada di Jepang."

"Tentu! Aku akan segera pergi menemuinya." Jaejoong mengambil tasnya cepat dan hendak berdiri, tetapi tangan Jonghyun menahannya.

"Waeyo Jjong-ah? Aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu appa" heran Jaejoong.

"Nuna masih ada satu kabar gembira lagi" ucap Jonghyun serius, Jaejoong hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Jonghyun pun menyodorkan ponselnya kehadapan Jaejoong dan Jaejoong menatap kaget pada layar ponsel Jonghyun

"Omona!"

.

.

"Yo! Yunho-ah, kau tahu kharismamu saat mempresentasikan rencana proyek baru kita itu benar-benar bagus. Semoga ini bisa membantu perusahaan kita menjadi stabil kembali" seru Seung hyun pada Yunho sesaat mereka keluar dari ruang rapat.

"Kinerjamu juga baik hyung, tak perlu melebihkan, dan aku juga berharap bahwa proyek kita yang satu ini bisa membuat perusahaan kembali stabil".

Seung hyun pun mengangguk semangat. Mereka berjalan sambil berbincang ringan menuju kantin untuk makan siang. Saat sampai di kantin kantor, pandangan mata Seung hyun tertuju pada Yunjae yang sedang makan sendirian disudut meja kantin. Seung hyun menyapa Yunjae sedangkan Yunho hanya menatap malas dirinya.

"Yunjae-ah, kenapa sendirian? Lee nuna mana?" tanya Seung hyun. Yunjae pun menghentikan makannya.

"Nuna cedang bikinin Unjae cucu buat nanti ahjucci, cini duduk kita makan belcama~" tawar Yunjae sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat duduk disebelahnya yang kosong.

"Awww appo~" Karena terlalu bersemangat menepuk kursi kantin yang keras, Yunjae pun kesakitan.

"Gwaenchana? Apakah sangat sakit?" tanya Seung hyun perhatian sambil meraih tangan Yunjae dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Ahihihi aniya ahjucci, Unjae anak yang kuat" Yunjae berusaha tersenyum, sesekali ia melirik Yunho yang masih setia berdiri di depannya dengan angkuh. Terbesit rasa ingin disayang dan diperhatikan seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Seung hyun, tapi Yunjae berpikir bahwa Yunho tak mungkin melakukan itu padanya.

"Ya sudah sekarang Yunjae lanjut saja makannya ya, ahjussi mau pesan makanan dulu" titah Seung hyun sambil mengelus sayang kepala Yunjae. Yunjae pun menurut dan memakan kembali makanannya, makanan sederhana dengan lauk yang berisi sayur.

"Yun, kau mau makan apa? Biar kupesankan." Tawar Seung hyun pada Yunho yang masih saja berdiri dengan tangan yang dilipat di dada.

"Seperti biasa." Jawabnya singkat

"Ok. Duduklah akan aku pesankan." Seung hyun berdiri dari duduknya, tapi Yunho tetap tak mau duduk, ia hanya terus mentap Yunjae. Seung hyun yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas dan kemudian ia menekan kedua bahu Yunho untuk duduk.

"Kubilang duduk, ya duduk Jung Yunho. Jangan bantah hyungmu!"

Mau tak mau Yunho pun duduk, berhadapan dengan Yunjae. Yunjae hanya makan dalam diam dan dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Yunho yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yunjae.

"Yunho app- ahjucci, ahjucci mau makanan yang cepelti Unjae?" tawarnya.

"Ani. Lebih baik kau diam dan habiskan makananmu!" jawab Yunho dingin.

Yunjae yang pada dasarnya penurut pun langsung diam menikmati makanannya. Sampai Seung hyun datang dengan makanan pesanannya dan Yunho. Mereka juga makan dalam diam.

.

.

Saat ini pukul 10 malam waktu Singapore. Yunho dan Yunjae masih berada dikantor. Begitupula dengan beberapa karyawan lain. Yunjae yang hanya duduk diam disalah satu sofa yang ada diruangan Yunho pun mulai merasa bosan. Tapi ia berjanji pada dirinya untuk tidak boleh mengeluh pada Yunho. Karena ia tahu bahwa Yunho sekarang sedang sibuk.

Untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya, Yunjae bermain dengan satu robot power ranger yang selalu dibawanya kemanapun ia pergi. Tapi yaaa pecuma, rasa bosan tetap datang. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar ruangan Yunho tanpa pamit.

.

.

"Nah Yunjae, kalau yang ini berapa?" tanya supir Yunho. Kebetulan saat keluar ruangan, Yunjae melihat supir Yunho yang sedang berbincang dengan salah satu office girl, dan disinilah mereka, duduk dilantai dekat pintu masuk ruangan Yunho.

"Nnnggg, belapa ya? Kata umma kalau catu ditambah catu itu belalti dua, iyakan ahjucci?"

"Ne. Jawabannya adalah dua, tapi hanya dua jari Yunjae, kalau itu namanya tiga" tunjuk sang supir pada jari Yunjae yang menunjukkan angka tiga. Yunjae pun hanya nyengir.

"Eum. cekalang Unjae ngelti ahjucci. Yang ini namanya catu, dua, tiga,emp-"

"Ya! Dari mana kau? Jangan membuat orang kesusahan mencarimu! Kau pikir pekerjaanku itu mudah? Jangan hanya bisa menambah masalah orang!" Suara bentakan Yunho menghentikan kegiatan menghitung Yunjae. Baik Yunjae maupun sang supir hanya diam.

"Mianhamnida Yunho ahjucci. Tadi Unjae bocan didalam" Yunjae hanya bisa meminta maaf sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah! Malas aku mendengarnya, ini tas mu! Dan sekarang cepat siapkan mobil untuk pulang" Yunho melempar tas Yunjae kemudian memerintah sang supir.

.

.

Hanya deru mesin yang terdengar di dalam mobil. Tak ada yang berani mengusik seorang Yunho. Bahkan Yunjae pun hanya bisa diam menikmati lampu-lampu disepanjang perjalanan. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di basement apartement Yunho.

"Cepat turun! Jangan lambat" titah Yunho. Yunjae hanya bisa berlari kecil mengikuti langkah Yunho yang panjang. Lebih baik ia berlari daripada ia tersesat nanti.

.

.

Yunho sudah merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman, belum tidur, hanya sedang menonton tv sambil tiduran. Sampai sebuah sms masuk membuatnya melirik ponselnya. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah tampannya. Dengan segera ia memakai jubah tidurnya dan beranjak keluar kamar.

Yunho menuju pintu apartemen, membukakan pintu untuk sang kekasih-Hyuna- hey ini sudah tengah malam, tapi...ahh sudahlah biarkan untuk saat ini mereka bersenang-senang.

Malas untuk mengulur waktu, mereka berdua pun langsung menuju kamar Yunho, saat berjalan melewati ruang televisi yang sunyi, sekilas Yunho melihat Yunjae yang tertidur dengan memakai selimut kecil miliknya. Tapi itu hanya lirikan sekilas. Sang kekasih sangat disayangkan jika harus diabaikan hanya untuk mengurusi Yunjae.

Selamat tidur Yunjae, semoga mimpi indah. Dan selamat bersenang-senang Jung Yunho.

.

.

"_Pemirsa pagi ini kepolisian pusat Seoul telah mengepung kembali kediaman keluarga konglomerat Kim Hyun Joong. Menurut laporan yang redaksi kami terima setelah kasus yang menimpa Jessica Kim, sekarang kasus kembali menimpa anak Kim Hyun Joong yaitu Tifanny Kim. Semalam terjadi razia jaringan narkotika yang diadakan dibeberapa hotel besar yang ada di Seoul. Menurut keterangan yang kami terima Tifanny-ssi saat digeledah sedang mengkonsumsi narkotika dan juga melakukan hal yang tidak mendidik dengan lawan jenis. Sekian breaking news yang kami sampaikan."_

Suara reporter televisi itu menggema di ruang tv milik keluarga Jung. Baik tuan dan nyonya Jung beserta Jaejoong dan Jonghyun mereka sama-sama merasakan suatu kebahagiaan yang mulai menguap kepermukaan. See? Tifanny sudah tertangkap polisi. Dan itu artinya tinggal sepasang suami-istri Kim 'terhormat' yang belum menerima karma mereka.

"Jonghyun-ah ini berita yang sangat menggembirakan. Tapi darimana kau dapat foto kotak itu?" tanya Jaejoong setelah melihat tayangan tersebut.

"Itu hal mudah nuna, sekarang tinggal bagaimana nuna mengelola kotak itu. aku akan bantu." Jawab Jonghyun semangat.

"Ne, benar itu Joongie, umma dan appa akan membantu mu untuk menyelesaikan ini semua." Jaejoong yang mendapat dukungan penuh pun tersenyum bahagia.

ia kemudian mengambil 'kotak rahasia' milik Hyunjoong dan membukanya, persis seperti foto yang ada diponsel Jonghyun kemarin. ia menatap isian kotak itu. perasaan sedih, marah, dan dendam merasuki benaknya, sesaat ia tersenyum sinis.

"Tunggu waktumu Hyun Joong_ appa_" bisiknya dengan amarah.

.

.

TBC

.

Udah panjang kah? Author kaget juga di chap kemaren banyak yang review..semoga yang SIDERs semakin sadar diri ya..kalo reviewna stabil dan meningkat author usahain bakal update cepet..okra? selamat menikmati..jangan lupa review ya...dapet pahala loh..

special thanks to :

yolyol, lailajaejoong7, Beakren, wkyjtaoris ALL, kim eun ra, aku suka ff, zoldyk, SparKSomniA0321, Shanez Pricillia, Diana indra, oko yunjae , niovian, J, Booboopip, xiahtic4cassie, Park Ae Hyo , Nothing , blackwhite28, Nana, EvilmagnaeMin, irengiovanny, Kira is Choi Dabin Naepoppo , dadidu , indahGD, Baby Cho, meyy-chaan, kyuminyunjae, Eci, yunjae always, Guest, Shim shia, lalaKMS, , yui, uriesky, geuchan, Aoi Ko Mamoru, yangpentingreview, lovelyjaejoongie, jung mina, nanacassie, cassie94nana, Guest, Kimimaki, NaraYuuki, Jung jae min, Aieckha, jaeliey, magnae pumkins,


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Jebal, Only Look At Me

Cast : Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Kim Yunjae

Kim Hyun Joong

Kim (Park) Jungmin

And OC dan akan ada yg menyusul

Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Family/Romance/Drama

Rate : T

Warning : GS for uke

Disclaimer : all the characters are not mine, they belong to management, parents, families, and God.

Summary : Kesalahan fatal itu seperti apa? Haruskah ditebus dengan siksaan seumur hidup? Lihatlah aku walaupun hanya 1 kedipan mata kalian saja.

.

.

**Jebal, Only Look At Me**

**-Chapter 13-**

**.**

**.**

Hey, semalam bukankah Hyuna datang ke apartemen Yunho? Kalian berpikir mereka akan melakukan sesuatu? Ahh tentu saja. Sepasang kekasih yang bercumbu, itu sudah menjadi topik biasa bagi pasangan itu, tapi itu terpaksa berhenti di tengah jalan karena...

.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Ngghh~ Unjae pingin minum cucu~" Yunjae terbangun tengah malam karena merasa kehausan. Ia hanya bisa duduk di sofa sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. Dilihatnya apartemen Yunho yang lampunya sudah mati. Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan kekamar Yunho.**_

_**TOK**_

_**TOK**_

_**TOK**_

"_**Ahjuci~ Unjae mau minum cucu~ tolong buatkan ne?" pinta Yunjae, lama tak terdengar sahutan dari dalam kamar Yunho.**_

"_**Ahjuci? Unjae macuk ne?" dengan polosnya Yunjae memutar knop pintu dan terpampanglah adegan dewasa.**_

_**Yunjae hanya bisa diam mematung, dan seketika itupula Yunho sadar akan adanya pengganggu yang mengganggu aktivitasnya bersama Hyuna.**_

"_**Ya! Anak kecil tutup matamu!" bentak Yunho seraya memakai pakaiannya kembali.**_

"_**Enngg mianhae ahjuci Unjae gak cengaja" Yunjae langsung menutup mata dengan tangannya dan berbalik memungguni Yunho.**_

_**Setelah berpakaian, Yunho menarik Yunjae menuju ruang tengah. Yunjae hanya diam tertunduk dan Yunho menatap kesal Yunjae dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.**_

"_**Ada apa kau kekamar? Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu?" tanya Yunho dingin**_

"_**Igo, Unjae mau cucu. Tadi Unjae cudah ketuk pintu tapi ahjuci tidak jawab jadi Unjae buka caja pintunya" jawab Yunjae jujur.**_

_**Yunho yang mendengar jawaban Yunjae hanya menatap dalam diam. Tapi, walaupun begitu didalam hatinya ia berpikir bahwa Yunjae tidak mungkin berbohong, pasti ia tadi tidak mendengar suara ketukan pintu karena asyik bersama Hyuna.**_

"_**Baiklah ikut aku, kubuatkan kau susu"**_

_**Yunho menarik tangan Yunjae dan menggenggamnya lembut, mereka bersama-sama berjalan menuju dapur.**_

_**Sementara itu dikamar Yunho, Hyuna yang tak sabar menunggu Yunho akhirnya keluar dengan menggunakan selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Hyuna yang melihat ada cahaya dari dapur langsung bergegas kesana.**_

"_**Oppa! Kenapa mengurus anak kecil itu lama sekali?" kesal Hyuna. Melihat Yunjae yang berdiri disamping Yunho yang sedang membelakanginya, ia pun menoyor kepala Yunjae**_

"_**Anak kecil! Beraninya kau menggangguku dan Yunho oppa, apa kau tak diajari ummamu itu eoh?" Suara bentakan Hyuna pada Yunjae membuat Yunho melempar kasar botol susu Yunjae ke meja dapur.**_

"_**Shut up Hyuna!" Yunho membalikkan badanya. Hyuna yang mendapat bentakan Yunho hanya menatap tidak percaya.**_

"_**Oppa, kenapa membentakku? Aku benar kan? Anak itu sudah mengganggu kita"**_

"_**Kau salah! Yunjae tak tau apa-apa, jadi jangan salahkan dia"**_

"_**Tapi opp-"**_

"_**Lebih baik sekarang kau pulang Hyuna, aku sedang tidak ingin bersamamu"**_

"_**Oppa wae? Kenapa mengusirku?"**_

"_**Pergi kubilang!" Mau tak mau Hyuna menurut, ia kembali ke kamar Yunho dan berpakaian. Setelahnya ia pergi tanpa pamit pada Yunho.**_

_**.**_

"_**Cha! Bagaimana? Apakah kali ini susunya terlalu panas?" tanya Yunho pada Yunjae yang sedang mencoba susu buatan Yunho.**_

"_**Mmmhh ani ahjuci. Ini enak" Jawab Yunjae sambil tersenyum, mau tidak mau membuat Yunho tersenyum tipis dan mengacak rambut Yunjae.**_

"_**Kkaja sudah malam lebih baik kita tidur ne" **_

"_**Ne ahjuci wwoooooooo" Yunjae terkejut saat Yunho menggendongnya tinggi, walau begitu Yunjae merasa senang.**_

"_**Wuusshhh mari kita tidur" seru Yunho semangat, entahlah apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti sosok seorang ayah yang sebenarnya hari ini. Tapi apapun itu alasannya semoga ini tak berakhir.**_

_**.**_

"_**Nah Yunjae tempat tidurnya sudah rapih, kau sudah selesai minum susunya?"**_

"_**Ne ahjuci cudah"**_

"_**Ayo tidur, taruh saja botolnya dimeja"**_

_**Yunjae menuruti perkataan Yunho. Kemudian ia naik keatas tempat tidur dan disusul Yunho. Mereka tidur terlelap dengan Yunjae yang berada dalam dekapan hangat Yunho.**_

_**Flashback end**_

.

.

Jelas bukan sekarang apa yang membuat adegan lovey dovey YunHyun *_O_* terganggu. Pagi ini, sinar matahari masuk dengan hangatnya melalui celah gorden kamar apartemen Yunho. Yunho yang pertama bangun, ia masih memeluk Yunjae yang tidur dalam dekapannya, membuat senyuman hangat tercipta dibibirnya.

"Annyeong Yunjae, ayo bangun. ahjusi mau mengajakmu liburan hari ini. Ppali" Yunho menepuk-nepuk lembut pipi Yunjae agar .

"Nngg Unjae macih ngantuk hoaaam" Yunjae semakin melesakkan kepalanya didada Yunho.

"Jadi Yunjae tidak mau bangun? Baiklah awas ada serangan..." Yunho menggelitiki badan Yunjae, mau tak mau Yunjae terbangun dan meringis geli

"Ampun ahjuci geli hihihi ampun..ne Unjae cudah bangun"

"Cha! Kau sudah bangun. Cepat mandi karena kita hari ini akan pergi berlibur"

Mendengar kata berlibur Yunjae pun mengangguk antusias, ia segera turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari menuju pintu keluar kamar.

"Yunjae, kenapa keluar? Kamar mandinya kan ada disana" Tunjuk Yunho pada pintu yang terletak disudut kamarnya. Yunjae yang sudah memegang handle pintu hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Tapi Unjae kan mandinya haluc dilual, gak boleh dikamal ahjuci" jawab Yunjae pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Tanpa Yunjae sadari, Yunho berjalan mendekatinya dan mendongakkan kepalanya lembut. Diusapnya pelan helaian rambut Yunjae.

"Itu kemarin Yunjae, sekarang kau boleh mandi dikamar mandi ahjusi dan tidur dikamar ahjusi. Arraseo?"

Walaupun masih bingung, tapi Yunjae menuruti ucapan Yunho. Perasaan bahagia tentu saja terselip dalam benaknya. Yunho pun menggendong Yunjae dengan semangat.

"Kkaja Superman kita mandi!"

"Ish! Powel Langel (Power Ranger) lebih kelen ahjuci" bibir Yunjae mengerucut

"Haha ne, ne, Kkaja Powel Langel!" ulang Yunho dengan suara cadelnya.

.

.

Jesicca dan Tifanny sudah ditangkap polisi. Dan kini tinggal sepasang suami-istri Kim yang belum menikmati dinginnya jeruji penjara. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Jaejoong. Dalam perjalanannya menuju kediaman Hyunjoong saat ini, banyak pikiran berkecamuk dalam otaknya.

_Haruskah Hyunjoong masuk kedalam penjara?_

_Tapi, bagaimanapun juga ia yang telah membunuh Hyerin umma dan merebut hak yang tak seharusnya milik Hyunjoong._

_Haruskah Hyunjoong disiksa terlebih dahulu?_

_Tapi, bagaimanapun juga darah Hyunjoong mengalir dalam tubuhnya, darah sang ayah._

_Haruskah Hyunjoong dimaafkan dengan begitu mudah?_

_Tapi, bagaimanapun juga itu tidak akan bisa mengobati luka fisik dan batin Jaejoong yang sakit selama ini._

Dilema.

Disatu sisi Jaejoong merasa tak tega untuk menjebloskan Hyunjoong ke penjara ataupun menyiksanya. Tapi, ia tak mau lemah lagi. Seberapa kuat pun perasaan kasihan yang ada di hatinya, tetapi perasaan marah, benci dan dendam lebih mendominasi hatinya. Dan ia berharap tindakan yang diambilnya ini tepat.

.

Disinilah Jaejoong sekarang berada. Didepan rumah Kim Hyunjoong, dengan membawa sebuah kantong karton yang berisi sebuah kotak yang menjadi rahasia perbuatan Hyunjoong.

TING TONG

CKLEK

"Kau!" Istri Hyunjoong terlonjak kaget saat membuka pintu dan Jaejoonglah yang menjadi tamunya.

"Annyeong umma. apakah appa ada?" tanya Jaejoong ramah.

"Mwoya? Apa mau mu Jaejoong? Tak usah sok ramah" jawab Jungmin angkuh, tapi samar terdengar suara ketakutannya juga.

"Tak usah sombong dan takut umma. aku kesini datang dengan baik-baik. Tegakah kau menolak niat baikku?" wajah Jaejoong sangat meyakinkan sekali. Dan itu membuat Jungmin sedikit luluh.

"Baik, masuklah." Jungmin pun menyuruh Jaejoong masuk dan duduk diruang tamu, sementara ia memanggil Hyunjoong, suaminya.

.

"Yeobo" Kini Jungmin sudah ada dikamarnya bersama Hyunjoong. Hyunjoong yang beberapa hari ini harus _bedrest_ karena kasus kedua putrinya hanya bisa menoleh tanpa menjawab ucapan Jungmin.

"Ada Jaejoong di bawah, temuilah dia" tangan Jungmin membelai lembut kepala Hyunjoong. Terasa sekali bahwa Hyunjoong tiba-tiba menegang karena mendengar ucapanya.

"Tenanglah yeobo, dia bilang bahwa kedatangannya adalah niat baik. Temui dia ne?" tawar Jungmin.

_Benarkah anakku datang dengan niat baik? Pantaskah aku bertemu dengannya sekarang? Mianhae Jaejoong, anakku. _

Hyunjoong pun turun dari tempat tidur dengan dipapah Jungmin. Sampailah mereka diruang tamu, ada perasaan bersalah terselip didalam dada Hyunjoong saat melihat penampilan Jaejoong.

Walaupun fisik Jaejoong sekarang sudah seperti orang normal, tapi Hyunjoong yakin jauh sebelum ini –jika ia tidak menyiksanya- Jaejoong benar-benar terlihat seperti Hyerin dimasa muda.

"Jae...joong" sapa Hyunjoong saat sudah duduk dihadapan Jaejoong bersama Jungmin.

"Ne, ini aku. Apa kabar?" Jujur Jaejoong sendiri bingung dengan sebutan apa yang harus ia panggil untuk Hyunjoong. Terlebih saat ini ia melihat keadaan Hyunjoong yang sakit. Tubuhnya sudah kurus, dibalut dengan sweater tebal dan syal yang melilit dileher, jalannya pun lambat sehingga harus dipapah Jungmin dan dengan bantuan tongkat, kadang terdengar deru nafas lelahnya. Mungkin itu semua disebabkan karena kasus yang menimpa kedua putrinya serta harta yang mulai berpindah tangan dari tangannya.

"Apa kabarmu..nak? bolehkah aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" tanya Hyunjoong penuh harap.

DEG

Jaejoong bingung. Jika ia membiarkan dirinya baik dan kasihan pada Hyunjoong, apakah bisa dijamin Jaejoong bisa mengungkap isi kotak itu? Tapi jika ia kasar sekarang ditengah kondisi Hyunjoong yang mulai merasa bersalah, tegakah ia menyakiti Hyunjoong? Appanya sendiri?

Tentukan pilihan mu Jaejoong!

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan bagi Yunjae. Ia dapat bermain dengan puas bersama Yunho. Berbagai tempat hiburan di Sentosa dan Universal Studio Singapore mereka datangi. Hingga tak terasa siang pun menyapa.

"Yunjae lapar tidak?" tanya Yunho saat mereka jalan-jalan disekitar area New York Sci-Fi City, Universal Studio Singapore.

"Ne ahjuci, Unjae lapal" Yunjae hanya nyengir. Yunho pun tersenyum

"Sebelum kita makan jangan panggil ahjusi lagi, panggil appa ne?"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Yunjae hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata bingung dengan perubahan sikap Yunho padanya. Tapi dia tidak ambil pusing, selama itu membuatnya dapat merasakan kasih sayang Yunho dan dapat memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan appa, ia akan turuti semua perintah Yunho.

"Ne Yunho appa!" seru Yunjae dengan semangat. Setelah itu merekapun mencari foodcourt untuk makan siang.

.

Saat sedang menikmati makan siang dengan Yunjae, tak sengaja mata Yunho menangkap suatu adegan tak pantas di depan umum yang ada disudut restoran cepat saji tempatnya dan Yunjae makan.

"Chagi, kau lanjutkan makanmu dulu ne. Jangan pergi kemana-mana sampai appa kembali. Arraseo?"

"Ne appa" Yunjae hanya menyahut sekedarnya dan meneruskan makannya lagi.

Yunho pun berjalan menuju meja yang ada disudut restoran itu dan berdeham pelan.

Ehem.

Dehaman Yunho tak digubris oleh seorang yeoja dan namja yang sedang bercumbu itu.

.

Ehem.

Masih nihil hasilnya.

.

EHEM!

Barulah mereka berhenti bercumbu dan menolehkan kepalanya menatap si pengganggu kemesraan mereka. Dan si yeoja pun terkejut.

"Yunho oppa! I- ini" Hyuna, yeoja itu tergagap untuk menjelaskan maksudnya saat dilihatnya wajah dingin dan tatapan tajam Yunho.

"Mau menjelaskan ini tidak seperti yang aku lihat Hyuna chagi?" tanya Yunho senormal mungkin disertai dengan seringaiannya.

"Oppa, dengarkan aku, aku bisa jelaskan" Hyuna masih mencoba untuk memberi penjelasan pada Yunho tapi...

"Kita putus. Jangan hubungi dan ganggu kehidupanku lagi. Dasar wanita jalang!" marah Yunho sambil meninggalkan Hyuna.

Hyuna pun mengejar Yunho dan menahan lengan Yunho erat

"Hiks oppa, andwae! Jangan putuskan aku hiks. Aku mencintaimu oppa! Saranghae!" Hyuna pun memeluk tubuh Yunho.

"Mencintaiku? Atau mencintai hartaku?" tanya Yunho, ia masih membiarkan Hyuna memeluknya.

"Aku mencintaimu oppa!" keukeuh Hyuna, seringaian pun tercipta dibibir Yunho

"Kau mencintai hartaku Hyuna"

"Aku mencintaimu oppa"

"Kau mencintai hartaku"

"Aku mencintaimu oppa"

"Kau mencintai hartaku"

"Aku mencintaimu oppa"

"KAU MENCINTAI HARTAKU!"

"NE AKU MENCINTAI HARTAMU!"

Yunho pun tertawa mendengar ucapan Hyuna. Dilepasnya kasar pelukan Hyuna pada tubuhnya.

"Dengar! Kita sudah tidak terikat hubungan apa-apa lagi. Sekali saja kau mengganggu kehidupanku, kau akan tau akibatnya" ancam Yunho, dan ia langsung meninggalkan Hyuna yang menangis sambil mengumpat Yunho.

Yunho pun berjalan ke arah mejanya bersama Yunjae tadi.

"Yunjae, sudah selesai makannya? Kkaja kita pergi"

Yunjae hanya mengikuti Yunho yang membawanya pulang.

.

.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap Hyunjoong maupun Jungmin.

"Se..sebenarnya maksudku untuk datang kesini bukan seperti apa yang diucapkan istrimu, aku..aku..datang bukan dengan niat baik" ucapan Jaejoong seketika membuat Hyunjoong semakin shock.

"Hah~ sudah kuduga itu. Kau tak mungkin bersedia untuk menginjakkan kakimu dirumahku hanya untuk alasan tak penting menurutmu bukan? Aku terima apapun maksud kedatangan mu anakk-"

"CUKUP!" sentak Jaejoong. Ia pun refleks berdiri.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu! Kau tahu? Aku menanti panggilan itu kau ucapkan dari dulu sampai aku sekarat di rumah sakit. Tapi kau tak kunjung datang menjengukku, memelukku, dan menenangkanku dengan panggilan itu. Aku muak Hyunjoong! Aku lelah! Semua kasih sayang yang kau berikan pada kedua anakmu itu membuatku iri. Aku juga anakmu Hyunjoong! Aku anakmu! Hiks..hiks.."

Air mata Jaejoong tumpah begitu saja, ikut terluap bersama dengan emosi dan perasaan terpendamnya selama ini. Hyunjoong hanya terdiam menatap Jaejoong, dimatanya sudah tergenang air mata yang siap keluar. Sedangkan Jungmin hanya bisa menggenggam erat tangan Hyunjoong dan mulai terisak lirih.

"Baiklah. Sekarang apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Kau membawa sesuatu? Apakah itu untukku?"

Jaejoong semakin geram dengan sikap Hyunjoong. Ia pun mengambil kotak dari kantong karton itu dengan kasar dan melemparnya kemeja sehingga menimbulkan suara debuman yang keras.

Jungmin yang melihat kotak yang dilempar Jaejoong ke meja itu semakin terisak keras saat menyadari kotak itulah yang akan menjadi boomerang bagi keluarganya.

"Yeobo hiks..hiks.."

"Ssst tenanglah sayang, aku disini bersamamu" tenangkan Hyunjoong pada Jungmin

"Bagaimana? Apa kau mulai merasa takut? Apa sangat ketakutan?" tanya Jaejoong dingin. Dibukanya kotak itu dan dikeluarkan semua isinya.

Diambilnya beberapa lembar foto. Dan dilemparkannya kewajah pasangan suami-istri itu.

"Foto-foto ini, kau yang memfotonya bukan? Foto kau bersama ummaku, foto kakekku yang sedang sekarat dan..foto ummaku yang terjatuh di tangga. Yang membuatnya meninggal sia-sia ditanganmu! Brengsek kau Hyunjoong! Aku tak punya appa seperti dirimu kau bukan ayahku! Kau-" Jaejoong sudah mulai mengamuk dan hendak menampar Hyunjoong tetapi sebuah tangan menghalanginya.

"Jangan kotori tanganmu nuna. Itu sia-sia" Jonghyun yang baru datang langsung mencegah Jaejoong yang hendak menampar Hyunjoong. Amarah Jaejoong sedikit teredam. Tapi, kemudian ia mengambil beberapa dokumen penting yang isinya peralihan harta yang ditanda-tangani ummanya dulu agar harta milik keluarga Shin pindah ke tangan Hyunjoong.

"Yang kau incar ini bukan? Pasti kau memaksa ummaku untuk menandatanganinya. Benar-benar iblis kau Hyunjoong! Ummaku pasti meninggal dengan menyesal. Dan aku pun demikian. Menyesal terlahir sebagai anakmu Arrggghhh hiks..hiks..." Jaejoong jatuh terduduk. Air mata sudah mengalir deras dipipinya yang merah.

Jonghyun hanya diam melihat Jaejoong, ia merasa harus memberi Jaejoong ruang sejenak untuk menangis. Sedangkan Jungmin, jangan ditanya lagi. Ia bahkan sudah hampir sesak nafas karena menangis hebat.

Tapi tidak dengan Hyunjoong. Ia bangkit dan berjalan perlahan menghampiri Jaejoong yang duduk. Disentuhnya pundak Jaejoong, dan hal itu membuat Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya.

TEK

Alarm kontak batin keduanya seakan berbunyi setelah bertahun-tahun mati saat kedua mata mereka bertemu. Jaejoong dengan tatapan kebencian dan kemarahannya. Dan Hyunjoong dengan tatapan meminta pengampunannya

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Kau ingin aku tersiksa? Kau ingin Aku mati?" tanya Hyunjoong

"Wae? WAE? Kenapa kau bertanya hal itu? Kau ingin aku benar-benar membunuhmu seperti apa yang kau lakukan pada kakek dan ummaku huh? Kau ingin aku juga mewarisi sifat pembunuhmu itu? JAWAB AKU!" Jaejoong mendorong kasar tubuh Hyunjoong, sehingga tubuh Hyunjoong jatuh terjungkal kebelakang.

Hyunjoong merasakan sakit yang amat sangat, terlebih kondisi fisiknya sedang menurun saat ini. Tapi ia segera bangkit dan menatap mata Jaejoong lekat-lekat.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya bukan kenapa sikapku berubah menjadi baik padamu?"

"..."

"Semalam, tepatnya saat aku tertidur dan bermimpi, aku bertemu dengan Hyerin. Ia sangat cantik sekali dengan gaun putihnya. Saat aku tersenyum dia hanya bisa menangis, dan saat aku ingin memeluknya, ia memarahiku _'kenapa kau menyiksa Jaejoongku? Kenapa kau tak menganggap Jaejoong anakmu juga, Hyunjoong? Kenapa harus keluargaku yang jadi korban?'_ itulah yang Hyerin ucapkan padaku dalam mimpiku. Tapi aku hanya diam. Lidahku kelu saat akan membalas pertanyaannya."

Hyunjoong menghela nafas. Lalu ia mengambil sebuah foto yang dilempar Jaejoong kelantai tadi. Foto Jaejoong saat baru lahir, Hyerin dan Hyunjoong.

"Dulu kelahiranmu sangat ditunggu oleh Hyerin, dan sejujurnya akupun demikian. Tapi aku mengesampingkan itu semua. Aku tetap bertekad pada jalan yang kupilih. Menghancurkan keluarga Shin dan merebut harta keluarga Shin. Dan itu terjadi Jaejoong, harapanku terkabul."

"Hiks..hiks..kau jahat hiks.."

"Kau lihat foto ini, aku tersenyum. Aku tersenyum karena aku memiliki anak yang cantik dan manis seperti Hyerin. Lihat senyumku Jaejoong, lihat!" Suara Hyunjoong meninggi disertai dengan getaran menahan tangis.

"Aku memang jahat. Dan aku baru menyadari semua perbuatanku padamu, pada Hyerin, pada keluargamu. Aku terlambat untuk menyesal Jaejoong, aku terlambat. Mengapa ummamu baru datang menghampiriku semalam Jaejoong? Mengapa? Aku juga merasa tersiksa menyiksa darah dagingku sendiri. Mengapa baru hari ini kau memberontak padaku Jaejoong mengapa?"

"Kenapa kalian berdua baru menyadarkanku sekarang? Disaat aku memang bersalah, kenapa kalian tidak melakukan hal yang benar-benar membuatku sadar akan perbuatanku? Kenapa kalian hanya pasrah aku siksa? KENAPA?" Hyunjoong pun ikut menangis.

Ia betul-betul menyesal akan perbuatannya selama ini. Ia ingin memperbaiki semuanya, tak ingin menyiksa dan melepas orang-orang yang sejujurnya dicintainya dengan setulus hati.

Hyunjoong pun meraih kotak yang ada di meja. Dan mengambil satu benda berbahaya, yang seharusnya dulu digunakan untuk membunuh Hyerin. Semua yang menatap adegan itu hanya bisa melotot saat Hyunjoong mengarahkan benda itu ke kepalanya.

"Jesicca dan Tifanny, kedua putriku dari Jungmin ada dipenjara sekarang. Setidaknya walaupun mereka disana, mereka tidak akan merasakan penyiksaan seperti yang aku lakukan padamu selama ini. Kau pasti akan melakukan balas dendam dengan cara menyiksa mereka bukan?"

"..."

"Dan untuk Jungmin, ia tak tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya sampai kami menikah. Jangan kau ikut campurkan Jungmin kedalam masalah ini Jaejoong. Aku mohon. Ini semua salahku."

"Jangan banyak bicara hiks dan cepat hiks letakkan pistol itu Hyunjoong-ssi" Ada perasaan tak mau kehilangan Hyunjoong saat melihat Hyunjoong siap menekan pelatuk pistol itu.

"Waeyo? Seharusnya, peluru pistol ini menancap di tubuh ummamu dulu. Tapi takdir berkata lain, ia meninggal dengan jatuh dari tangga. Dan sekarang, biarkan aku yang merasakan peluru pistol ini berada di tubuhku, Jaejoong."

"Hentikan tindakan konyolmu itu hiks. Apapun yang kau lakukan sekarang hiks tidak akan mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula"

"Ne, kau benar. Untuk itu aku minta maaf, beribu-ribu maaf. Aku mengucapkannya dengan penuh penyesalan Jaejoong. Dan satu hal yang ingin aku ucapkan..." Hyunjoong mulai menggerakan jari telunjukknya

"Aku mencintaimu anakku, Kim Jaejoong maafkan aku"

.

DOR

.

"APPA!/YEOBO!"

Hyunjoong menembak dirinya sendiri dengan pistol. Jaejoong dan Jungmin langsung menjerit. Sedangkan Jonghyun terdiam shock.

"Jangan mati hiks. Jebal, kau harus membayar hiks semuanya hiks...kau hiks harus membayar hiks hutang kasih hiks kasih sayangmu hiks yang belum kau berikan padaku hiks...bangun" Jaejoong mendekap tubuh Hyunjoong dipangkuannya, sedangkan Jungmin memeluk Hyunjoong

"Bangun Hyunjoong, Jaejoong memintamu bangun. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku sendirian" racau Jungmin.

Saat tubuhnya diguncang oleh Jaejoong dan Jungmin, kesadaran Hyunjoong pun mulai tampak.

"Aagghh, uhug Jungmin uhug jaga dirimu baik-baik uhug sayang. Terimakasih uhug kau setia uhug berada disampingku hingga uhug sekarang. Maafkan aku yangghh uhug telah mengecewakannhhh uhug mu. aku titip kedua putri uhug uhug kitahhh" dengan sisa tenagannya, Hyunjoong membelai kepala Jungmin. Sedangkan Jungmin hanya menangis.

"Danhhh uhug kau Jaejoonghhh uhug uhug. Terimakasih kau masih uhug mau memeluk dan menangisiku uhug..aku mencintaimu Jaejoongie uhug, dan aku mencintai ummamu uhug uhug..Joongie-yaahhh uhug jika kau bersedia uhug uhug tolong kau pakai uhug marga Kim dalam namamu seperti selama ini uhug, tolonglah uhug permintaan uhug uhug terakhirku iniiihhh"

"Hiks andwae Hyunjoong!"

"Hiks Jonghyun! Ambulance Jonghyun ppali"

"Tapi nuna..."

"Ayahku sekarat Jonghyun! Jangan sampai dia benar-benar mati" Jaejoong semakin histeris saat dilihatnya Hyunjoong menutup mata.

.

.

TBC ato End?

.

Fiiuuuhh MIANHAMNIDA, author mulai ngadat lagi untuk update.

Author Xand dan DC emang sibuk dengan kegiatan kampus, apalagi minggu depan mau UAS selama 2minggu. Jadi updatenya akan terlambat lagi.

Kalaupun readers mau minta update kilat bisa sih tapi dengan alur yang dipaksakan.

Eotte?

Klimaks untuk masalah Jaejoong sudah terungkap kan?

Kalau untuk Yunho entar aja yoooo..

Author minta kritik, saran, dan keluh kesah reader ya, supaya author tau mana kekurangan yang harus author perbaiki.

Jangan lupa masukan di kotak REVIEW ya...

See ya..


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Jebal, Only Look At Me

Cast : Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Kim Yunjae

Kim Hyun Joong

Kim (Park) Jungmin

And OC dan akan ada yg menyusul

Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Family/Romance/Drama

Rate : T

Warning : GS for uke

Disclaimer : all the characters are not mine, they belong to management, parents, families, and God.

Summary : Kesalahan fatal itu seperti apa? Haruskah ditebus dengan siksaan seumur hidup? Lihatlah aku walaupun hanya 1 kedipan mata kalian saja.

.

.

**Jebal, Only Look At Me**

**-Chapter 14-**

**.**

**.**

"_**Aku mencintaimu anakku, Kim Jaejoong maafkan aku"**_

_**.**_

_**DOR**_

_**.**_

"_**APPA!/YEOBO!" **_

_**Hyunjoong menembak dirinya sendiri dengan pistol. Jaejoong dan Jungmin langsung menjerit. Sedangkan Jonghyun terdiam shock.**_

"_**Jangan mati hiks. Jebal, kau harus membayar hiks semuanya hiks...kau hiks harus membayar hiks hutang kasih hiks kasih sayangmu hiks yang belum kau berikan padaku hiks...bangun" Jaejoong mendekap tubuh Hyunjoong dipangkuannya, sedangkan Jungmin memeluk Hyunjoong**_

"_**Bangun Hyunjoong, Jaejoong memintamu bangun. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku sendirian" racau Jungmin.**_

_**Saat tubuhnya diguncang oleh Jaejoong dan Jungmin, kesadaran Hyunjoong pun mulai tampak.**_

"_**Aagghh, uhug Jungmin uhug jaga dirimu baik-baik uhug sayang. Terimakasih uhug kau setia uhug berada disampingku hingga uhug sekarang. Maafkan aku yangghh uhug telah mengecewakannhhh uhug mu. aku titip kedua putri uhug uhug kitahhh" dengan sisa tenagannya, Hyunjoong membelai kepala Jungmin. Sedangkan Jungmin hanya menangis.**_

"_**Danhhh uhug kau Jaejoonghhh uhug uhug. Terimakasih kau masih uhug mau memeluk dan menangisiku uhug..aku mencintaimu Jaejoongie uhug, dan aku mencintai ummamu uhug uhug..Joongie-yaahhh uhug jika kau bersedia uhug uhug tolong kau pakai uhug marga Kim dalam namamu seperti selama ini uhug, tolonglah uhug permintaan uhug uhug terakhirku iniiihhh"**_

"_**Hiks andwae Hyunjoong!"**_

"_**Hiks Jonghyun! Ambulance Jonghyun ppali"**_

"_**Tapi nuna..."**_

"_**Ayahku sekarat Jonghyun! Jangan sampai dia benar-benar mati" Jaejoong semakin histeris saat dilihatnya Hyunjoong menutup mata.**_

.

.

Hyunjoong sekarang berada di ICU, dia kritis. Apakah keadaan ini mengingatkan kita pada kondisi Jaejoong yang sekarat dulu? Mungkin iya. Tapi apakah parahnya sama? Itu jugalah hal yang dipikirkan Jaejoong saat ini. Berada di depan ruang ICU disaat yang tegang seperti ini tentu mengingatkan Jaejoong akan perjuangannya sendiri.

Bagaimanapun bencinya seorang anak, pasti rasa kasih sayang perlahan akan memenuhi segala ruang hati dan perasaan anak itu mengalahkan segala rasa benci dan amarah.

Baik Jaejoong maupun Jungmin sekarang saling berangkulan, menangisi Hyunjoong yang sedang kritis di dalam ruang ICU. Jonghyun yang notabenenya salah satu orang yang ingin menghabisi Hyunjoong mau tak mau larut dalam suasana yang tercipta.

"Nuna, sudahlah jangan menangis lagi, lebih baik kau berdoa dan berharap untuk kondisinya saat ini" Jonghyun hanya bisa memegang sebelah tangan Jaejoong, menyalurkan kekuatan.

"Hiks..hiks..appa..hiks..appa ku sakit Jonghyun..."

"Iya aku mengerti nuna, tapi kau jangan terlalu larut dengan suasana. Kau harus tegar. Appa nuna juga sedih melihatmu seperti ini, begitupun dengan Anda Jungmin-ssi." Jonghyun jengah juga melihat keadaan yang seperti ini. _Hyunjoong hanya sedang berada di dalam ruang ICU, So? Tak usah menangis terlalu larut, dia hanya sakit, dia belum meninggal. _Itulah isi pikiran Jonghyun.

"Aniya, aku tak bisa hiks..hiks..Jjong..hiks..appa.."

"Sudahlah terserah kalian, aku pergi dulu" Jonghyun pun pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Jungmin yang masih menangis.

Di lift, Jonghyun pun mengirim sms pada Mr. Jung.

.

.

"Appa! cakit peluuutt~" Oh my, sekarang Yunho dan Yunjae sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kantor Jung corp Singapore. Yunho ada meeting penting pagi ini, dan Yunjae tentu harus ikut karena tak ada yang menjaganya. Tapi masih dalam perjalanan Yunjae sudah mengeluh sakit perut.

"Yunjae-ya, tidak bisakah kau tahan sebentar? Kita masih dalam perjalanan" Bujuk Yunho.

"Cakit appa~ Unjae ingin ***" Yunjae berbisik pada kata terakhir.

"Mwo appa chagi? Appa tak dengar" Yunho mendekatkan telinganya ke arah Yunjae.

"Igo~Unjae ingin pp..ppupupupu..."

"Kalau mau sesuatu bicara yang jelas Yunjae-ya, supaya appa tau apa yang kau mau. Karena appa harus buru-buru sampai kantor sekarang"

"Unjaemaupup!" ucapnya cepat. Yunho yang sempat terdiam karena perkataan Yunjae akhirnya tertawa.

"Eh? Ahahaha kenapa tak bilang dari tadi sayang. Baiklah. Pak supir jalannya lebih cepat."

Mobil itupun melaju dengan cepat.

.

Sesampainya di kantor, Yunho langsung pergi ke ruang meeting dan Yunjae diurusi oleh Lee nuna. Kehidupan Yunjae-Yunho sekarang sudah seperti kehidupan ayah dan anak yang bahagia bukan? Sesibuk apapun Yunho masih bisa memperhatikan Yunjae. Inikah titik terang dari segala kejadian pahit yang terjadi selama ini? Berharaplah iya.

.

"Yunjae, sekarang masuk kebilik itu ne, nuna tunggu di luar toilet. Kau bisa sendiri kan?" tanya Lee didepan toilet pria.

"Ne nuna, Unjae bica cendili. Nuna tunggu Unjae dicini ya" Yunjae pun masuk kedalam toilet. Lee menunggu di depan toilet pria itu sambil merapikan lipatan celana dan jaket yang Yunjae lepas, tak sadar akan adanya iblis yang mengintai.

Hyuna, yeoja yang beberapa hari lalu putus dari Yunho secara **dipaksa **–menurutnya- kini berjalan menghampiri Lee dengan gaya elegannya.

"Nona, apakah Yunjae ada didalam?" suara Hyuna menginterupsi kegiatan Lee.

"Eh? N- ne, Yunjae ada didalam, agashi ini siapa?" tanya Lee heran pada Hyuna yang bertanya tentang Yunjae.

"Ah, aku ini Hyuna, calon istri Yunho oppa yang baru datang dari Korea. Tadi Yunho oppa mengsms ku, katanya tolong jemput Yunjae yang sedang bersama asisten Choi Seung Hyun, apakah Anda asisten Lee itu?" tanya Hyuna sopan.

"Ne, saya asisten tuan Seunghyun. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ah~ tepat sekali. Oh ya saya ingin memberi kejutan untuk Yunjae karena dia tidak tau kalau saya datang untuk berlibur bersama Yunjae dan Yunho di Singapore ini. Selagi Yunjae ada didalam, bolehkah aku saja yang menunggunya disini? Kau pasti paham maksudku."

Dilihat dari tingkah laku dan perkataan Hyuna, memang sangat meyakinkan sekali. Ia berakting sebagai seorang calon ibu yang baik bagi Yunjae, dan akhirnya asisten Lee menyerahkan pakaian Yunjae pada Hyuna.

"Baiklah Hyuna-ssi, ini pakaian Yunjae mungkin tidak lama lagi ia akan keluar. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu ne"

"Ne, terimakasih sudah mempercayaiku, selamat bekerja." Senyum Hyuna, kemudian ia menunggu di depan toilet pria sambil memainkan pakaian Yunjae.

"Hah~ asisten bodoh. Yunho-ah, Yunjae bisa menjadi peluru empuk untuk memikatmu kembali sayang, tunggu aku" Hyuna bergumam dengan percaya diri, sesaat kemudian Yunjae keluar dari toilet pria.

"Lee nuna? Lee nuna eodieco?" Yunjae celingak-celinguk mencari asisten Lee, Yunjae sadar disitu ada Hyuna tapi ia mencoba untuk tak bertegur sapa dengan Hyuna sampai akhirnya...

"Yunjae-ah, asisten Lee sedang dipanggil oleh Seunghyun, jadi nuna yang menggantikannya menunggumu disini. Ini pakaianmu ada pada nuna" Hyuna mencoba ramah pada Yunjae.

"Kenapa nuna mau lepot-lepot menunggu Unjae? Kenapa nuna ada didekat Unjae? Kenapa nuna baik pada Unjae? Bukankah nuna membenci Unjae?" tanya Yunjae bertubi-tubi, ia heran dengan sikap Hyuna yang tiba-tiba baik padanya.

Hyuna pun berjonkok, jangan lupakan ia memamerkan pahanya yang hanya dibalut rok mini itu untuk menarik perhatian karyawan yang lalu lalang dekat mereka.

"Nuna ingin minta maaf pada Yunjae, Yunho juga sudah memaafkan nuna. Yunjae mau tidak memaafkan nuna? Hayoo kalau tidak memaafkan nuna, Yunjae nanti dimarahi Yunho, Yunjae tidak mau kan?"

"Benalkah appa cudah memaafkan nuna? Tapi nuna dulu pelnah memalahi Unjae" Yunjae tak yakin akan perkataan Hyuna.

"Ne, itu benar sayang, buktinya nuna ada disini menunggu Yunjae. Kkaja Yunho appa juga sudah menunggu di dimobil. Kita jalan-jalan hari ini"

"Jalan-jalan?" mata Yunjae berbinar senang.

"Ne, Yunjae mau kan?"

"Ne! Yunjae mau~ kita beli lobot powel langel ne nuna?" tanya Yunjae antusias.

"Iya sayang, ayo pakai bajunya" Hyuna pun membantu Yunjae berpakaian. Setelah siap mereka menuju basement, lebih tepatnya mobil **Hyuna.**

"Nuna, ini kan bukan mobilnya appa, cupirnya (Supir) juga tidak ada" Yunjae bingung sendiri, tapi ia juga merasa sesuatu tak beres disini.

"Hahaha dasar anak bodoh! Kau sama saja dengan Jaejoong si yeoja pabo itu. Kau itu akan kujadikan alat untuk membuat Yunho kembali padaku" Hyuna memasukan Yunjae dengan paksa ke dalam mobil. Lalu mengikat tangan dan kaki Yunjae serta memberi lakban dimulutnya.

"Mmmppphhh...mmppphhh.." Yunjae meronta-ronta, ia mulai tahu sekarang bahwa ia telah diculik.

"Lebih baik kau diam, atau kau akan terluka" Hyuna menutup pintu penumpang kemudian beralih menuju pintu kemudi, membukanya dan duduk dikursi kemudi. Tanpa buang waktu ia jalankan mobilnya keluar dari basement Jung corp.

.

BRAK

"Hosh..hosh..Yunho!"

"Choi Seung Hyun-ssi, tolong jangan mengganggu rapat ini dengan tindakan Anda barusan, tolong keluar" tegas Yunho, ia harus bersikap formal di depan client-nya.

"Mianhamnida Yunho sajangnim, saya ingin memberi tahu bahwa Yunjae diculik oleh Hyuna!" jelas Seunghyun. Para client yang ada di ruangan rapat itu hanya mengernyit bingung, tanda tak mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi.

"MWOYA? Seunghyun hyung kau handel rapat ini. Ppali"

Yunho yang mendengar perkataan Seunghyun langsung meninggalkan ruang rapat dan bergegas menuju mobilnya sambil menelepon anak buahnya.

"Cari Kim Hyuna ia menculik Yunjae, anakku. Beri tahu aku setiap perkembangan yang terjadi"

PLIP

"Sh*t! Awas kau Hyuna, berani kau bermain api denganku akan kubalas kau dengan api neraka"

.

.

CKLEK

"Keluarga tuan Kim Hyun Joong?" seorang perawat dari ruang ICU keluar dari ruangannya, menatap beberapa keluarga pasien yang duduk menunggu di luar ruang ICU. Ia memanggil anggota keluarga Hyunjoong, Jaejoong dan Jungmin pun langsung berdiri begitu nama Hyun joong disebut.

"Kami keluarganya suster. Ada apa dengan appa saya? Jawab suster!" Jaejoong menjadi orang yang tak sabaran sekarang, semua karena keadaan Hyun joong yang menyita hati dan pikirannya saat ini.

"Tenang nona, pasien meminta anda dan istrinya untuk menjenguknya di dalam, mari saya antarkan."

Mereka pun masuk kedalam ruang steril itu, setelah lengkap memakai peralatan kebersihan, Jaejoong dan Jungmin langsung menghampiri ranjang Hyunjoong.

Alat medis yang menancap di tubuh Hyun joong, memutar kembali ingatan Jaejoong akan masa-masa kelamnya di rumah sakit, tapi ia tepis pikiran itu segera, fokusnya saat ini hanya Hyun joong. Tak perduli dengan mata yang membengkak, air mata yang terasa kering, dan tubuh yang pucat bergetar, asal bisa melihat Hyun joong sembuh itu semua tak berarti apa-apa lagi.

"Joongie-ah~ hhh kemariihhh nak~" Hyunjoong hanya bisa berbicara pelan dan putus-putus karena nafasnya serasa tak kuat untuk menopangnya berbicara normal.

"Appa hiks..hiks..Hyunjoong appa hiks.." Jaejoong memeluk Hyunjoong yang dibalas juga oleh Hyunjoong. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia elus surai hitam sang anak, yang sangat dikasihinya.

"Mianhae chagi~ mianhae...hhhh...appa tak pantas kau peluk...hhh..appa seorang yanghhh..hhh...hina.."

"Aniya! Appa tetap sosok hiks..hiks..sempurna untukku. Appa harus kuat ne, jebal.."" tangis Jaejoong sudah tak terbendung lagi, tak peduli bila baju pasien yang dieknakan Hyunjoong basah, bahkan nafasnya pun seperti tertahan dihidung karena menangis terus.

"Lihat hhh..appa Joongie~" Jaejoong pun menegakkan badannya menatap Hyun joong, ia elus pipi tirus nan pucat milik appanya itu.

"Kau cantik seperti ummamu hhh..hhh...hatimu baik seperti malaikaattthhh hhhh...suatu kehormatanhhh appahh hhhh..menjadi ayahmu...appa tak pantas kau sebut hhh...ayahmu nak hhh..hhh..tapi ingat appa..hhhhh..selalu mencintaimuhhh..baik kau dan ummamu hhhh..hhhh...hhh...selalu ada di tempat spesial hhh..hhh.. di hati appa...hh..hhh.. saranghae Kim Jaejoongieeehhhh...jeongmal saranghae anakku hhh..hh.."

"Hiks..hikss... appa..nado saranghaeyo hiks..hiks..appa jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan Joongie..Joongie ingin bermain bersama appa, memeluk appa, tertawa bersama appa..Joongie ingin appa membahagiakan Joongie..jebaalll jangan hiks..hiks..hiks..jebal appa hiks..jangan pergi.." Jaejoong memeluk erat Hyunjoong lagi. Kesedihannya lebih menguasi dirinya saat ini.

"Appa tak akanhhh meninggalkanmuhh nak hhhh..appa selalu bersamamuh hhhh..hhh..hhh...kini waktunya appa hhh..hhh..menemani ummamu di sana hh...dia menanti appa sayang...hhh...appa harus cepat hhhh...ummamu pasti kesepian hhh.."

Hyunjoong membelai kepala Jaejoong dengan penuh kasih sayang, ia pun menangis, bahkan masker oksigen pun ia lepas agar dapat berbicara walaupun ia harus terbata-bata mengatur nafasnya.

"Jungmiinnnhhhh hhh..." Hyunjoong memanggil Jungmin yang sedari tadi menangis menyaksikan Hyunjoong dan Jaejoong. Ia berdiri di sisi yang bersebrangan dengan Hyunjoong, ia ambil tangan Hyunjoong yang bebas tak memeluk Jaejoong.

"Minnieehhh, mianahe aku..akuhhh..hanya bisa membuatmu hhh..susah..aku namja brengsek hhh..tak bisa membahagiakanmu hhhh..tak bisa mendidik hhh...anak kita dengan baik hhh..hhh.. mianhae sayang hhh...hhh.."

"Ani yeobo, kau sudah hiks membahagiakanku hiks..hiks..jangan pergi aku butuh kau disisiku hiks..anak-anak kita butuh kau yeobo hiks..hiks..dan Jaejoong pun demikian hiks...hiks..jangan pergi hiks..hiks..."

"Mianhae, tapi ini waktuku hhh...kalian berbahagialah disini hhh...hhh..tolong berdamailahh hhh...hhhhh...hhhhh...hhhhhhhh..." nafas Hyunjoong tercekat ia mulai merasa pandangannya gelap sekarang walaupun ia sedang membuka matanya. Jaejoong yang panik pun langsung menekan tombol alarm dan Jungmin sibuk mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hyunjoong agar sadar

"Appa! sadar appa! sadar! Suster cepat kemari! DOKTER!" teriak Jaejoong karena baik suster ataupun dokter tak kunjung datang.

"Yeobo hiks sadarlah yeobo kau tak akan pergi meninggalkan kami hiks..hiks.." Jungmin memeluk erat Hyunjoong. Hyunjoong pun berusaha menyatukan sebelah tangan Jaejoong dan Jungmin.

"Mianhae aku harus pergihhh sekarang...jeongmal saranghaeyo Jaejoongie hhh..Minnie-ahhh hhh..hh..aku titip kedua putriku...hhhh..Annyeong."

"ANDWAE! HIKS..APPA/YEOBO"

.

.

"Andawe! Andwae! Hyunjoongie belum mati! Hey jangan kubur suamiku! Dia tidak mati. Cepat gali kembali tanah itu! Nanti suamiku kehabisan nafas! Yeobo ayo keluar! KELUAR! Hiks...hiks..kau belum mati hiks..hiks..belum mati hiks..hiks.."

Mendungnya langit, dinginya angin dan tenangnya kehidupan disekeliling liang lahat itu menandakan bahwa bumipun turut berduka. Kim Hyun Joong telah meninggal dunia. Meninggalkan jejak kesedihan pada Jungmin dan Jaejoong.

Jungmin, istri Hyunjoong masih tak dapat menerima kenyataan bahwa suaminya kini telah pergi. Ia hanya merasa ini semua hanya sandiwara saja. Ia terus meronta-ronta dan histeris saat melihat jenazah suaminya dikuburkan. Bahkan saat semua pelayat memanjatkan doa pun ia berusaha berjalan ke makam suaminya dan mencoba untuk menggali kembali kuburan itu, beruntung beberapa orang sigap menahannya sebelum melakukan tindakan ekstrim tersebut.

Jaejoong, ia pun sangat terpukul. Ia memang baru menyadari sejak tertembaknya Hyunjoong, ia merindukan sosok ayahnya tersbeut. Ia benar-benar tak ingin melepas Hyunjoong, ia tak ingin membalaskan dendamnya pada Hyunjoong walaupun perbuatan Hyunjoong telah banyak meninggalkan luka pada fisik dan batinnya. Jaejoong tidak peduli. Tapi takdir berkata lain, Hyunjoong meninggal. Kesempatannya untuk merasakan kasih sayang ayah kandunganya tak tersampaikan, hanya di detik terakhir saja kesempatan itu ada, dalam kondisi yang menyedihkan.

"Umma, sudahlah appa sudah tenang disana, sekarang kita pulang ne" Jaejoong mencoba tegar. Bagaimanapun juga Jungmin adalah istri sah Hyunjoong sampai Hyunjoong meninggal. Dan Hyunjoong berpesan padanya untuk slaing bahagia dan berdamai dengan Jungmin dan anak-anak Hyunjoong.

"Aniya..hiks..appamu nanti kesepian Joongie hiks..hiks..tak ada yang menemainya nanti hiks..." Jung memeluk foto Hyunjoong.

"Justru appa akan sedih jika melihat kita terus menangis umma. Percayalah, appa sudah tenang di sana. Ayo umma kita pulang" saat Jaejoong hendak memapah tubuh Jungmin untuk berdiri, Jungmin meronta hebat.

"HYUNJOONG TIDAK MATI! HAHAHA KALIAN GILA! SUAMIKU TIDAK MATI! IA BARU SAJA MENGIRIMIKU PESAN UNTUK DATANG KE TEMPAT KAMI SERING BERKENCAN DULU. HAHAHA KALIAN GILA MENGATAKAN HYUNJOONG TELAH MATI HAHAHA KALIAN GILA HAHAHA" Beberapa orang yang memang ditugaskan untuk mengawal Jungmin pun secara terpaksa membius Jungmin agar tenang, saat Jungmin pingsan barulah mereka membawanya ke rumah Jungmin dan Hyunjoong.

Disisi lain, Mr. Jung dan Jonghyun hanya diam menatap adegan yang terjadi dihadapan mereka. Entah raut penyesalan atau kesedihan yang tergambar di wajah mereka berdua kini. Yang jelas mereka sangat sedih jika melihat Jaejoong sedih.

"Jjong. Apakah ini akhir cerita yang kita harapkan?" tanya Mr. Jung. Jonghyun menoleh menatap Mr. Jung, sesaat kemudian beralih menatap wajah kesedihan Jaejoong.

"Aku tak menghendaki akhir cerita yang membuat Jaejoong nuna menangis ahjussi. Tapi jika ini skenario yang telah ditulis oleh Tuhan, aku hanya bisa mengikuti alurnya saja." Setelah berkata, Jonghyun yang hendak meninggalkan Mr. Jung tertahan oleh suara Mr. Jung.

"Jjong-ah, Yunjae diculik. Aku yakin Jaejoong akan mencarinya dan menyusul Yunho ke Singapore. Kau temani dia." Mendengar perintah itu, Jonghyun menganggukan kepalanya dan meninggalkan Mr. Jung dengan tangan terkepal.

Kembali pada liang lahat yang masih basah itu, setelah Jungmin dibawa pulang Jaejoong hanya diam menatap dalam kosong. Hingga akhirnya Mrs. Jung datang memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat sambil menangis. Jaejoong yang mulai sadar akan Mrs. Jung yang menangis di pundaknya langsung bertanya.

"Umma, ada apa? Kenapa umma tiba-tiba menangis? Hey sudahlah umma nan gwaenchana" Jaejoong berpikir mungkin Mrs. Jung menagis melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang kembali jatuh terpuruk karena ditinggal Hyunjoong.

"Hiks..Joongie hiks...kau harus kuat sayang menghadapi hiks..cobaan ini hiks..." Jaejoong mengelus punggung Mrs. Jung yang memeluknya.

"Bukan hanya cobaan kau ditinggal Hyunjong hiks..hiks..tapi...hiks..tapi..." Jaejoong langsung melepaskan pelukannya dengan Mrs. Jung saat dirasakannya arah pembicaraan Mrs. Jung yang berbeda.

"Ada apa umma? apa yang terjadi? Cepat katakan padaku!" Jaejoong reflek mengguncang tubuh Mrs. Jung

"Yunjae..hiks..yunjae diculik hiks..di Singapore..Yunho sudah mencarinya tap- JOONGIE! Joongie bangun nak! Yeobo bantu aku!" Mrs. Jung panik karena Jaejoong langsung pingsan.

Mr. Jung dan beberapa anak buahnya pun langsung membawa Jaejoong pulang. Pasangan suami istri itu sungguh tak tega melihat keadaan Jaejoong sekarang. Tertekankah? Stres beratkah? Depresikah? Entahlah kata apa yang paling pantas untuk menggambarkan keadaan seorang Kim Jaejoong sekarang.

.

.

Sekarang Jaejoong dan Jonghyun sedang berjalan menuju apartemen Yunho yang ada di Singapore. Jaejoong memaksa pada Mr. Jung untuk mengijinkannya segera berangkat ke Singapore. selama hal itu menyangkut Yunjae, ia tak akan tenang. Duka karena kepergiaan Hyunjoong ia kesampingkan.

"Nuna ini apartemen Yunho. kita masuk ne"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk kemudian Hyunjoong memasukkan kode apartemen Yunho yang didapat dari Mr. Jung

BRAK

"Yunho-ssi dimana hiks..Yunjae?" Jaejoong mulai terisak saat masuk ke dalam apartemen Yunho, dilihatnya mainan Yunjae yang tergeletak di atas meja depan tv.

"Yunjae kau dimana nak? umma disini menjemputmu hiks..hiks..Jjong-ah eottokhae?" Jaejoong dekap mainan Yunjae, ia menangis kembali untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Nuna tenanglah kita tunggu Yunho hyung dulu ne" Jonghyun melunakkan perkataannya, ia tahan perasaannya saat menyebut kata hyung pada Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya menganggap angin lalu perkataan Jonghyun, ia lebih sibuk menangisi Yunjae yang diculik. baginya Yunjae sudah seperti anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Yunjae dimana kau nak..hiks..umma disini sayang hiks..Jonghyun-ah jebal..tolong cari Yunjae, aku tak apa hiks disini..hiks..hiks.."

"Tapi nuna tak ada yang menjagamu disini" Jonghyun khawatir akan keadaan Jaejoong yang masih labil.

"Hiks..kalau kau tak mau mencarinya hiks..biar aku saja hiks..." Jaejoong pun berlari menuju pintu, tepat saat itu pula Yunho datang. mereka berhadapan dan bertatapan.

"Yunho! Hiks..hiks..Yunjae dimana? kau menemukannya kan? katakan dimana dia Yun, dia hiks...pasti ketakutan.." Jaejoong langsung mencengkram kedua lengan Yunho. sedangkan Yunho hanya diam tubuhnya diguncang oleh Jaejoong. Entah mengapa hatinya ikut berdenyut sakit melihat tangisan Jaejoong.

"Jebal Yunho, bantu aku hiks..Yunjae dimana Yun..Yun-"

BRUGH

"Jaejoongie!/Nuna!"

.

.

TBC/END?

Entahlah apa yang author tulis. Konfliknya naik turun terus. pada minta YUNJAE moment pan? Bentar nde? Yunjae harus dibuat sakit dulu, kan itu permintaan readers buat nyatuin YUNJAE. Noh panggilan sayang Yunho buat Jaejoong manis pan? Walaupun manggilnya disaat gak tepat _.._

Hah sekianlah cuap-cuap author. Jeongmal kamshahamnida untuk reviews readers yang setia dari awal chap...

.

**Untuk okoyunjae: Kenapa Jae kagak bisa lawan Hyunjoong? Sebenarnya dia mau, tapi itu cuman sebatas keinginan dia aja. Pan waktu Jae bentak Jungmin ama anak-anak Hyunjoong dia malah dibentak balik trus disiksa ma Hyunjoong. Jadi pada intinya Jae itu selalu PASRAH dan SABAR xD**

**.**

**zoldyk, wkyjtaoris ALL, Xiahtic4Cassie, SparKSomniA0321 , blackwhite28, NaraYuuki, Jihee46, carol, Kimimaki, JJ Lover, diya1013, Shim shia, sherry dark jewel, reaRelf, Lawliet Jung, yemillie, okoyunjae, NekunMinnizer, LEETEUKSEMOX, irengiovanny, meyy-chaan, AKTForever, miho, EvilmagnaeMin, Kira is Choi Dabin Naepoppo, Shanez Pricillia, aku suka ff, Kyuubi kim, yolyol, yunjae always, kim eun ra, Andreychoi, sangreng, Andreychoi, choi shi zu, lalaKMS, Magnae pumkins, Aoi Ko Mamoru, Minhyun, dee, Haiiro-Sora, Choi Min Gi, Kim Agashi, Mina yunjae, sitara1083.**

Ok,

Mind to review? Kritik, saran, dan kesan author terima

See ya..


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Jebal, Only Look At Me

Cast : Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Kim Yunjae

Kim Hyun Joong

Kim (Park) Jungmin

And OC dan akan ada yg menyusul

Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Family/Romance/Drama

Rate : T

Warning : GS for uke

Disclaimer : all the characters are not mine, they belong to management, parents, families, and God.

Summary : Kesalahan fatal itu seperti apa? Haruskah ditebus dengan siksaan seumur hidup? Lihatlah aku walaupun hanya 1 kedipan mata kalian saja.

.

.

**Jebal, Only Look At Me**

**-Chapter 15-**

**.**

**.**

**"Yunjae dimana kau nak..hiks..umma disini sayang hiks..Jonghyun-ah jebal..tolong cari Yunjae, aku tak apa hiks disini..hiks..hiks.."**

**"Tapi nuna tak ada yang menjagamu disini" Jonghyun khawatir akan keadaan Jaejoong yang masih labil.**

**"Hiks..kalau kau tak mau mencarinya hiks..biar aku saja hiks..." Jaejoong pun berlari menuju pintu, tepat saat itu pula Yunho datang. mereka berhadapan dan bertatapan.**

**"Yunho! Hiks..hiks..Yunjae dimana? kau menemukannya kan? katakan dimana dia Yun, dia hiks...pasti ketakutan.." Jaejoong langsung mencengkram kedua lengan Yunho. sedangkan Yunho hanya diam tubuhnya diguncang oleh Jaejoong. Entah mengapa hatinya ikut berdenyut sakit melihat tangisan Jaejoong.**

**"Jebal Yunho, bantu aku hiks..Yunjae dimana Yun..Yun-"**

**BRUGH**

**"Jaejoongie!/Nuna!"**

Yunho langsung menahan tubuh Jaejoong sebelum terjatuh ke lantai. Ia peluk tubuh bergetar Jaejoong.

"Hiks..Yunjae..." tubuh Jaejoong pun merosot duduk, semakin erat digenggamnya mainan Yunjae. Jonghyun yang sedikit merasa lega bahwa Jaejoong tidak pingsan, menepuk pundak Yunho memberikan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan _"Jaga Jaejoong nuna, aku akan pergi mencari Yunjae"_ yang dibalas dengan anggukan keyakinan Yunho. Jonghyun langsung pergi meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Hati Yunho tersentuh melihat tangisan Jaejoong yang tak berhenti-henti.

'_Apakah Yunjae sangat berarti bagimu? Aku tahu Yunjae memang bukan anak kandungmu, tapi, aku melihat dirimu yang sangat menderita ini membuatku yakin bahwa rasa cinta kasihmu pada anak itu sungguh besar. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa menjaga Yunjae, anakmu, anak kita'_

Yunho semakin mendekap erat tubuh Jaejoong, tangisan Jaejoong sudah mulai mereda hanya masih terdengar suara sesenggukannya. Yunho membantu Jaejoong untuk berdiri, saat sudah berdiri Jaejoong meronta-ronta pada Yunho.

"Lepaskan aku Yunho. Aku harus mencari anakku!"

"Aniya Jae! Kau tak bisa mencarinya"

"Wae? Anakku diculik Yun! Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam saja"

"Kau seharusnya tenang Jae! Sudah banyak orang yang mencari Yunjae, kita tunggu saja kabar mereka" terang Yunho.

"Ani! Aku tak bisa tenang Yun hiks..lepaskan aku! Awas! Lepaskan Yun-

PLAK

Suara tamparan dari Yunho itu mampu membuat suasana menjadi hening. Tangan Jaejoong bergetar memegang bekas tamparan Yunho disalah satu pipinya. Yunho sendiri tak pecaya bahwa dalam situasi seperti ini ia masih bisa ringan tangan pada sosok ibu yang menangisi anaknya, Jaejoong.

"Y..yun..kau..kau..menamparku?" tanya Jaejoong lirih. Yunho yang mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong langsung tersadar.

"Jae, jae aku bisa jelaskan Jae. Aku..aku"

"Ne, aku tahu Yun. Kami hanya menyusahkanmu saja, kami pantas mendapatkan itu terutama aku. Maafkan kami Yun, aku pergi" Jaejoong melangkah pergi, sebelum mencapai liang pintu Yunho mendekapnya erat dari belakang.

.

GREB

.

"Andwae, jangan pergi. Kumohon. Maafkan aku Jae, aku khilaf. Aku tak bermaksud untuk ringan tangan padamu Jae, aku hanya ingin menyadarkanmu bahwa..bahwa kau harus tenang, sudah banyak orang yang membantu mencari Yunjae. Kau harus tenang" Bisik Yunho ditelinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya diam mendengar perkataan Yunho.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Yunh? Yunjae...yunjae..."

"Sssst, ada aku disini. Kita berdoa dan berharap Yunjae kembali dengan selamat ne?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dalam dekapan Yunho. Yunho pun membalik badan Jaejoong, ia hapus dengan lembut air mata yang mengalir dikedua pipi Jaejoong. Dan ia usap dengan sayang kepala Jaejoong, memberi kekuatan.

"Sekarang kita masuk ne, aku tahu kau pasti lelah. Terlebih, dengan kematian appamu. Aku turut berduka cita" Yunho memeluk lagi Jaejoong, walaupun pelukkan itu tak dibalas oleh Jaejoong.

"Ne, gomawo Yun"

.

Wajah itu terlihat sekali lelah menangis, terlihat sekali beban yang ditanggungnya sangat berat. Yunho yang memandang wajah tertidur itu serasa tak sanggup membayangkan apa yang selama ini terjadi pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang kelelahan menangis, akhirnya tertidur, Yunho menidurkan Jaejoong di ranjangnya. Tak tanggung-tanggung tangan kirinya ia gunakan sebagai bantal kepala Jaejoong. Yunho ingin menemani Jaejoong disaat terpuruknya saat ini.

Ia belai dengan sayang wajah Jaejoong yang tirus itu. Bayangan-bayangan masa lalunya mencuat di pikirannya saat menyadari bahwa hatinya kini mulai terbuka untuk Jaejoong.

.

_**Flashback**_

_Keluarga Jung, sedang berpiknik disebuah taman yang khusus dibangun untuk rekreasi keluarga. Saat Mrs. Jung sedang merapihkan kotak-kotak bekal diatas kain yang menjadi alas duduk, anak mereka, Jung Yunho yang masih kecil memanggil sang umma._

"_Umma~ Uno mau main ketaman yang dicana ne?" tunjuk anak kecil itu pada salah satu bagian taman khusus bermain anak-anak._

"_Nanti kau tersesat nak, lebih baik kau ikut appa memancing ne?" tawar Mr. Jung. Karena mereka hanya pergi bertiga, tak ada yang bisa menjaga Yunho bermain._

"_Engg~ ne appa! Uno ikut appa ne? Kkaja appa" Yunho menarik tangan appanya dengan semangat._

"_Chagi aku pergi ke kolam itu dulu ne, kau tunggu disini"_

_Pesan Mr. Jung pada istrinya. Yunho dan appanya pun berjalan menuju kolam pemancingan buatan. Yunho semakin semangat saat appanya mengeluarkan peralatan memancing._

"_Ayo appa! Uno ingin memancing~ memancing~ ikan~ ikan~ wuussshh" Yunho bertingkah lucu, membuat Mr. Jung dan beberapa orang disekitar mereka tertawa._

"_Ne Yunho, hati-hati nak nanti kau terjatuh"_

_Mereka pun memancing. Mr. Jung duduk dikursi pendeknya dengan Yunho kecil yang berdiri ditengah-tengahnya. Mereka dengan antusias menanti ikan yang akan menghampiri pancingan mereka. Sesekali Yunho bertanya ini itu pada Mr. Jung yang tentu saja dijawab Mr. Jung dengan kata-kata yang tak membuat Yunho kecil kebingungan._

"_Appa! Uno bocan~ Uno ingin main ketaman itu~"_

"_Tapi nanti tak ada yang menjaga Yunho, nanti Yunho tersesat"_

"_Ani! Ani! Ani! Uno tak akan telcecat appa, Uno janji. Boleh ne appa?" pinta Yunho memelas._

"_Hah~ baiklah, hati-hati ne, kau masih ingat tempat dimana umma berada kan?"_

"_NE! Uno macih ingat. Uno kan anak jeniuc cepelti appa hihihihi"_

"_Yes Jagoan, kka, hati-hati ne"_

"_Ne appa."_

_Yunho berlari dengan riang menuju taman bermain. Disana dia main seluncuran, jungkat-jungkit, ayunan dan berbagai permainan anak-anak. Sampai disatu titik ia melihat seorang anak kecil yang manis sedang berjongkok diatas sebuah kolam pasir, mengelus seekor anak kucing._

"_Annyeong, aku Cung Uno, boleh tau namamu?" Yunho mengajak anak itu berkenalan. Anak kecil itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menyambut uluran tangan Yunho dengan senyum_

"_Annyeong aku Kim Jaejoong, panggil caja Joongie"_

"_Joongie? Kau manic cekali~ Uno cuka!" jawab Yunho malu-malu, dan ternyata anak kecil bernama Jaejoong itu pipinya telah merona karena dipuji dan disukai oleh namja yang baru ia kenal._

"_Hihihi Uno cini main cama Joongie, ini ada ceekol kucing dia cangat manic ne?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menunjuk kucing yang ada didekat kakinya. Yunho dan Jaejoong jongkok bersamaan, Yunho mengelus kucing itu._

"_Ne kucingnya manic, tapi macih manican Joongie hehehe" ujar Yunho_

"_Ihh pipi Joongie memelah" goda Yunho lagi sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi chubby Jaejoong._

"_Ish Uno jangan bilang cepelti itu, Joongie kan malu~"_

_Mereka pun bermain bersama dengan kucing tersebut. Tawa khas anak-anak menguar dari kedua bibir mungil mereka._

"_Ah!" tiba-tiba Jaejoong kecil berteriak. Seakan ia melupakan sesuatu dan baru mengingatnya sekarang, membuat Yunho jatuh terjengkang saking kagetnya._

"_Waeyo Joongie?" tanya Yunho sambil berdiri._

"_Joongie lupa haluc pulang, umma pacti malah cama Joongie. Uno, Joongie pelgi dulu ne" Jaejoong ikut berdiri dan hendak pergi_

_Yunho seakan tak rela ditinggal Jaejoong. Ia pun berdiri dan langsung menahan lengan Jaejoong._

"_Jangan pelgi~ Uno tak ada teman belmain cepelti Joongie lagi nanti" Yunho berusaha menahan Jaejoong agar tak pergi._

"_Tapi kalau Joongie gak pulang cekalang, nanti Joongie dimalahi umma" Jaejoong sebenarnya tak ingin juga berpisah dari Yunho,tapi meningat adanya ancaman dari ummanya ia pun harus pulang._

"_Kalau Joongie pelgi, nanti kucingnya ciapa yang ulus?" tanya Yunho, kalimat yang mengandung unsur **penahanan Jaejoong untuk tak pulang**. Jaejoong menatap kucing yang dipangkuan Yunho itu dan Yunho bergantian._

"_Enggg~ Uno mau kan menguluc kucing ini untuk Joongie? Kucing ini cudah Joongie anggap kucing Joongie, karena kita belteman, Uno juga mau menganggap kucing ini milik Uno kan?" tanya Jaejoong dengan puppy eyes._

"_Tentu! __**Punya Joongie juga punya Uno**__. Uno akan melawat kucing ini untuk Joongie" Yunho kecil mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jaejoong kecil dengan anak kucing yang berada ditengah-tengah mereka._

"_Nah~ itu balu namanya teman Joongie, Uno, Joongie pelgi dulu ne? Pay pay"_

_Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya pada Yunho baru beberapa langkah ia pergi, Jaejoong berbalik dan memanggil Yunho kembali._

"_Uno!"_

"_Ne Joongie?"_

"_Uno Calanghae~" ucap Jaejoong sambil membuat gerakan tangan berbentuk hati diatas kepala dengan imutnya._

"_Nado calanghae Joongie~" balas Yunho._

_Jaejoong pun berlari menuju rumahnya dengan pipi bersemu merah, begitu pula dengan Yunho sang pangeran keluarga Jung._

_**Flashback end**_

_**.**_

"Kau tahu Jae, memori masa kecil itu baru kusadari akhir-akhir ini. Aku memang bodoh ne? Tak bisa mengenalmu disaat kita dewasa. Bahkan aku menyakitimu. Apakah kau mengingat tentang kenangan masa kecil kita ditaman itu Jae?"

Tanya Yunho setelah sadar dari lamunannya di masa kecil. Ia semakin memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong itu. Sebulir air mata menetes dari mata musangnya.

"Mianhae Jae, aku baru menyadari kehadiranmu sekarang. Mianhae~ kau tahu? Setelah mengenal Yunjae, aku dapat merasakan pancaran dirimu dalam dirinya Jae. Kau ingat bukan perkataanku ditaman waktu itu? _**Punya Joongie juga punya Uno**_, Yunjae kau anggap anakmu, dan itu berarti anakku juga. Anak kita."

Air mata dipipi Yunho semakin mengalir, menandakan bahwa namja bermata musang itu turut larut akan kesedihan dan penyesalan serta kebodohannya selama ini. Yunho terus saja meminta maaf pada Jaejoong ditengah air mata dipipinya, walaupun ia tahu Jaejoong tak mendengar karena ia tertidur. Lama-kelamaan Yunho pun tertidur dengan posisi yang tetap mendekap Jaejoong.

"Engg Uno..." igau Jaejoong dalam tidurnya.

.

.

"Hiyaaa~ Singapore~ I'm coming"

"Ya! Pelankan suaramu sayang, kau tau kita dilihat oleh banyak orang karena suara melengkingmu itu!" ucap seorang namja mencubit hidung yeoja yang berada disebelahnya.

Sepasang suami istri itu pun tertawa dengan senang. Tak peduli dengan sekitar.

"Chunnie~ akhirnya kita bisa liburan juga ne, ah aku bosan sekali selama sebulan disekap oleh seminar menyebalkan itu" keluh sang istri.

Ya, pasangan Yoochun dan Junsu sekarang sedang berlibur setelah mereka mengikuti seminar kedokteran dan berbagai kegiatan kedokteran yang membuat mereka tak bisa pulang ke korea. Mumpung masih diluar korea, mereka berduapun sekalian pergi untuk berlibur.

"Ne, Chagie kita nikmati liburan kita ini ne, let's go"

Mereka berdua segera keluar dari terminal kedatangan dibandara itu. Yoochun mendorong troli yang berisi tas-tas mereka dan Junsu dengan manja bergelayut di lengan Yoochun, sesekali matanya mengitari hiruk pikuk bandara di Singapore ini (author lupa nama bandara di Singapore). Sesaat matanya menangkap sesosok anak kecil yang tak asing di ingatannya.

"Chunnie berhenti"

"Waeyo? Apa ada yang tertinggal baby?" tanya Yoochun yang bingung karena Junsu menyuruhnya berhenti.

"Itu, bukankah itu Yunjae?" tunjuk Junsu pada kursi tunggu penumpang dibagian keberangkatan luar negeri.

Yoochun memicingkan matanya untuk memperjelas objek yang dilihatnya, dahinya mengernyit. Otaknya memberi respon bahwa apa yang dilihatnya itu benar Yunjae

"Ne! Kau benar chagi. Ayo kesana"

Mereka berdua bergegas menghampiri Yunjae yang sedang tertunduk, duduk sendirian.

Saat tinggal beberapa langkah lagi sebuah suara menghentikan langkah mereka berdua.

"STOP! Berani kalian sentuh anak itu, kalian akan mati"

Yoochun dan Junsu melihat kesumber suara. Yunjae yang sedari tertunduk mendongakkan kepalanya melihat apa yang terjadi. Ternyata itu suara Hyuna yang sedang menghalangi Yoochun dan Junsu untuk mendekatinya

"Umma~ Appa~" lirih Yunjae mengetahui bahwa Yoochun dan Junsu ada didekatnya.

"Hyuna-ssi apa hak mu untuk melarang kami eoh? Kami ini orangtua anak itu" kesal Junsu, karena ia harus bertemu lagi dengan yeoja yang membuat Yunho membenci Jaejoong, _apa haknya melarangku bertemu anakku sendiri_, batin Junsu.

"Hahaha, anak itu pembawa sial. Yunho pergi dariku juga karena anak itu. Kalian tahu? Aku ingin menculiknya, lalu membunuhnya dengan membuangnya kelaut haha" perkataan Hyuna membuat Yoochun dan Junsu kaget, tak hanya mereka orang-orang disekitar mereka pun terkejut karena suara tawa Hyuna yang menyeramkan.

"KAU! JANGAN BERANI SENTUH ANAKKU SEINCI PUN! ATAU KAU AKAN KUKIRIM KEPENJARA DAN MEMBUSUK DISANA!" Yoochun marah akan perkataan Hyuna. Sedikit banyak ia tahu bagaimana sifat Hyuna ini. Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Yunho.

"Ck. Tak usah berteriak. Kau mengundang perhatian orang banyak. Aku hanya ingin Yunho kembali padaku, dan satu-satunya cara ialah dengan menyingkirkan anak sialan ini" ujar Hyuna sambil mendekati Yunjae yang ketakutan.

"JANGAN DEKATI ANAKKU!" teriak Junsu. Orang-orang pun mengerubungi mereka sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Eoh, jadi anak ini mempunyai banyak orang tua ya? Lalu bagaimana jika kalian melihat ini.."

PRANG

Sebuah botol minuman bir yang sudah kosong Hyuna pecahkan ke sisi kursi yang terbuat dari besi tepat disebelah Yunjae duduk, membuat anak itu menangis ketakutan. Orang-orang berteriak saat botol itu terbelah dua.

"Kalian lihat, pecahan botol ini akan menancap dengan mulus di kepala anak kalian. Anak pembawa sial yang merusak hubunganku dengan Yunho"

"Kau yang pembawa sial bagi hidup Yunho! Kau murahan dan hina Hyuna" Junsu tak mau kalah mengatai Hyuna. Sedangkan gadis itu tertawa meremehkan.

"ANDWAE!" Junsu refleks berteriak saat dilihatnya Hyuna yang mengangkat pecahan botol ditangannya, Yoochun dengan sigap menahan tangan Hyuna dan melempar pecahan botol itu menjauh.

PRANG

"YA! LEPASKAN NAMJA BODOH! JANGAN HALANGI AKU!"

"AKU TAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU MENYAKITI PUTRAKU! KAU DASAR YEOJA GILA"

PLAK

PLAK

PLAK

PLAK

Junsu yang sempat terpaku melihat adegan suaminya dan Hyuna itu langsung tersadar saat mendengar teriakan orang-orang dibelakangnya. Yang Junsu dengar sekilas orang-orang itu berkata bahwa Yunjae pingsan.

"Yunjae!"

Junsu berlari menghampiri Yunjae yang pingsan. Ia panGku dan peluk tubuh Yunjae. Petugas keamanan bandarapun berdatangan dan melerai Yoochun serta Hyuna.

Orang-orang yang menyaksikkan langsung berkata pada petugas untuk segera menangkap Hyuna dan membebaskan Yoochun. Petugas LANGSUNG menangkap Hyuna, selebihnya ada yang tertinggal untuk mengecek barang bukti dan ada yang mengawal Yoochun, Junsu, serta Yunjae.

Yoochun menghampiri Junsu yang sedang menangis memeluk Yunjae.

"Kita bawa Yunjae kerumah sakit sayang"

Junsu menangguk lemah membiarkan suaminya menggendong Yunjae diikuti oleh dirinya dan beberapa petugas keamanan bandara.

.

.

DRRTT

DDRTT

"Mmmh yeoboseyo?" jawab Yunho yang tidurnya terganggu oleh getaran ponsel disaku celananya.

"MWO? Baiklah aku segera kesana"

PLIP

Telepon itu terputus. Yunho segera duduk. Saat terduduk ia sadar bahwa tak ada beban ditangan kirinya seperti sebelum ia tertidur, tak ada tubuh Jaejoong di sebelahnya.

"Sh*T" Yunho segera mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil dari nakas disebelah tempat tidurnya. Berjalan tergesa-tegas keluar kamar. Sebelum menuju rumah sakit untuk menemui Yunjae, ia harus mencari keberadaan Jaejoong dahulu dan memastikan keadaannya baik-baik saja.

"Jaejoongie, kau kemana? Kenapa kau itu keras kepala sekali sih?"

Keluh Yunho khawatir. Saat berjalan menuju pintu keluar ia melihat sekilas bayangan di balkon apartemennya. Itu Jaejoong! Yunho segera berlari dan memeluk Jaejoong yang tubuhnya seakan menunjukkan ia akan bunuh diri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kim Jaejoong! Kau ingin mati disaat seperti ini HUH? Jawab aku!" bentak Yunho dari belakang tubuh Jaejoong, karena memang saat ini Yunho memeluk Jajeoong dari belakang.

"Lepaskan Yunh.. aku ingin mengambil mainan Yunjae yang terjatuh. Ia pasti sedih jika mainannya hilang. Lepas!" Jaejoong berusaha melepas pelukan Yunho yang menahan tubuhnya.

"Apa kau gila eoh? Apartemen ini tinggi! Kau bisa mati Jae kalau melompat dari sini"

"Tapi mainan Yunjae ada dibawah Yun mainan Yunjae..."

Yunho yang tak tahan dengan rintihan Jaejoong langsung membalik tubuh Jaejoong dan mencium bibir Jaejoong. Bibir mereka hanya menempel saja, untuk membuat Jaejoong diam.

Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, juga tak ingin semakin tenggelam dengan pesona bibir seorang Kim Jaejoong, Yunho melepaskan tautan bibir itu dan memegang kedua pundak Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Tenanglah Jae, Yunjae sudah ditemukan. Ia ada dirumah sakit sekarang. Kau ikut aku ne" Jaejoong mengangguk antusias.

"Ayo Yun, aku ingin bertemu Yunjae"

"Ne, Kkaja"

.

.

TBC/END?

Setelah dipikir-pikir, author gak jadi deh bikin Yunjae kritis, jadinya bikin Yunjae pingsan aja. Kasihan pan dia kesiksa mulu, ntar kalo disiksa sekali lagi bisa-bisa koit dia.

Ceritanya makin nalor-ngidul-ngulon-wetan yoo..maklum nulisnya juga diburu ama waktu.

Jangan lupa untuk review ne, itu sangat membangun semangat author..

**To Andreychoi: Yunjae itu sebenarnya anak yang diadopsi Yoosu, tapi dititipin ama Jae, dan Jae udah anggep Yunjae itu seperti anak kandungnya.**

Special thanks to:

**blackwhite28, zoldyk, Kyuubi kim, NaraYuuki, diya1013, Andreychoi, niovian, Syuju, Kimimaki, Choi Min Gi, Kim eun ra, Guest, PiePilly, SparKSomniA0321, sirius, Shim shia, aku suka ff, Kira is Choi Dabin Naepoppo, Shanez Pricillia, meyy-chaan, Yui, lipminnie, Mina yunjae, Guest, Aoi Ko Mamoru, reaRelf, dee, NekunMinnizer, wkyjtaoris ALL, Magnae pumkins, jejehan, youngie poppo.**

See ya


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Jebal, Only Look At Me

Cast : Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Kim Yunjae

Kim Jonghyun

Park (Kim) Junsu

Park Yoochun

And OC dan akan ada yg menyusul

Genre : Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Family/Romance/Drama

Rate : T

Warning : GS for uke

Disclaimer : all the characters are not mine, they belong to management, parents, families, and God.

Summary : Kesalahan fatal itu seperti apa? Haruskah ditebus dengan siksaan seumur hidup? Lihatlah aku walaupun hanya 1 kedipan mata kalian saja.

.

.

**Jebal, Only Look At Me**

**-Chapter 16-**

**.**

**.**

"**Apa yang kau lakukan Kim Jaejoong! Kau ingin mati disaat seperti ini HUH? Jawab aku!" bentak Yunho dari belakang tubuh Jaejoong, karena memang saat ini Yunho memeluk Jajeoong dari belakang.**

"**Lepaskan Yunh.. aku ingin mengambil mainan Yunjae yang terjatuh. Ia pasti sedih jika mainannya hilang. Lepas!" Jaejoong berusaha melepas pelukan Yunho yang menahan tubuhnya.**

"**Apa kau gila eoh? Apartemen ini tinggi! Kau bisa mati Jae kalau melompat dari sini"**

"**Tapi mainan Yunjae ada dibawah Yun mainan Yunjae..."**

**Yunho yang tak tahan dengan rintihan Jaejoong langsung membalik tubuh Jaejoong dan mencium bibir Jaejoong. Bibir mereka hanya menempel saja, untuk membuat Jaejoong diam.**

**Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, juga tak ingin semakin tenggelam dengan pesona bibir seorang Kim Jaejoong, Yunho melepaskan tautan bibir itu dan memegang kedua pundak Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang lebih tinggi darinya.**

"**Tenanglah Jae, Yunjae sudah ditemukan. Ia ada dirumah sakit sekarang. Kau ikut aku ne" Jaejoong mengangguk antusias.**

"**Ayo Yun, aku ingin bertemu Yunjae"**

"**Ne, Kkaja"**

.

Dua insan manusia itu kini berlarian dikoridor rumah sakit, tangan mereka bertautan di tengah laju lari mereka, bersama-sama menuju suatu ruangan dimana 'anak' mereka berada. Tatapan orang yang mereka lewati tak mereka hiraukan, begitupun dengan deru nafas mereka yang terpompa cepat.

.

BRAK

.

"Yunjae!"

"Sssssttt!"

Yunho dan Jaejoong mematung melihat keadaan dihadapan mereka. Masih berada diambang pintu, mereka mendadak diam saat seorang pria yang berdiri di samping tempat tidur pasien menyuruh mereka untuk diam setelah mereka berdua berteriak memanggil Yunjae.

"Kemarilah hyung, nuna" seru pria yang ternyata Yoochun.

Jaejoong melihat Yunho, Yunho yang mengerti arti tatapan Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. Jaejoong berjalan terlebih dahulu dan Yunho menutup pintu ruangan VIP itu dengan pelan, berjalan mengikuti Jaejoong.

"Yunjae~" lirih Jaejoong setelah sampai disisi ranjang, disana ada Junsu yang sedang bersandar di kepala ranjang sambil mengelus kepala Yunjae yang tertidur disampingnya memeluk Junsu.

"Unnie, mendekatlah, Yunjae tidak apa-apa tadi dia hanya pingsan, dan sekarang sedang tertidur" jelas Junsu.

"Junsu-ie, benar Yunjae tak apa-apa? Apa ada luka ditubuhnya? Apa yang terjadi Junsu?! Ceritakan!" desak Jaejoong, ia pegang kuat tangan Yunjae, tak mau anak itu pergi lagi.

"Saat kami tiba di bandara, kami melihat Yunjae yang sedang tertunduk menangis, Yunjae diculik oleh Hyuna, dan ia hampir saja dibawa keluar negeri oleh wanita itu. Tapi saat kami datang menghampiri Yunjae wanita itu marah dan hampir memukul Yunjae dengan pecahan botol kaca, itu membuat Yunjae semakin ketakutan unnie, tapi akhirnya kami berhasil menyelamatkan Yunjae dan Hyuna di bawa ke kantor polisi"

"Sh*t" rintih Yunho yang mendengar penjelasan Yoochun.

"Jae, Yoochun, Junsu aku pergi dulu" Yunho langsung keluar ruang perawatan itu menyisakan tanda tanya dari tiga orang dewasa yang ada disana.

"Ah, eu unnie kau ingin memeluk Yunjae bukan? Sini berbaringlah disampingnya" Junsu menyuruh Jaejoong untuk mendekati Yunjae, karena Junsu tahu bahwa saat ini Jaejoong sangat mencemaskan Yunjae.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Jaejoong naik ke ranjang Yunjae dan berbaring memeluk Yunjae sedangkan Junsu turun dari ranjang dan langsung memeluk lengan Yoochun. Mereka sibuk melepas rindu dengan berbincang-bincang sambil menunggu Yunjae bangun dari tidurnya tanpa tahu situasi diluar kamar rawat itu, tepatnya di basement rumah sakit.

.

BUAGH

.

BRUGH

.

KRAK

.

"ARRGGHHH"

"Hhhh.. hhh.."

.

BUAGH

.

Dibasement rumah sakit itu, ada Jonghyun dan Yunho yang sedang baku hantam. Pertarungan itu dipimpin oleh Jonghyun. Itu jelas sekali terlihat karena kini kondisi Yunho sudah dipenuhi darah baik di bajunya maupun wajahnya, oh, jangan lupakan suara tangan Yunho yang dipelintir oleh Jonghyun.

"Uhugghh eergghh hhhh...hhh..."

"Hhhhhh...hhh.."

Deru nafas kesakitan dari Yunho terdengar jelas, walaupun demikian matanya tetap fokus menantang Jonghyun.

"Uhugghh hhh..hanya segitu kemampuan uugghh mu huh? Hhhh..."

"Kau menantangku huh? Kau ingin aku membuatmu mati detik ini juga? Cih. Bahkan pukulanku pun tak ada yang kau balas satupun. Dasar manusia tak tahu diri"

"Bukankah dengan membuatku mati itu membuatmu senang? Kau bahagia bukan bisa membalas dendam Jaejoong padaku? Nuna tercintamu itu."

.

BUAGH

.

"Shut up Jung Yunho! Melihatmu mati konyol bukan keinginanku sekarang. Membuatmu meninggalkan dunia ini membuatku tak bisa 'bermain-main' denganmu. Kau bahkan belum merasakan sakitnya Jaejoong nuna saat kau tindas dulu"

Jonghyun meninju Yunho sehingga membuat Yunho mundur kebelakang menabrak mobil yang ada dibelakangnya. Disekanya kasar darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang lebam.

"HAH. Hahaha haruskah? Hhhh.."

"Sialan kau Jung Yunho!"

BRUGH

.

BUAGH

.

KRAK

.

"ARRGGGHH"  
"Hhhh..apa kau sudah merasa tulangmu patah tuan Jung terhormat?"

"..."

Tak ada jawaban dari Yunho. Jonghyun hanya diam menatap Yunho yang sudah sangat babak belur itu. Sedikit tak tega juga melihat keadaan Yunho yang dihantam habis-habisan olehnya. Tapi apa mau dikata, sudah sebandingkah pukulan Jonghyun pada Yunho jika dibandingkan dengan perlakuan Yunho pada Jaejoong? Toh Mr. Jung, appanya sendiri 'merelakan' anaknya untuk diperingati Jonghyun.

Otak Jonghyun berpikir keras. Ia tak mungkin melanjutkan amarahnya dengan cara memukul Yunho sampai benar-benar mati. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tahu bahwa selama ini Jaejoong memang mencintai Yunho, tak usah di katakan oleh gadis itupun Jonghyun sendiri sudah tahu.

Tanpa Yunho ketahui, batin Jonghyun berperang hebat. Ia tak ingin Jaejoong mengalami masa terpuruknya lagi, sejauh ini sudah banyak titik terang yang membawa Jaejoong-kakak yang dikasihinya itu- untuk menemukan kebahagiaan hidupnya. Dan Yunho adalah puncak dari titik terang itu. Haruskah Yunho diberi kesempatan kedua?

Jonghyun sudah memantapkan keputusannya, ia yakin bahwa ini adalah yang terbaik. Ia berjalan mendekati Yunho yang bersandar lemas tanpa tenaga pada salah satu sisi mobil, dipapahnya Yunho sampai berdiri dan di tepuk-tepuknya bahu Yunho seperti sedang membersihkan debu, walaupun tak ada efek berarti dari tepukan itu. Yunho hanya diam menatap kelakuan Jonghyun. Jonghyun yang ditatap seperti itu, membalas kembali tatapan Yunho, bukan tatapan dingin yang Jonghyun tujukan.

"Kuberi kau kesempatan. Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan ini. Perbaikilah semua yang telah hancur" kalimat yang tak terlalu panjang itu seolah seperti lampu lalu lintas berwarna hijau yang memiliki arti bahwa Yunho harus mulai berjalan untuk dapat memperbaiki segala kesalahnya selama ini.

Kesalahannya pada orangtuanya

Kesalahannya pada Yunjae

Dan, kesalahannya pada Jaejoong

Yunho mengangguk dengan mantap. Jonghyun bisa melihat tatapan keyakinan dari Yunho sendiri. Jonghyun tersenyum sinis menatapnya, ia hendak meninju wajah Yunho lagi, tapi Yunho dengan sigap menghindarinya

PRANG

Jonghyun dan Yunho diam seketika mendengar bunyi pecahan kaca yang ditimbulkan dari pukulan Jonghyun itu. Dalam diam, mereka saling melirik dengan tatapan takut-takut, tak lama terdengar suara...

"UPS! HAHAHAHA"

"HAHAHAHA"

Mereka berdua tertawa, tak perduli dengan kaca mobil yang pecah. Tanpa sadar mereka saling memeluk sisi tubuh masing-masing, pelukan akrab.

"Kaca mobilmu hancur tuan Jung! Aiisshh eotheokhae? Aku tak punya uang untuk menggantikannya" keluh Jonghyun dengan wajah yang dibuat sedih.

"Aish kau ini. Ini lamborgini keluaran terbaru. Mau tak mau kau harus menggantinya!" kesal Yunho sambil meraba-raba bingkai kaca mobil dengan pelan.

"Jincha? Ahhh bagaimana kalau aku ganti rugi dengan ..." bisik Jonghyun.

Yunho memelototkan matanya, tubuhnya menegang setelah mendengar bisikan dari Jonghyun. Ia tatap mata orang yang membisikan kalimat 'mematikan' itu.

"'Kau serius dengan itu?" tanya Yunho yang tak percaya dengan bisikkan Jonghyun.

"Ne. Kau mau bukan? Ayolah 1, 2, 3 tak mau ya sud-" Jonghyun meyakinkan Yunho. Yunho terdiam, sepertinya ini awal yang baik.

"Ne. Aku mau. Kkaja"

"Eittss tunggu dulu tuan Jung. Obati dulu lukamu baru menemuinya"

"Baiklah, tapi kau ganti juga kaca mobilku yang pecah Jonghyun. Dan ingat harganya tak murah."

"YA! Kau tak lihat tanganku juga berdarah hanya karena kaca sialanmu itu huh?"

"YA! Tubuhku babak belur dan tulangku terancam patah karena ulahmu! Kau baru berdarah segitu saja sudah protes!"

"YA!..."

"YA!..."

Keakraban muncul menghancurkan dinding dendam dan amarah yang menghalangi mereka. Berdebat seperti anak kecil tak masalah bukan, setidaknya semakin berkuranglah orang-orang yang menyimpan benci, dan terganti oleh orang-orang yang membawa kebahagiaan.

.

.

"APPA! Isshh Unjae kan jadi malu~"

"Wae? Dulu kau bilang pada appa saat pertama kali melihat Jae umma, kau ingin menjadi pacarnya bukan? Ayolah mengaku saja Yunjae, Jae umma maukan menjadi pacarnya Yunjae? Iya kan? Iya kan? Kekeke"

Keceriaan menyelimuti ruang rawat Yunjae, anak kecil itu terbangun dari tidurnya 1 jam yang lalu. Saat terbangun, ia melihat Jaejoong sedang memeluknya dan ia langsung menangis ketakutan. Jaejoong dan Junsu pun menitikkan airmata. Tapi ketiga orang dewasa yang ada disana harus saling menguatkan agar Yunjae tak larut dalam traumanya.

Dan inilah mereka, menjahili dan menggoda Yunjae agar senyum anak itu kembali terpancar. Dengan dipangku Yoochun, Yunjae semakin memperdalam pelukannya di leher appanya itu menghindari tatapan jahil dari Junsu dan Jaejoong. Ia malu karena rahasianya dibongkar oleh Yoochun.

Sang appa hanya bisa terkekeh sambil membelai punggung Yunjae yang memeluknya. Junsu dan Jaejoong saling bertautan tangan, sesekali menimpali ucapan Yoochun yang semakin membuat wajah Yunjae memerah malu. Terasa bahagia bukan? Semoga ini bukan menjadi ujung dari kebahagiaan mereka.

CKLEK

Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu seketika menoleh pada orang yang membuka pintu. Yunho, orang yang ada diambang pintu itu hanya terdiam karena ditatap secara intens oleh Yoochun, Jaejoong dan Junsu. Berbeda dengan Yunjae yang langsung turun dari pangkuan Yoochun dan berlari menghampiri Yunho, memeluk kakinya.

"Appa bochipo~ appa kemana caja? Joongie umma, Cu-ie umma, Chun appa ada dicini waktu Unjae bangun tidul, appa kenapa tidak ada?"

Tanya Yunjae sambil mendongakkan kepalanya keatas untuk melihat Yunho. Yunho tersenyum melihat Yunjae yang sangat erat memeluk kakinya, ditambah lagi dengan gaya berbicara khas anak kecilnya. Sungguh suatu keterlambatan bagi Yunho karena baru akhir-akhir ini ia bisa melihat sosok kanak-kanak Yunjae yang menggemaskan, selama ini ia hanya dibutakan oleh dendam yang tak bertuan.

"Ne, appa ada urusan sebentar, bagaimana dengan keadaanmu eum?"

"Baik appa! eh? kenapa wajah appa cepelti ini? cepelti badut yang di univelsal studio, dipipi appa ada bedak ya? di bibil appa juga ada lipstik tapi belantakan, isshh cepelti ahjumma-ahjumma caja."

Yunho terkekeh mendengar komentar Yunjae, ia gendong Yunjae yang langsung disambut girang oleh anak itu. Yunho berjalan ke arah tiga orang dewasa yang bingung melihat kedekatan Yunjae dan Yunho.

_Mereka tampak akrab? Sejak kapan? dan kenapa wajah Yunho babak belur? _Kira-kira seperti itu isi pikiran mereka saat ini.

"Joongie umma, Chun appa, Cu-ie umma kenapa hanya diam? Dicini kan cudah ada Uno appa ayo kita belcanda lagi cepelti tadi lihat! Uno appa cepelti badut hihi"

.

DEG

.

'_Joongie'_

'_Uno...'_

Jaejoong merasakan perasaannya berdesir aneh saat nama itu terlontar dari mulut Yunjae. Ia lihat Yunho yang juga sedang menatapnya.

Junsu yang tak tahan dengan suasana yang kaku seperti ini langsung angkat suara agar suasana canggung diantara mereka hilang. Ia tak perduli dengan luka lebam di wajah Yunho, ia merasa bahwa dirinya dan Yoochun tahu siapa pelaku yang membuat Yunho babak belur seperti ini.

"A..euu ne chagi haha euu kita main..main ah! Kita main rubik saja ne? Kita bermain sambil belajar, sini chagi umma pangku" Junsu mengambil Yunjae dari pangkuan Yunho dan mendudukkannya disofa ditengah-tengah dirinya dan Yoochun. Memberikan rubik pada Yunjae agar anak itu teralihkan fokusnya.

Yunho, tentu tahu apa maksud dari tindakan Junsu. Dan hal ini tak akan pernah mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk berbicara secara pribadi dengan Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ssi, aku perlu bicara denganmu. Bisakah?" tanya Yunho formal.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Tak ada pemikiran lain dalam otaknya saat ini. Ia hanya ingin menyampaikan rasa terimakasihnya pada Yunho karena mau menjaga Yunjae selama di Singapore, walaupun sempat terjadi insiden tapi itu semua sudah berlalu.

"Yoochun, Junsu-ie kami keluar dulu. Yunjae, umma keluar dulu ne."

Cup

Yunjae tak menyahut ucapan Jaejoong karena ia sudah fokus dengan rubik yang ada ditangannya. Jaejoong tersenyum melihat Yunjae dan ia langsung keluar disusul oleh Yunho dibelakangnya.

Setelah pintu tertutup, Yoochun menoleh pada Junsu yang juga menoleh padanya. Yoochun menggenggam tangan Junsu dibelakang punggung Yunjae, genggaman erat yang memberikan perasaan hangat satu sama lain.

"Hah~ semoga mereka bisa saling terbuka dan bersatu ne Junsu-ie, kau tahu? Mendengar cerita dari Jung ahjumma tentang hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong itu ibarat benang dan jarum. Saat kau frustasi tak bisa memasukkan benang tipis pada lubang jarum, kau pasti akan meninggalkannya atau meminta orang lain untuk memasukkanya. Yunho dan Jaejoong, mereka pun demikian. Ego yang besar membuat Yunho tak ingin menjalin setipis benangpun hubungan baik dengan Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong seperti tak mau membiarkan Yunho memasuki hatinya walaupun lubang hatinya meminta diisi oleh perasan Yunho. Dan akhirnya hanya perasaan terpendam saja yang disimpan Jaejoong. Mereka akan saling diam pada posisi mereka masing-masing tanpa saling bertautan, tidak seperti benang yang lolos pada lubang jarum. Tapi setelah semua ini, aku yakin mereka akan bisa bersatu. Karena aku merasa bahwa mereka itu adalah orang yang benar-benar ditakdirkan Tuhan, hanya saja mereka harus mengalami rintangan sebelum mereka bersama."

"Ne, Chunnie. Bukankah satu-persatu masalah telah selesai bukan? Kim Hyun Joong telah meninggal, walaupun Jae unnie telah mengalami kepahitan hidup saat bersama keluarganya, tapi ia masih sangat menyayangi keluarganya, bahkan sangat terpukul dengan kematian appanya. Begitupun dengan Yunjae. Saat Yunjae kritis saat itu pula Jae unnie mengalami hal yang sama, mereka memang tidak mempunyai ikatan batin secara alami, tapi ikatan itu akan terbentuk secara perlahan karena kasih sayang yang diberikan Jae unnie pada Yunjae. Dan.. untuk masalah Yunho oppa dengan Jae unnie, seperti ucapanmu, aku juga sangat menginginkan mereka bersatu. Dan aku berharap mereka tak saling menutupi diri satu sama lain. aku sangat menginginkan akhir yang bahagia Yoochunnie. Walaupun kita tak bersama mereka selama ini, tapi kita harus mengharapakan yang terbaik dari semua ini"

Junsu berbicara panjang lebar dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Sungguh semua hal yang terjadi selama ini juga terkadang membuatnya menangis ditengah-tengah pekerjaannya sebagai dokter. Tapi ia tahu kalau semua ini akan bermuara pada yang namanya kebahagiaan.

Yoochun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Junsu yang dewasa.

"Aiggooo istriku ini belajar dari mana eoh? Bisa berbicara seperti itu? Dewasa sekali. Bukankah kau selalu cerewet dan bicara blak-blakkan eoh? Kenapa sekarang kau jadi perasa?" goda Yoochun yang melihat mata Junsu yang berkaca-kaca.

Pipi Junsu merona hebat setelah _disindir_ suaminya, entah menahan malu atau kesal yeoja imut itu mencubit lengan Yoochun yang ada dibelakang punggung Yunjae yang masih bermain rubik tapi sedikit tak nyaman juga karena kedua orang tuanya bertengkar.

"YA! Yoochunnie pabbo kau berani menyindirku eoh? Rasakan ini...rasakan! huh!"

"Awww appo chagi, ne..ne...mianhae aku hanya bercanda" Yoochun mengusap-usap lengannya yang dicubit Junsu, sedangkan istrinya itu hanya mempoutkan bibirnya kesal karena ucapan suaminya yang errr tepat sasaran.

Yunjae yang merasa terganggu melempar rubiknya kelantai dengan kesal sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang keras. Membuat kedua orang tuanya diam. Terlebih Junsu merasa ketakutan saat Yunjae menatapnya marah, baru kali ini ia melihat tatapan Yunjae yang sedang marah.

"Umma! cuala umma milip lumba-lumba kejepit! Belicik tau! Huh!"

Junsu hanya mampu mengangakan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Yunjae. Otaknya masih memproses ucapan anak kecil itu. Sedangkan Yoochun sudah tak bisa menahan tawanya. Lumba-lumba kejepit eoh? Ingin sekali Yoochun mengucapkan kata itu jika Junsu sudah mulai cerewet tapi ia tak berani karena takut dimarahi Junsu, sedangkan Yunjae? Dengan lantang ia berbicara hal yang sangat sensitif bagi Junsu.

"Kyyaa~ Yunjae nakal!"

"AHAHAHA"

"Umma geli~!"

.

.

Suasana asri dan sepi taman belakang rumah sakit ini sangat nikmat untuk dinikmati. Biasanya, ada beberapa pasien yang bermain disini, tetapi kebanyakan dari mereka lebih memilih bermain dan bersantai di taman yang berada ditengah-tengah area gedung rumah sakit. Ah, mungkin juga karena sekarang adalah jam periksa rutin bagi para pasien sehingga taman ini sangat sepi.

Yunho mengajak Jaejoong untuk berbicara berdua di taman ini. Duduk berdampingan sambil menyesap kopi hangat yang mereka beli di cafetaria rumah sakit. Bingung apa yang ingin dibicarakan, tapi jika tak segera diungkapkan segera maka dinding-dinding ego itu tak akan pernah runtuh.

"Jae"

"Yun"

Bersamaan memanggil nama lawan bicara mampu menciptakan tawa halus diantara mereka, setidaknya suasana canggung sudah mulai mencair.

"Kau saja yang duluan Jae" Yunho mengalah.

"Yun, wajahmu kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran dengan luka wajahnya. untunglah Yunho sudah mengganti bajunya lebih dulu jadi orang-orang hanya akan bertanya tentang wajahnya saja yang lebam, bukan dengan tubuhnya yang remuk juga.

"Ah, ini? tadi saat aku keluar aku melihat seorang wanita yang dicopet dan aku menolongnya, dan yeah..aku jadi babak belur karena melawan mereka. Ahh..bajuku juga tadi sobek jadi saja aku harus mengganti baju dulu. hehe" tawa Yunho garing. lebih baik berbohong daripada ditanya terus-terusan.

"Tapi sudah diobati kan Yun? lukanya sangat serius" Jaejoong terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Nan Gwaenchana Jaejoong-ah. tak usah khawatir ini sudah di obati" Jaejoong tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Yunho.

"Eum, Yunho-ssi. Gomawoyo kau mau menjaga Yunjae selama di Singapore. Aku tahu kau sangat sibuk tapi kau masih mampu memperhatikan Yunjae. Aku melihat keceriaan Yunjae diwajahnya saat tadi ia membicarakanmu, dan wajah sedihnya saat melihatmu tak ada disampingnya. Sekali lagi gomawoyo Yunho-ssi, dan mianhae jika Yunjae merepotkanmu"

Hanya itu yang ingin disampaikan Jaejoong saat ini pada Yunho. Sejujurnya ada hal yang lebih dari itu yang ingin diungkapkannya pada namja bermata musang itu, tapi ia tak mau jawaban yang keluar nanti dari namja disampingnya ini berbeda dengan jawaban yang ingin didengarnya.

"Ne, Cheonmaneyo Jaejoong-ah. Itu aku lakukan karena aku mulai tertarik pada Yunjae, sebisa mungkin saat aku berada di Singapore ini aku jaga ia"

'_dan itu semua untuk menebus kesalahanku karena telah mengabaikannya dan membuatnya sedih, mianhae' _tambah Yunho dalam hati.

Jaejoong tersenyum hangat pada Yunho. Hati Yunho terasa hangat melihat senyuman tulus Jaejoong padanya.

"Jaejoong-ah, aku ingin kau tak memanggilku dengan embel-embel _ssi _lagi, aku tak suka panggilan formal seperti itu darimu. Karena...karena aku...karena aku..ingin menjalin hubungan yang lebih baik denganmu, bisakah?"

Tanya Yunho hati-hati karena ia sangat takut akan yang namanya sebuah penolakan dari Jaejoong mengingat segala perilaku dan perkataannya pada Jaejoong selama ini.

"Ne, tentu saja Yunho-ssi ahh maksudku Yunho-ah, kau juga bisa memanggilku Jae saja. Dan kita bisa berteman mulai sekarang"

Yunho ingin sekali melompat-lompat kegirangan mendengar kalimat penerimaan Jaejoong. Tapi itu tak mungkin dilakukannya karena ia masih punya harga diri dan tentunya ia akan sangat malu jika Jaejoong melihat tingkahnya itu.

"Eum Jae, aku juga ingin minta maaf atas segala tindakanku selama ini padamu. Aku tahu aku sudah keterlaluan padamu, sedangkan kau tak punya kesalahan sedikitpun padaku, tapi aku dengan kasar memperlakukanmu karena perjodohan orang tuaku. Aku sadar Jae, perbuatanku seharusnya tak bisa kau maafkan. Tapi, kali ini..."

Yunho menghentikan ucapannya membuat Jaejoong penasaran. Yunho letakkan _coffe cup_nya di kursi taman dan berlutut dihadapan Jaejoong yang duduk menatap Yunho. Dengan berani Yunho menggenggam kedua tangan lembut itu.

"Y..yun, apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo berdiri, itu membuat celanamu kotor Yun"

"Jae"

"..."

"Mianhae, Jeongmal mianhae. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf Jae. Aku sudah sangat menyakitimu dan aku menyesal akan hal itu. Aku seakan tak mau perduli dengan posisimu yang tersiksa karenaku. Kau kujadikan pelampiasan amarahku karena aku harus menikah denganmu, sehingga hubunganku dengan pacar, ahh maksudku dengan mantan pacarku tak bisa terjalin dengan seharusnya dan tak mendapat restu dari orang tuaku."

"..."

"Tapi, sekarang aku berubah. Ini semua karena keadaan yang merubahku. Dan tentunya kau Jae, kau yang mampu merubah hatiku yang dulu kaku untuk menerimamu sekarang menghangat dan berharap kau untuk terus menghangatkanya."

"Yun, aku tak melakukan banyak hal yang dapat mem-"

"Ssstt, aku belum selesai bicara Jae, tolong dengarkan aku"

"..."

"Joongie. Dia dulu adalah seorang anak kecil yang manis sedang berjongkok diatas sebuah kolam pasir ditaman keluarga dan mengelus seekor anak kucing. Saat aku mengajaknya berkenalan dan memujinya, ia tersenyum dengan rona dipipinya. Ia mau mengajakku bermain bersama. Dan ternyata anak itu telah mampu membuatku menyukainya dan tak ingin melepaskan dirinya sejak pandangan pertama. Tapi, anak itu harus pergi, ia bilang bahwa ia takut dimarahi oleh ibunya. Sejak saat itu aku selalu meminta orangtuaku untuk selalu mengantarku ke taman itu, aku selalu menunggu di kolam pasir sambil mengelus kucing yang ia titipkan padaku."

"..."

"Kucing yang Joongie berikan untukku selalu menemaniku saat aku menunggu kedatangan Joongie yang ternyata, tak pernah lagi datang ketaman. Hatiku sedih. Dan batas kesabaranku menunggu Joongie kecil pun habis. Aku menyerah, terlebih saat kucing yang Joongie titipkan padaku mati karena sakit. Aku merasa bersalah, sangat bersalah. Sampai aku berada di titik menyerah, Joongie**ku **tak datang menghampiriku."

"Yun..."

Yunho semakin erat menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Mereka saling bertatapan sampai akhirnya Yunho mengelus pipi Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya.

"Joongie, Joongie kecil**ku**,dia adalah dirimu kan Jae? Aku benarkan? Joongie cinta pertamaku saat kanak-kanak dulu adalah kau, Kim Jaejoong. Aku benar kan? Jawab aku Jae!"

TES

TES

"Hiks...Yunho...aku..aku.."

"Jawab aku Kim Jaejoong. Aku butuh kepastian. Jika kau benar adalah Joongie**ku**, kau pasti akan ingat semua kenangan kita ditaman. Kumohon Jae jangan pernah kau sangkal itu dari pikiranmu. Aku mohon.." pinta Yunho lirih.

Mata musang yang tajam itu kini berkaca-kaca. Hatinya sangat ketakutan jika benar Jaejoong yang dihadapannya saat ini adalah orang yang sama dengan Joongie kecilnya. Itu berarti ia telah menyakiti perasaan cinta pertamanya dulu, cinta yang diklaimnya sebagai cinta yang akan abadi karena ia akan selalu mengingat dalam otaknya serta menyimpan dalam hatinya.

"Ne, anak kecil itu hiks..aku Yun. Aku Joongie"

.

GREB

.

"Hiks..aku Joongie Yun...aku Joongie.." racau Jaejoong dalam pelukan Yunho.

Semua perkataan yang dilontarkan Yunho membuat otaknya berkerja keras untuk mem_flashback_ kejadian yang tak terlupakan olehnya.

Uno, cinta pertama Joongie.

Joongie, cinta pertama Uno.

"Aku tahu Jae. Aku tahu. Karena kau tak pernah berubah. Senyummu, sama seperti dulu aku berkenalan denganmu, dan ketakutanmu sama seperti dulu kau harus pergi dariku saat itu. Mianhae aku telah melukaimu saat ini. Mianhae Jae, mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae"

Pelukan Yunho dan Jaejoong semakin erat, tak perduli dengan _coffe cup_ Jaejoong yang terjatuh yang mungkin saja akan mengotori celana Yunho. Pertemuan Joongie dan Uno lebih penting dari apapun yang terjadi saat ini.

Sebuah kerinduan yang teramat mendalam kini tersalurkan dimasa dewasa mereka.

Banyak perbuatan kasar Yunho yang ia lakukan pada Jaejoong. Itu semua terjadi karena ia merasa tertekan oleh orang tuanya, dipengaruhi oleh mantan pacarnya, dan kehilangan Joongie kecilnya.

Tapi saat melihat Jaejoong yang mirip dengan Joongie, ia ingin sekali memastikan sebuah kebenaran tapi itu semua tak pernah mau ia pastikan karena ia takut. Joongie yang mungkin ada dihadapannya, dalam fisik dewasa akan pergi lagi meninggalkannya.

Semua itu telah berakhir, tak ada lagi ketakutan dalam benak Yunho, begitu pula dengan Jaejoong. Keduanya sudah saling terbuka dan sepakat akan menjalin hubungan yang baik untuk merapihkan jalinan benang kusut yang membuat jalan mereka berdua terpisah.

Inikah awal kebahagiaan? Semoga saja...

.

.

Seoul, South Korea. Tak ada hal yang istimewa jika pemandangan yang terjadi adalah kesibukan para pekerja kantoran yang berlalu lalang untuk mencapai tujuan mereka, anak sekolah yang berlari mengejar bus karena ketinggalan, dan para turis yang berjalan-jalan untuk menikmati salah satu kota tersibuk di dunia ini.

Suasana hangat itu tak akan terasa jika kau menginjakkan kakimu di pengadilan pusat Seoul.

Hari ini secara _istimewa_ akan diadakan tiga sidang putusan hakim secara bergilir. Kim Jessica, Kim Tiffanny, dan Kim Hyuna. Ketiga yeoja ini akan mengahdapi tuntutan penjara dengan porsi kasus yang berbeda.

Kim Jessica, dihadapkan dengan kasus video asusila serta beberapa kontrak kerja yang dilanggarnya semasa ia menjadi artis dulu.

Kim Tiffanny, ia terjerat kasus penggelapan dana perusahaan yang baru diketahui setelah ia diintegrosi serta narkoba.

Kim Hyuna, ia terlibat kasus penculikan dan penjualan anak. Dan yeoja itu akhirnya bisa disidang di Korea setelah kasusnya dilimpahkan dari pengadilan Singapore.

Sebenarnya, Jaejoong sedih karena kedua saudaranya harus ditahan. Tapi hukum harus ditegakkan bukan? Lagipula, itu bisa membuat kedua saudaranya, Jessica dan Tiffanny jera akan perbuatannya. Dan Jungmin, ia sekarang menjadi pasien rumah sakit jiwa. Dalam hatinya, Jaejoong tak ingin menerima semua ini, tapi inilah hasil dari segala perbuatan mereka yang telah menyakitinya. Dan untuk Jonghyun, setelah menghajar Yunho yang tentu saja kejadian itu tak diketahui Jaejoong, ia langsung pamit pada Jaejoong untuk pergi ke Pulau Jeju, mengurus perusahaan Kim yang kini ditangani oleh Jonghyun.

.

.

"Jae-ah! Disini" Yunho memanggil Jaejoong saat matanya melihat Jaejoong yang sedang mencari dirinya di taman kota.

Mereka berdua janjian setelah Jaejoong pulang dari pengadilan. Raut wajah lelah Jaejoong seketika hilang berganti senyum melihat Yunho yang sedang melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Apalagi Yunho sangat terlihat keren dengan jas kerjanya, pulang kerja tak membuat ketampanan Yunho pudar.

"Annyeong Yun, sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Jaejoong sambil duduk disebelah Yunho.

"Hanya 10 menit, tidak terlalu lama Jae, oh ya bagaimana dengan sidang kedua suadaramu?" tanya Yunho.

"Berjalan sebagaimana mestinya Yun, dan tadi saat aku menemui mereka berdua mereka benar-benar menyesal akan perbuatan mereka, terlebih padaku. Tapi semua yang berlalu tidak perlu diungkit lagi, tetapi diperbaiki dimasa ini maka semua yang salah di masa lalu akan berakhir baik di masa datang."

"Kau bijak sekali Jae, kenapa tak jadi penasehat saja heum?"

"Kau menyindirku eoh?"

"Ani, hanya menyarankan"

Lagi-lagi suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka. Selalu seperti inilah kedua **teman** ini jika bertemu. Setelah mengobrol selalu berakhir dengan kecanggungan untuk saling berbicara.

"Mmm, Jae ada yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu"

Jaejoong yang sedang melihat hamparan bintang dilangit, menolehkan pandangannya pada Yunho yang menatapnya dalam. Kedua mata doe itu bertemu dengan kedua mata musang milik Yunho.

"Eu..kau ingin menyampaikan apa Yun?"

"Igo.."

Yunho memberi Jaejoong sebuah kotak perhiasan, ia buka kotak itu dan didalamnya terdapat sebuah kalung dengan bandul bulan dan sebuah cincin dengan mata bintang. Jaejoong sudah pasti kaget melihatnya, kalung dan cincin itu sangat bagus dengan hiasan simple namun elegan itu semakin menambah nilai estetikanya.

"Saranghae Kim Jaejoong"

Jaejoong langsung menatap Yunho, memastikan bahwa pendengarannya barusan tidaklah salah.

"Yu..yun, bisa kau ulangi seka-"

"Saranghae Kim Jaejoong"

"..."

"Diantara kita selama ini tak ada kata perceraian Jae, ma- maksudku, dulu memang aku ingin bercerai denganmu karena saat itu kita dijodohkan paksa oleh orangtuaku lagipula aku masih bersama Hyuna, dan aku masih belum bisa meyakinkan diriku akan sosokmu, sosok Joongieku yang sudah dewasa. Dan sekarang aku yakin Jae, aku yakin dengan perasaanku sekarang denganmu"

Yunho menarik nafas, sungguh saat ini sangat menegangkan baginya.

"Saat ini aku, Jung Yunho, meminta Kim Jaejoong untuk kembali menjadi Joongieku, pacarku, tunanganku, dan istriku. Kalau kau menerima permohonanku malam ini..."

Yunho mengeluarkan kalung dan cincin dari kotaknya, kalung ditangan kanannya dan cincin ada ditangan kirinya.

"Kalau kau menerima permohonanku, kau ambil cincin ini. tapi kalau kau menolaknya kau ambil kalung ini, baik kalung ataupun cincin yang kau pilih aku akan memasangkannya untukmu. Aku sungguh-sungguh dengan perasaanku padamu Jae, saranghae"

Jaejoong bingung, menurutnya ini terlalu cepat. Cinta? Ya Jaejoong juga mencintai Yunho, bahkan ia sama seperti Yunho tak pernah melupakan kenangan masa kecil mereka.

Segala sesuatu hal di dunia ini tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan bukan? Begitupun perasaan, Jaejoong merasa bahwa ia masih harus meyakinkan cintanya dulu, apakah perasaan yang disimpannya selama ini masih tetap atau mulai memudar. Entahlah, hanya Jaejoong yang mengerti.

"Yunho aku harap keputusan yang aku ambil tak membuat kita menyesal. Kau mau menerima keputusanku dengan lapang dada bukan? Kuharap ini langkah terbaik bagi kita."

Jantung Yunho semakin berdetak tak karuan, tangannya yang menggenggam cincin dan kalung berkeringat dingin. Yunho merasa ini adalah saat-saat hidup dan matinya, menegangkan.

Tangan Jaejoong bergerak mengambil salah satu perhiasan itu.

.

DEG

.

"Jae, jae. Kau tak seriuskan? Kau.."

Jaejoong berdiri dan memandang Yunho nanar.

"Mian Yun, aku memilih kalung ini"

Yunho juga ikut berdiri, pilihan Jaejoong membuatnya sangat tak percaya. Yunho langsung memeluk Jaejoong erat, meyakinkan semua yang baru terjadi saat ini adalah salah.

"Jae, jebal jae.." mata Yunho sudah mulai memerah menahan tangis. Jaejoong masih diam tanpa membalas pelukan Yunho.

"Tolong pasangkan Yunho" pinta Jaejoong dingin.

"Jae..."

.

.

.

TBC/END?

.

Tinggal masalah YunJae pan? Yunho udah mulai ngemis cinta ma Jaejoong, mungkin 1 atau 2 chap lagi ff ini akan tamat. Gomawoyo bagi readers yang setia sama ff ini. maaf ya readers lama update, karena beberapa alasan DC gak bisa publish minggu kemarin. maaf kalo typos dimana-mana dan alurnya ngalor ngidul karena jujur ini adalah chap terpanjang yang ditulis DC, dan feelnya selalu naik-turun. jangan lupa untuk review ya dan thanks untuk setia mereview dan membaca ff ini.

**Special thanks to:**

**blackwhite28, Kira is Jung Dabin Naepoppo, Mina yunjae, meyy-chaan, Shanez Pricillia, okoyunjae, Kim Ji Ae, Jejevan, AfreyJ, yunjae always, Andreychoi, Himawari Ezuki, Kimimaki, kim eun ra, lipminnie, NaraYuuk, zoldyk, Guest, aku suka ff, PiePilly, Aoi Ko Mamoru, ryeo ryeo ryeong, yolyol, Kyuubi kim, yunjaeforevereverafter, Magnae pumkins, jejehan, Choi Min Gi, amu, yemillie, jung mina, Lawliet Jung, LEETEUKSEMOX, , SSungMine, sarahfanytasti1, Aquarian lee, choi shi zu, SparKSomniA0321, Yui, reaRelf, Kang Ji Ae, Kim Seo Jin aka CloudKimmy, dee, himanory, , irengiovanny, jena8. **

**.**

**Jangan lupa tinggalin review ya..**

**see ya..**


End file.
